Sweet Curiosity
by XxxEclipseNightxxX
Summary: Sora cant help staring,admiring,lustering over Riku but he is faced with a conflict when someone else wants Riku can he be true to himself and finally accept his feeling toward the silver haired male.
1. Chapter 1 Feelings

**Disclaimer: **Please enjoy. This in no way shape or form is related to Kingdom Hearts or any other related story lines merchandise or otherwise. I'm simply writing a yaoi fanfic about Sora and Riku that in no way is related to or has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney corporation. Any characters having similar name or otherwise should not be confused with any existing characters from any Kingdom Hearts franchise or Disney corporation.

Chapter .1 FeElinGs

_I was in the tree, under which Riku lay. To my surprise he didn't know I was there. Hiding, spying, staring and even feeling aroused. I couldn't help but feel such feelings because he was there. It felt criminal and dirty. He lay peacefully in the grass enjoying the view of the sky, the gentle breeze blowing through his silver hair. I lay on that branch staring and gazing in absolute bliss. My body shivering as it gave me chills. As I gazed at him his hair gently brushed his cheek. His smooth __pale skin__ made me desire and lust over what I didn't have. I bit my lower lip as my thoughts ran wild. I began to feel urges that felt sinful, dirty, wrong, primal causing me to desire him more. I smiled seeing Riku so peaceful there on that grassy patch of earth near the shore. In that moment my heart filled with warmth making me desire him more. Curious of his thoughts I needed to know so very badly what and why he enjoyed this breeze. But his expression read that he was deep in thought. Not because he was concentrating on the view, but something that possibly weighed on his mind. His beautiful icy blue eyes stared, continuing his gaze toward the sky._

_Suddenly a guy with semi dark brown hair which was spiked at the ends of his hair approached Riku and sat next to him and started to speak to him, this guy was named __Squall Leonhart__ but everyone called him Leon for short he seemed to be too serious for his own good. I couldn't really ever figure out that guy, he was too quiet which made me more interested why he would come here to come speak with Riku. I mean Riku and Leon never hanged, so it seemed weird seeing Leon approach anyone at all._

Riku looked at Leon and chuckled a bit, _his laugh made me blush his laugh was so exhilarating, I leaned forward to listen to what he was saying but, I still couldn't hear a single word._ Leon frowned; he didn't look pleased whatsoever with Riku's chuckle.

"I'm being serious here Riku you have to talk to him he won't listen to me he's got a crush on you, you know?" Leon said.

Riku smirked showing his satisfied smile "What makes you think I will help?" he says as he sits up looking at Leon, he somewhat looked interested in making Leon beg or at least offer him something in return. Riku was a give and take type of guy something you'd expect out of him.

Leon stood irritated he wasn't going to beg yet alone make a deal with him his faced seemed flushed, as he gripped his fist annoyed by the silver-haired boy pushing and riling him up for his sheer amusement it utterly annoyed him but, he knew in his mind he couldn't give up yet let alone have Riku get the best of him he wouldn't allow it it just wasn't in his nature.

Riku stared back carelessly and blinked, his eyes holding an amused look in his eyes seeing Leon all riled made him want to see more. It was rare to see Leon the so called quiet serious one get so upset and embarrassed so easily it simply made him smirk with domination in the situation.

_I saw them continue with there conversation but their voices were low much lower and who the hell was this guy that had a crush on Riku I mean a guy? This was too weird, too weird for words. A guy? I mean that's weird isn't it?, and could it be yes! Of course it's someone Leon knows maybe, maybe a crush as in admiration for Riku right? Not a crush as in like gay? but there's nothing wrong with that is there?, of course it is whoever it was it seemed to get Riku involved and, I wasn't going to let this happen NO WAY IN HELL right?, so I leaned forward trying to get a better hearing in their conversation, my heart jumped I was falling , oh no oh god no this was bad Riku was going to see me Riku was going to know that I was spying and being nosy and listening in what am I going to say what am I going to do? I closed my eyes and landed on Riku SHIT!, I had to fall on Riku didn't I, I just had to fall on Riku._

Leon stepped backward and stared at me annoyed and irritated on the sudden intrusion that has occurred, while Riku let out a groan and looked straight at me confused yet surprised "Sora?"

_I quickly got up my heart beat rapidly and I felt faint, I touched Riku! Oh my dear god I touched him, I wanted to jump and do a little crazy dance and sing like no tomorrow but like hell as if I would do that. I couldn't- I wouldn't- that would be much too embarrassing to do the thought of doing that would send me to pure awkwardness, oh and he smelled so good. The smell that emitted from him so addicting and in shame my face turned bright. I stuttered I didn't know what to say I had to think THINK SORA THINK!._

Riku looked at me oddly "were u listeni-" _I quickly cut him off and fumbled my words _" I uh, I was sleeping on the tree, yea man. The wind feels great and the uh weather feels great don't u agree a nice great day for a nap haha," _I laughed nervously throwing in my cheesy idiotic smile that made most people respond back with a giggle or smile but would that work with Riku? Oh god I must look stupid right now did I just say great three times in one sentence... but it was the only thing, I could think of._

Riku chuckled a bit "A nap? Really? Shouldn't you be with Roxas? Isn't it Friday? You guys always hang out that day at that one food court area?"

Sora stretched his hands behind his head "Ah about that, he's with uh Axel today, Axel is helping him with his Social Studies homework", _Liar as soon as you heard from Tidus that Riku comes here to hang and think about his troubles you forcibly pleaded Roxas to go ahead without you._

Riku looked at me suspiciously and ruffled my hair, messing it all up "Well be careful next time. I'm not gonna be there to break your fall." he turned to leave. I pouted and frowned "Hey!" _He touched me yet again ahh pure bliss I tell you._

Riku started to walk off; Leon glanced at me and hurried to catch up with Riku "wait!" I stared at Riku's back my eyes studied his nicely shaped figure my eyes feel on his butt. I blushed and looked away, _was that normal?_

~My house~

_I arrived later at my house my mom wasn't home like usually working night shifts as always she was caring and sweet, regardless of the time she would usually spend with her sons. I looked around and Roxas wasn't home yet. I wonder if he was with Axel at the moment. I rubbed my head and sighed the house felt so empty __Demyx__ wasn't even home but he was hardly ever around, he always spend his time_

_With his Band members that, or with Zexion, truthfully I missed Demyx. He seemed to spend his time out more than in the house, but nothing could be done regardless._

_Sora laid on the bed in his room for awhile, staring at the ceiling remembering the smell that lingered from Riku. Sora touched his head remembering were Riku had touched him, his lower lip quivered, he then looked over at the clock it was barely 5 pm what was he doing? Everyone was out having fun or at least doing something and here I am at home? I gotta get out there has to be something, I can do better than stay in this empty house._

_He kicked both his feet forward jumping of the bed and stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself curiously as he titled his head to the right raising his hand he fixed his hair that Riku had messed up. He then smiled and decided to leave the mess that Riku had caused to his hair then headed out the door from his room, digging his hands in his pocket as he walked to the front door. He went under contacts and dialed Tidus's number he put the phone against his ear listening to a couple of rings until a voice on the other line answered._

_"Hello?" Sora froze, a lump beginning to build in his throat. Sora immediately hung up the phone his heart began beating fast That was Riku's voice but wait why would Riku answer Tidus's phone, this had to be some mistake. He had to be imagining things that must of been it, it had to be. Sora's heart began beating faster as he nervously pushed the redial button again._

_This time it rang twice and again it was Riku who answered, but why was Riku answering Tidus's phone, why was Riku hanging with Tidus why was he with him! Where were they? Why? When? How? All these thoughts encircled Sora's mind making a knot in his stomach build up, he immediately felt shocked and confused what was going on?_

_"Sora? Are you still there?"_

_Sora immediately snapped back to reality blinking he nervously gripped the phone feeling a type of dread spread over his chest "Uh y-yea..?"he answered as he nibbled on his lip nervously his eyes focused on the floor he could feel tears beginning to build in his blue eyes it was getting hard for him to breathe._

_"Oh good thought you hung up on me again...anyways, Sora can you come over my house? I need to talk to you about something..." Riku gasped, "AHH!..h-hot..ah...stop licking me s-see what you did? Sora can you hold a moment?" he gasped._

_Sora's mouth opened into an 'O' and immediately felt tears stream down...What was happening what was Riku and Tidus doing licking him? His mind went from a waterfall of questions to a pure isolated state, he choked out his words "Ye-yea..." he wanted to stop crying but he couldn't his friend his own best friend was with HIM! Riku hanging with him, licking him, were they dating? Does this mean Tidus was...gay and he never told HIM!...Then again...who could blame Tidus, Riku was beautiful and Sora's feelings and thoughts were a secret his little secret no one knew not even Roxas...Sora sniffled sobbing a little._

_"Sora are you alright?..." Riku's words sounded worried._

"Sora?"

Sora broke from his train of thought and immediately answered "h-huh...?"

"A favor can u do me a favor?" he asked.

Sora sniffled again. He felt so angry, so jealous, so frustrated he was lost, so very lost.

"Sora?" Riku's voice sounded a little confused.

"Y-yea..ok."

Riku finally smiled on the other line "whoa get off of me not now I'm on the phone!" Sora heard Riku laugh and the phone drop he continued gnawing at his lip "Ah sorry about that he won't keep off so back to the subject, Sora can you come over?"

Sora answered emotionless his voice sounding lifeless and plain "y-yea...I can I guess...for wh.." he immediately stopped he didn't want to know he didn't want to go to Riku's house either but, he just felt that he had to see to see if they really were together maybe Tidus and Riku were just friends...right?"

"Really great? Thanks Sora see you in a bit bye..." a click was heard the dead dial tone was all that was heard.

Sora fell to the back oh the wall tears bursting from his eyes streaming down his cheek ignoring the tear from his lip blood trickling down, his light pink lip he began sliding downward of the wall falling into an embrace with his knees, clenching grabbing tightly a hold of his knees digging his face in his pants feeling his current state crumble. At that very moment, he was glad that no one was home...he let out sobs feeling a tight pain in his chest he felt so betrayed, so alone, so broken, so empty and dead...

Well I got a beta so there will be some better grammar and what not thanks to MySoulIsYours I love you for helping me ^^ and she will continue to help me from here on out. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 MiSuNdErStAnDiNg?

**Disclaimer: **Please enjoy. This in no way shape or form is related to Kingdom Hearts or any other related story lines merchandise or otherwise. I'm simply writing a yaoi fanfic about Sora and Riku that in no way is related to or has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney Corporation. Any characters having similar name or otherwise should not be confused with any existing characters from any Kingdom Hearts franchise or Disney corporation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

ChaPtEr 2 MiSuNdErStAnDiNg?

_I finally snapped out of it or at least I tried to, I meekly stood up feeling my body absolutely broken and glanced at the time from my cell phone it was almost 6 o'clock, I sniffled and I headed to the bathroom glancing at the mirror looking at my reflection staring as the tears began forming once again. I shot a glare at the mirror. I hated being so weak. I wasn't even with Riku its not like we were a couple or anything...But then why do I feel this way...?_

Sora looks at himself a couple more seconds his eyes were puffy and pink, he sighed and left the bathroom quickly realizing he had taken quite a while.

He made haste trying to forget trying to block everything out; everything that he had felt after all he didn't want Riku to see him in that kind of state.

~Riku's House~

Riku sighed staring at Tidus's cell phone tracing his fingers over the buttons waiting patiently; suddenly someone ringed his door bell and he stood up to go answer the door.

Riku opened the door slightly annoyed and peeked out the door there was no one there his nose flared, with a frown he closed the door and went back to sit down. Just as he sat down the doorbell rang again, he rolled his head the door rang once again and got up with a jerk and hurried to answer the door once again as soon as his head popped out there was no sign of life out his front porch.

Riku blankly stared out becoming intrigued with this. He closed the door with a slam, _who the hell is knocking at my door? _This happened not too long ago to him it, turned out to be Axel it went on for an hour until Riku finally decided to sit outside his door, he groaned hoping it wasn't Axel with his childish games again.

He fumbled in his chair and immediately his thoughts ran to what Leon had said to him.

~The Café~ *Flashback*

"So who's this mysterious crush that I have?" he asks as he sipped his coffee, raising only his eyes to face Leon not bothering to raise his head.

Leon nervously stared at the ground before looking up at Riku and copies Riku sipping his hot tea in return.

Riku raised his eyebrow and he decided to amuse himself, they were both at a café sitting in the corner away from everyone else, Riku leans forward smirking teasingly making sure he was making eye contact with the brown haired-male "Is it you who holds this secret crush?" he asks with a hint of tease in his tone.

Leon begins coughing and rapidly clears his throat keeping his sophisticated look as intact as possible and glares furiously at Riku, his face flushed "NO!" he says as blunt and cold as possible you could tell he really tried too which made Riku satisfied.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of this he placed his cup down and returns his stare at Leon looking amused and satisfied by his success. "Don't have to deny it. I understand if u do." he says trying to push Leon's buttons with confidence.

Leon sighed with a pout and ignored his last words that came out the silver haired male "Back to the topic well, two of my friends put me up to this at the same time which makes it harder for me to say..."

Riku sipped his coffee but he blew on it trying to cool it down before sipping it again, waiting patiently for Leon to continue.

When Riku stayed silent after Leon's pause he had no choice but to carry on. "Zexion wants to go on a date with you..." he says with a tint of regret in his words for saying his name first. Secretly Squall had a thing for the silver blued haired male.

Riku stared at his coffee uninterested "Isn't he with Demyx?" he replied making an excuse not to even get near him, _Zexion he was a good looking guy, but it just didn't catch his interests much Zexion was into books and other boring stuff he saw Zexion as boring person in his opinion though he wouldn't mind going on a date with him would he really?._

"Him and Demyx seem to be taking some time off about Tidus...he yo-"

"He's too childish for me I'm not even considering that one." Riku quickly spat, Tidus never crossed his mind Tidus was so immature at times, it ticked him off .Tidus annoyed him and he absolutely decided to steer clear and away from him.

Leon's eyes and facial expression gave off a not giving up look if it meant just easily trying was going to keep Zexion off then it was worth it. "You know that prank he pulled happened a long time ago." he said with determination.

Riku frowned remembering what Tidus did to him, He had been staying up studying for hours on a math test he had failed twice and was falling asleep everywhere or whenever he had the chance and to his luck Tidus came up to him and drew on his face with a permanent marker and if that didn't sound like a bad joke he chopped off half his hair. Riku was incredibly pissed from then on he wanted nothing to do with Tidus whatsoever.

Leon lifted his hand to his face hiding the smirk "You do realize that was 3 years ago." He said not giving up.

Riku looked at Leon hard "What of it? He still did it." he said annoyed.

"People change in three years and three years is a lot, he's even gotten taller. It won't hurt to give him a chance would it Riku?" he added.

Riku stared at Leon "Fine I'll only consider it if he apologizes."

Leon rolled his eyes but looked at Riku pleased "Then it's settled." he smirked.

Riku stood up and paid the waitress "Whatever I might consider." he gruffed as he left.

The doorbell rang making Riku come to his senses; he stood up and walked to the door and opening it again, no one, his eye twitched and he immediately shouted "AXEL YOU PRICK IF THAT'S YOU I SWEAR I WON'T LET YOU OFF EASY!" he slammed the door and cursed a bunch of things under his breath.

Sora walked towards Riku's house he was not too far from his house now he kicked a rock as he walked keeping his eyes on the floor staring away, lost in his thoughts he let out another sigh, he clenched his fist and hits a wall angrily hitting it over and over _I hate you! I hate you Riku... _He held the tears back and gritted his teeth trying to calm himself, he immediately hurried to Riku's house trying to ignore the throbbing damage he caused to his knuckles.

He continued walking and notices Tidus with a big water-gun creeping closely to Riku's house. Sora couldn't help but feel a knot in his stomach he begins biting his lip nervously. Sora sways to the side hiding himself and to not be in view of anyone and continues watching.

Tidus rings the door bell and the door opens violently "AXEL! YOU BITCH!" Tidus grins and sprays Riku with his water gun.

Riku stood there water dripping from his hair to his chin and his stare falls on Tidus his eye twitching "I should have guessed it was you!" he says sounding annoyed. _Leon you fucking liar this kid hasn't changed he's still annoying!_

Tidus continues grinning and immediately places his hand on Riku's shoulder "I got you good huh?" he smiles throwing a toothy grin at Riku, his checks blushing slightly.

Riku looks at Tidus and he sighs in defeat. _I guess he can be cute at times..._ "Come in. "he says turning his head inside his house he glances at the clock.

"They're together now...I should just head home, Riku doesn't need me why did he call me so he can rub his new boyfriend in my face and act all lovey-dovey in front of me." Sora squinted his eyes drowned out by the tears how he hated Riku yet he felt so so obligated to want him_. I want to be able to talk to him to be able to kiss-...No that's weird to kiss a guy that's disgusting...but if it was Riku...it would be...pure and awesome._ Sora turned around to leave.

Tidus smiles blissfully as he walks inside Riku's domain his eyes exploring and looking at everything his eyes could see.

"Sora's late what's taking him?" Riku says aloud.

"Sora?" Tidus looks at Riku surprised. _Since when do Riku and Sora hang? That's weird I thought Sora hated Riku he always curses about him_.

"He called your phone."

"He did?" Tidus looks at Riku surprised. _Sora called? Isn't he supposed to be with Roxas today?_

"Yea I asked him to come over to pick up your phone, but then you called and I guess it doesn't matter whether he comes over or not now." Riku says as he walks over to the counter and throws Tidus's phone over to him "Here take this and get going." Riku says with a hiss as he disappears to the bathroom to dry his wet face.

Tidus catches the phone and frowns disappointed "What? Why?" he follows Riku to the bathroom.

"Exams I have to study, you should too." he almost bumps into Tidus quickly walking around him as he heads to the door.

"Then let's study together yea?" Tidus says with a smile spreading across his face as he follows Riku.

"No. Get going I have no time to help you, also in your study problems. Why don't you ask Axel and leave me alone." Riku opens the door quickly.

Sora gaped at the door opening before allowing his finger to hit the doorbell his color draining from his face his throat went dry his lower lip began to quivered his eyes widening toward Riku and Tidus approaching him.

Tidus groaned "Fine but you owe me!" he quickly tipy-toes and leans forward pushing his lips against Riku closed his eyes as a small blush crosses his cheeks.

Riku's eyes widen in surprise, looking at Tidus startled, he finally notices Sora standing there in front of them he's never seen anyone look so sad immediately he saw Sora's eyes water. The look on his face pained and filled with so much sorrow he couldn't explain why he looked like this he even began to feel guilty. He pushed Tidus away and noticed Sora's lip quiver a fresh cut on his lip caught his attention "S-Sora are you-"

_I-I-It was true they were together,_ _I couldn't watch, I couldn't hold it, I forced myself to smile if I were to cry in front of Tidus and Riku. I just couldn't let them see me like this, no it would be. I… How could I explain?_ I blurted out sort of choking the words out "S-Sor..Sor..Ry." my throat burning from withholding the tears. I turned and ran as fast as I could I ran even when my lungs began to burn feeling the tears seeping overflowing, I felt like I was dying, I tripped, I didn't struggle to stand what was the point what was the fucking point ! I sobbed letting the tears engulf me, _I never felt so damn pathetic in my life..._

_Done another chapter correceted thnks to my awesome beta MySoulIsYoursToTake thank you for your awesome job._


	3. Chapter 3 LiEs

**Disclaimer: **Please enjoy. This in no way shape or form is related to Kingdom Hearts or any other related story lines merchandise or otherwise. I'm simply writing a yaoi fanfic about Sora and Riku that in no way is related to or has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney Corporation. Any characters having similar name or otherwise should not be confused with any existing characters from any Kingdom Hearts franchise or Disney Corporation.

Chapter.3 LiEs

~2 days later~

Roxas frowns and jabs Sora's cheek with his pencil. "Will you snap out of it!" he fumed annoyed as Sora let out a yelp then returned back to his current state. Roxas frowned annoyed "You know what, you blew me off Friday and now you're acting like this! Can't you act like this some other time we got exams tomorrow and I have you know. I'm responsible for what grade you get!" Roxas leaned forward giving Sora a hard look. _I help and this is what I get._

Sora rubbed his cheek and sighed he lifted his head and stared at Roxas blankly.

"Does this have anything to do with what you ditched me for on Friday...? If It does then tell me what happen so that I can help you and so we could continue with our studying." Roxas stared at Sora waiting patiently.

Sora opened his mouth to speak but it quickly closed, presuming back to his original state he crossed his arms on the table hiding his face remembering what happened.

"Its does doesn't it you always go back to doing that right when, I mention Friday tell me Sora what happen that day, where exactly did you go?" he asked his face becoming worried as he lifted Sora's face to his searching his eyes for an answer.

Sora pulled away hugging his face tighter and stuttered with effort to say what he was about to say "N-noth-nothing." he gulped trying to block out the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes.

Roxas shook his head and sighed his expression grew sad he then glared at Sora and lifted the book hitting Sora hard almost making him fall off his chair. Sora's eyes widen from the shock and let out a loud cry of pain as he quickly grabbed his head "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Sora rubbed his head with a huge pout across his face.

Roxas eyes grew with fury "For not telling me what's wrong and wasting my time with your stupid ass moping drama act, if your not going to tell me what's wrong at least pay attention when I'm helping you with your studying. I'm tired of helping you and then when everything I have taught you; you suddenly forget everything! AND here you are moping and feeling sorry for yourself if your not going to tell me what's wrong then get your damn act together and at least listen for once cause, I'm not going to get yelled at by Sephy-senpai and the-"

"ALRIGHT I GOT IT I'M SORRY!" Sora interrupts; all of Roxas yelling was making him get a big time headache.

"So you'll listen this time?" Roxas said not wiping the frown off his face for one second his eye brows wrinkled scrunching up staring at Sora hard.

Sora closed his eyes as he began rubbing his head where Roxas landed the painful abuse "Yea I guess." He peeked a look at Roxas seeing that he was about to get another whack to the head, Sora's eyes snapped opened raising his hands in front of himself protectively "I mean yes, Yes I'll listen, I'll listen now please put that book down." he said glumly.

This time a smirk of victory crossed Roxas face "That's what I wanted to hear." he sat down smiling letting out a sigh of relief he looked over at Sora "Oh before we continue Tidus is going to join us in a bit." he adds.

Sora's eyes widen the lump that had dispersed had returned he quickly stood up without a second thought and snatched his book shoving it in his bag. "I absolutely forgot I have a study d-date with Kairi I seemed to have lost track of time, I'm sorry Roxas." He lied through his teeth but forcibly smiled at Roxas.

"Uh huh, a study date?" Roxas slurs not believing it for a moment, it sounded fake.

"Y-yea" Sora stared at Roxas his heart began beating rapidly his eyes quickly darted to the door then back to the clock over their kitchen table swallowing hard, his saliva sliding down his pained throat making him flinch.

"Why are you avoiding Tidus?" Roxas asked in a demanding tone moving in front of the door so that Sora wouldn't think of running off without an answer.

"Huh? I'm not a-avoiding anyone," he began biting his lip again this was a habit that grew on him when he was tense, upset or simply just lying.

"Right that's why you have five missed calls and fifteen unanswered messages on your phone."

_When did he? _Sora shot a betrayed look at Roxas. "Why are you going through my stuff?"

"Not only that Tidus has been asking me about you; also I have no choice, you hardly tell me anything anymore your always keeping secrets from me, what happened too you? I'll always come to you for help Roxas you're my best friend I can trust only you Roxas." He says with a hurt look.

"I-I-Its well." his words searched for an answer to give Roxas but it all faltered to lies, he wasn't looking for an answer to give him he was looking for a lie...

Suddenly a melody and vibration filled Sora's pants he dug his hands in his pocket pulling out his phone as fast as he could. The screen read Hayner. Sora quickly answered it "Hello...?"

"Yo Sora are you still up for Wednesday?" Hayner grinned on the other line.

Sora bit his lip "Kairi yeah sorry I got carried away by Roxas. I'll be there in a bit sorry I made you wait." He glances at Roxas nervously.

Hayner looked at his phone "Dude do I sound like Kairi to you? Its Hayner hello?" he said feeling insulted.

"Yea don't worry. I'll be there in a bit okay I haven't forgotten our date. I'll ring your doorbell when I arrive to your house okay?" he continued trying hard not to stutter.

"Date? Sora are yo-" he begins to protest at this.

"Bye!" Sora quickly shut his phone and looked back at Roxas "I got to go be right back in a few ok?" he grimaced as he rapidly walked past Roxas and out the door running as soon as the door closed behind him.

Hayner scratched his head staring at the phone dumbly.

Sora decided to go to Kairi's house he was tired of lying so maybe if he made some of those lies become the truth he wouldn't feel too bad he approached Kairi's door minutes after and pushed his finger against the door bell.

The door suddenly opened Kairi's eyes looked at Sora surprised she pursed her lips and smiled "Sora? Come in." she said excitedly as she moved aside so that Sora would enter.

Sora smiled weakly at Kairi and entered "I thought we could study together if that's ok with you?" he says his eyes showing sadness _it wasn't my fault if I couldn't stop having these stupid flashbacks of Riku and Tidus kissing._

"Sora what's wrong?" Kairi's voice was filled with concern.

"Just nervous for the e-exams tomorrow_," I said yet another lie man cant I stop lying for one minute!_

Kairi's eyes didn't look convinced but she nodded and pulled Sora's wrist up the stairs and into her room "Oh I forgot to tell you I have a guest in there so please promise to behave."

"A guest?" I thought as I blinked confused. "Yeah but what do yo-"

Kairi pushed Sora in her room and smiled at the other male who sat on the carpet with a controller in his hand.

_Why? Why do these things keep happening to me...? _Sora thought feeling the tight knot around his throat return it was getting hard for him to breathe suddenly his heart began to beat faster, thumping against his chest his vision blurred as he stared dumbly at the other figure who sat in front of him.

"Hey Sora." the male said his voice sounded completely beautiful to Sora the silver haired males eyes stayed glued to the TV not turning to look at Sora, not once.

Sora's lip quivered his mind going blank he didn't know what to say yet alone what to do he stood there like a lifeless doll, quickly he began to try to say something but he couldn't say a word, not a word would escape his lips, he clenched his hands into fist trying to say something but, nothing would come out finally he turned toward Kairi's door getting ready to make a run for when Riku's interruptive voice knocked him back to reality.

"Hey Sora play Me." finally the silver haired prince turned his gaze toward Sora, his hands still on the controller and a confident smile spread across his face.

Sora clamped his eyes shut; _please tell me I'm dreaming please! _He thought wishfully.

Kairi looked at Sora oddly trying to read what he was doing. Sora looked incredibly interesting the way his facial expressions changed in a matter of seconds.

"Sora..?" Riku asked confused by Sora's utter silence in the room.

"Ok..." Sora turned around and plopped next to Riku a couple of feet away from his avoiding to look at Riku straight in the eye, cause if he did all those flashbacks would come flooding back into his head to taunt him.

Riku blinked and grabbed Sora's waist pulling him closer to himself, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, Sora yelped, what was Riku doing? His heart nearly leaped out he let out a sharp cry absolutely astonished by this, his face becoming red, his heart raced making him feel weird sending chills all over his body.

"Get closer the controller's cord won't reach if your that far from it you idiot," he lets out a small laugh slowly retreating from Sora's waist until out of nowhere Sora grabs his hand gently squeezing it.

"No." he looked up at Riku with sad desperate eyes making Riku blush "h-huh?" he looks at Sora confused.

Sora gasped and quickly lets go of Riku's hand realizing what he had just done his face reddens he immediately starts apologizing nervously biting his lip, again, and quickly grabbing the controller. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." for once he spoke the truth, ironically.

Riku stared at Sora for a moment then carries on to look at the TV and selects his fighting character waiting patiently for Sora to select his. Sora stared at the screen blankly "I haven't played this game in years." Sora says trying to change the mood he was feeling.

Riku looks over at Sora "Neither have I until today let's see if I can still beat you Sora."

Sora selected his character Roy and readied himself. The game they were playing was Super Smash Bros. Melee for the Game cube. "Marth huh? Like old times"

Riku focused himself on the TV.

They began playing rapidly pressing the buttons quickly and swiftly with skill and agility. After a couple rounds Sora placed the controller down "I'm done." he said glumly not appreciating losing to every round he went against Riku.

Riku looks over at Sora disappointed "What you're done already? We only played five matches." he says unsatisfied.

Kairi looked at Sora and Riku "I'll be right back Sora I have to answer this call." she says as she leaves the room.

As soon as Kairi left Sora's heart leaped when Riku called out to him "Sora?" his coy smooth voice sending Sora's body into goosebumps.

Nervously Sora slowly looks at the game controller he began feeling some odd tension in his pants the way Riku said his name made him want to jump in front of him obediently like a dog would, so to hear him call his name again he ignored responding Riku. _Say_ _my name again please, please_. Sora begged as he thought this.

"Hey Sora" he said again this time sounding impatient, Sora turns his head towards Riku but avoided eye contact "mmm?"

"About Friday." Sora glared at Riku this time not caring about eye contact "I said I was sorry didn't I? What more do you want?" he snarled his body feeling dreaded and filled with a sort of sadness mixed with envy. _What now? Why? Why me does he have to bring that subject up?_

Riku looked at Sora surprised by the sudden reaction he got from the young brunette "Sorry? I didn't want an apology actually I wanted to apol-"

"Then what you wanted to rub your relationship of you and Tidus all over my face!" Sora hissed interrupting, he didn't mean to get so worked up but, this allowed him to hold the tears back that he was trying so hard not to let them out especially in front of Riku gripping tightly his fist as his stare got colder by the moment.

"Wha? Me and Tidus aren't dating." Riku's eye twitched, he began feeling annoyed by Sora's icy stare towards him.

"That's why you guys were all making out in front of me!" he growled gritting his teeth, Riku glared back at Sora.

"I wasn't mak-" _Damn it Sora let me talk._

"YEA YOU WERE I BET IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE ME THERE YOU WOULD HAVE DONE MORE THAN THAT!" Sora breathed heavily losing control he gasped trying to hold the tears back he chomped on his lip in anger just in case if the tears escaped he would use his lip as an excuse; he felt the blood trickle down his lip. _What am I doing SHUT UP SORA! STOP..._

"WHY DO YOU CARE!" Riku snapped back keeping focused on Sora's blue eyes and nothing else, trying to read Sora's thoughts wondering why the hell he was getting Sora mad over this it didn't make any sense. _Seriously what's his problem?_

_Don't say it Sora DON'T whatever you do do- _his conscience pestered Sora but he didn't know what else to say "Because it's disgusting! Two guys kissing, dating, touching each other that's sick! That's why! It's disturbing!" Sora sobbed out feeling the tears begin to form around the edges of his eyes.

Riku's eyes widen he began shaking his head in anger and at the complete insult, he quickly stood up dropping the controller he quickly grabbed a tissue bending down cleaning Sora bleeding lip, Applying pressured on the bleeding lip he then grabs Sora's hand making him clasp onto the tissue forcibly pressing it against his lip he stood up in a flash grabbing his bag.

"R-R-Riku," his voice trailing off, tears rolling down his cheek his voice breaking "Ri-"

Riku snarled at Sora "I'M Sorry I SICKEN, DISGUST, and even DISTURB you so much. Personally, I don't give a shit anymore later Sora," not taking a second look at Sora he quickly dashed out the door.

"Ri-Riku wa-wait," Sora's voice sobbed he stood up but feel his legs failing him to respond.

Riku looked over at Kairi "I'm going ok? Sorry but let's hang some other time." he said his voice sounding off key.

"Oh ok"

Kairi quickly made her way to her room seeing Sora hugging himself his face hidden away from anyone's view "Sora what happened?" she crouched down, placing a hand on Sora's arm. "S-stomach-ache" his voice cracked, another lie lies, his mouth only spoke lies, when will he be true to himself? He began trembling and suddenly hugged Kairi embracing her holding onto her tightly feeling like he would break if no one held him. He hated feeling like this he felt so weak so cowardly clenching Kairi, tears dripping down his cheek.

Kairi blinked utterly confused "Sora? What's wro-" she began to say.

"shhh please...just l-let me ...be..." he choked.

Kairi shut her mouth and just nodded.

"...Riku..." Sora muttered under his breath.

Okay I'm sorry I know I said that it wouldn't be as sad but yeah it just happen, ah hey the first chapter was more pleasant ne? I imagined all this in my head while I walked home even while I drifted to sleep. Well I might as well not say what I have planned for the next chapter because I have no clue. I'm just writing on pure instinct anyways please review and you will be thank you for those who reviewed Okay it's not sad this time but doesn't mean that it won't anymore be depressing at all I am glad for your reviews and always appreciate them. And also thanks to my most awesome beta MySoulIsYoursToTake who is the best! .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Okay Okay I'm sry I know I said that it wouldn't be as sad but yeah it just happen, ah hey the first chapter was more pleasant ne? I imagined all this in my head while I walked home even while I drifted to sleep. Well I might as well not say what I have planned for the next chapter because I have no clue. I'm just writing on pure instinct anyways please review and you will be thank you for those who reviewed.

Fixed phew this is a second response. I made the chapter more readable. I apologize for the mistakes. ^^'


	4. Chapter 4 A ChAnCe

**Disclaimer: **Please enjoy. This in no way shape or form is related to Kingdom Hearts or any other related story lines merchandise or otherwise. I'm simply writing a yaoi fanfic about Sora and Riku that in no way is related to or has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney Corporation. Any characters having similar name or otherwise should not be confused with any existing characters from any Kingdom Hearts franchise or Disney Corporation.

ChApTeR .4 A ChAnCe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ChApTeR .4 A ChAnCe  
~3days later~  
Sora sat in class staring out the window sadly, staring at daze and in thought at the sky suddenly a loud slam is heard making him jump. He meekly turned to look at what caused it.  
"Good morning Sora may I ask what is so interesting out the window that made you have to ignore what I was saying?" he says with venom in his voice.

Sora stared at his teacher, _Their features are so similar Its like an older version of Riku is silver hair his eyes so beautiful I wonder if their related, I wouldn't be surprised if they were, _Sora stared dumbly at Sephiroth who was his professor lost in his own thoughts.

Sephiroth's cold stare turned into a deadly one. He began raising his ruler about to smack Sora across his face, Sephiroth had no patience he definitely was not letting this go by Roxas rolled his eyes and hastily threw a book at Sora's head "SORA SEPHY-SENPAI IS TALKING TO YOU!" Roxas yelled annoyed also.

Sora fell out his chair letting out a loud groan of pain then yelped when the ruler banged loudly centimeters away from his crotch. Sora gulped staring at Sephiroth fear running all over his body "Thank you Roxas, as for you. I will be expecting an A out of that exam of yours," Sephiroth smirked he leaned downwards "Oh and Sora".

"Y-yea?" he stuttered regretting that he chose this class to space out.

"You have detention with me after class also after school. I want to see your results too if I don't see an A on that paper. I will gladly go over it with you and get off that floor you look pathetic and your wasting the other student's time." Sephiroth turns his silver-hair swaying as he walked to the front of the class.

Sora grudgingly stood up and sighed _He smiles now but man is he super pissed at me...not only that but I bombed the exams ...I know I did Roxas is gonna be super pissed, _Sora thought as he rubbed his head as he turned to look at Roxas throwing an angry glare at stuck out his tongue and turned to face in front of the class.

Finally it was sixth period the class was just about to end, Sora sat uncomfortable biting on the tip of his pencil nervously glancing at the teacher, knowing that his test results would be given out any minute now, his foot simultaneously kicking the ridge of the table in front of him.

"Will you quit that? It's annoying! Don't tell me your nervous you better have not failed this cause, I did not waste my time tutoring you that you would fail, not only that but if you fail me I wont get Sephy-senpai off my back!" Roxas said.

Sora groaned and dropped his head in his arms burying himself having a very bad feeling about this.

~6th period

The teacher began walking around handing out the test scores and congratulating the top scorers there was one person who made a high score in there class, the teacher made Namine stand up she smile warmly at the class shyly blushing. The teacher smiled at the class and announced the top scorer in every grade he began naming them out.

Sora stared at the envelope nervously opening it, he fumbled through the scores his face went pale he had failed every subject except Science, he groaned and slumped forward. Roxas looked over at Sora suspiciously seeing Sora's hand hang down with the test result he quickly snatches it making Sora stare at Roxas shocked he jumps out of his seat making a grab for it but ends up missing.

Roxas frowned angrily glaring at Sora "You pass in the subject that you least studied on! Even the subject you that you weren't tutored on!" he growls at Sora absolutely angered by this and began yelling at Sora, Sora yelled back annoyed by this as he grabs his paper back.

"Riku Eclipse from the junior year had a perfect score in every subject," the teacher said, Sora's jaw falls open "a p-perfect score in every subject?"

Roxas snatches the paper back "yea much better than your lousy scores." Roxas frowned as he falls back into his chair disappointed, staring at Sora's paper he let out a groan "Ah how am I going to explain this to Sephy-senpai." he sighed.

Sora laid his head on the table "You what about me? He's going to wring my neck or better yet give me detention for the rest of the semester," he says glumly staring out the window. The bell suddenly rang making a bunch of students hurry out the door while Sora just laid there in gloom.

Roxas looks over at Sora and couldn't help but feel sympathy "Come on Sora Sephy-senpai never actually hurts his student he always helps them"

"In the most strictest ways." Sora added as he slowly began lifting himself from his chair.  
Roxas rolled his eyes "You're never positive now and days are you?"

"mmm" Sora groaned as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"What happen to-Hey Roxas? Are we going to hang at the mall today? You know your energetic fun self were did he go? Why do you have to be so depressed?"

Sora stared at Roxas for a minute then started heading out the door "I'm just not in the mood that's all." he says as he picked up his pace trying to avoid any questions that Roxas may ask.

"Sora?" the teacher called out to him as he approached Sora.

Sora tilts his head back slightly but enough to look at his teacher "hmmm?" glumly.

"I'm proud of you, you scored the highest score in Science out of all the freshmen students." he smiled impressed.

Sora blinked surprised so did Roxas he gaped at Sora "I did..?" tilting his head more in question.

The teacher nodded "I'm impressed but I'm also entirely disappointed in all the scores in your other subject, why did you do so badly? Are you having problems at home or may-"

"Look. I'm sorry senpai but Sephiroth-senpai is waiting for me and you know how he gets when people are late I promise you I'm fine so don't worry about me okay? I promise to do better on my next exams." Sora quickly darted out the door.

He breathed heavily as he stood in front of Sephiroth's class tired from all that running to the third floor "Glad I got out of that one" he huffed.

Sephiroth opens his class door and sees Sora "Your late get in here. " he orders as he walks back in the classroom sitting on his desk flicking his silver long hair behind his shoulder waiting impatiently for Sora.

Sora hurried himself in the class and closes the door stealing a glance at Sephiroth; his cheeks began to redden "He does resemble Riku" his eyes fixed on the silver-haired god.

Sephiroth looked at Sora oddly "Well let me see it. I haven't gotten all day." he grimaced.  
Sora shook his head and shakily handed the paper over to his senpai with a tense scared feeling he was getting, sweat overcame his body he began to feel really hot he gulped in fear.

Sephiroth grabs the paper bringing it up to his face "Five F's and one A..." his voice sounded vile and really irritated "Did your brother not help tutor you did you not study?" he asked. As he rubbed his head not believing the situation.

"I was distracted..."Sora's voice trailed off.

"To what? What could have distracted you so bad that you would not study? Please do tell this better be convincing and not some stupid excuse." Sephiroth eyes sending out a very cold hard glare simply making Sora grow more nervous.

"I-I its personal," he gulped his throat feeling dry.

"...Well then no point in forcing it out of you your retaking the exam a week from now." slowly standing up and going through his papers searching Sora's eyes lid up "Wait really..?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Wow that's great I won't fail you! I promise you" Sora began to feel a little better. He didn't have to go home feeling like a complete failure.

Suddenly another male enters the room apologizing to Sephiroth for his tardiness, "This is my cousin. I'm sure you heard he scored perfect on every subject," Sora's face went pale his mouth dropped. He began to feel extremely nervous the biting on his lip began to start his color drained from his face _Cousin? So they are related wow wasn't he the luckiest guy in the world? _Sora nodded avoiding to look at the male.

Riku looked at Sora surprised "...you," he mumbled irritably frowning.

"Do you two know each other?" Sephiroth questions as he darts his glance from Sora to Riku.

"Yea we used to be friends, but we have grown apart for these couple of years, you know people change." he says coldly.

"Well I hope this wont interrupt with you having him learn if so I can get another tut-"

"Oh can you? Maybe that would be best, but since its a favor towards you, I will make sure he gets the knowledge that he needs," Riku says, Sora feels a dread of guilt built in his chest he wanted to apologize he didn't how or what way to say it.

"..Well I have to go I have some unfinished business I need to take care of and Sora?" He asks with no emotion.  
Sora looks up at Riku feeling his cheeks burn.

"Tomorrow my house at four don't be late," Riku bowed to Sephiroth and excused himself not waiting for Sora's reply.

Sora stared at the door from where Riku had left utterly wordless. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Okay it's not sad this time but doesn't mean that it won't anymore be depressing at all I am glad for your reviews and always appreciate them. And again Thank you my awesome beta MySoulIsYoursToTake thank u .


	5. Chapter 5 MaKe OvEr

**Disclaimer: **Please enjoy. This in no way shape or form is related to Kingdom Hearts or any other related story lines merchandise or otherwise. I'm simply writing a yaoi fanfic about Sora and Riku that in no way is related to or has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney Corporation. Any characters having similar name or otherwise should not be confused with any existing characters from any Kingdom Hearts franchise or Disney Corporation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

ChApTeR. 5 MaKe OvEr.

_I couldn't sleep that night I was to nervous for tomorrow having to study and even being in the same room as him. All I could do that night was think of the worst that could happen...even when I did fall asleep I'd wake up in cold sweat and in a daze which was completely unpleasant...finally I was able to sleep for few couple of hours but it wasn't enough to replenish my strength the sun shown on me, its bright rays stinging my eyes reminding me that morning has begun and soon I would be in Riku's house studying ,sitting next to him, talking to him, asking him questions...maybe even being detested by him and how he got stuck with the homophobic prick...but I wasn't homophobic at all I was ...stricken with jealousy and drove into...lies and accusations. Why...? Why me..?_

Sora sluggishly gets up rubbing his eyes, they would not stay open every time he made an effort to open his eyes, the brightness in his room would sting his eyes shut but wait. Why was it so bright so suddenly in his room? He didn't turn on the lights, his eyes peeked open searching and there was the culprit standing in front of him with a smile. "R-Roxas...?" his voice croaked he gulped some saliva down his throat it was extremely dry.

"Uh duh who else would it be?" he leaned his face closer to Sora's.

"Turn off the light it stings." Sora complains as he grabs his blanket to cover his eyes so they wouldn't have to endure the stinging pain of the lights.

Roxas frowned and pulls the blanket, tugging it away, "No way! I'm not letting you be tardy so I can get caught up in your lecture from the sensei." Roxas fumed pulling harder.

"I'll get up if you turn off the light." Sora says giving up the blanket letting out a yawn at the end, while shielding his eyes. Roxas lets out a sharp cry, falling over with the blanket he grudgingly gets up and dims the lights "Well hurry up then we ain't got all day." Roxas looks at the mirror studying himself and his hair making sure everything is in place

Sora got up off the bed he was about to leave his room until he stopped and stared at Roxas he eyed him head to toe scanning him carefully then it hit him. "Hey um, Roxas?"

Roxas looks over at Sora "Hmm?"

"Can you...do me a favor?" he asked slightly blushing. Sora begins scratching his head timidly.

Roxas smiles and walks over to Sora "What is it..?" he stares at Sora suspiciously hoping it wasn't something stupid but as he continued staring he noticed the look on Sora's face and began blinking curiously.

"Uh well if you have time after school can y-you fix my hair and make me look real cool..?" he stares at the floor as he began fidgeting with his necklace now slowly looking up at Roxas grinning face and backs up a little "uh?"

"Really now, do we have a date Sora? Who's the lucky guy or erm girl?" Roxas laughs at the last word he had said and returns to nudging Sora's stomach playfully with his elbow.

Sora's face turns complete red and immediately begins walking out his room "Just uh no reason really." he says as he walks out his room his heart nearly jumped at the thought of him going on a date with Riku.

Roxas follows Sora to the bathroom "So it is a date, with who?" Roxas continued asking pursuing Sora.

Sora brushes his teeth "No one I just want a new look I'm tired of this one." he nervously continues brushing.

"Uh right Sora right just tell me who's the lucky one?"

Sora choked and began coughing he quickly spit out the waste and then gasped his face completely flushed "No one I really do grow tired of the way I look. I thought maybe if I change. My look can change a little, a better Me." he says his mind beginning to wander off to Riku.

Roxas looked at Sora oddly "Change? The only thing you need to change is this new secretive you, look Sora. I'll change your look or whatever if you promise to fill me in on half the things you do now and days ok? I feel like your drifting away every time you keep things from me. I feel like eventually you won't need me anymore." Roxas sadly looks at Sora.

Sora stared back at Roxas and opened his mouth to say something but it was hard. Why was it so hard to say but even he wasn't sure of how he was feeling." Roxas?"

"Yeah?" Roxas turns toward Sora attentive.

"I-I just need to find myself to find out exactly what I am. I promise to tell you everything then when I find my answer." Sora gulped as he sighed at the end.

Roxas smiled and put his arm around Sora, pulling him out the bathroom door "That's a start." he said feeling a bit relieved, "You still got twenty minutes to get dressed and eat so hurry yourself up and no more sad pout faces smile a bit more." he points at his own smile "Or at least try."

Sora smiled sadly "Ok." he disappeared off in his room.

Soon they began walking to school together Roxas was alongside with them including Tidus. That was a reason why Sora had been tardy to school in order to avoid Tidus.

"Sora!" Tidus yelled in Sora and Roxas's ears coming in between them as he placed his hand on both Sora and Roxas's shoulders. "Sora Sora Sora," Tidus said sounding like he was chanting his name.

Sora threw an annoyed look at Tidus "I heard you the first time what?" he replied irritably.

Tidus immediately practically shoving Roxas out of the way he immediately embraced Sora rocking him back in forth. "Why have you been avoiding me!" he wailed letting out a fake sob at the end.

Sora groaned, his head painfully twisted, he rubbed his head glumly staring at Tidus relieved that he stopped the rocking. "I haven't just been busy." he looks at Roxas pleadingly.

Roxas pulls Tidus's hood back making Tidus face him backwards. "Calm down, Sora didn't sleep so well last night."

Tidus stared at Roxas blue eyes slightly blushing "Oh sorries." he said apologetically.

Roxas lets go and jumps back when a red viper car swerves in front of them. Roxas ends up tripping, bringing Sora down with him.

Sora groans and looks over at the car a voice comes out of it "Hey Roxas! Get in the car I'll give ya a ride." says the voice. Sora motions himself to get up Tidus kindly offers a hand but is ignored.

_Was it his imagination or not? _Roxas blushes and stares at Axel surprised but his face filled with joy, _Roxas blushing toward another male. Well he wouldn't blame him even Sora had a crush on Axel for awhile._

Axel grins at Sora and Tidus "You two want a ride? Heck why da hell am I asking? Get your asses in the car." he says with a grin.

Roxas hops in the front and motions his head inviting Sora in. His smile never faltering.

Sora grudgingly sits next to Tidus and gazes at Axel he had a crush on Axel once but he then realized that Riku suited his taste much more. Crush?...what? Sora begins shaking his head trying to block out his thoughts.

Axel blinks and stares at Sora oddly moving his face extremely close to Sora looking at him curiously.

Sora let out a scream and blushed as soon as he opened his eyes the red head was right there staring at him. Sora flinched backward startled by the laughter that was made by both Tidus and Axel, while Roxas rolled his eyes but even he couldn't help but smile.

Axel looks over at Roxas then at Sora "You guys are identical man. Roxas can we have a threesome?" Axel grinned as soon as he pushed his foot on the pedal letting out a laugh.

Roxas pouted "No you sick fuck."

Sora stayed back with his mouth open and his eyes completely wide not believing what was said OoO . Tidus laughed staring at Sora "What's with the face and blush Sora? He was just joking".

"I wasn't. It was an offer. Hey Roxas? Sora's still a virgin right?" he looks over at Roxas with a pervy sneer.

Sora looked at Roxas unblinking, _what was happening?_

Roxas coldly says to Axel "Wipe that smirk off your face your not touching Sora." he said.

Axel pouted "Aw come on I'm just having some fun." Axel purred.

Sora finally snapped out of it and decided to ignore them and turned his attention to the window, he let out another yawn drowning out their words as he began to fall in a train of thoughts.

Sora snapped out of it when Tidus began shaking Sora and practically yelling in his ear that they arrived at the school. Now sourly looking at Tidus as Sora came out of the car beginning to walk over to Roxas but suddenly noticed that Roxas was still in the car with Axel, they seemed to be in a deep conversation. Sora pleadingly looked at Roxas when his glance turned to face him.

Roxas didn't really look at Sora and said happily "I'll be right back. Uh school doesn't start for a bit so I'm gonna hang with Axel ok?"

Sora was about to protest but Axel swerved rapidly driving off before letting Sora answer.

Sora sighed his shoulders slumping downwards in an immediate depression, _great he was now stuck with Tidus but it wasn't like this...but he had to accept the truth the horrible gruesome truth he turned to look at Tidus this guy was Riku's boyfriend now and there was nothing I can do or say to change this..._

Tidus noticed Sora staring at him and moved closer to his face, Sora flinched hatefully his stare becoming into a glare, he felt Tidus raise a finger to his lip gently touching him. Sora wanted so badly to bite it off but he held it in instead asking him "What are you doing? " he asked trying not to sound too angry.

"You have a bruise. What happen he- OW!" Tidus yelped pulling his finger away in pain.

"That hurts!" Sora said with a smirk but, quickly frowned when Tidus looked back at him, he had an excuse to do so he wasn't going to let this pass, especially if it was Tidus he felt like laughing but covered his mouth as if to rub it gently. Tidus pouted with a tight pained look across his face "Sorry didn't mean to really it just hurt a lot when you did that so I reacted" Sora said trying to sound apologetic.

"You didn't have to bite me!"

~After school~

I walked alongside Roxas out the school door nervously glancing at my phone to see what time it was it read 2:45 pm just an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready and be at his house to study. I knew then that I would apologize of course, I won't tell him how I feel what would be the point he was with Tidus now...my words won't have any affect on him I let out a sad sigh not feeling the urge to have Roxas fix me up anymore.

"Whats wrong Sora?" Roxas stared at him reading him carefully.

"N-nothing..." he said sadly nibbling on his lip once again.

Roxas placed an arm around Sora hugging his shoulder against his "I'm giving you your new look still ok? I'm gonna sex you up and make anyone and everyone drop their jaw at the mere look at you Sora," he said proudly grinning at Sora, he found Roxas's expression full of excitement and ambition toward what he was about to do to Sora. Sora didn't know if he should be afraid or enthusiastic by this.

Sora smiled a little "ok." _If only you really could make anyone gape at me then I would have asked you a long time so that I may have had Riku in my arms_.

As soon as they arrived at the house, Sora was dragged into the bathroom and stripped from his clothes and shoved into the shower, after Sora finished washing his hair and body and was now standing there enjoying the nice water slap against his chest and the droplets of water sliding down his hips he let out a refreshed sigh smiling to himself at the refreshed feeling.

Roxas shut of the water and pulled Sora out drying him quickly Sora yelped blushing brightly "ROXAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Roxas took out the blow dryer beginning to dry his hair while combing it and spraying some hairspray he swiftly connected the straightened putting it on maximum heat and brushing through it carefully "What do you mean? What am I doing? I'm fixing you up if I am correct you're supposed to be there by four correct? My work may not turn out as great but you'll still have people turning to look at you, 'sides there's no time for relaxing until your with your date." he says spraying Sora's hair then taking out some hair wax and other hair products.

Sora blinked, everything was happening too fast he began coughing from the hairspray he immediately stuck his tongue out from the bad taste but caught a taste of the hair spray. "Ugh ew...doesn't taste as good as it smells and it's not a date." he complained.

Roxas looked over at Sora "Riiiiight, and will you keep your mouth closed! Especially your eyes." he says as he began straighten some parts of Sora's hair then damping some hair, wax styling it.

Sora yelled painfully grabbing his neck feeling it burn painfully "OW!" he said frowning.

Roxas pinched Sora's nose "Stay still will ya?" he said close to finishing with a smile.

"You burned me!" he growled at Roxas.

Roxas moved Sora's hand from the burn he caused and immediately grinned "hehe it looks like a hickey an additional touch for you Sora."

Sora frowned "What! It doesn't look like a hickey does it!" he asked as he blushed trying to look at his neck.

Roxas disconnected the straightener then begins working on Sora's face adding some eyeliner and makeup holding onto Sora. "Stay still or I'll write all over your face and this stuff doesn't come off easily"

Sora frowned "Why am I wearing make up? HEY DON'T PUT LIP-GLOSS ON ME! WHAT AM I A GIRL? Where'd you get that anyways!"

Roxas flicks Sora's nose making him flinch "Its not lip-gloss its lip-balm it tastes and smells like strawberries and just adding a touch up deal with it you asked so now you have to endure and accept my makeover or I wont even lift a finger to help you next time got that!"

Sora clamped his mouth shut, minutes later Roxas dressed him up quickly making Sora wear a lose white long sleeved button up shirt with a tie opening his shirt slightly taking off the schools uniform coat and making it look like a messy sexed up guy, Sora started buttoning his shirt up embarrassed but got his hand slapped away.

Roxas then made Sora wear some black tight jeans with ripped holes exposing his knees and some buckles falling to Sora's side. Roxas then pushed Sora on the couch shoving some original converse shoes on his feet then motions Sora to stand and studies his work "Your all set man Sora you look hot I can barely recognize you" He says admiring Sora "I'm a genius."

Sora smiles bashfully as he scratched his head.

"Ah I almost forgot" quickly grabbing Sora's head pulling it forward and says "Close your eyes and relax for me ok?" he says.

Sora nods and closes his eyes imagining Riku his body, eyes widen and he lets out a sharp cry "OW! WHAT THE FUCK!" a warm red liquid slides down his neck he feels some weight on his ear.

Roxas smiles innocently "An earring there done you may go" he pushes Sora toward the door.

"You SADISTIC BASTARD you love hurting me don't you!" Sora yelled.

Roxas giggled "You have 15 minutes left you better hurry yourself up.

Sora nodded and began heading out the door when Tidus walks in "Hey wow who's this?" Tidus asks half drooling. Gaping at Sora hungrily and aroused.

Sora frowned "It's me Sora I have to go now before I'm late." he says moving desperately to the door.

"Where to?" Tidus asks pleadingly overwhelmed by Sora.

"To study." he tried getting past Tidus.

"With who?" he asked.

Sora grew impatient "With someone. I have to go Tidus seriously not now." he said annoyed.

Tidus continued on "Dressed like that right who is it Kairi? I wanna go. I'm going with you ok? No buts I want to see who you're so dressed up for." Tidus cocked with a sneer.

Sora throat grew dry as he glared at Tidus uncomfortably and trying to think of a way to get rid of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Hmm wow how did it get to be this long this is by far my longest chapter so far sry if I overdid it anyways If I get a satisfying amount of reviews I may Draw Sora in his outfit that I describe for those who didn't understand the description and I am A better artist than I am a writer hehe when I get a scanner I will upload my manga that I have drawn and created which is 265 pgs long Its called Oblivion hehe. anyways I'm kidding about the review thing I will upload Sora's look when I have time to draw him anyways thank you for reviewing and reading.


	6. Chapter 6 DiStRaCtIoN

Hello again hehe anyways Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me nor do the characters, and please enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Chapter.6 DiStRaCtIoN

_I'm exited yet so very nervous, I'm going to go to Riku's house and study also to find someway to make him forgive me it was going to be just him and me alone, the thought of that made my knee's weak made my heart melt, what would I do if Riku didn't forgive me? what if I get angry again and I start to vomit again making my words come out like vomit saying everything wrong like I did last time?how would I fix this?then?_

Sora glances over to Tidus who was gaping at Sora as he walked.

_But I have him following me he's going to ruin everything if he comes along not only that Riku might rub Tidus all over my face snuggling, kissing, and touching him in front of me with a smirk and Tidus lapping it up with a shy blush spread across his face enjoying it kissing him both off them_. Sora notices a can and violently kicks it making it soar through the air.

Tidus tilts his head and approaches Sora curiously he rests a hand on Sora shoulder wrapping it around Sora's neck pulling him closer "You ok Sora ?".

Sora face turned cold slowly his expression growing annoyed, _FUCK NO because your dating the guy that I've been crushing for years and now your following me and I won't have a chance to apologize because your going to keep Riku distracted! oh man are you going to distract him from me_! _Would you be ok if I stabbed your eye? NO! I bet you wouldn't,_ slowly I closed my eyes.

"No Tidus can you please stop following me. I'll tell you who it is later." I mumbled trying to control myself._It never was like this why ?How am I able to feel like this towards my own friend its not like he knew I liked Riku right?...but still seeing him be so honest with himself makes me so angry._

Tidus frowned beginning to pout "But Sora I really," he moved in front of Sora placing both hands on Sora's shoulder moving his face close making puppy eyes pleadingly "I have nothing to do or where to go please Sora, please you know you look hot tonight just let me hang with you a little longer until I can think of where or what I can do." he blinks a couple of times keeping his expression intact.

_I hate it when he does this I wonder if Riku gets this from him, ah I don't even want to think about what they do when their alone_, I glanced over at my watch it was almost four._ I did not want to be late but how can I get rid off him_, I tried avoiding his stare "Tidus its my turn how about you give me a chance and let me enjoy my dat- ah I- I mean studying" I brushed it off quickly. I felt my face began reddening.

Tidus sighed but let out a laugh "Man Sora if you weren't dating Kairi I'd kiss you right now even if you are bi or gay I would grab you like this," Tidus moves his hand sliding it to Sora's collarbone and pulling him forward a couple of people began to stare.

Sors blushed harder and tried pulling away from his grasp but quickly his stamina dispersed he was unable to move "T-Tidus what are you doing?" he choked _Wasn't Tidus with Riku how can he flirt like this its not suppose to be like this! _he thought biting his lip uneasily.

Tidus moved closer and nuzzled Sora's cheek "Man Sora your soft I'm kinda jealous now just who are you going to go see looking so hot like this" his voice turning into a whisper. Tidus breath hitting Sora's ear as he moved to, Sora's neck feeling immobilized by the scent that came from Sora. Tidus moved closer to Sora's nape and saw the mark his eyes widen.

Sora shook "s-stop..it Tidus.." he turned to look at Tidus realizing he was gaping at his neck .

"You have a hickey?" Tidus said sounding disappointed as he continued to stare at the red love bite.

Sora covered his neck bashfully "a hickey ? Its not a hickey! Roxas did this!"

Tidus blinked at Sora even more confused "You and Roxas?....he gave you a hickey..?"his face filled with question.

"NO! he burned me! with the hair straightener" Sora said his face completely flushed .

Tidus laughed "Right." Tidus continued and moved closer to Sora "So anyways. Is it true you never had your first kiss?" Tidus teased as he gently touches Sora's lip tracing his lips with his finger.

Sora smacked the hand away "I have " he said averting his gaze, he glanced at his watch. _It was already four-ten_. "aw Tidus! I'm late I have to go!"

Tidus frowned and gripped Sora's wrist "Wait where's my hug Sora? hug me goodbye and I'll let you go okies?" he blushed with a sneer.

Sora softly growled "Fine I guess." he approached Tidus to hug him when suddenly Tidus quickly made his way around Sora's waist planting a kiss on his cheek and ran "Later sexy I'm going to go see Riku have fun with your date!" he yelled running in the direction that Sora was heading to.

Sora gaped at Tidus completely horrified.

_Great just great he had gotten rid off Tidus but now Tidus was heading to Riku's house now._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Why does it take so long to get to Riku's house? wanna know cause I can't figure out what to write once he gets there I'm thinking so please be patient, and thanks for the reviews. also please review I'd really appreciate it when I see reviews I get more motivated to continue.


	7. Chapter 7 BlAcK TeArS

**Disclaimer:**Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me nor do the characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Chapter 7 BlAcK TeArS.

_Now what? Now what do I do he's leaving how do I ?Do I distract him do I suggest something? If I stop him if I were to stop him right now would he suspect something?AH! what do I do ? I can't just walk over there when Tidus, Riku's boyfriend is heading over there if Tidus sees me he's gonna know I dressed up for him great just great. I have no idea what I can do if I don't go Riku is most likely to hear from Tidus that I had a date then Riku's gonna be pissed that I blew him off for a date which is of course not true. If I go Riku won't be mad but I'll never hear the end from Tidus about how I have the hots for his boyfriend..._

Sora stood there and watched as Tidus disappears in the direction which Sora was going to take with a deep sigh he turned around and began walking with a huge feeling of dread and disappointment and guilt.

Tidus smiled as he skipped halfway to Riku's door with a huge grin on his face he quickly searches his pocket for a little black oval case he brought close to his face opening it and looking at himself making sure his hair was fixed and whatnot. He was tempted to turn back and follow Sora to see who the lucky person would be to have Sora try so hard to impress them with his new sexy charmed look.

Tidus turned around and began walking but he shook his head what was he doing he came to see Riku the most attractive male in the whole school he turned back to the door and licked his lips as he pressed the doorbell and waited patiently.

Riku placed his book down with a dry look on his face "_finally", _thought. as he walked over to open the door "What took you so long your late?" he looked at Tidus stunned by the sudden hug he got from Tidus he blinked.

"Really?! Wow I didn't know you were expecting nor waiting for me. " Tidus sniffs smelling a delicious aroma emitting from behind Riku "Wow you even cooked something for us wow that's so romantic Ri-ku" Tidus says cutely slowly saying Riku's name with a blush across his face smiling excitedly at Riku playfully.

Riku was about to pushed Tidus off annoyed, but stopped himself and instead pulled Tidus and glanced around remembering what Sora said to him he wanted to smear it in Sora's face of how disgusting and sick he was and Sora would be unable to do anything about it he looked around behind Tidus "Actually I was expecting S- " he stopt he didn't want Sora to hear him but to his disappointment he wasn't anywhere to be found, finally he asked "Where's Sora?" he asked his face disappointed immediately he released Tidus.

Tidus blinked "Sora? What do you mean? He had a date today why would he come here?" he asked suspiciously his mind started to fill itself with question _Unless he had a date with Riku? NO WAY ! _Tidus expression grew hard _._

"A date ? You mean he blew me off for a date he had a a study session with me today that jerk" gripped his hands forming into fist after he cooked dinner and choose what pages to study in his subjects not only that writing notes for him and he went on a date! he gritted his teeth and he stared down at the floor, _Fuck this I don't care anymore. I keep saying that I don't care but how many times have I said that to myself man it's like a mantra, he can get himself another tutor I'm not going to let this brat walk all over me._

"Yea he looked really hot Riku I was tempted to follow him and see who made him dress so sexy, man Riku you should have seen him " he said smiling suddenly Tidus begun daydreaming of Sora smiling blissfully at the thought of it as in filled his head.

Riku's eye twitched.

Tidus noticed Riku's upset look "Oh don't worry Riku your still sexier. It's just man Sora never looked so stunningly good. I still like you better." Tidus grinned as he lifted Riku's face his expression grew in concern "Riku whats wrong I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Riku grabbed Tidus hand and gently moved away "Nothing got lost in thought." he said as he leaned against the door.

"So are you going to invite me in hmm? hmm? yesh?"he said smiling.

"No go home I'm in no mood today." he says dryly.

"What come on!?" he wailed sadly by this.

"I'm here sorry I'm late." said a voice behind Tidus.

Riku's eyes widen he moved to see who was behind Tidus to see for himself not believing if he heard correctly to see if his ears were deceiving him and there he was the young brunette standing right there looking completely attractive. Riku gulped a small blush crossing his cheeks he gaped at Sora shocked by his sudden appearance out of the blue.

Tidus looked at Sora confused "Sora? what are you doing here? What about your date?"

Sora bit his lip looking at the pavement that he stood on then hastily looked up at Tidus "Not yet after my tutoring. " he lied his expression turning sad he wanted so badly to run again away from Tidus and Riku who stood so close to each other it just caused him to feel depressed. Sora moved past Tidus "So can we start ?" he asked impatiently.

"Y-yea" Riku stuttered he closed his mouth gulping he couldn't help but gaze at Sora,_Not only did Sora look amazing his outfit just made him want to strip him off and make out with him passionately pulling his tie closer toward and against his body undoing his pants more and running his hands through that soft skin softly marking love bites everywhere he can licking ,kissing sucking every- _"Riku!?"

Riku shook his head blinking snapping out of it he stared dumbly at Sora "Huh?"

Sora glared at Riku "Can we hurry this up?" he said in a rush.

Tidus pouted but looked over at Sora and couldn't blame Riku for the way he was acting Sora was beautiful right now he even moved aside to make room for Sora gazing onto him with a lust.

"Yea come in sorry" Riku regained himself trying to keep his cool this wasn't like him he walked inside trying to ignore what he had thought this was Sora the guy who called him disgusting and nasty and even dared to arrive late at their session, he moved to the stairs and stopped mid way looking back at Sora.

Sora walked in following Riku his face filled with regret and sorrow he sighed as he followed Riku.

Tidus closed the door and followed along with a grin across his face "Yay! we get to see Riku's room!" he cheered running behind Sora and bumped into Sora and almost made him fall over.

Sora almost fell he glared at Tidus _What do you mean your first time seeing him room? Are you trying to sound all innocent so I don't suspect anything, I'm not that stupid. I saw you guys kissing each other practically eating each others faces off, _he thought angrily.

Riku opened his door and walked in sitting on his desk he glances over Sora noticing the troubled look on Sora's face he wanted to ask what was wrong then it hit him he smirked remembering Tidus was here.

Sora discarded the bag pack from his back and sat down moving the chair a little away from Riku staring at the book not noticing Riku staring at him he let out another sigh rubbing his head slightly his throat ached.

Riku's eyes fell on Sora's eyes then tracing his features with his eyes following to his ears, _since when did Sora have a piercing? _he thought reaching to touch Sora's cheek then to his ear grabbing gently the black onyx cross studying it with interest.

Sora looked at Riku surprised his blood rushing to his cheeks, his heart began to beat against his chest dumbly staring at Riku "Wh-what are y-" his voice trailed off when Riku's eyes moved to his neck sliding across to the burn mark.

"A hickey" Riku's eyes shined staring at the red mark on Sora's neck it looked brutal was Sora into masochism but wait was Sora even that type of guy he thought in wonder.

"Th-that's mmm" Sora felt extremely shy his mouth grew dry he gripped onto his pants.

Tidus walked in frowning "Hey you guys forgot me!" Tidus whined.

Both Sora and Riku jerked away from each other awkwardly.

Riku looked over to Tidus "Why are you still here? I thought you left" he said coldly.

Tidus looked at Riku hurt "Aws come on Riku you don't mean that" he looked at Riku disappointingly as he began approaching them he looked over at Sora and placed his hand on Sora's forehead "You alright Sora your kinda warm." he said.

Sora moved Tidus hand away and began rummaging through his backpack "y-yea I'm alright uh R-Riku what are we re- reviewing t-today" he said taking out a sheet of paper as he bit his lip nervously.

Riku ignored Sora for a moment looking at Tidus "I guess I can't kick you out for the time being here take this and keep yourself occupied till I serve dinner which I do-..which will be ready in a bit" he said opening his drawer and taking out a silver psp he stands and hands it to Tidus.

Tidus eyes shimmers and nods obediently jumping on Riku's bed .

"SHOES! off !" he added as soon as he returned his attention to Sora.

"Oh alright" Tidus groaned then went to his psp with a grin on his face as he began exploring the contraption.

"Well start on History then we'll move onto math." he said as he began opening his book turning the pages he leaned back trying to get comfortable in his seat.

Sora looked over at Tidus in wonder then at Riku _Weren't they going to make out or something Riku sure is bossy toward Tidus guess he has to be since Tidus acts so childishly_, he thought losing focus _Tidus is so lucky to be with such a great guy as Riku. _he glumly sighed.

"Sora pay attention" he said strictly. as he moved the chair to make Sora's face forward to the desk _Was Sora checking out Tidus?....nah Sora thinks that stuffs disgusting,_he thought sadly he moved to the book.

Sora looked at Riku shyly "Um I forgot my pencil can I use yours?" he asked hoping Riku wouldn't get mad or anything. I mean he was already fashionably late and now he even forgot to pack his things since he was too distracted with making himself look attractive for Riku.

Riku nodded and handed his pencil over to Sora.

Sora takes the pencil."Thanks."

Over time they began to study. Riku keep asking Sora to see how much he was already knew he encourages Sora helping him solve a problem,and then corrected him when he was wrong and praising him when he was correct. "Ok Sora if you multiply by thirteen then subtract these fractions over here what would you do then?" he glanced over to Sora.

Sora placed the tip of his pencil close to his lips gently chewing it nervously thinking, scrunching his eyebrows together focusing on the problem that was given to him to answer .

Riku stared at Sora his eyes falling on Sora's soft lips, strawberries he could smell it from where he was sitting was it coming from Sora's lips he continued to stare as Sora's mouth bit the pencil nibbling on it his mouth slightly opened feeling aroused all of a sudden he gulped a little his pants began to have something poking out, he started to feel uncomfortable feeling his pants tighten from the erection that was confined in his pants.

"Riku?" Sora asked for the third time looking at Riku confused and annoyed _What is he dazing off over Tidus or something? _he thought.

"Oh uh what is it Sora?" Riku stammered quickly he ignored the need in his pants.

"I said that you simplify after you receive the answer" Sora said .

"Receive..uh ok." he looked away for a moment still lost in his own thoughts.

"Is it right or it wrong?" Sora asked impatiently looking at Riku.

"Huh? Oh the question what did you say again ?" he asked looking at Sora he flinched as he covered his crotch with his book. He avoided looking at Sora anymore why did he have to look so good today .

Sora groaned not wanting to repeat himself "You simplify after you receive the answer."

Tidus hoped off the bed and interrupted them both "I'm hungry lets eat yea Riku? I want to try whatever you made for us smelled really good." he says hungrily pulling on Riku's arm grinning at him.

Sora bit his lip annoyed by this.

Riku noticed this and smirked grabbing Tidus waist and pulling him close "Ok lets go eat." he stood up but quickly hid his groin with the text book hiding what was there.

Tidus grinned blushing slightly at this he nodded and grabbed Riku's hand pulling him out of the room leading him downstairs leaving Sora behind.

Sora was left all alone in shock, he stared at the floor completely sadden by this outcome _I knew this would happen I should have gone home... _Sora felt sudden dread fill his stomach began to ache was it because he was hungry? No he didn't even feel like eating everything he had planned had gone to ruin at that time he felt such hate and anger toward Riku but the worst part was that he was too cowardly to do anything about this.

Soon Sora washed his hands staring at the water as it dripped and splashed on his hands he began rubbing his hands washing them rubbing them gently he bit his lip as he heard Tidus tease Riku and Riku soon began laughing. his throat becoming dry and he let the water soak of the suds of the soap Sora closed his eyes trying to ignore and block out everything he then sat down taking his seat as he stared at the empty plate very hard to hold his tears back from emerging.

Riku stood up and picked up Sora's plate he smiled innocently at Sora walking over to the stove serving the pasta he made he placed it on the plate he walks over to Sora placing the plate down "It's hot be careful not to burn yourself oh and, Sora what would you like to drink?" he asked

Sora looked over at Riku pained by this he bit his lip sadly his eyes forming tears.

Riku staggered back a little "Uh?..are you?".

"w-water is fine..with a couple of ice cubes p-please.." he choked looking back blankly at his food as he lifted the fork poking the food .

Sora quickly looking away staring at his food sadly feeling hopeless and ugly for not even getting Riku's attention tears began emerging he rubbed it off and angrily held them back trying his hardest to hold them back he bit his lip once again trying to make it bleed so that if anyone noticed him crying, he would blame it on his lip Sora softly gasped at the sharp pain from his lip tasting the blood and strawberry flavored lip balm.

Riku handed Sora the cup of iced water when he dropped the cup and turned his attention on Sora .

"SORA! your bleeding! " Riku snatched a napkin rubbing it quickly noticing Sora emotionless face.

Sora stared at the plate his mind blank his eyesight going blurred he was so absorbed in nothingness to hear Riku.

Tidus runs over to Sora and grabs his shoulder shaking it gently "Sora? answer us Sora?" he asked worried.

Sora blinked and looked over at Riku staring at him looking at Riku with so much pain in his eyes he pushes Riku's hand away "I just noticed I'm late.." he says standing up the black eyeliner streaming down his cheek black tears dripped from his chin.

Riku looked at Sora with concern "Why are you crying Sora?"

Sora looks up at Riku "I'm not." he walks out the kitchen not bothering to wipe away the tears which he did not feel all he could feel was a sharp pain in his chest jabbing at him. He dashed out the door closing it behind him and began to run, run even though his lungs began to burn he didn't know where he was going he didn't know where to go he had no where else to go suddenly someone grabs Sora's wrist pulling him back.

Sora's face flushed "Riku?" he choked with a sense of hope.

Tidus looked at Sora with worry "Sora whats wrong? why are you crying ple-"

"DON'T!" Sora grits his teeth violently snatching his hand away from Tidus feeling dizzy feeling his adrenaline rush he stares angrily at the floor in dismay, _Riku really doesn't give a shit about me huh he thought angrily balling his hands into fist ._

"S-Sora?" Tidus asked confused he places a hand on Sora's shaking body "L-lets head back ok?" he says in a calming tone.

"I have to go..s-shouldn't keep my date waiting..." he says in a quivering voice slowly raising his head to face Tidus, tears still dripping from his blue eyes he smirked turning around and began to run again.

Tidus followed him not convinced by this grabbing his wrist once again, this time Sora glared at Tidus "Will you leave me alone! Don't follow me !" Sora pushed Tidus away angrily with full force making him jolt to the ground startled by this Tidus watched Sora wide eyed as he disappeared. Tidus stared at the floor confused and lost.

Sora gasped trying to stop crying but he couldn't he was unable to everything was overflowing he finally found an isolated spot and sat there crying to himself feeling lost unwanted feeling like scum.

A male with light pinkish red hair which was semi long hair and spiked at the tips his blue cerulean eyes emitting a mysterious glow he pushed the cigarette bud sizzling it on the wall and sits next to Sora his voice was deep his appearance seemed in the mid twenties he looked over at Sora with curious eyes .

"Why are you crying boy?" he asks cooing and as gentle as he can sound since his voice bellowed a husky manly voice every time he talked he sounded too serious or angry so he was told.

Sora slightly lifts his head and peeked at the man his eyes were all puffy and the tears were long ways from stopping, he glared at the man and cursed with all his might making it sound as vicious as possible "FUCK OFF!" he sobbed hiding his face again.

"Hmf names Marluxia." he pursued ignoring the boys threatening words.

Sora digged himself deeper not showing any attention from the other male.

Marluxia sighed and stood up picking up Sora violently and lifting his chin with a tight squeeze "black tears..?" he frowned.

Sora struggled and pulled away "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he snarled tears still overflowing.

Marluxia frowned and embraced Sora tightly "Your alone no one hears you, You can't talk to anyone afraid of their rejection toward you, feeling powerless scared to hurt anyone tired of lying and hiding away." he says rubbing Sora's hair caressing him gently but making sure to hit the nerves right where it effected the young boy more.

Sora whimpered sobbing feeling even worse he dropped to his knees his eyes overflowing with tears feeling so weak.

Marluxia crouched down feeling Sora cling to him Marluxia smirked glowering over Sora pleased, his blue cerulean eyes flashing as Sora clung to him ever so weakly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

*Hm Marluxia don't make me regret that I choose you over Xemnas I'm going to have even a harder time writing this story. I am frowning right now well I'll make sure to keep it intact as much as I can oh thank you for reading. I really appreciate everyone who reads my sloppy work oh and please review.


	8. Chapter 8 WhErE's SoRa

This is Riku's point of view anyways Kingdom Hearts does no belong to me nor do the characters for now please enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Chapter 8. WhErE's SoRa?

_Well honestly today, I wasn't really looking forward to today, today was the day I'm supposed to help Sora study joy? Huh no why would I even be happy to help him after all I was disgusting to that little brat... Not that I cared but anyways I got ready and everything the oddest thing though. I actually showered the 2nd time today and fixed my hair a little more wore my favorite outfit yes I even left class early for this. I don't understand why but soon I even started cooking and concentrating on getting Sora notes why? Why was I doing all this for such a brat I couldn't even answer this myself so I ignored it and waited after I was finished time passed he was LATE ugh this annoyed me impatiently I walked back and forth the living room._

Waiting impatiently I felt like such an idiot why the hell did I do all this for what? What a waste of time. I can't believe I did all this for him why? ah I'm going to get him for this! At least no one witness my pointless actions right?

Suddenly the door bell suddenly rang. I ran to the door smiling but I quickly changed my expression and muttered "Finally what t-" _There he was that obnoxious brat. _I changed my quickly changed my facial to happy and held Tidus smirking to myself Sora must have brought him with heh revenge but Sora wasn't even here I pushed the kid away from me sighed.

Well after all that in the kitchen table Sora oddly started crying I didn't understand why was it? Cause his lip started bleeding? No it couldn't be that what was it?!

I gaped at Sora and was about to run after him when Tidus stopped him "Wait I'll go." he said as he hurried running out the door._ I didn't know what to say, does he find my food disgusting too? Ah whatever I walked to the living room and waited impatiently._

Riku got up and walked to his room to grab his cell phone soon enough he was walking downstairs no sign of Sora or Tidus back he sighed he couldn't take it he didn't enjoy waiting like this also he couldn't forgot Sora's face the way Sora stared at him so innocent so sad...he wanted to run after him he couldn't wait any longer he walked out the door only to find Tidus on the floor he crouched down confused "Where's Sora?" he asked demandingly.

Tidus looked at Riku and snapped back to reality "What?" he asked.

"Sora where's? Sora" he asked again.

Tidus stood up patting the dust from his back pants off "He left he didn't seem..to want to talk to me " he said sadly feeling bad.

Riku sighed angrily "So you gave up and let him go?" he asked disappointingly standing up looking up his eyes searching trying to see if Sora was around.

"He didn't he wouldn't let me ! I didn't know what to do Sora won't tell me hardly anything anymore." Tidus sobbed feeling his eyes begin to water."I been trying to get him to be more open to me but, he won't, he won't he started ignoring my calls my texts all of a sudden. I don't know what to do" he raised his arm rubbing the tears away.

Riku sympathetically hugged Tidus still feeling the urge to look for Sora but remembered that Sora had a date or so Tidus have said and all the comfort would be given by that person Sora was running to, he sighed again feeling annoyed "I bet that person Sora's running to will comfort him more than us Tidus." he says glumly as he pulls Tidus motioning to walk back to his house.

Tidus enjoyed the embraced he frowned when Riku let go he followed after Riku still feeling uneasy of Sora.

~10pm

Tidus smiled and was leaving until his phone began to ring he quickly reached into his pockets taking it out and answering "What? Sora?"

Riku was about to close the door when he saw Tidus eyes widen and talking all worried and what not he waited instead to see what was going on.

"Uh huh? what he won't answer his phone? Your saying he hasn't returned home yet?"

"He was here with me and Riku's at Riku's house he said he was coming over to study and not a date that doesn't make sense he had a date he said so himself. " Tidus nervously ran his hands through his hair.

Riku listened in carefully onto Tidus conversation_Sora hasn't gone home yet? _he thought.

"I'll help look yes Riku can help too, don't worry yes, I'll call you if we find him ok he didn't tell you who it was did he?"

Riku moved his face close to the phone to hear who the lucky person was but to his dismay Tidus quickly answered for him.

"You don't know either huh? Aw ok we'll let you if we get a hold of him ok bye." Tidus hanged up he immediately looked over to Riku "We have to find Sora he hasn't come home yet Riku." he says worriedly.

Riku nodded walking in his house and grabbing his jacket including his car keys slipping his shoes on quickly and snatching Tidus arm "Lets go. " he thrusted his key into the keyhole quickly opening the car and put the key in the ignition not bothering to buckle his seat belt he started his black ebony eclipsed car and began pulling out the drive way when Tidus began knocking on the window waving his hand .

Riku gasped and pressed the a button and the left side door opened for Tidus.

Tidus hoped inside the car with a frown "That's not nice you almost left me!" Tidus pouted.

Riku ignored driving around looking for Sora asking people most of the restaurants and hang out spots were closed and even isolated after an hour of looking Riku glanced over at Tidus who was trembling as he looked rolled his eyes and gave Tidus his coat.

Tidus looked up at Riku "But it's cold"

"Exactly for you but not for me I love the cold." he said stretching out his arms as if to embrace the cold in he then let out a small smile "It makes me feel alive."

Tidus smiled his phone began ringing "Oh that might be Roxas I hope he found Sora." he quickly answered the phone "Hello?"

"Did you find him please tell me you did!" Roxas says his voice filled with worry .

Tidus smile fell "No..."

The other line layed in silence after awhile Roxas answered "Ok have you guys found anything out a clue to where Sora could have gone any witness ?" he asked desperately.

"No we haven't I'm sorry Roxas" he says sadly.

Riku stared at the floor disappointingly.

Roxas made an effort to call Sora again waiting patiently putting hope that he would pick up the phone.

Marluxia rolled his eyes annoyed and clicked silence, "Man do you have allot of people worrying about you." he says sitting on the chair and inhaling the smoke and quickly exhaling "You sure have allot of pictures of this silver haired boy. I wouldn't blame you he's a charmer." the phone rang and he clicked silence again he turned the cig off twisting it, on the ash tray and making his way to were Sora was sleeping and noticed tears trailing across his cheek.

"Aw Is that silver haired hottie causing you to cry for him even in your sleep?" he says smirking as he wipes the tears off with his he yawned "ah I'm tired I'm going to get to bed.." he moved in the covers cuddling up to Sora with a grin he felt the phone ring once again and he immediately decided to put it in silence "Goodnight new victim" he laughed a little to himself.

Soon It was 12 am Tidus had to go home I was left to look for Sora by myself I couldn't find him anywhere I searched till three in the morning I didn't want to quit but Demyx insisted telling me that it was late and wherever Sora was hopefully he dropped his phone and was now with his secret date because it was obviously not Kairi or anyone Riku, Demyx, Tidus, Kairi, and even Roxas who knew who Sora was with no one in their contacts knew where Sora was or even were Sora's date.

Riku sighed as he drove back to drop of Demyx.

Demyx got out of the car and noticed how worried Riku was he smiled at Riku sadly "Come on Riku sleepover if Sora comes home he can find you sleeping on his bed and you can tackle him and anything else beat him whatever you want yea?" Demyx offered.

Riku looked away from the wheel looking at Demyx "Uh That's no that's ok really" he said hesitating and embarrassed.

"Come on Riku lets go. I'll get some clothes ready." Demyx closed the door walking over to his house arriving to a sleeping Roxas clenching the phone tightly in one hand.

Riku parked his car in the driveway he shut his car door and began making his way to Sora's house he turned to look at the sky staring at the moon which shone on his radiant silver hair his eyes glisten in the moonlight "Sora.." he says sadly and then he heads towards Sora's house knocking lightly on the door.

Demyx turns away from Roxas and opens his door "What are you doing knocking like that come in here let me show you Sora's room." Demyx motions his hands for Riku to follows him and as soon as he reaches Sora's room he turns on the light so he could see better since the room was dark he couldn't help but smile as he looked around Sora's room.

Demyx yawns tiredly saying "Wait here I'll get you some close, I mean clothes I also have an unused tooth brush if you want." he leaves without getting a reply from Riku.

Riku blinked and chuckled at the goofy way Demyx was acting and went back to looking at Sora's room slowly closing his eyes Sora's smell was everywhere he walked over to the unmade bed laying on it and hugging the pillow digging his face in it feeling the softness against his face made him smile the scent was everywhere it was so addicting he kept sniffing the air it made him appreciate that he decided to sleepover all that was missing was Sora to be cuddled in his arms.

Riku's eyes shot up open did he just think of Sora in a affectionate way nah he's just worried is all.

Demyx walks up to Riku handing him some spare navy blue pajamas and a brush "The bathroom is down on the right..er left." he says droopy eyed he let out a long drowsy yawn "Kitchen help yourself with whatever you want if hung- yawn* ry" he smack's his lips together "oodnight" he says leaving .

Riku quickly changed into that clothes that were given to him he shivered as he strips off the clothes pealing of the pants an then putting on the pants and shirt it felt soft but it wasn't as soft like his pajamas he had at home the black silk softness against his body he smiled soon walked to the bed but glanced at Sora's drawer I wonder what kind of pajamas does Sora wear he pulled the drawer or was beginning to open the drawer when he stopped midway he muttered under his breath "What do I care?" he falls onto the bed laying in it he moved around allot getting comfortable.

His eyes slightly opened and creaked to the left staring at the midway drawer he tiredly got up and stole a look inside quickly exploring the drawer and his eyes widen he grabbed whats inside and stared at the picture _Hey it's me when I was ten and there's Sora too,_he thought he let out a small chuckle remembering it so clearly Sora had dropped his ice cream on the floor and Riku had given his Sora making Sora curiously look at the ice cream but taking it with gratitude he then offered Riku some ice cream he remembered also when Sora would get it all over his face for godsake he even got it on his neck how does that happen but Riku would always end up licking him up.

Riku then frowned shyly anyways he looked again in the drawer then saw another picture of him and Demyx and Tidus when they were 10 he continued took to the other picture when he saw a picture of his current self he was sitting staring into a book looking frustrated..Why would Sora have a picture of me..

He peeked into the drawer and immediately closed the drawer hoping into bed and pulling the covers over his shoulder with a huge blush across his face.

He smiled secretly to himself .

"He wears boxers".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Well what do you think of it? hehe Sora's gone where could he be hmm. anyways I'm sorry if I made it too long, also reviews are appreciate its my writing energy so please review and sorry for the I have no Internet for now at home so now I'm gonna take longer chp 9 is finished but I have no time to upload it sincere apologies.


	9. Chapter 9 ReSenT

Hello wow Ive written allot these couple of days hehe thx for the reviews well Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me nor do the characters it would be fun if they did well here's chp 9.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Chapter 9 ReSeNt.

_I slept without a care silently snuggling against the soft covers that surrounded me warmly, yesterday was a failure and it was all Tidus fault he had to follow me he had to be with Riku... my plan was a complete failure not only that but both Riku and Tidus saw me cry and have an outburst. I wonder if Tidus told Riku that I yelled at him...and that guy who comforted me, What happen next ? I can't really remember.._

Sora forced his eyes open looking around finding himself in a king size bed the room was extremely large it was twice as big as his own room. He glanced around his legs felt wobbly he grabbed the dresser that was next to the bed keeping his balance so he wouldn't fall he searched for a clock to see what time it was and read the clock that was hanging over the room it read 1:00pm.

Sora gasped he had nearly sleep a whole day not only that he never returned home. Roxas was going to be pissed he quickly searched his pocket for his phone but his phone was gone frantically he began searching the room looking for it suddenly his hairs stood up when he heard the deep voice making him freeze.

"Looking for this?" says the light haired male as he raised Sora's phone in front of Sora with a smile.

Sora made an effort to grab it but Marluxia pulled it away and smiled with a taunt across his face, he laughed a little at the way Sora looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Yea. Give it." he says trying to make another grab for it but missing when Marluxia playfully moved his hand that held Sora's phone away out of his reach "What do you say ?" he smirks.

Sora looked at Marluxia puzzled and finally muttered "Uh please?" he asked asking in a confused tone.

Marluxia hands the phone to Sora and sits on his bed staring at Sora identifying him carefully his features his gestures, the way his messy hair graced his soft cheek the way his blue eyes nervously stared at the phone.

"50 missed calls!" Sora's eyes widen as he turned to look at Marluxia accusingly "Why didn't you give me my phone when it rang!?" Sora yelled at Marluxia completely annoyed by this.

"You were resting so peacefully I did not want to wake you from your relaxed slumber," he stands up smearing away the dried up tears mixed with the black make up that was trailed across his soft cheek.

Sora blushed looking up at the tall man that stood in front of him he immediately gasped "Oh crap school," he says dashing to the door but jolts back falling into Marluxia he looks up staring at Marluxia oddly feeling his face began to redden he didn't like Marluxia all that much but his looks were simply striking to Sora.

"I already called your school and excused your absence so you have nothing to worry yourself about ," he says holding onto Sora's wrist still and smiling at him reassuringly, holding onto Sora so he wouldn't fall.

Sora looked at Marluxia shocked "Y-you did?" he questioned Marluxia searching Marluxia eyes, he looked away quickly "I have to get to school still to pick up my stuff erm homework I mean I shouldn't get more behind than I already am..." he said his voice trailing off as he remembered Riku and Tidus together he felt a tighten knot in his throat.

Marluxia notices this and picks up Sora and begins carrying him out of the room with grace, Sora yelps startled, he clutches to Marluxia shirt afraid to be dropped "Wh-What are you doing!?" he glared at Marluxia.

"I'll drive you to the school but first we have to get you some food in your stomach if I recall all I heard was your stomach churning at night." he chuckled as he walked down the long set of stairs.

Sora frowned "What do you mean churning?! How would you know did you?.. " Sora's expression grew embarrassed _Did he sleep in the same bed as me? _he stared down avoiding to look him in the eyes.

"I did not nap in the same bed as you if you were suspecting. I just heard your stomach growl when I was caring you into my car and taken you to my home so that you may rest in a peaceful slumber. " he said in a mocking smile knowing that he was lying .

Sora was soon distracted by the appetizing smell that was coming from the table Sora glanced over at the table with interested eyes and his mouth immediately opened and he could feel his mouth beginning to water when he layed his eyes on the French Toast with powdered sugar and syrup with bacon on the side and to drink was a shake of some sort with whipped cream and on top was sprinkled with some cinnamon powder and chocolate chips.

Sora hungrily stared at the food but looked at Marluxia suspiciously "You let me sleep at your house you feed me and then your going to drive me to my school so that I can get my homework for my teachers?...How am I suppose to repay? I can't give you anything.." he says staring down at his chest with guilt.

Marluxia places Sora in the chair in front of his food "All I want is a thank you and?.." he pauses for a moment.

"And?" Sora looks away from the food but peeks at it every few seconds gulping his watering mouth.

"A date." he moved closely to Sora's face crouching next to his side to get a better look at Sora gazing at him.

Sora stood up blushing "I can't I-I -I'm straight...and besides..I like someone else right now." Sora choked as he looked at the food in regret once more as he began making his way to the exit "But I do appreciate everything you did for me uh .." shyly scratching his head "Whats your name again..?"

Marluxia sighed and urgently got behind Sora and began pushing him toward the plate of food which was waiting to be eaten " Names Marluxia and straight or not a date wouldn't hurt to give me chance. I bet. I can make you twice no five times happier than whoever it is you like at the moment also you shouldn't waste the food. I have prepared for you," he says sitting across from Sora.

Sora looked at the food and then at Marluxia hesitating as he bagan lifting his fork " I guess not..but aren't I a little to young for you " said beginning to cut the french toast. _Seriously I'm like fourteen barely turning fifteen and he's what in his twenties._

"Are you calling me old?" Marluxia says asking as if Sora offended him.

"No I just its we- weird having such an attractive guy like you ask me...on a d-date" he chomped the french toast piece, his eyes began to tear they tasted so good he immediately finished everything "This is so good!" he says smiling hungrily. _Sora you idiot don't call him attractive you like Riku not this weirdo._

"I'm attractive? "Marluxia looks at Sora in flattery as he dipped his fingers across Sora's chin and licking the syrup from his fingers smiling at Sora amused by his messy eating.

Sora coughed and quickly drank the shake to clear his throat from the food plunging his throat blushing hard he gasped as he drank half of it, the shake was even good it was a mixture of mocha it wasn't too sweet nor too strong it was just right and refreshing, Sora immediately grabbed his head in pain "Ah! ow brain freeze!mmmngh".

Marluxia laughed and rubbed Sora temples carefully "Your so cute. " he leaned forward and spotted some whipped cream on Sora's nose he stuck out his tongue and licked it off.

Sora blushed staring wide eyed at Marluxia "Hey! cut that out and I'm not CUTE!" he pushed Marluxia's face away feeling a little better from the massage .Sora finished the food quickly then got up feeling groggy but filled, he sadly sighed.

Marluxia smiled and put the dishes in the sink as he quickly walked over to Sora "Get in the shower then we'll leave. Feel free to use any of my hair products, " he grabbed Sora's hand pulling him toward the bathroom.

Sora was biting his lip when he was pulled by Marluxia so suddenly "Ah.. hey haven't you done enough? This is getting too awkward." he says bashfully as he was handed a towel and pushed into the bathroom, he sighed and looked at the bathroom impressed and amazed it was huge the size of his room he began stripping down admiring all the calligraphy that surrounded the room he quickly bathed and then dried himself soon enough .

"Riku..." he says in a whisper blankly staring at the mirror he rubbed his wounded lip, _I should really stop this biting habit of mine,_he thought as he dried his body and soon beginning to blow dry his hair, and soon walked out of the bathroom coming face to face to Marluxia who was leaning against the wall waiting patiently.

"Ready?" he asked as he ruffled Sora's damp hair.

Sora nodded and then sighed .

Marluxia opened Sora's door then he got inside his Mercedes which was white and put some music on as he drove.

Sora rested his head against the window staring depressingly out the window ignoring the melody that was being played currently in the car.

Marluxia glanced at Sora "So whats your name child?" he asked as he drove casually.

"Sora"

Marluxia smirked at the name "Sora? hmm what a radiant name " he says.

~The School~

Roxas frantically looked at the student aid who was trying to talk his way out and also trying to explain to Roxas what has happened.

"What do you mean an older male called in for Sora ? Where does he live? Where's Sora!?" he asked grabbing the student aid from his collar the student aid shakily pointed out the office window "Isn't t-that Sora?" he says desperately trying to free himself. Roxas ran out the office and he tackles Sora to the ground and begins hugging him tightly "Sora your okay your alright," he says worriedly.

Sora looked at Roxas dizzily "ugh? Roxas?" he sat up and looked around at all his scattered papers and assignments that rested on the floor, then notices Marluxia beginning to pick up the papers one by one "Ah Marluxia you don't have to OW!AH ROXAS STOP THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora yells out in pain.

Roxas started beating Sora with his dictionary angrily hitting him "NO YOU HAVE NO IDEA SORA! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING everywhere for you me Demyx, Riku, and Tidus."

Sora looks at Roxas surprised by this "Riku?" he asked.

"Yea Riku ..huh who's this? " he looked up at Marluxia he was extremely tall compared to Sora and Roxas, he gaped at Marluxia suspiciously _Is this Sora's secret date?, _Immediately Roxas stood up to confront Marluxia face to face. _He looks old..._

Marluxia smirked at the little blonde "As Sora said Marluxia" he says looking at Roxas interested, _ah twins wow sexy._

_Sora stayed at his house to sleep then but this guy looks like at least twenty-four or something _"What are you to Sora?" he asked in a snarl, _I don't like this guy one bit. I called Sora over and over and he wouldn't answer this Marlux or whatever called the school but why not us his family to let us know that he's ok it's like he intentionally did this..that look in his eyes its like he's plotting something._

"I'm Sora's future boyfriend " he said cockily.

Sora stood up quickly "NO Yo-" suddenly he was cut off.

"Boyfriend? Wow Sora your such a hypocrite." Riku said looking at Sora angrily "You insult me and call me names when your the same as me not only that you worry the hell out of your brother and friends by disappearing off last night. Wow your careless and a hypocrite, selfish even a liar..." Riku looked at Sora in disgust.

Sora's legs began to weaken "Riku that's not."

Marluxia raised his eyes to face Riku_, So this silver-haired male's name is Riku this is probably the boy that Sora's crushing over hmf._

"What true? It's not what it seems? I am not stupid Sora I can see and hear very clearly." he said coldly._What ever did I see in this guy this isn't even Sora anymore. I don't even know him he's changed_**.**

"That's enough." Roxas says to Riku .

"What I'm only stating the truth you have no idea what your brother called me how he made me feel do you?" he says remembering what Sora had said to him a couple of days ago.

Marluxia stares at Riku then at Sora enjoying every second that went by his heart raced this was just making his chances higher to get Sora.

Sora choked out weakly "R-Riku please l-listen." he says his tears building up in his eyes, every word that Riku was saying to Sora was like stab digging deeper and twisting his heart brutally.

Tidus ran and hugged Riku from behind "Hey Riku. I got your jacket that you lent from last night." he said overjoyed.

Sora fell to his knee's at the sight of this.

Riku gruffed "Oh hey Tidus let's go. I can't even look at him any longer if I do I might end up striking him and getting in a fight with his big boyfriend and, I have no time to waste on trash like him." he snapped.

"Huh trash?" Tidus peeked over Rikus shoulder "SORA!" he grinned happily and relived "YOUR OK!" he was about to run to greet him when Riku pulled Tidus away."Were going, greet him when I'm not around he's perfectly fine now see he has his boyfriend there I'm sure he's busy. " he says quickly leaving.

Sora eyes began to overflow with tears as he stared at the two disappear from his view he began sobbing at this covering his face with his hands shamefully, _How did it turn out like this why? Why? I'm so fucking pathetic to him now, I'm nothing, I'm nothing, I'm dirt, I'm worthless to him he'll never like me now he'll never love me..._Sora sobbed.

Roxas was about to hug Sora when Marluxia practically shoved him away from Sora he quickly embraced Sora picking him up and whispering to him softly smiling to himself happily seeing Sora suffer _This is going to be easy so very very easy._

Roxas glared at Marluxia.

Sora clenched onto Marluxia feeling so weak, so helpless, so broken, so rejected, hurt, pained, resentment....he dug his face into Marluxia's shirt, the tears wouldn't stop he tried to make them stop but they wouldn't stop overflowing...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

I will honestly share this with you guys you know Marluxia? well I was debating who to chose from Xemnas to Marluxia I couldn't pick it was so hard at the end of chapter 7 It was Kadaj I don't know I could picture Kadaj and Sora together for the time being and then I was no Xemnas this a kingdom hearts fanfic not Advent children from ff7 (BIG FAN I have you know) so I stayed with Xemnas and of course I had time to debate who to pick because I haven't uploaded them but as soon as I reached chp 8 and I saw Marluxia I couldn't stop thinking who to pick Xemnas or Marluxia ah! I wanted them to appear in the story regardless how its going but I'm somewhat no I'm satisfied Marluxia this is your part now don't disappoint me oh and just so you know Cloud (I LOVE HIM) Cloud will make an appearance when ? Its a surprise ah see how many chapter I upload cause all of your reviews heh well anyways thanx for reading and please review.. ^^


	10. Chapter 10 InTeNtIoNs

**Disclaimer:**Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me :p.

* * *

Chapter 10 InTeNtIoNs.

_I don't know what worse Sora lying to me and insulting me or seeing him be taken from me by that stupid cocky looking magenta haired freak whatever the hell his hair color is. I'm just so lost so pissed. I don't even want to tutor him anymore this is too much for me. Wait why should I care who he dates. I'm obviously not liked by him whatsoever. I stayed up looking for him Why am I always worrying for him this pisses me off. I don't care anymore AH how many times must I repeat myself this is getting downright pathetic. That's it I don't care tomorrow. I'm talking to Sephiroth and breaking all ties that makes me see him. I want to strike him down so bad but I also want to kis- What the fuck is wrong with me that's it I HATE YOU SORA I'M NOT GONNA FALL FOR YOU AGAIN! YOUR LIES AND TRICKS AGAIN I'M DONE!_

Riku arrived to his house completely ticked inserted his key and then opening the door. He was about to walk in when Tidus grabbed him from behind wrapping his arms around Riku's waist. Riku couldn't feel Tidus heartbeat beating rapidly against his back."T-Tidus?" he said slowly turning his head back to look at him.

"Riku I-I like you." Tidus says as he clenched tighter onto Riku.

"Uh I like you too." Riku says blinking unsurprised by this.

"Not like that Riku I like you like you, I want you to give me a chance..."

"....?" Riku silently stared at the crevice of his door. _A chance? what?_

"Go out with me Riku." Tidus finally said as he hugged Riku tighter feeling extremely nervous and anxious to hear his answer.

Riku grabbed Tidus hands pulling away from his grasp as he turns to face Tidus scanning Tidus face as he nervously looked at him. Not knowing what to say he took a step back keeping eyes on Tidus "G-go out..?" not really wanting to believe what Tidus had asked him.

Tidus smiled innocently shaking his head up and down slowly his eyes beginning to water he stared at Riku pleasingly making himself look keen.

Riku stared at Tidus then he looked away to stare at the landscape of the sky "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a shot bu-"

Tidus grinned and jumped into Riku's arms hugging him tightly twisting his head into Riku chest "You won't be disappointed. I'll make it worth your time. I will hehe you have no idea how happy I am ah Riku Riku Riku! " he laughed nervously a small blush spread across his face feeling relived._YAY! He said yes he said yes! He actually said yes!_

Riku stumbled to the floor hitting his head on the door then the floor he groaned. Tidus was too happy to noticed that they fell he layed on top of Riku grinning and yammering on about what he was planing and whatever else. Riku lifted his head looking at Tidus annoyed " Tidus." he moaned painfully "Get off will you and help me up?" Tidus just continued talking not hearing what Riku had asked. "TIDUS!" he yelled to get his attention finally.

Tidus eyes widen as he sat up looking around "How'd we get on the floor Riku?" he asked looking around surprised.

Riku sat up looking at Tidus grimly "You launched yourself onto me and we both fell." he said accusingly.

Tidus deeply blushed embarrassed by this "ah oh s-sorry about that..sexy." he smiled as he scratched his head with glee.

_Sexy?_Riku looked oddly at Tidus and gets up helping Tidus also "Anyways back to what I was saying until someone tackled me to the floor." he said as he began to rub his head feeling the throb of pain continue.

"Sorries." Tidus smiles cutely at Riku.

"Let me think about it first ok?" he said as he was returning back in his house not waiting for Tidus reply.

"Think?" Tidus followed behind Riku putting his hands behind his back."I guess it's much better than a straight-up no." he says smiling sadly understanding what he was referring to.

Riku stopped turning around to face Tidus "Look today I - I want to be alone so if you would allow me to my own business. I have a lot of errands to attend to." he said protesting.

Tidus made a face and sighed silently to himself "Oh um. Ok that's fine Riku well how about afterwards? Or maybe. I can be of help to you?" he offered as he walked a little deeper in the house.

"No not today. I have to finish this on my own and I also have homework to finish after." he proclaimed as he walked forward pushing Tidus out. Stopping him from coming in his house any futher.

Tidus finally gave up and left "Fine I'll go, oh and Riku."

Riku looks up.

"I'll miss you." he says tippy toeing as he kissed Riku on the lips . Tidus let's out a giggle before running off.

Riku watches Tidus disappear off he then closes the door leaning his back against the door as he touches his lips in wonder. _Even after all that...I can only think of Sora saying that to me and kissing me..._Riku angrily shuts his eyes exhaling with frustration. _Sora why Am I , even thinking about you at a time like this. _Riku punches the wall bruising his knuckles. _Your this wall Sora. I swear I'll Punch you if you come across me. I hate you. _Riku makes his way to his room and sits on his chair grabbing a pencil.

Riku began stabbing an eraser with it he then raised it to his lips as he began looking through his textbook the pencil's tip smelled of strawberries his nose flared and he removed it from his lips. Studying the pencil carefully angrily remembering that Sora had used that pencil and his smell was left all over the tip of the pencil. He glared at the pencil it suddenly slipped from his grasp and fell under his desk he sluggishly stuck his head under and grabbed the pencil he noticed a red backpack pulling it out and placing it on his desk.

To his luck he slouched his shoulders down annoyingly staring at the backpack. _Shit. This back pack is Sora's great just fucking great. _He yanked the backpack and placed it on his bed ignoring it he went back to his textbook concentrating.

~Sora's House~

Sora went straight to bed pulling the covers's over his head crying to himself he couldn't take it no more he just wanted die. He just wanted to disappear from the world. He didn't want to see anyone, he didn't want to talk to anybody. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and be forgotten that he ever existed in such a life.

Marluxia sat next to the crying Sora smiling to himself "Sora your wasting time, You shouldn't cry over a prick like him come on you have me. " he says leaning forward to where Sora's ear should be since his whole body was covered by the blanket.

Roxas had left the two of them alone but was outside of Sora's room he wanted to be with Sora comforting him telling him everything would be ok but Marluxia insisted to let him take care of it._Why does Sora care so much about what Riku exactly happened between them anyways and this Marluxia guy is getting on my nerves. Where did Sora meet a guy like him?! I mean he's a looker yea but ugh...I never knew Sora liked guys...hmm not like it matter's I love Axel and would gladly admit it to anyone...so then what is Sora?...What about Kairi?_

"Leave me alone go home! You don't understand what ..I'm going t-through!!" he sobbed.

Marluxia frowned and forced himself into the covers going under were Sora was, he started to get on top of him as he raised his head to stare at him face to face holding both wrist tightly gazing at him. "I do Sora. I really do, you feel rejected as if your breaking slowly and painfully remembering every word that escaped his luscious pinkish lips it makes your head throb you can't face him you don't know how your supposed to talk to him. How you can get him to understand. What your feeling and Why you did, what you did." he says staring intensely at Sora.

Sora gasped every word that Marluxia said was being shoved in his face against his will whether he wanted to listen or not even held tightly so that he would not escape or run from the truth that he spoke of. He stared back at the piercing eyes which read through his thoughts and feelings so severely and easily Sora whimpered tears dripping down his eyes as he stared helplessly at Marluxia._ Why? Why are you still here I push you away and you come back why are you trying so hard to help me?! _"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THEN!? TELL ME! IF YOU KNOW SO MUCH IF YOU UNDERSTAND ME SO WELL IF YOU JUST WONT LEAVE THEN tell...me." he whined feeling the urge to hug Marluxia, the urge to be loved to be held onto so tightly to be helped by Riku, _Riku..please..Riku...dont shun me away understand me LISTEN TO ME! _Sora wailed in pain.

Marluxia withheld his laugh he had to or his plan would go to ruin. _Why is he making it so easy, so easy or maybe I'm just to experienced with this kind of thing man I'm so happy I took those psychology and acting classes in college. _He gasped a little taking a deep breath since, he was holding himself from laughing it took some of his breathing energy away. "For one cry, cry yourself till you have no more tears to shed. Let it all out Sora it's ok." his hands release his grip on his wrist now rubbing them gently calming his tone of voice soothing his words.

Sora stared up Marluxia he immediately feeling the throbbing pain rise up again forcing him to cry. He couldn't help it anymore. He shut his eyes and hugged Marluxia tightly clenching onto him. Crying loudly feeling incredibly worthless as he dug his face deeply into Marluxia's chest sniffling to himself in grief.

Marluxia smiled at this and slowly moved his hand around Sora's shoulder holding him with one hand while the other fondling his soft brunette hair he moved his face close to Sora's head smelling his nice scent that filled his nostrils. _Thats right cling to me as if you need me. Rely on me as if I were to help you put all your faith into me...Sora._

* * *

...?Ok not what I expected but ok anyways I'm going to be in my thinking mode for a bit cause It took a different turn from what I was expecting and again thank you for your reviews and I apologies for my grammar errors I'm truly sorry.


	11. Chapter 11 UnExPeCtEd

Hello once again Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me neither do the characters. Simply written for own enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11 UnExPecTeD

_I still feel empty, I really do feel nothing, Everything Marluxia has said to me. Hasn't made me feel any better, his words made me feel so empty. A lonely painful jab at my heart. Anything that was said to me felt pointless, felt futile or it didn't make sense to me. The only thing I did feel from Marluxia was that he wanted understand and a sort of care towards me... I just wish. I really wish that it was Riku doing this and not him...I wanted so badly to talk to him to get him to hear me out..but how?How can I now? Knowing that Riku absolutely detests me how can I ?_

Sora layed in bed he had cried himself to sleep once again. He also had ditched school the day before he was to upset to do anything he had even skipped breakfast and lunch that day. But dinner was practically forced down his throat by Roxas and Marluxia who wouldn't let him go without eating Marluxia stayed with Sora that night until he fell asleep.

~Friday morning~

Sora glanced over at the clock it read 6:15 a.m. he decided to skip school again and forced his eyes to close when the light suddenly went on Sora's eyes striking him.

Sora covered his head with the blanket and mumbling through the sheets "I'm skipping today again!" he tiredly snuggles against the pillow trying to go back to sleep.

Suddenly a couple of hands snatched the blanket away making Sora's body shiver. Sora forced his eyes open it was too bright. Why do they always have to wake him up like this?

"Your not skipping school again," said the masculine voice as he ruffled Sora's hair continuously until Sora smacked it away.

"Marluxia? What are you doing here?" Sora looked at him with a sluggishly frown yawning, Not really happy to see Marluxia waking him up in the morning but a side of him made him happy to see the light pink haired male here waking him up from his slumber .

Marluxia laughed "Getting you ready for school. What else would I be doing?" he smiled at Sora contently.

Sora glumly stared at Marluxia his eyes starting to get used to the bright light "Where's Roxas?" he asked wondering why it wasn't Roxas waking him up like he usually did every other morning.

"I talked him into letting me wake you. After all you would prefer to wake up to an attractive person like myself than a twin brother who you see every other day wouldn't you agree ?" he joked as he pinched Sora's nose.

"Nngh! OW!" Sora glared at Marluxia as he rubbed his nose, he slightly laughed but stopped midway startled. _Did I just laugh..?_" your not attractive you creep me out." he spat.

"Makes me want to crawl under my bed and not come out you should have send ed Roxas up here for me instead. " he smirked as he started to make his way to his bed again.

Marluxia frowned at this and approached Sora " I see your in a better mood now."

Sora stared at the bed blankly quickly returning to his negative state "I'm not going to school ." Sora walks over to the floor and picks up the blanket and pulls it over his shoulder covering himself and making his way to his soft bed.

"And why not? You skipped for two days now. Haven't you moped enough?" Marluxia says as he rubs his temples, obviously not in the mood to persue and be nice to Sora today. _Talk about a sensitive kid mmm man how annoying. I can't believe I actually woke up early for him, well if it gets me what I want then it's worth it._

Sora dropped his body onto the bed bouncing a couple times up and down before he was able to lay still "I-I don't want to...see..Riku..or..Tidus.." he says feeling the need to cry again.

Marluxia rolled his eyes softly bringing his hand to cover his face as he shook his head. _Be patient Marluxia, be patient good things comes to those who wait right? _"Isn't Riku a junior ? and your a virgin too right?" he asked with a devious grin.

Sora looked at Marluxia not hearing him right"WHAT? I'M A WHAT ?" he asks in a blush not believing what was said to him. _Did he just ask if I was a virgin?_

Marluxia made sure to wipe that smile from his face when Sora turned to look at him so shocked "Your a freshman? right little Sora? What did you think I said?" he says giving him an innocent confused look. _Heh what a perv you are Sora so even you think about indecent stuff too._

Sora drops his head on the pillow "Ah yea I am but that doesn't mean I wont see Riku. I'm still going to run into Tidus one way or another that guy is incredibly hard to avoid." he says sadly biting his lip.

Marluxia moves closer "Your saying this Tidus is hard to avoid yet staying home is a way to avoid him. He's your friend watch if you miss school again today, he's going to come to your house like he did yesterday." he says.

Sora moved his head to where only his eyes was shown so that he may look at Marluxia "What? He came over yesterday ?" he says feeling a tight grip around his throat.

Marluxia nodded "Yeah but I told him you were extremely tired and were sleeping and also not feeling well. Now get up your going to be late if you don't hesitate to move. I will dress you myself and carry you to school." he says with a sinister smile.

"..." Sora sighs trying hard to talk, he gets up and sits up with the blanket still around his body wearing it like a cloak staring at his hands. "I-I'll only go if your right there with me if you go with me to school." he says. _Now what do you say to that?huh? will your answer be yes? or will you find a way out of my req-_

"Ok I'll go with you to school then." Marluxia crouched down in front of Sora staring at him with a fake but convincing smile. _Makes it easier for me and worse for you, That's right Sora rely on me need me._

Sora disappointingly looked at Marluxia. _He said yes...now what? _"You can't your in your twenties, you cant go to the same school as me. When you even graduated probably" he choked out.

"I did graduate I have you know stop wasting time and get dressed. I'll go with you." Marluxia stood up and took out his phone dialing a number. _Talk about doubting a person well in this story there's nothing stoping me unless, I'm told otherwise._

"Your coming with me?" he asked shocked but when he asked Marluxia had disappeared out of his room for privacy of his own and for Sora too.

Marluxia waits for a response "Hello this is Marluxia"

The other line goes silent for a bit.

"Heh What surprised? Anyways I want a pass for the day, Sora Night you know all his classes that his registered in right?" not waiting for an answer, he continues "I'm to be in every class until further notice and don't question me if you have any objection call Xemnas yes Xemnas. I advise you not to this will only anger him and maybe let's say you get fired?" he chuckles at this. "We wouldn't want that now would be so have my uniform ready my size a medium senior uniform with medium pants. I'm not a big guy but let me tell you I can really destroy your life so have that ready for me. I will be picking it up in let's say forty -five minutes or so? Ok well thank you for your cooperation bye" Marluxia closes his phone and stumbles back surprised by the sudden blonde standing there.

Roxas stares at Marluxia suspiciously "Who was that?!" he asks in a demanding tone.

Marluxia smiles innocently rubbing Roxas head "A friend." he starts walking off.

Roxas follows Marluxia pulling his shirt back violently "That didn't sound like a friend you were talking to. I'm not stupid Maru. I heard everything you said I was standing right behind you." If he had fangs he would so happily flash them at him in a threatening way.

Marluxia frowned "It's not nice to eavesdrop Roxy" he teased. _Their both so alike but the attitudes way off compared to Sora man I love the way this kid snaps at me it's so intoxicating. I want to anger him more._

"It's ROXAS don't change the subject what are you up ?!" he fumed angrily irritated by this. _Why is Sora with this guy it's pissing me off I want to strangle him!_

"If you must know Roxy. I got a pass to go to school with you and my beloved Sora that's all. " he smiled as he played with his hair twisting it around his finger.

Roxas looked at Marluxia annoyed "A pass? for what?! Why would we want you to come to class with us your old don't you have a job or something to go to?" he shoves Marluxia away. " I said you could wake up Sora and drive him to school I did not say you could come to school with us you pedophile!" He snarled glaring at Marluxia, _Who the hell does he think he is!_

Marluxia angrily sighed and walked to Sora's room "Sora asked me to." he said disappearing off. into the room.

Sora stared wide eyed at Marluxia and quickly pulled up his pants before Marluxia would catch him in his boxer's.

Marluxia closed Sora's door behind him and ran his hands through his light pink hair "You ready?" he purred smiling at Sora as he approached him with a sly smile he fixes Sora's buttons undoing them with a grin.

Sora eyes widen quickly he smacks Marluxia's hands away buttoning up and walking around him "Yea almost just need to wash my teeth." he snapped walking out the door with an upset look.

Roxas stares at Sora "What do you see in that guy Sora? When are you guys gonna break up?" he asked following Sora to the bathroom.

"Were not going out!" Sora squeezes the toothpaste on his toothbrush and begins brushing his teeth with a frown. _Maybe I shouldn't take Marluxia with me it will make me look weak..not only that Riku and everyone else will think that he's my boyfriend...but I don't want to go alone..and Roxas doesn't have the classes I have with Tidus..._

Roxas continued to watch Sora "Then what is he? Cause he talks about you like he owns you half the time it's irritating he even gave me a pet name." he protested.

Sora spit out the water then grabbed a towel whipping his mouth and chin "He's a friend that's all and he does not talk about me like he owns me." he gruffed walking out of the bathroom.

"Yea right. Sora the guys odd he lik-" he was suddenly cut off.

"Come on Sora you look about ready to go, " he chimed he notices Roxas and says "Oh I presume that Axel will be driving you to school along with Tidus?"

Roxas glares at Marluxia and looks over at Sora ignoring Marluxia "I'll see you at school Sora." he fumed. _I hate this guy. _Walking past Marluxia's smiling face .

Marluxia grabbed Sora hand intertwinding their fingers and clutching it tightly as he pulled him along the stairs. "Is you bag pack downstairs?" he asked as he walked down the stairs in a fast paced.

_My bagpack?.... _Sora's eyes widen his body felt drained out "Oh no..." he sadly stared at the floor not knowing what to do now.

"Oh no?...What's wrong did you forgot your bag pack some where? We can drive to retrieve it if you want we still have enough time to get it. I just hope you didn't leave to far."Marluxia leans forward to look at Sora "Sora?"

"I-I left it at Riku's house." he said in a gloomy tone.

Marluxia lifted Sora's chin with his index finger "Don't have to sound so down. I'll go pick it up for you ok?" _Yea and in the process. I can gloat about you in front of his face because Sora you may not see it but there's a trace of lust for you that he has for you and not only that but much more and I want grasp those feelings of his and pull them till they break._

"N-No I'll just ask ...Roxas to ask Tidus for me..after..all..their.." his voice trailed off he couldn't say it or maybe he just didn't want to say it, it was too painful without thinking he clenched onto Marluxia's hand trembling feeling the tears beginning to wet his cheek.

Marluxia grinned his cerulean eyes ablaze by this _hahaha I want to laugh but I shouldn't at least there's always school to mess with that beautiful silver-haired boy. _"Come on Sora you'll be with me you have nothing to worry about right now come on." he nudge gently pulling his hand when he noticed that Sora was too deep in his own thoughts he lifted Sora in a swoop and walked out the door.

Sora snapped out of it and looked at Marluxia with a blush "ah?.."

Marluxia smiled as he wiped the tears away with his hot tongue "Your adorable even when you cry Sora." he says with a sneer.

Sora blinked and wiped his face hastily and roughly "YOU!" he spat he didn't know what else to say he was too confuse everything was happening too fast one moment he was moping the next he was being licked?! He looked up at Marluxia as he opened the door and put Sora inside his car fastening his seat belt for him, they were driving and in a matter of minutes they arrived to the school. Sora stared at the school regretting to have come.

Marluxia stepped out and stretched a little staring at the school building for a moment looking at the school with interest. He walked over to open Sora's door. _Step 1: Get the word around that Sora's mine. _Marluxia slides his hand under Sora's leg and the other on his back.

Sora throws him a confused startled look.

Marluxia smiles at this and lifts up Sora bringing him to his chest and moving to the front of his car door pushing it with his back to close the door he grinned as a bunch of students began gawking at him and Sora admiring their gazes. _Man was anything ever this easy._

Sora froze and quickly began struggling to be placed down "PUT ME DOWN!" he says twisting and jerking himself his face becoming red once again.

Marluxia continued to carry Sora not letting go as he walked up the school steps once a couple of female students opened the door for Marluxia and Sora whispering to each other as soon as Marluxia walked in he flashed them a sincere smile.

"Are y-you guys dating?" a girl with navy blue hair asked with an innocent blush across her face.

Marluxia winked and continued walking.

"NO WERE NOT PUT ME DOWN ALREADY! AND DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" he whined not taking this shame anymore of being seen like this to be carried around like a girl in school.

Marluxia chuckled and set Sora down and he ruffles Sora's brunette hair messing it a bit."Come with me Sora let's go pick up my uniform." he said beginning to look around for the office.

"Don't ignore me!...wait your not serious are you?" he asked as he hurried over to the side of Marluxia. "How did you do it they're not going to let you attend class with me that's ju--"

"It wasn't so hard all you have to do is use your head" he said pointing at his brain.

"But how?" Sora asked .

"You know Xemnas?"

Sora raised his hand to his chin thinking carefully the name sounded familiar but he were did he hear that name oh right "THE MAJOR?" Sora's eyes widen his voice still filled with question._ What did the major have to do with Marluxia being able to go to the same school as him unless he's his son? No the major looks too young for that..a family relative?_

"Yea that's him. Well all I said is that Xemnas requested me here and to call him, if he wished to; but you know Xemnas has a bad temper and all. I just basically threaten him." he said as if it was an everyday thing.

"You know the major?" he asked amazed.

"No not really. I worked as a bodyguard for two years but I highly doubt he remembers much of me." he laughed .

"What if that guy calls the major?" Sora asked as he reached the office and opened the door.

"He won't. I made sure to sound convincing." he walks to the counter and talks to the student aid. He waited as the student aid left to talk to someone then came back with a set of clothes he stared at Marluxia gazing at him. Marluxia asked where he could find the bathroom and the student aid pointed to the right Marluxia nodded "Hey Sora wait for me ok?" he hurried into the bathroom.

Sora shook his head and sat down patiently waiting he let out a sigh and opened his phone looking through the pictures he had of Riku. He sadly smiled feeling a mixture of sadness and happiness in the pit of his stomach.

Marluxia came back out his shirt opened all the way only three out off the six buttons were unbuttoned revealing his smooth chest the tie hanging from his neck loosely it looked as if a little kid tried tieing it Sora couldn't help but to gape.

Marluxia walked up to Sora standing only a few inches away from Sora "How do I look?" he asked with a smirk. _Oh yeah you know you want me Sora that person over there wants me too and that girl too even the guy who has his back to me wants me too haha._

_So_ra looked away "Good. I guess you look younger now." he said quickly standing up and heading to the door trying to hide his blushing face.

Marluxia smirked at this "Yeah that's good. " he said walking out of the office behind Sora. Suddenly a shriek made him and Sora jumped. A girl with beautiful ebony shiny hair ran up to Marluxia staring at him admiringly. "A-ah Marluxia the prince." she said respectfully.

_She looks older than me a senior? Does she know Marluxia? Why'd she call him prince?... _Sora tilted his head in wonder.

Marluxia scratches his cheek nervously. "U-Uh yes can I help you?" _What now don't tell me she knows? That was five years ago. She can't possibly know who I am...Well I did do that just recently, but I thought their magazines didn't sell as well..._

"You are Marluxia eeeeeeeeeeee wow please sign this. I'm a fan, A huge fan but why are you here are you going to do another shoot? Ooohh I can't wait your more beautiful in person hehe." Her cheeks redden she stuck out her hands with a magazine flipped to a page.

Sora curiously tried peeking to see what she wanted Marluxia to sign.

Marluxia sighed "Ah ok I guess one autograph wouldn't hurt anyone. " he signed the page quickly glancing around as if to expect more fan-girls. He suddenly raised a finger to his lips "Look keep quiet about this uh.."

"Vanessa." she said with a smile.

"Vanessa but you can spread the word around of this. I'm actually here a couple of days for my boyfriend." he pulls Sora's shoulder next him grinning at Sora who looked shocked.

"NO WERE NOT!" Sora defended.

Marluxia grinned and walked off.

The student aid that was helping Marluxia earlier was running after Marluxia and asked him to come with him for a minute. Marluxia hesitly looked at Sora. "Wait for me ok?"

Vanessa looked at Sora smugly "He's your boyfriend?" she asked with a sense of envy in her tone.

Sora looked at the attractive girl "No he's a friend.." he said with a blush.

Vanessa glared at Sora "Of course you are. Your too short and unattractive to be anything too special to the prince." she looked away walking rapidly before Sora could say anything.

Sora rolled his eyes and nodded leaning against the wall waiting. _What was her problem..I'm tempted to leave you Marluxia! _Sora waited, he took awhile he looked over at the office and they were still talking. _I wonder if he got caught in that lie? _Sora jumped and turned to the voice who called him.

"So you finally show up to school."

Sora gasped and gaped at Riku who was standing in front of him his heart began to race at a tremendous speed.

Riku stared coldly at Sora closing Sora's jaw "Anyways, I brought your bag pack you left it at my place. Why weren't you here yesterday, you know your bag weighs a ton since. Your a freshman they give you a ton of books to carry home and what not. I was stuck carrying it all day yesterday and today." he says dryly.

Sora bites his lip feeling the urge to run his eyes slowly raise to face Riku's menacing cold stare "S-Sorry.."

Riku eyes falter making his gaze cool down staring at Sora's eyes. _He looks like he hasn't sleep much did his boyfriend leave him?Looks like he's been crying too yeah that must be it. _"Heh why are you apologizing? That doesn't seem right coming out from you." he mused.

Sora's lip quivers his throat beginning to dry "I--...I am s--" tears began building up in his eyes.

"Well here. I don't want to be stuck carrying it again also, I think you should get a new tutor. I really don't want to be tutoring yo-" he looks up at the voice who interrupts him.

"Your his tutor? Oh you need a tutor Sora? I can be your tutor. " he says taking the bag from Riku with a grin as he wraps his hand around Sora's waist pulling it close as he looks at Riku challenging.

Riku stares at Marluxia his glare growing hard.

* * *

Okay I declare this chapter the longest I written so yeah what do you think? I hope. I'm not losing any RikuxSora fans please don't go. It's not going to be a MarluxiaxSora story I swear!...hehe maybe I'm lying I hope I'm making my story interesting thank you for reading and please review.


	12. Chapter 12 AiR

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me neither do the characters, also my friend is going to help me edit so I hope reading my work can help you enjoy it more and I apologize if any of the words that the characters offend any of you without futherado enjoy. ^^

* * *

Chapter 12 AiR

_Ok so I saw them, I saw as Sora was being carried out by that pink haired freak. I couldn't help but hit the wall angrily. I couldn't help it I didn't care I don't care! I ignored the students who began to whisper behind me One of their comments caught my attention "Look at those queers how sick! Geez and they allow this indecent exposure." Now that made me snap and I grabbed the kid's shirt and punched him letting all my anger out in that swept of a blow I turned back to look at Sora, feeling my body begin to tense up at this. I wondered why Sora didn't show up yesterday...did he ditch to hang with his boyfriend..that mark on his neck did..I punched the wall again feeling my anger rise..this is really starting to piss me off..._

Riku walked downstairs slowly making his way to his locker. He began organizing since he hadn't done so for quite awhile after finishing he closed it. He noticed Sora leaning against the wall. _So cute..so alone...so vunarable.. _Riku ended up dropping his books, quickly he bend down and picked them up hastily. _Did I just think that...No I hate him Riku you hate him..he hates you..remember? _Riku shook his head and approached Sora.

"So your finally show up to school?" he said trying to hide his relief to see him here. _I noticed his surprised expression also how it grew sadder over time. I mean shit was I that bad..? _Riku closed Sora's jaw he blinked at how soft his skin was. "Anyways I brought your bag pack back you left it at my place. Why weren't you here yesterday. You know your bag weighs a ton since, Your a freshman they give you a ton of books to carry home and what not ." he motioned the bag pack in h Sora's hands "I was stuck carrying it all day yesterday and today" he says dryly. _I couldn't help it. It ticked me off just the thought of why he missed school the day before._

Sora bites his lip feeling the urge to run his eyes slowly raise to face Riku's menacing cold stare " S-Sorry.."

_Sorry? _Riku eyes falter making his gaze cool down staring at Sora's eyes. _He looks like he hasn't sleep much did his boyfriend leave him?Looks like he's been crying too yeah that must be it. _"Heh why are you apologizing? That doesn't seem right coming out from you." he fumed.

Sora's lip quivers his throat beginning to dry "I--...I am s--" tears began building up in his eyes.

_I want to get this over with ok Riku. Say what you need to say and do and then leave. _"Well here I don't want to be stuck carrying it again also, I think you should get a new tutor. I really don't want to be tutoring yo-" he looks up at the voice who interrupts him.

_Are you kidding me what is he doing here and wearing our school uniform nonetheless..he's, he's touching him! In front of me holding onto Sora_. _"_What are you doing here?" Riku said trying to control his anger not to get out of hand but his glare stayed focused on the light pink haired male.

"Oh didn't you know? I go to school here now well for awhile." Marluxia smiled.

"Why?" his voice tensing up Riku held to his books gripping them tightly.

"Why? Well for Sora of course so yea getting back to the subject. You can't tutor him anymore you were saying?" he grinned._ Look at him getting all riled up ._

"I can tutor him. I was talking about something else." he lied.

Sora looked up at Riku confused.

Marluxia decided to push further "Really that's not what it sounded to me. Are you jealous Riku?" he added trying to see how much he can torment the silver-haired boy. _Man Sora seeing someone else want you makes this more fun, more interesting at least maybe after I'm done with you, you wont be so hu-..no that's not right. Let's make sure this guy complete hates your guts lets make sure you have no one yeah. No one left for you._

Riku glanced at Sora. _If me being your tutor means lesser time with this molester then I'm in .... _"Then I suggest you get your ears checked." he ignored the Marluxia's last words" Sora." he says turning his back to them.

"Y-Yes?" he nervously said feeling his knees growing weak he felt like he was going to fall any minute now.

"My house at four this time don't be late also leave your boyfriend at home. I don't want any distractions, I'll make sure to leave mine out of my home too." he said coldly waiting for an answer.

"H-He's not my boyfriend." Sora said in a sad tone.

"Right. Don't have to lie to me Sora I can see very clearly what he is to you. So don't be late." he quickly disappeared.

_He said mine he meant boyfriend...Tidus..._Sora moved Marluxia's arm away "Will you quit that were not a couple." he protested sadly feeling his vision giving out he swooned back falling almost until Marluxia caught him he sighed looking up at Marluxia his eyes lost in wonder.

Marluxia pulled Sora close against his chest lowering his head his eyes lusting. _Now's my chance Step 2: Win a kiss in public. _he gently closed his eyes his grip tightening around Sora waist as he lowered himself closer.

Sora heart raced his eyes lowered staring at Marluxia's lips and facial expression grew warm. _A kiss...? _Sora closed his eyes but quickly opened them as the bell rang making Sora jolt out of his grip "Uh we got class come on. We don't want to be late." he says nervously blushing.

Marluxia sighed annoyed staring at the bell accusingly with absolute annoyance before he turned to follow Sora.

~First period~

Sora took his seat near the window his usual spot and watched as all his classmates begin to murmur and stare at Marluxia who was handing his teacher Sephiroth a piece of paper. Sora looked out the window. _I can't believe. I almost kissed Marluxia that would have been my first kiss ... _Sora touched his lips innocently _First kiss._

Marluxia took a seat next to Sora telling the kid who sat there to buzz off and of course the little freshman compared to the adult would be better off listening than to get into an argument with one such as Marluxia. The student simply moved and allowed permission for him to sit. Marluxia grinned and tapped Sora's shoulder.

Sora turned to look at Marluxia "Hmm?"

Roxas watched Marluxia carefully across the room. _I'm keeping an eye on you Marluxia._

"The teacher asked you a question Sora. " he smiled.

Sora looks over to the teacher and jumps noticing Sephiroth right in front of him with an upset look. "Ah!" he stares at Sephiroth nervously gulping._ He always does that does he have to sneak up to me like that!_

"Did you have fun missing school for two days? I'm sure you rested comfortably. So I find it aggravating that you would be daydreaming in my class once again." he leaned forward staring at Sora coldly. "I advise you to be getting a high score on your make up or else. I'll make sure to make it a dreading year in my class Sora." he says his breath hitting Sora's lip.

Sora nodded rapidly "Sor- yes sir I will get a good score good enough to m-make you proud." he swallowed hard._ Does he have to be so close to my face..._

"That better be true. I don't like having failures in my class." Sephiroth moves away walking to the front of a class.

During the class a couple of young girls passed notes to Marluxia. Marluxia smirked and read the notes writing back to them and secretly winking to the girls. Sora noticed this but did not catch Marluxia winking but Roxas did he threw a glare at Marluxia. Marluxia stuck out his tongue at Roxas and went back to reading his note then he scooped up a note of his own handing it to Sora as visible as possible making sure Sepiroth would see him. Sora took the note curiously about to read it.

Sephiroth angrily walks toward Sora. "Sora. Do you have something to share with the class?" he fumed .

Sora nervously looks at Sephiroth "N-no.."

Sephiroth eyes shone a sign of irritation .

Sora stood up and sighed lifting up the note to his face. His face turned red as he read the words that were written on the note he glanced at Marluxia who was smiling at Sora innocently. Sora gave Sephiroth a pleasing look."Um.."

Sephiroth turns around "Read it aloud Sora. Or I will." he says standing in front of the class tapping his foot impatiently.

Sora picked up the paper and sighed sadly "I-I w-want to finish what we w-were doing before t-the bell rang..."

Sephiroth lifted his eyebrow a couple of girls giggled "Continue Sora. I can tell there's written more on that note of yours. I can see it from here."

Sora felt his heart beat faster his face turned into a dark shade of red "Y-your lips looked s-so soft a-and quivering. I can't stop glancing a-at them. I want to k-k-kiss y-you right h-here i-in front of everyone regardless...if anyone sees Sora..." Sora sunk in his seat and stared at his desk completely embarrassed as the other students began laughing while others made kissing sounds at Sora.

Sephiroth looked at Marluxia oddly then at Sora and shook his head "Quiet! Were to go on with our lesson. I hope this teaches you to not pass notes in my class." he spat carrion with the lecture.

~Lunch break~

Sora sighed as people teased Sora about him and Marluxia. Sora pouted frowning Marluxia just triggered it more by agreeing with everyone of them and hugging Sora as they laughed ."Here Sora say ahh?" he said picking up the spoon of food.

Sora had to get away. He couldn't take it no more Marluxia was taking it to far. "Marluxia.." he asked.

Marluxia looks over at Sora scooting closer "Yeah?"

"I have to go to the restroom."

Marluxia stood up. "I'll go with you." he offered.

"No. I have to do this alone ok..?" he quickly got up and ran off before Marluxia would say anything he gasped as he made it inside the building holding onto his knee's breathing tiredly. _T-that Marluxia is too much...he's suffocating me...I had to make him come with me...agh does he have to be so blunt?!_Sora started walking to the bathroom when he reached the bathroom. He groaned it was out of order so he had to go to the building across on the second floor.

Sora cocked his head around and turned around with a sigh. _Looks like I have to go in the one on the second floor to the second building._ He frowned as he made his way finally arriving he went in the bathroom unzipping his pants and he let's out a sign of relief as he urinates in the toilet.

A loud explosion is heard making Sora jump his eyes going wide the fire alarm goes off it begins ringing in his ears loudly. Quickly zips up his pants and washes his hands but stops halfway. _WHAT AM I DOING THERES A FIRE THERES NO TIME TO WASH MY HANDS I HAVE TO GET OUT! _Sora's quickly runs out of the bathroom and is pushed hard against the wall making him fall .

He rubs his elbow in pain a bunch of students were running some where screaming while others joked. Sora made an effort to get up but was pushed around to god knows where.

A blonde haired male frowned and recognized Sora and grabbed his hand helping him. "You ok?" he asked, Clenching Sora's hand pulling him forward.

_This guy he's in my first period what was his name..._Sora nodded accepting his help he followed him.

The blonde moved dragging Sora to the flight of stairs going up.

Sora looked at the blonde oddly "Uh aren't we suppose to head down..?" he asked. _Ah! that's right his name it's Seifer. How could I forget this guys is always gloating about himself but why is he helping me...?._

Seifer grinned walking toward the hallway which was engulfed in smoke "Well you see I forgot something and I really need to get it hope you don't mind tagging along I mean I did help you down there." he reminded.

Sora looked at Seifer unsure "B-but Seifer it's not safe."

Seifer laughed a little "What your scared?" he said looking at Sora teasingly.

Sora sighed "N-no but still." suddenly he was yanked into a room. Seifer grabbed a broom "Got it."

Sora looked at Seifer lost "A broom?" Seifer jabbed Sora in the stomach making Sora choke out losing air in the process as, he flung back hitting his head on the desk he began gasping for air unable to breath right. He coughed, his vision blurring from the hit to the head he raised his hand to his head weakly putting his weight to the leg of the table he was unable to absorb the right amount of air so his breaths were uneven.

Seifer eyes widen "DUDE! You alright?! I didn't mean to hit you too hard. " Seifer bent down looking at Sora apologetically helping Sora's to his legs but Sora was dazed and breathing hard trying to retrieve air finally managing to stand grabbing his stomach that burned from the blow he took.

"Nnn S-Seifer." he leaned against his shoulder his head aching "Lets g-get out.." he gasped.

Seifer pushed Sora away making him fall on the floor and smacked his face with the wooden handle of the broom. "Haha you thought, I would help a queer like you!" Seifer placed the broom on his shoulder as if it were a sword resting it on his shoulder "Man I had you going there for a second huh?"

Sora breathed heavily holding onto his stomach that was in so much pain he made an effort to look at Seifer but his vision began to sting his eyes from the smoke that was entering the room .

"Heh pathetic well you can burn in hell like fags deserve to do." he bent down looking at Sora in the eye satisfied with his work "Look I'm actually a nice guy so be grateful that I'm sending you to hell earlier your going there anyways right?" Seifer sneezed as he got up "Well I better get out of here before, I'm forced to join you." he ran out locking the door "Goodbye have fun in hell fag," he placed the broom on the handle locking it.

Sora rested his head feeling tired his neck aching his breathing growing faint. _Get up Sora! You can't let it end like this...think about Riku ..ah_. Sora coughed feeling the smoke burn at his lungs looking around weakly. _Air I need air. _Sora crawled to the window lifting himself up and pulled open the window breathing in but suddenly his legs gave out making him sprawl on the ground he coughed helplessly. _NO stand Sora STAND!...._

Sora helplessly stared at the sky he dug in his pocket._ I can call for help..._ He looked at his phone and the phone signal was out he felt tears roll down his cheek. _I CAN'T! I CAN'T JUST die...Riku..I haven't apologized..Roxas I still need to tell you everything...I need to....Riku...please. I don't want to die I can't, I'm just not ready help me!....someone Marluxia you wouldn't leave me alone. Where the hell are you now? HUH!.....Riku.. _Sora clicked the buttons quickly going to Riku's photo and staring at it sadly sniffling. He layed his head back holding onto the phone tightly his eyes began to burn and he closed his eyes releasing some tears.

_Is this how, I'm going to die without ever telling you how I feel.. How I..._

_I'm...sorry Riku I'm so sorry..._

* * *

o-o please review and thank you for reading. I'm sorry Sora..


	13. Chapter 13 ThE CaUsE ThE OuTcOmE

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. Thanks for reading I really appreaciate this :s.

* * *

Chapter 13 ThE CaUsE ThE OuTcOmE

~The Lab~

"Watch, watch Roxas. I finally figured this out. " Axel grinned excitedly as he glanced at the chemistry book then, back at the ingredients. Carefully looking at the fluids, he grabs a bottle that contained a red substance and another that contained a golden yellow substance. Axel stares at it admiring the color lingering inside. "Watch Roxas I think I got it right this time."

Roxas smiles as he scoots closer to Axel. His heart picking up speed, concentrating carefully watching Axel. _Here he goes again he's so childish._

Axel laughs at Roxas serious expression and begins pulling Roxas cheek "Haha you look so uptight Roxas." he laughed. _So adorable._

Roxas turns bright red and pulls away "Ow Axel; quit that!" Roxas shoves Axel's hands away."Just do it already Axel!" he said struggling from Axel's reach.

Axel grins and begins tickeling Roxas.

Riku looks over at Roxas and Axel annoyed. Then glances over at Demyx who was all over Zexion, his eye twitched._ Here I'm thinking. I could come here to take my mind off of things. But nothing but couples.._

Zexion stares lustfully at Demyx who had his arms around Zexion waist rubbing gently against it, as he lowered his lips against Zexion ear whispering something obviously inappropriate as Zexion slightly smirked. Demyx snickers under his breath.

Riku slammed his drink annoyed. "Will you two get a room already!" he fumed.

Roxas blushed staring at Riku wide-eyed. Axel blinked. While Demyx and Zexion ignored the angry Riku continuing to whisper in his ear as Demyx grinned growling teasingly as he sucks Zexion's neck .

"Relax Riku there just having some fun. I'm sure they're just happy that they worked things out is all." Axel says as he secretly tickled Roxas under the table with his one free hand making Roxas gasp out a laugh.

Riku rolled his eyes.

Demyx glanced at the clock across the room and grinned excitedly as his eyes fell back on Zexion he pulled Zexion's waist against his closer and moved his head toward the door. Zexion smiled and at that. Both Demyx and Zexion where out of the room "I'll talk to you guys later " he grinned and disappeared.

Roxas laughed. "Ok. Ok stop it !" Roxas gasped "I can't breath haha." he breathed pleasingly.

Axel smile spread wider. "Stop distracting me Roxas. I can't do my experiment," he tickled Roxas. "Geez Roxas. Why you laughing it's not funny." he smiled enjoying himself suddenly Roxas lost his balance and tipped the bottle almost making it drop to the floor. Axel grabbed Roxas breaking his fall. "Whoops. See Roxas? You almost made me break something." he laughed.

Roxas smiled ."Will you just show me." he smiled as he took a breather fixing his shirt..

Riku stood up and walked over the table. "Is it that thing you were telling me about not too long ago Axel?" he said as he leaned forward staring at the substance studying it with interest.

Axel nodded "Yeah. Here let me show you. " Axel dunked all of the golden yellow liquid int the jar then a little bit of the red's substance.

Riku's looked at what Axel was doing "Should you be adding that much?" he asked.

Axel took out another bottle this one was smaller than the rest. The substance began glowing a dark red "Yea that's what I concluded. Now for this." he showed Riku. The light glowed a white color except it didn't look like a liquid it looked like an eerie fog trapped inside the container. Axel added a tint and suddenly a flame began swirling in the clear crystal jar.

Roxas looks at the jar amazed "Wow." his icy blue eyes glistening.

Axel grins "Pretty neat huh?" he smiles proudly.

Riku titled his head and shook it as he walked out of the room. _Axel you haven't changed your still a pyro_. he chuckled. He decide to give Roxas and Axel some privacy he just felt in the way. "I need some fresh air I'll see you guys around."

"Riku." Axel called looking away from his experiment.

Riku turned to look at Axel "What?"

"Cheer up will ya? You may think your not easy to read to others but, I can tell Riku I can tell that somethings been bothering you." he said with concern staring at Riku mysterious turquoise eyes.

"Theres nothing...bothering me." he lied as he looked out the door.

"Right just don't push yourself too hard ok ?"

Riku nodded and left closing the door behind him and resting his back against the door for a few seconds. _Heh why can't I stop thinking about him..maybe I should just go out with Tidus. I can get my mind off of things that way instead of worrying over... _Riku let out a sigh and made his way down stairs to the second floor walking to the balcony and staring at all the students his eyes searching. They suddenly fell on Sora and Marluxia.

Marluxia was feeding Sora who was blushing and shaking his head Marluxia laughed and he saw Sora and him talk for a moment then they both started laughing at one another. _Why is it when were together. We can't laugh like that Sora..like we used. _Riku turned away walking back inside. _I can't watch. I should just let it go. _Riku walked downstairs making his way to his locker to get something when he reached to his locker he frowned he had forgotten his folder in his last period class. He started making his way to the elevator but it was still being fixed. So he turned around heading toward the flight of stairs.

"So how long does this last?" Roxas asks staring at the swirling flame with a smile on his face.

"I don't know haven't tried putting much of the red substance like I did today." he said beginning to grow bored of it.

"Oh..What is that stuff anyways?" he says tapping the red substance staring at it in wonder.

"Mmm just some mixed acid. I made myself ..." he yawned, he looked over at Roxas.

"Oh"

"Hey ya know. What I'm thinking? " he grinned with a devious sneer as he grabbed the red substance and gently shook it.

Roxas blinked "Uh Axel. Whatever it is, I don't think you should. " he said unsure.

Axel poured the whole red liquid it the jar "Come on. What's the worst that could happen? " he says his emerald green eyes glowing. The substance made a flame and it grew large swirling faster and faster until the jar broke and a huge explosion set out. Axel tackles Roxas quickly avoiding to get bruised Roxas screams.

Axel coughes opening his eyes half open the class ceiling was gone. "Wow now that's cool!" he grinned.

Roxas eyes widen. "Axel put out the fire HURRY!" he panicked trying to get a bucket of water. The flames grew as time passed setting of the fire alarm.

Axel grabbed Roxas "We can't we better make a run for it !" he said as the smile faded from his lips. Roxas yelped when he was picked up. Axel ran out of the room quickly a bunch of students started panicking and pushing and shoving.

Riku almost fell down the stairs when he saw a bunch of people running down the stairs. He forced his way to the second floor. _What the? _He finally got there and shook his head as he managed to get past the people he ended up dropping his phone. _Shit! _he tried getting it but it got smashed as the panicking students trampled it.

He sighed and tried making his way to the third floor _Screw that I'm not going without my folder. _Struggling past the students.

Marluxia played with the food poking it as he waited for Sora suddenly. He jerked his head toward the exploding building and looked at it oddly. _Well good thing Sora used the other restroom or man would I have to get my ass in gear and save him._

Riku was unable to avoid the smoke. _Damn. _He suddenly was surprised by a figure who jumped out of the smoke and ended up crashing into him almost making him fall to the ground..

The blonde male groaned and let out a cough.

Riku holds onto the other male holding him up slowly raising his eyes to the blonde. "Seifer ?" he asked confused.

Seifer blinked "What the fuck are you doing up here? We gotta get out before the fire blocks out the exit!" he yelled as he grabbed Riku's arm pulling him the opposite way he was going.

"I should ask you that." he pulled away from Seifer neglecting his aid .

Seifer stared at him confused. "What are you crazy ?! We gotta get out! NOW!" he hollered.

Riku shook his head "I gotta get something quick go on without me. " he said walking forward. _Axel had to be involved in this that idiot._

Seifer looked at Riku shocked and ran off without a second thought. "Don't say I didn't try."

Riku covered his mouth and noticed the door was jammed with a broom._ Why is this broom here ? _Riku pulled the broom and walked into the room scanning for his black binder. He smiled and grabbed it he was about to leave, when he saw Sora sprawled on the floor "SORA!" he yelled lifting his head. "SORA WAKE UP!"_ WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE! WASN'T HE WITH THAT PINK HAIRED PEDO!._

Riku anxiously placed his head on Sora's chest his heart beat was low Sora breathed weakly. "SORA!" he shook Sora but he wouldn't wake. His breathing suddenly came to end. Riku eyes widen "no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, SORA YOU SHIT WAKE UP!" Riku slapped Sora's face but he wouldn't react Riku frowned and placed Sora down as he opened Sora's mouth and gave him air. Then putting pressure on Sora's chest and continued for half an hour he wouldn't get a respond.

He felt tears streaming down his cheek "SORA!" he wasn't gonna give up. He continued, The building was collapsing slowly. He ignored it and paid solemly all his attention on Sora focusing and repeating over and over until finally Sora coughed Riku placed his lips on Sora but, pulled away from the dazed Sora and hugged him tightly as hard as he could tears streaming down his face in relief. _Your alive!_

Sora breathed heavily his throat pained, his chest burned. "R-Riku..?" he gasped his head still feeling groggy. He coughed loudly the smoke was overflowing making it even harder to breath.

Riku picked up Sora's phone shoving it in his pocket he wiped the sweat from his forehead the fire was growing he looked over at Sora. "We have to hurry." and with that he quickly picked up Sora not caring what he had felt and what Sora would say after this. A piece of concrete blocked the door. Riku forced himself around it as his eyes searched the area everything was blocked.

Sora closed his eyes tiredly clinging onto Riku with all his strenght tears streaming down"R-Riku" he asked in a sob.

Riku looked down at Sora.

"I-I-I thought. I was..g-going t-to die. I-I really t-thought..I-"

Riku covered Sora's lips with his finger. "Shhh. We have to worry about getting out first. Your alive. You'd think, I'd let you die like that?" he said in a cooing voice trying to reasure the worried Sora..

He motioned Sora to stand but Sora clung to Riku afraid "Sora can y-you stand?" he asks startled.

Sora shook his head afraid of being left again.

Riku grabbed Sora's hand "Here. I'll hold your hand this will be easier for us just for a bit Sora. I'm worn out.." he gasped trying the pace his breathing.

Sora stared at Riku then at the floor."Ok I'll try." he said not wanting Riku to stress himself he breathed hard the smoke stung his eyes and nose.

Riku ripped part of his school uniform. "Here cover your nose and mouth, you shouldn't be breathing all this smoke. That's what caused you to black out." he motioned to cover Sora's face.

Sora grabbed the cloth. _It smelled so good. Can I ask for more Riku saying me and helping me. _he shook his head. _I can't be thinking about that were about to die and here I'm fantasizing about his smell. _"What about you?" he asked quickly returning to reality. "I'm fine worry about yourself " he snapped.

Sora frowned. _He's still mad..._

"SORA!" Riku yelled and pushed Sora out of the way from falling concrete. Riku slams into the ground with a loud thump. Sora fell hard on the floor and his eyes widen "RIKU!" he yells horrified.

Roxas was yelling at Axel until he saw Maluxia sitting by himself playing with rose as he flirted with a couple of girls who were talking to him. Roxas angrily made his way toward to Marluxia "WHERE'S SORA!?" he asked angrily._ The nerve!_

Marluxia looked up "In the bathroom still. I guess he's taken awhile now maybe I should go after him huh?" he stood up the girls whined begging him to stay, Marluxia grinned .

Roxas glared at the girls. "HE"S TAKEN WILL YOU BUZZ OFF!" he yelled annoyed.

Marluxia smiled and pulled Roxas close "That's right girls. I'm sorry. " he smiled nuzzling Roxas blonde hair.

Axel walked up to Marluxia with a glare as he pulled Roxas away from Marluxia's grasp. " Don't touch him. Unless you know what your getting into." he said his nose flaring glaring in a threatening way at Marluxia.

Marluxia smiled. "Heh." he moved past Axel and Roxas. "Be right back. If you see Sora tell him to wait for me." he smiled playfully as he disappeared to the other buildings.

* * *

Hmm well yeah that's what happens hope you enjoyed even though it's kinda depressing right now. Oh and I got Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days it's so cool and sweet you guys have to buy it anyways thanks for reading. I'm glad some of you enjoy it while I know my writing is off but my friend is gonna help me so be patient. And please review.


	14. Chapter 14 SeLfIsH

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me neither do the character please enjoy what I have to offer.

* * *

Chapter 14 SeLfIsH

_I-I don't know what's going how I ended up here, Why I had to fall for such a low trick that Seifer cooked up for me. I seriously was close to my death there until for no apparent reason he shows up Riku... Riku the one I lied to, the one I had insulted so badly, the one I had caused so much abhor toward me...But I can truly say this no matter how selfish this sounds. I'm really relieved and happy..._

_I didn't understand why or how? It made him want to help me it was too much, too much to take at once what I was feeling at this very moment was pure bliss. Right when I saw light, right when I regained some off my conscious and saw his face I knew, I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. I told him; I loved him I did but my voice was all raspy and all that came out were groans of pain and coughs from straining my hurt throat but I didn't care how much it hurt I honesty can tell you this now._

_If I were to die now. I would not care because Riku, Riku had saved me from there..._

Sora slammed his chin against the pavement making him bite his lip which was a very unpleasant and painful experience, Sora groaned as he struggled to get up _What happen? _Sora painfully lifted himself his tongue throbbing in pain, he ignored it and focused on searching for Riku "Riku..?" he croaked in question. He rubbed his throat painfully scanning around until his eyes feel to the floor to were Riku layed pinned to the floor by a huge concrete mass of cement his eyes widen as he ran toward Riku.

"Riku!" he yelled frantically feeling the need to cry this was to much to bear he felt like looking away but his eyes stayed glued on Riku and the blood seeping through the concrete seeping, so much blood. "RIKU!" he yelled his burning throat stinging his vocal chords.

A hand smacked into Sora's mouth covering anymore of his shouting that was about to come out from Sora's lips, the hand began trembling, some wet warm liquid wetten Sora's lips "Your too loud. I'm r-right here will you not y-yell.." he says faintly staring at Sora as he grunted painfully smiling weakly.

Sora stared wide eyed his eyes falls on Riku's hands his eyes grow wet. _I can taste his blood.._

Riku's hand flays downward dropping to the floor, he clenched his hand into a fist. Pulling himself forward or at least struggling, he budged a little and tiredly gasped with frustration he sighed looking drained at Sora.

Sora couldn't help but begin to cry his tears stream down as he clasped onto Riku's hand holding it tightly _What do I do? ...I'm to weak I can't help Riku he got me this far. He helped me but, how do I get Riku out of this ..._

Riku looked at Sora surprised "Sora.." he gasped feeling the heat build up. _He's crying..?_

Sora looked at Riku helplessly his eyes full of sadness.

Riku smiled at Sora rubbing the tears away with his hand shaking "I'm alright S-Sora look listen stop crying. I want you to go ok? yo-"

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU RIKU I-I WONT! " he yelled clenching onto Riku's hand tightly hugging it with all the his might as if he were to lose him if he were to let go his body trembled.

"Sora if you don't go we'll both die!" he said growing impatient and beginning to pull away from Sora but, Sora wouldn't let go off him. _What is he doing? What happened to the selfish him...he must be scared that's it._

"I-I don't care. I rather die than l-leave you here." he sobbed.

"Your lying! Your just scared!" Riku says pulling his hand away but, Sora wouldn't budge.

"NO THAT'S NOT TRU-" Riku covered Sora's mouth .

Riku made an effort to pull himself out again he managed to pull his lower top out tiredly resting his head on Sora lap breathing exhaustively as he gasps for air. He stared at the sky endlessly desperately wanting to breath that fresh air. "Fine...I don't want die knowing that I caused your death." he gruffed. _I'm to tired to argue.._

Sora smiled slightly and nodded at him. "Here I'll help y-you. " he said feeling his body beginning to tense up he pulled Riku's hand tugging on it .

Riku sighed and finally managed to get out, his stomach had a huge gash on it blood trickled down. Riku almost fell but Sora caught him quickly regardless, Riku's weight for Sora was too much for him to keep him up. So he lost his balance falling down, which caused his body to flinch from the pain on his back and chest but it probably couldn't compare to the pain Riku was feeling.

Riku groaned and began coughing, he quickly moved away from Sora coughing up blood he let out a groan as he tastes his blood._ Ugh...I seriously feel out of it...I don't think, I can get out of here...I feel so sick..._

Sora placed a hand on Riku's back. "Riku are you alright?" he mumbled his body beginning to fail him.

"Yeah never felt this great Sora..." he said sarcastically wiping the blood from his chin.

Marluxia frowned, the bathroom was out of order. _Did he go to a different bathroom then? _Marluxia walked back and patted a blonde haired girl with a weird hair style "Uh excuse me."

The girl turned around with a smug annoyed look. " What the hell do yo- Marluxia?" she gaped at him oddly, her drink drops falling to the ground and some of it's contents spilling on Marluxia's shoes.

Marluxia took a step back. "Hey be careful with tha-" Marluxia gulped and quickly turned around. "Wrong person sorry," he quickly walked off, when a hand grasped his tie quickly pulling him back violently.

"What the hell are you doing here? Were you too stupid that they had to transfer you all the way to high school again Marluxia?" she says carelessly pulling his tie closer toward her not bothering to worry if he was in pain or not.

Marluxia snatched the tie away from her " Your as rude and blunt as ever Larxene." he fixes his tie patting it and rubbing the wrinkles away from what Larxene had caused.

"Hmp. Don't change the talk. What are you really doing here?" she questioned as she stared at him suspiciously.

"I'm here with my boyfriend now, if you'd excuse me. I have no time right now for you." he walks off only to be pulled back once again, he threw a glare at Larxene.

"Who's your boyfriend?" she asked scanning around seeing who has caught Marluxia's interest now.

Marluxia grabbed his tie. "Why are you so nosy ?" Larxene tried to hit Marluxia but Marluxia dodged quickly. "You are at times, you know. " he smiled. _Must I run into her at a time like this?_

"Hmp if he's your boyfriend then where is he? Did he run away from you?" she snapped..

Marluxia rolled his eyes."No he went to the restroom but the ones over there are out of order and there only seemed to be one restroom in that building." he turns his head towards Larxene. "You wouldn't happen to know? Where the other restrooms are located at would you ?" he asked.

Larxene nodded and pointed toward the burning building. "Yea but you better hope, he's not in there no more or man is he burning now." she slightly laughed at Marluxia's priceless expression.

Marluxia face went pale. "I haven't even, I'm not even done with him...SORA!" he runs toward to burning building.

"Marluxia! Where are you going? You can't go in there stupid !" she yelled.

Marluxia picked up pace but the buildings entrance was blocked off. Marluxia tried running through."Let me in!" he yelled frantically.

"What are you doing son you trying to get yourself killed?" said the bulky man .

"My boyfriends in there! If you wont let me through then go save him and I'll stop ok just GET HIM OUT!" he snarled angrily glaring at the two males blocking the entrance.

The other male laughed. "He's long gone now no way in or out. " he lets out a high pitched laugh.

Marluxia was about to hit him when his partner smacked the guy hard across the head."Look we have help on the way ignore him ok? We can't let you through it's too dangerous in there the building is beginning to collapse I know how you feel but you must be patient did you look around for him ?"

Marluxia frowned. "He went to the restroom. I haven't seen him since then. " he says in a low ticked of tone he was glad that the other male understood him but he just couldn't stay there and do nothing.

"I'm sure...helps on the way son." he said trying to calm Marluxia.

Two males barged through the building causing the previous two males to fall to the ground. One of them was badly wounded while the other wore no shirt. Marluxia tried to see who they were.

Demyx coughed. "Man it's hot in there " he said taking a breather.

Zexion looked at Demyx dizzily holding onto him."unnn.."

Demyx forced a smile "Least we made it out."

Marluxia saw the ones who were protecting the entrance help out the two wounded males, he quickly dashed in the building without being seen and began searching. He wasn't able to see much of anything clearly, still he yelled for Sora; no response. He ran through the halls and in the classroom searching for Sora until he made his way to the second floor.

Riku felt his vision grow a blur he rubbed his head it was getting to hard to breath. Riku swayed to the wall and slided down feeling so dizzy. "Sora.." he says weakly his hands pulling Sora forward .

Sora began shaking his head he didn't want to hear it "No Riku we have to go, you can still make it we..c-can still.." he fell to his knee's in front of Riku hugging him tears rolling down his cheek as he held onto him tightly.

Riku groaned in pain hissing through his lips "Ow..Sora..listen.." he said feeling immense pain throbbing in his chest.

Sora sobbed feeling such a strong jab at his heart not wanting this to be true he refused to accept this. "No your coming. I'll get you out. I w-will Riku..I promise.." he began pulling Riku.

Riku smacked Sora's hands "Stop! ...y-your such a liar Sora ...haha...look at you, you could barely stand what makes you think I will..." his voice trailed off he dropped his head back breathing heavily gasping for air _Ah...It's hurts wow, I could have never imagine dying like this...I cant. I have no energy to move, I have no energy to talk god it hurts so much too breath Sora must feel like this too..._

"RIKU!" he screeched his voice losing sound but still he forced himself to talk. "Riku please don't..don't d-d-die ple-" he gaped at Riku.

Riku placed a hand on Sora's lip shushing and he shook his head effortlessly losing conscious slowly his head begun to ache. Riku pulled Sora's head to his chest and held him protectively his heart slowly losing its beat while Sora's thumped nervously at this.

"R-Riku..?" he gasped.

Riku smiled weakly staring at Sora's blue eyes his icy blue turqouise eyes slowly losing vision. "shhhh...." he whispered to Sora embracing him holding onto him tightly and not letting go. _I don't care anymore if you were too afraid to leave, but if your willing to...die with me at least..at least. I wont die alone...I know that's selfish but...I don't care Sora if it's with you I don't care..._

Riku kissed the top of Sora's forehead softly before shutting his eyes.

_Goodnight Sora...._

* * *

Hmm the end . How was it did you enjoy it they finally realize how they felt for each other Marluxia lost while Riku won Man I bet you guys would be ticked off if this was the end huh? Well I'm almost done with the upcoming chapter to be honest I thought this story would only be 10 chapters but boy was I wrong downright wrong anyways thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it Anthony man I'm happy your reading this hehe and Bunniez-r-luv, bored spitless, shaysterr, Mentally Obvious, and all of you thx for reading.


	15. Chapter 15 DeCiSiOn

Kingdom Hearts does not belong to I neither do the characters ,Is simply written for own satisfaction. Please enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Chapter 15 ReVeAl oR nOt?

_At first I thought Riku would tell me to go again to leave him and save myself but no this time he just told me stay quiet I couldn't really understand I knew I knew I was too weak to get myself out too but I didn't care I would try to save Riku, I was going to do my best to get us out to save him... But suddenly you grabbed me and held me making my mind go blank my throat even stopped aching all the pain I was feeling was dispersed the moment Riku held me so tightly I didn't know what to do or how to respond but I knew one thing I began to grow tired my eyelids grew heavy._

Sora felt something light touch his forehead he flinched a little but his eyes remained close feeling immensely happy to be held by Riku, Sora rubs his head against Riku's chest, his stomach began to feel a damp warm sticky substance seeped through his shirt he wondered what it was but figured it out in a matter of seconds _Riku's blood..._

Sora tried ignoring it as he bit his lip suddenly something cold drips on his cheek _Man was it cold yet refreshing was Riku... crying? _Sora gasped as water fell on Riku and himself he was fully awake now drenched in water he looked around _Rain..? _

A couple of fireman dispatched the helicopter and helped the silver haired boy but Sora refused to let go of Riku so when they boarded the helicopter Sora clung to him while the other firemen went into the burning inferno to put the rest out..

Riku stared around dazed he was to tired regardless of being soaking wet he just ignored it and held Sora like a teddy bear resting his head in Sora's hair going back to sleep while Sora did the same he snuggled under Riku's chin into his chest despise the smell of blood overflowing his nose. He simply drifted off into sleep.

~Hospital~

Sora moaned a little waking up he felt a sharp pain in his throat he opens his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness of the room he stared in daze for just a moment because the next thing he knew he was being yelled in the ear and hugged making him yelp in pain "OW!"

"SORA! " Roxas sniffled hugging Sora tightly "I was so worried but your okay your alive!" Roxas smiles happily practically crying he squeezed regardless the pain he was causing for Sora.

"R-ROXAS! GET OFF It HUrtsss..," he whinnied.

"NO NEVER! " Roxas clenched tighter.

"AUGHHhh"

Axel shakes his head "Come on Roxas your making me jealous," he joked pulling Roxas off and hugging him from behind as he smiled.

" Thanks Axel..huh?" Sora turns to his right to see Marluxia bandaged up quite well holding onto his hand as he layed asleep on Sora's bed breathing silently he had a worn out look on his face._ Marluxia? why is he like this how'd he get all these bruises._

"He's been there for two days straight since you gained conscious right now," Roxas replied troubled and unhappy with the idea that he was doing so _I would have done the same for you Sora but... I had to go to school and Demyx said that we shouldn't worry too much about you because Marluxia was with you..._

"Oh...um why is he like this all bandaged up..?" he asked confused.

Demyx smiled rubbing Sora's hair running his hands through it grinning at his kid brother "I'm guessing he went to look for you in that fire Sora," he says staring at Sora with a smile on his face.

"That's nothing to be positive about " Zexion says as his eyes never left his book that he was reading .

"I was happy that Sora's woken up not that his boyfriend got hurt in the process " He said desperately.

"He's not my boyfriend.." Sora said but it seemed like his words didn't reach Demyx.

Zexion ignored Demyx continuing to read.

Demyx pouts "Aw man come on Zexy I really wasn't happy about that honest."

"........."

Demyx rushed to Zexion "Why do you always do this you can at least answer me sometimes," he said trying to look Zexion in the eye as he moved his hand waving it around in his face to get his attention "A nod at least?"

"........" Zexion turned the page in his book.

Demyx frowned growing impatient "Man you can be a bitch sometimes Zexion " he said annoyed.

Zexion looked up at Demyx glaring at him coldly he shut his book and looked over at Sora "I'm glad your feeling better Sora, " he then took off angrily glaring at Demyx.

"I was kidding!.." Demyx's face fell staring at the floor "I'm sorry you had to see that you guys..." Demyx said sadly he quickly looked at the others forcing a smile on his face "If you'll excuse me?"

Sora nodded smiling sadly but confused _Why did Zexion get mad over that ? aren't they friends don't friends play around like that..?_ "Go ahead I won't be going anywhere " he said.

Demyx flashed a smile and disappeared out of the room quickly running after Zexion.

Sora looked down at Marluxia he finally realized something "Riku where is he!?" Sora yelled which was not a good idea his throat burned drastically making him cough in pain.

Roxas looked over at Axel.

Axel nodded " He's in a different room I checked on him before I got here he's sleeping " he said smiling reassuringly at Sora.

Sora began to get out of the bed but Marluxia clenched onto him not letting Sora go also Roxas hurried over to Sora pushing him on the bed.

"You really shouldn't be getting up your here for resting not so that you could run around and worry yourself about things and why do you suddenly start caring about Riku I thought you hated the guy, Not only that what about the other crap he pulled telling you that mean stuff..." he said in a frown.

"Hey hey Riku's my friend ya know Roxas I mean Sora can hate him but don't talk badly about him in front of me capiche?" he said protectively.

"I'm not talking badly about him I mean I'm happy that he helped me and Demy look for Sora that night he went missing...and that he for some odd reason was with Sora when they were found stuck in that fire I guess he might have helped him.." Roxas says glumly.

"Roxas Riku saved me..." he choked he needed water his throat felt extremely dry.

Roxas looked over at Sora glumly "I just..don't want you to get hurt Sora..."

Axel noticed Sora's need for water so he walked over to the small fridge and crouched down grabbing Sora a refreshment.

"What do you mean? get hurt?" he asked not completely understanding Roxas.

"It's just ever since you disappeared that night everything seems more complicated like Marluxia he's never come to our house or driven you to school I mean it's weird it happen too sudden hard to believe your his friend...Sora you don't have to lie to me if your gay I understand I won't look at you differently or judge you whatsoever." Roxas looks at Sora in concern.

"I'm not gay and I...I just meet Marluxia that day that..night...he helped me..and I he's not anything but a friend to me Roxas..." he said staring at the blanket ._ I'm sorry Roxas please be patient I'll tell you everything I will I just can't I don't know how...it's too hard!_

Axel raises the refreshment handing it to Sora."Here squirt" he smiled.

Sora grabs the drink and gulps it down finishing the whole thing it felt so good and cold against his throat he let a huge gasp "thanks Axel" he says refreshed.

"Sora?"

Sora tilts his head "What..?" he blinked in question.

"I know your slow at times and stupid but goofy in a way " he smiled while saying this to Sora."But seriously if you haven't notice man are you slow"

Sora looked at Roxas hurt "Stupid? slow, what are you trying to say notice what?"

Roxas laughed a little "Ok Ok if you haven't noticed Sora I'm gay see Axel and me well...were dating ." he said shyly blushing as Axel moved down and nuzzled on Roxas cheek.

"No need to be shy blondie" he said smiling as he tickles Roxas ribs.

Roxas pushed Axel away Sora gaped at Roxas surprised by this.

Axel laughed at Sora's reacting "Don't keep your mouth open to much or flies will fly in your mouth " he joked poking Sora's cheek making him rub it.

Sora didn't know what to say he never thought, he would have never guessed this _I mean I know Tidus and Riku even Marluxia is gay but Roxas? is this for real then that means Axel too?_

Axel winked at Sora "My offer still stands you know you me Roxas heck you can throw your pink-haired puppy in there to for a full-out org-AGH!" he felt a hard elbow to the stomach he rubbed it with a groan.

Roxas coughed a little hiding his blush across his face "Yea also Sora, Demyx and Zexion are together if you hadn't notice " he added.

Sora eyes widen he even stopped blinking.

Axel pulled Roxas cheek "You want to Roxas you know it makes you har-OW!" he fell to the floor from the kick that was inflicted on but even at this he couldn't help but grin at Roxas reaction.

Roxas covered his face for a couple of seconds before continuing "So Sora you can tell me."

Sora bit his lip, _Wow who would have thought seriously man who isn't gay? Seifer I know that for sure...but should I tell him ? wow and I thought I was out of place but was I wrong._

_So you have been denying your sexuality this is new...I should act more asleep often man do I find out more things out this way _Marluxia smiled to himself.

Sora looked up at Roxas staring at him carefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

I have to tell you all I'm not even close to finishing hehe I have great ideas evil ideas I have you know sadly I get bored when I write the characters getting all mushy..but I get absorbed more in my story when I write sad depressing events I guess I felt more pain than love so I'm incapable of writing mushy lovey dovey stuff unless it causes pain for others am I a sadist or what? well I will try to be more detailed in the mushy stuff even though I think That only a person who's felt true love can actually write a love story so please my apologies if it seems off at times and please review also thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16 HeLpLeSs

**Disclaimer:**Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me nor do the characters enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16 HeLpLeSs.

_Tell him or don't, yes or no? Ah why is this happening to me? First I get caught in a fire end up in the hospital. I have a twenty year old hottie after me. I've been lying, my close friend Tidus, ah are we even friends anymore...? I just don't know anymore. I'm sick of lying ok, ok here goes it's either do it. I mean say it or don't. I mean, I can keep the fact that I love Riku a secret but this yes. I wont lie. I mean denying is not lying is it? Of course not take a deep breath cause there going to ask me who I liked in order for them to realize I'm gay...did that make any sense?...Ok what do I say? No. No lies bad, bad Sora just say it already! Go on!_

Sora raised his eyes to Roxas. "I'm gay...." Sora says his face turning red as he looks away hiding, he raised the blanket hiding his face in shame._ There I said it._

Roxas smiled. "Ok."

Sora slowly peeks out of the blanket. _Ok? That's it? No questions? Where's the questions? Roxas never just says Ok and doesn't ask any questions. I always answer even after an answer, there's another question. He begins digging in until he has everything figured out unless maybe he's letting me off easy cause I need my rest yea that's it aw I go-_

"So Marluxia is your boyfriend then? Right?" Roxas asked.

_Too good to be true wait a minute if I avoid. I can dodge this. I can avoid telling him about Riku. Yes Sora your brilliant._"Uh..y-yeah." he mumbled lightly.

Marluxia lifted his head quickly. "Really? Were going out now?" he grinned smiling. _Has he finally accepted my charms ? Haha yes Sora you have finally fallen hard for me my ruthless actions and bandaged up state has caused you to think that, I care for your sweet luscious innocent body. _Marluxia moves closer to Sora.

Sora's eyes widen and pushes Marluxia away. "NO!" he says backing away but stops as he sees Roxas eyeing him suspiciously. "Uh. I mean haha yeah. We are what are you talking about did that fire screw up your head uh Luxi?" he says pulling Marluxia close as he laughed nervously._ Backfired it backfired...I wanna cry now._

_Luxi? _Marluxia blinked.

"Luxi?" Roxas looks at Sora. "Never heard you call him that before."

_Luxi?! What was I thinking? Now what?! _Sora faked a yawn. "Man. I'm tired Roxas can you give me and L-luxi s-some privacy. I need to talk to him." he says nervously avoiding eye contact.

Roxas grabbed Axel's arm pulling him along. "Ok" he said sounding mad. _Your such a bad liar Sora your hiding something else ..."_Lets go Axel." he said in an angry manner.

As soon as they left. Sora looked over at Marluxia staring at him carefully. "Look I were not dating or wo-..." Sora holded back he didn't know how to break it to Marluxia.

Marluxia got on the bed staring closely at Sora. "Are you using me? Did you just use me to get away with the fact that you posses feelings for Riku?" he said his stare growing cold. "You said you weren't going to lie anymore did you not child?" he said with anger beginning to grow in his tone. _Oh no Sora your not just going to use me like that. I know your weaknesses very well the one who will be finishing this is __**ME **__not you Sora._

Sora gulped looking at Marluxia uncomfortably as he moved back but every time he moved away Marluxia would move closer than he already was. Sora ended up cornered he was against the wall. "I-I know, it's just..."

Marluxia stared deeply into Sora's eyes seductively sliding his hand up Sora's leg. "It's just what Sora?" he said as he moved slowly against Sora's neck his nose slightly touching Sora's neckline breathing softly against his neck nuzzling Sora's hair with tremendous care and need.

Sora flinched feeling sudden arousal. "mmm .." he breathed softly his mind growing clouded. He quickly moved Marluxia's hand away when he got too close to something he did not want to be touched but it didn't stop Sora from blushing and feeling a need to be fulfilled. He moved back a little more even though all he was able to do is slide up and down against the wall he was forced upon. "W-What are you doing?" his eyes widen as he raised his hands blocking Marluxia.

Marluxia frowned as his planted kiss was placed on Sora's hand and not on his soft lips. Marluxia decided not to stop there so he failed but Sora's hands were still soft. _So very soft. _Marluxia began kissing Sora's hand lusciously enjoying every soft sensation that touched his lips.

Sora closed his eyes beginning to feel weird it felt nice, but it wasn't right. He pulled his hand away having a sense of regret in doing so wanting to be touched and kissed like that, but as he pulled away Marluxia still held onto his hand lusting for more. Sora bit his bottom lip nervously feeling Marluxia's grip tighten around his wrist. "N-no..I..w-why are you doing...ah.."

Marluxia moved closer his other hand making it's way to Sora's shoulder as it gently grabbed the cross earring staring at it tracing his fingers rubbing the pointed edges of the crossed earring.

Sora shivered his body tensing up afraid of what Marluxia would try doing next. He wanted to get away, away from Marluxia's soft teasing touches that only seemed to make his body quiver with release and his mind go blank not making him think clearly, his heart raced. _Please don't let him hear my heart race ah h-how do I make him stop? I want him to stop but my body's is acting weird. It's like it wont respond to my commands._

Marluxia moved his lips closely to Sora's ear whispering in a toying manner. "What's wrong Sora..? Why wont you answer me? Where you using me?" he says as his hot breath hits against Sora's neck making his body overflow with goosebumps and chills.

"N-n-no...I-I...mmm." he says weakly glancing at Marluxia's immense stare. He felt extremely helpless unable to talk clearly unable to do much of anything he breathed heavily and covered his mouth feeling the need to let out inexcusable sounds the heat reddening his soft cheeks his eyes felt droopy.

Marluxia smiled at how he was able to cause Sora's react in such a way. He lifted Sora's chin rubbing it softly making Sora look straight at him. "No what Sora do you want something? Want me to hold you? Kiss you? What? I'll do what you say if you go out with me Sora. You might as well make that lie the truth it will be one less burden off your small little shoulders." He says bemused._ Hmm look at him, he can't even talk straight. I knew my charms would be too much for him. I haven't even done anything extreme and look at him like a stray helpless kitten ._

Sora swallowed hard trying to speak up, but he couldn't. He still looked away avoiding his eyes and annoying attempts. _SAY SOMETHING SORA DON'T JUST LET HIM GET AWAY WITH TOUCHING YOU LIKE THAT!_

Marluxia pushed his nose against Sora's staring at him closely.

Sora moved his head away and finally pushed his face away and hurried under the blanket hiding from Marluxia. It was futile, but still he really couldn't go anywhere but under the covers of his bed for the time being.

Marluxia frowned displeased by this he pulled at Sora's blanket. "If you don't look at me or answer me. I'm going in there with you. " he threaten.

Sora popped his head out quickly and mumble annoyed. "Just leave me..." _Why? Say it Sora tell him to leave you alone..he was there when you felt like nothing ...tell him to hit the road...he understands most of you...go on tell him..he went to look for you regardless of the danger in his life...ignore his bandages...he stayed for two days till you awoke... _Sora glared at Marluxia feeling so confused in what to say now.

"Just leave me? Why would I? You know I wouldn't do that Sora your too important to me." he said with care in his voice._ Well for now ...now that I think about it. I have been doing too much for this brat...well another reason to not let him get away._

"Why?!" he yelled in regret to have yelled like that his throat was still sore he rubbed it with a pout across his upset face.

"Cause Sora I feel like we can really understand each other like we could help one another, because I simply like you Sora." _Nice that's it Marluxia smooth talk him._

Sora sighed. "But I.." he grimaced.

"Sora I know, I know that your feelings for Riku won't be the same. I know that you can't feel the same way you do for him and suddenly feel that way toward me. I don't mind Sora. I don't care if your feelings aren't as strong as long as I can be there for you so when you fall. I'll be here to _KICK YOU DOWN TWICE AS HARD, _pick you up and support you." he smiles softly at Sora.

Sora blushed at hearing that. "uh..."

Marluxia pulled Sora forward hugging him tightly. "I love you Sora. " he says with a smirk across his devious face. _Haha man do I love you you Sora I'd love to tear you up right now, but I have to be patient ._

Sora felt his heart race the smell of roses enticed around Sora he was speechless he didn't know what to say or what to do he closed his eyes for a moment trying to think straight trying to clear his mind and to say something toward this. "M-Marluxia.." he choked trying to talk to him clearly but it was hard for him.

Marluxia hugged tighter. "I told you. I already know Sora. I know you don't have to explain yourself at all, but note this if you give me a shot you will forget about Riku. I will treat you in a way were you will always need me and you won't ever be sad." he says as he runs his hands through Sora's hair petting him ever so gently.

Sora's body lost respond he stayed there listening to Marluxia not understanding why all this was being said all of a sudden. _Maybe because I said we were dating..._

Marluxia finally let go after awhile and glanced at the hospital's clock it read nine-thirty p.m. "You should get your rest Sora. How about you think about us going steady for the night?" he says looking at Sora with pleasing eyes.

Sora stares at Marluxia somewhat missing the embrace that he was in he nodded slowly, as he makes an effort to get up but wobbles quiet a bit almost falling but was sustained by Marluxia as he helped him up.

"Where you going Sora? Whatever it is you need allow me to fetch it for you." he smiles softly at at him willing to help him if needed to.

Sora looks at Marluxia for a moment his eyes searched around the room. "Bathroom..." he says plainly.

Marluxia picked up Sora in a swoop. "Let me take you there then." he offered holding Sora close as he nuzzled his cheek.

"Agh, but I can go on my on." he protested with a frown across his face as he struggled slightly trying to break free from his tight grip.

Marluxia walked out of Sora's room and around the corner towards the restroom."See it's far you really shouldn't stress yourself with walking Sora you could hurt yourself."

Sora looked at Marluxia with a bothered expression. "I'm not a baby. I can fend for myself and what do you mean stress myself? I can stand and walk." he wiggles trying to get down. He felt like stretching since being in bed for two days has caused soreness in his muscles.

Marluxia places Sora down hesitly as he stays close behind Sora. "Show me then." he dared staring at Sora waiting patiently for him to make some kind of move as he twirled his hair with his finger.

Sora stood perfectly well it was the walking that caused him to collapse to the floor."mmm" he tries pulling himself up but every attempt made him end on the cold hard floor._ Why....ugh great now Marluxia's gonna laugh at me._

Marluxia just smiled and helped Sora up. "Here take a couple of steps. I'll help you, you will get used to the feeling eventually." he says as he holds onto Sora's arm and waist gently leading him inside the bathroom.

Sora grumbled and pulled away but almost fell again until Marluxia caught him before falling. "Thanks. Uh Marluxia? Can you get me a toothbrush my mouth really needs a washing after all these days." he says as he scratched his own cheek with his finger.

Marluxia nodded and disappeared out the bathroom.

Sora sighed as he stared at the mirror he stuck out his tongue staring at it remembering the hard chomp he caused on his poor tongue it was slightly bruised it didn't look too bad, but it still hurt quite a bit. _I wonder how Riku's doing? I really hope he's getting better..._Sora faintly rubbed his throat softly massaging it a bit with his hand. _I wanna go see him..._

Marluxia entered the restroom bringing Sora a toothbrush that was sealed newly in the bag along with toothpaste."Sora let me brush your teeth for you." he requested.

"No stop pampering me Marluxia it's getting creepy." he lied, he liked the way Marluxia babied him at times but he refused to admit it.

"What happen to Luxi? I miss that Sora." he pouted but smirked quickly afterward as he opened the plastic stripping it off of the toothbrush and flipping the toothpaste's cap and squeezes it putting a decent amount of paste on the toothbrush. "Here let me. "

Sora blushed and just took the toothbrush from his grasp. "No way and you know, I only said that as a cover-up." he shoved the toothbrush scrubbing his teeth hastily.

"Cover-up? That's not nice Sora...does this mean, I'm your fake boyfriend for the time being?" he asked resting his hand on his cheek as he watched Sora continue brushing and washing his mouth.

Sora spat in the sink grabbing a plastic cup and filling it with water as he drank some of it swishing his mouth then spitting in the sink and finally took one last gulp as he finished up his mouth felt refreshed and minty he peeked over at Marluxia. "well..uh" he begins looking at the sink for an answer.

"I'm your boyfriend for now ok Sora? I don't like the fake part it makes me feel out of place as in not worthy enough for you, but something on the side so-" he was about to continue when Sora interrupted.

"No. Why are you deciding this I-I just I know. I lied to Roxas just now, but I it came out wrong. I just don't want him to know..." he says sadly.

"Why cause Tidus is with him? Look if your with me you won't have to worry about anything anymore. You can actually be happier instead of worrying yourself over that." Marluxia stops himself clearing is throat. "I mean over Riku." he says grabbing a tissue from the hospitals boxes of tissues he begins cleaning Sora's chin with a small smile across his face.

Sora blinked and pushed his hand away as he began biting his lip in wonder thinking.

"Your so messy Sora." he laughed quickly kissing Sora's cheek.

Sora rubbed his cheek bashfully. "Stop that! " he frowned with a pout. _Great now what? Should I just go out with him?...it's not like Riku would care or anything. I mean he has Tidus while me on the other hand...What am I to you now Riku?..._

Marluxia chuckled as he grinned at Sora. "So what do you say ?"

Sora yawned tiredly feeling his eye lids grow heavy. "mmm I d-don't know..." he says sluggishly.

Marluxia sighed and picked up Sora and smiled. "Your tired lets get you to bed Sora you can think about it tomorrow" _I got you Sora your going to say yes. I'll make sure of that tomorrow._

Sora was to tired to fight back he didn't know why since he slept for so long why he would feel like this all of a sudden. "I bed what?"

Marluxia smiled as he lead Sora and himself into the hospital room placing him on the bed and laying next to him kissing Sora's neck softly. _Didn't think the drug would take it's effect so fast haha Sora your so weak...but don't worry. I won't try anything tonight, I like having my fun when the person I'm with has every sense and is aware of what I'm doing to them...I just needed to try this on you for my other reason.._Marluxia smirked.

Sora eyes closed feeling so tired yet relaxed at the same time as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

I was getting bored with this chapter until I took some time to think up something well I hope I'm keeping you all struck in. Thank you for reading and please review .


	17. Chapter 17 GeNtLe Or BrUtAl

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me neither do the characters. So please enjoy what I have to offer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.Chapter 17 GeNtLe Or BrUtAl?

_I have been watching you for some time Sora. The time that you wake up, The time you usually go to sleep, What you usually eat, What makes you laugh, What makes you sad, What your most afraid of, Your usual schedule. The first time, I've set eyes upon you was 2 years ago. I fell in love with you Sora, I did, but I bet you don't even remember me. They way you just brushed me away without a care just because of __**HIM**__...__**RIKU **__how I despise that silver-haired boy. Of course after that I gave up, but what do you know. I saw you again, and now I don't love you. I just want to use you, tear you, cause you so much pain because I can't have you Sora. Even if I tried, I can't even try I just..._

_I don't love you Sora. I don't. I want to cause you so much pain. I want you to despise me ever so much, it makes me tremble in excitement just thinking of everything I can do. Mmm yes. I want to destroy you. I want to witness your expression, when you break down Sora. That's why I'm going to make sure I do this right. Step 3: Make Riku hate you oh man am I gonna have fun thinking some things up._

_I come to think this way Love is divine it's every aspect of pure heaven and serenity frail like a rose it's so difficult to obtain, but so very easy to infect and destroy such a frail delicate feeling._

Marluxia stared out the window thinking to himself trying to figure out what should work. _Horrible not even a little gentle at all whatsoever. I gotten this far on my own who knew this would end up getting difficult, ah but Marluxia this is much better it will make you appreciate all your hard work. _Marluxia smiled twirling the rose in his fingers thinking to himself.

Sora snuggled the pillow in his bed sleeping soundly .

Marluxia eyes widen a large smirk crosses across his face, he accidentally clenches the rose making the thorns dig into his hand. In result he crys out in pain as blood began to seep from his injured hand he grabbed his hand staring at it as his past flashed through his mind, his face went pale.

_"Are you alright? Can you stand ok? Your not hurt too bad are you?" the seep gentle voice asked._

_"I'm ok." the young blonde haired girl said smiling weakly._

_"You didn't get pricked by any thorns when getting the roses did you Larxene?" asked the father as he checked Larxene's small fral hands looking at them carefully._

_Larxene snatches her hand away from her father's and looks at her hands a few scratches that were faintly visible. "No. Not really, but um daddy."_

_Marluxia walks over to his father who would always ignore him and stare at him coldly with rejecting hateful eyes. Yet still he tried, he tried making an effort to be accepted by him someway or another. He raised his arms smiling painfully ignoring and trying to get his attention regardless of the consequences. "Father look. I've brought you the Crimson Blood roses that protect themselves with the sharpest of thorns father. I brought them for you only for you." he said smiling painfully as the thorns dug in his soft skin making blood trickle down his fingers and to the ground._

_Larxene pouts. "Brother you idiot, you gonna get an section in your hands" she says with worry in her voice._

_The father looks at Marluxia in disgust and pulls Larxene away. "Come on Larxene. Let's go put your flowers in a vase." he said grabbing Larxene's hand dragging her away._

_"But daddy Marluxia is bleeding." she whined pulling back, but she dragged away._

_Marluxia stood there his eyes solemnly alone, he stared down at the roses blankly his heart beating slowly. His eyes began forming tears as he stared at the roses in hate. "You. This is all your fault! " he cursed at the roses as he began tearing, pulling, shredding, and breaking the roses while breaking in tears cursing under his lips, blaming the roses for his father's results toward him. His hands drenched in blood as he fell to his knees._

"Marluxia!" Sora crawled out of bed to come to Marluxia's aid but failed drastically falling flat on his face from his weak legs that gave out on him the moment he make an effort to walk..

Marluxia looked up at Sora staring at him dazed before snapping to reality as he picked Sora to his feet he held him up still holding on the rose with his other hand ignoring the pain he felt .

Sora grabbed Marluxia's hand tenderly holding it. "Your hand. Are you alright? How did this happen? Here lets tend to it ok?" he says as he tries pulling Marluxia toward his bed to sit so he could call the nurse in.

Marluxia looked at Sora "M-Mother..?" he says asking confused.

Sora returned the look that Marluxia had given him. "Huh? Mother?! What do you mean? I'm Sora. Do I look like a female to you?" he laughed before asking. "Are you awake Marluxia?" he questions looking at Marluxia with his deep blue eyes that would pull anyone into a trance.

Marluxia rubs his head and smiles sincerely. "Oh. I'm just...I must be tired is all." he says remembering his mother.

_"Marluxia your hand? Are you alright? How did this happen? Here let's tend to it ok?" the mother says as she helps her son up._

_Marluxia sighs and just nods._

_The mother picks up one rose that was left unharmed carefully holding it, so that she wouldn't prick herself she sniffs the fragrance smiling. "Marluxia did you picks these?" she smiled amazed at her son._

_Marluxia nods._

_The mother notices the other flowers completely plucked and snapped and ignores it as she places a hand on Marluxia shoulder, leading him back to their home. "Come on. I'm going to clean your poor hands up." she smiled warmly at him._

_Marluxia slightly smiles._

"From what?" Sora asks

"I was..only ten .." he mumbled remembering as he stares at the floor in thought.

Sora looks at Marluxia curiously. "Uh Marluxia?" he places a hand on his shoulder as he searches for something to put on it. Sora sighs and takes off his shirt wrapping it around Marluxia's hand carefully._What's he talking about? Did he remember something? Or is he sleep talking eww with his eyes open haha._

Marluxia blinks looking at Sora. "Your shirt. Your going to get all my blood on you Sora." he says still in a state of daze.

Sora applies pressure to stop the blood from overflowing. "I don't care. Just a little blood won't matter I can wash it besides this shirts not even mine it's the hospitals so we should worry about your hand." he said as he pushed a button to call up the nurse for assistance.

"You didn't have to do that Sora." he looks over at Sora, who was now smiling at him in a caring manner.

"But I wanted to." he said nicely."So how did.."

"I accidentally clenched the rose's branch when I was lost in thought pretty dumb if you ask me." he laughed softly as he stood up and moving away from Sora. He bent down and picked up the rose carefully to show it to Sora as he sat back down next to Sora."Do you know what kind of rose is this Sora?" he asked.

Sora stared at the rose in wonder noticing the darker shade of red covering it. "Uh a red rose? " he said answering promptly turning his gaze to look at Marluxia to see if he had answered correctly.

"Nope." Marluxia says flatly as he lifts the rose so Sora can see better. "The shade of red is darker than it would be usually. A normal rose has a different smell from this type of rose this rose has a more richer addicting smell" he puts it close to Sora's nose so he can take a whiff.

"Your right. I think, It smells strong yet sweet, but I wouldn't really know since; I don't normally go around smelling roses and flowers come to think of it. They're scent smells like you Marluxia." he smiled.

"Me?" he laughed. "Well I'm always around these kind of flowers. I'm very fond of flowers, roses in particularly your also correct though the smell is stronger, and sweet this rose is a Crimson Blood rose one of the most expensive and most sharpest of thorns. They are very hard to grow and find around these area's. Sora also, I've bought you a dozen of those roses they will be coming in soon. Their scent will fill your room." he says smiling.

Sora blushed and looked away. "Why would you do that?" he stammers beginning to bite his lower lip.

A nurse came in before Marluxia could answer. "Do you need something?" she asks Sora kindly.

Sora looks up and shakes his head. "My friend pricked his hand with a rose. So um can you help him miss?" he asked worriedly looking at the nurse.

The nurse smiled warmly at Sora, she slightly blushed when she looked over at Marluxia. "Oh here lets see your hand ?" she asked looking at the damage that was made on the pink haired male.

Marluxia lifted his hand up so that she would be able to take a better look.

The nurse lifted her eyebrow and noticed Marluxia was also holding a rose with his other hand. "Oh my that's not good." she took Marluxia hand unfolding the cloth that was surrounding his hand. "Hmm" she took out a first aid kit. "This will sting quite a bit." she warned before applying the medicine.

Marluxia smiled trowing his seductive smile at her. "I'll make sure not to cry." he says sarcastically.

The nurse blushes and sprays some of it on Marluxia's wound, she jumps when Marluxia lets out a groan of pain. "Oh! are you ok ? I'm sor-"

Marluxia places a finger on her lips. "I'm fine. I was just kidding you." he smiled at her handsomely.

The nurse turns a dark shade of red and continues to tend his hand wrapping it up as she laughs a little at his silliness and tightens it a bit. "It's not to tight I hope ? Or shall I loosen it a little more?" she asks tenderly looking at him dumbly.

Marluxia brushes the nurse's hair back smiling at her as he began staring at her deeply making her sink into his blue eyes.

Sora face grows uneasy, he couldn't help but feel a bit ticked off by this. _Calm down Sora. No reason to get mad, remember you love Riku not this playboy._ Sora pouted as he looked away annoyed.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." he says sounding sincere.

The nurse got up looking at Marluxia longing to stay longer, but she had to go. Sadly pouting, she makes her way out of the room taken a look back at Marluxia. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." she says sweetly.

Marluxia smile. "Oh Rea-"

Sora glared annoyed. " You can go now. Thank you bye." he says crankily.

The nurse hurried of with a hurt look on her face.

When she left Marluxia looked over at Sora pleased. "That wasn't very nice Sora." he said smiling. Sora moved frowning, Marluxia smiled at this. "Were you jealous or something Sora?" he teased with a smile on his face.

Sora looked away. "No way you wish." he says quickly.

Marluxia laughed. "Haha. I'm not wishing, I heard that tone of voice you used against her doesn't take much to notice that." he says as he stared at Sora's chest admiringly.

Sora looks over at Marluxia and blushes deeply after he notices were Marluxia was staring at and he covers himself grabbing the blanket quickly. "Where you looking!" he says backing away._ Mmm does he have to stare!_

Marluxia leaned forward trying to pull the covers off playfully as he grins."Don't hide your body from me Sora let me take another peek. Yes?" he asks as he smiles tugging the blanket a little harder.

Sora holds onto it tightly but it began slipping off. "N-NO!" he gasps pulling it back but Marluxia manages to swipe it away."AH DON'T!" he wailed.

Marluxia laughed. "I'm only teasing here." he threw the blanket back at Sora. "What did you think I was going to rape you?" he stares at Sora amused._ Though that's not a bad idea maybe I should could be fun hearing him scream and cry._ he smiled at the thought of it.

Sora glared at him. "You look like you would! " he accused staring at him coldly.

Marluxia laughed. "Maybe, but I don't think it would be rape cause you'd like it too much." he joked as he grabbed Sora's breast squeezing it a bit.

Sora eyes widen smacking his hand away. "What are you doing!?" he says backing away from Marluxia. _The nerve. What the fuck seriously, ah I felt like a girl when he did that mmm!_

Marluxia laughed. "Feeling you up. What else would I be doing? After all you are my boyfriend." he grinned at Sora.

~3 days later~

Sora didn't know what to do. He wanted to go see Riku, but he didn't know if, he should. He swinged on the swing slowly back and forth not really making an effort to swing higher. It was five o'clock in the afternoon and he had decided to avoid Marluxia today because he wanted to go on his own to see Riku, but he was way to nervous to actually head over there. He frowned. _What if Tidus is there, then what? _he thought glumly to himself.

He sighed as he kicked a couple of rocks aside. _Maybe I should have not ditched Marluxia. _Sora thought to himself as he got up from the swing. _No I shouldn't let that stop me. I should yeah, I'll go see Riku who cares if Tidus is there. _Sora jumped out of the swing and hurried to the hospital when he bumped into someone who was taller than him he fell to the ground hard.

A laugh is heard but the voice turns angry. "You queer! I'm surprised your still alive. Where do you think your going?" he says coldly glaring at Sora."This is why I detest brats like you. I never liked you Sora you piss me off especially since your such a queer," he snarls. "Makes me sick." he says in digust.

Sora stares back at Seifer. "That's good to know. I'm glad you do better than being liked by you!" Sora counters as he struggles to get up, when Seifer pushes him back down.

Seifer crouches down. "Well that's too bad Sora cause I'm going to do something to you that will make you regret ever saying that to me." he says pulling Sora's shirt forward to himself then look at the a couple of guys that came from behind Seifer. "Help me here will ya?"

Sora's face went pale sweat began sliding down Sora's forehead he gulped as he bit his lip staring wide eyed feeling a tight knot in his stomach begin to form. _What..? What do I do...help someone!? _he wanted to yell but nothing came out.

Seifer grinned. "Tie him up will ya guys."

* * *

Hmm ok not what I thought I would write but yea Seifer makes a come back lol. not funny? hahahahah hate me all muahahaha. please review and maybe I wont be as cruel in the next .


	18. Chapter 18 BLiNd

**Disclaimer:**Kingdom Hearts or the characters do not belong to me simply was written for oneself satisfaction and others. Please enjoy. Riku's sad recovery.

* * *

Chapter 18 BLiNd

3 days before...Sora's kidnapping.

_I finally woke up feeling groggy, my side was quite sore. I opened my eyes but quickly closed them. I was feeling extremely tired and so weak like as if a vampire came in and drained me from my blood not a nice feeling I had. Not only that my bones ache, my head felt foggy and was I hungry. Everything that happen seemed unreal. I really was expecting to wake up in my room and being glad that I was just dreaming, but no I was here in a hospital . Where's Sora? I couldn't think of anyone, but Sora. Was he safe?_

Riku stood quickly ignoring the sharp ache that seemed to stab at his side flinching. He opened his eyes looking around but everything was black, he couldn't see anything. He shook his head, breathing heavily not believing what was going on he panic rubbing his eyes again no light just darkness nothing, but absolute abyss. Riku tired to talk. _My voice, my sight what's the hells going on! _Riku grabbed his head breathing heavily.

Zexion looked up from his book and grabbed Riku's shoulder holding onto it. "Riku calm down." he says calmly.

Axel stands up from his seat hurrying over to Riku quickly. "Stay with me man." he says soothingly trying to relax the silver-haired male.

Riku frowns feeling the bandages covering his eyes. "SORA!" he yelled feeling scared, he started to shake uncontrollably pushing the helping hands away violently. The burning in his throat stung, but he did not care he tried to take the bandages from his eyes off, but Axel held both his wrist down. "He's not here Riku. Calm down pull yourself together!"

Zexion looked at Riku rubbing his back.

_Calm down! CALM DOWN !?I can barely speak not only that I can't see shit! Calm down you got to be fucking me! I have to take these bandages off. I can't be blind, I can't! I just can't the bandages...the bandages yes that's it their the ones making me see nothing but darkness, their the ones that are blocking my sight, they have to be, they just have to be! _Riku tried breaking free from Axel, but couldn't he was too drained, too tired. "L-Let go!" he gasped.

Axel shook his head. "NO Riku. Not till you fucking calm down. I know it's hard ok? Just try, please you have to or else the paramedics will come in and put you to sleep like last time. Please I don't want to see them come in again." he said worriedly.

Riku couldn't stop shaking. "LET GO!" he coughed afterwards not being able to relax._ What does he mean like last time! I just woke up!_

Axel sighs. "Riku, I can't do that till you settle yourself down!" he says trying to make it clear to him so that he may understand.

Riku finally gave in though he felt extremely frustrated and unable to relax whatsoever, he breathed heavily his heart was pounding against his chest repeatedly slowly. Riku tried to not cause a scene he managed to relax his muscles._ Why is all this happening to me..._

Axel held onto Riku's wrist. "Ok.." he said slowly rubbing his wrist carefully studying Riku's movements.

"Happen...what's...wrong..wit..me..?" he choked trying to form words but were barely clearly understandable.

Axel looked down at Riku's wrist and stayed quiet for a bit trying to figure out how to say what he was going to say, nervously looking at Zexion trying to seek for help.

Zexion frowned. " Riku...your.. the doctors are going to fix your eyes ok?..." he says as convincing as he could.

Riku began shaking he moved his head toward Zexion his mouth slightly opening as his lower lip trembled. He didn't know what to say his mind stoped, he felt like crying, but couldn't. He swallowed his mouth beginning to go dry, he breathed heavily as he began to shake his head slowly._ I'm, I'm, I'm fucking blind... _Riku laughed a little feeling dizzy, feeling lost.

Axel was going to hug Riku, but Zexion beat him to it. All he did was stare. "Riku don't worry your eyes, they'll get fixed soon. I promise. My pops works here he's calling for the best doctor located in Twilight Town he will be here within a week he's one of the best." Axel says with a sad smile.

Zexion held onto Riku beginning to feel the need to cry for him, but instead he held them in he couldn't cause Riku anymore trouble than he already had on his shoulders.

Riku stayed silent not moving but shaking as he stood there lifeless wordless too stricken with shock, his heart began to beat at his chest violently. _What if...I can't see ever again..I could speak...barely but see...What if the Doctor can't fix my eyes then what? Huh! I'll be blind forever surrounded by nothing, but darkness._

Riku pulled away full force and fell back against the pillow not saying anything.

Axel was about to grab Riku's hands to stop him but realized that Riku was just only resting and of course, too shocked to respond which just sadden Axel. "Riku.." he stared sadly at Riku before staring at at the floor trying to figure out what to say._ I'm sorry._

2 days later~

Riku frowned at the spoon that was nudging him for entrance. "I'm not hungry right now. " he fussed as he frowned. _It's been two days since I recovered and Sora recovered five days ago...Why hasn't he come to see how I'm doing! Heartless brat. I saved his life...and he doesn't even care; would it kill him to come see me...?_

Tidus looked at Riku disappointed. "Come on Riku you need to get better if your weak for your operation, it will only cause you and the surgeons trouble." he protested pushing the spoon against Riku's mouth again.

"Has Sora check- augh! " Riku coughes as some of the soup slips down the wrong pipe hole.

Tidus laughed. "haha" he laughed.

Riku wiped his mouth. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" he snarled angrily he would glare if he could but instead he turns toward the laughter angrily coughing a bit._ I want to strangle him!_

"A joke, A joke well you wouldn't eat so you gave me no choice." Tidus begins to collect himself slowly trying not to go overboard.

Riku angrily turns away from Tidus. "Has Sora tried seeing me whatsoever? I mean at all?" he said again his voice sounding desperate.

Tidus moved uncomfortably in his chair getting a little angry. _Every time I come, he always asks about Sora, Sora this, Sora that, augh it's annoying. I know he saved Sora's life and all but Sora doesn't even like him. Not only that Zexion been coming around more often lately he should really screw off. Riku's mine well not yet but he will._ "No he hasn't Riku." he tries to sound as calm as possible.

"Oh..." Riku's voice drone out as his lips curved upside down sadly. _You would think after that little event of him holding onto to me so tightly he would...come...Who am I kidding? He's probably with his boyfriend celebrating having fun that he's lived through that fire... _Riku rests himself down. _I feel stupid for caring._

Tidus places the bowl of soup down on the table near Riku's bed. "Um Riku.." _I probably shouldn't bring this up, but I better better or else Zexion might take Riku from me._

Riku let's out a sigh. "What do you want Tidus? I already told you, I don't want to eat right now. I'll eat later for now." he fumed.

"It's not that, I just, I hope, I'm not um well bugging or anything it's just um I-I wanted to..." Tidus began to to fiddle with his shirt nervously as he begun to blush glancing around nervously.

Riku turned to face Tidus as he decided to sit up moving his hair from his face not that it mattered since, he couldn't see whatsoever but it still felt in the way. "Bugging me?" _When don't you huh? _" What is it you wanted to say Tidus?"

"I wanted t-to know if you wer-" Tidus stops when his eyes widen in frustration.

Zexion came in and glared at Tidus, he quickly practically skips towards Riku and sits on the bed hugging Riku from behind. "How are you feeling today Riku?" he asks cheerfully as he threw Tidus a disgusted look.

Riku jumps a little startled by Zexion. "Ah..Zexion is that you?" he asked his voice sounding off keyed. He gulped feeling the air growing heavy around him. _Just what I need two crushes in the same room, Wow. Thanks just what I needed to feel much better._

"Zexion get off OF HIM! Can't you see, he's bruised have you no manners!" Tidus skewed.

Zexion loosened his grip. "I'm not hurting him. Huh Riku, I'm not?" he smiled. Rubbing his cheek against Riku's affectionately.

Riku rubbed his head and grabbed Zexion hand gently pulling him off. "No actually your not at all Zexion, but I would rather not be hugged right now." he says coldly pulling away. _Why me? I'm flattered. I mean Zexion, Ahh I can't not till, I get Sora out of my mind. I just feel like, I'm cheating on him for some weird reason it's, I can't._

Tidus smirked at Zexion and made a childish face as he stretched his eyes and mouth at him grinning revealing his teeth.

Zexion shot up the middle finger flashing him quickly then giving Riku some space. "If you insist then." he says disappointingly.

Tidus angrily pushed Zexion off the bed making him fall a loud yelp was heard.

Riku turned to where Zexion was sitting "Zexion? are..you ok?" he asked._ What now?_

Zexion angrily jumped over the bed tackling Tidus to the ground beginning to pulls his hair angrily. "Why you little snot-nosed brat HOW DARE YOU! Push me off!" he snarled angrily.

Tidus let out a sharp cry. "OW. YOU BOOK NERD!" he yelled in pain. "You feel on your OWN DUMMY!" he shot back. Kicking Zexion in the stomach trying to pry him off.

Riku rubbed his head. "You guys, would you cut it out?" he says.

Zexion fell back and rubbed his stomach. "You almost kicked me there! In my groin! AT LEAST I'M NOT STUPID!" he counters viciously as he pinched Tidus nose hard.

Tidus tried kicking, ignoring Zexion insults this time aiming for his groin. "WELL I WONT MISS! THIS TIME THEN!" he tried kicking closer._I hate him so much AGH! I want to kill him._

"IF YOU TWO CAN'T BEHAVE GET OUT!" Riku shouted annoyed losing his patience he cleared his throat a little though it ached.

Tidus and Zexion stared at Riku surprised they slowly began getting up from the floor.

"If you insist Riku my sincere apologies." Zexion says sitting on the table close to Riku.

"But.." Tidus sat down on his chair angrily glaring at Zexion.

1 day later~

_Again three day's now. Why am I even counting? I don't care. I always say that, but this is just stupid here, I am always waiting and for who? For someone who's not ever going to show, someone who has a boyfriend..._

Riku sighed to himself pouting .

"What's wrong Riku? You sure been sighing allot why don't ya try cheering up? I know that the whole blind business got you all rattled up and stuff but the surgeon will have your operation ready this upcoming Saturday. Riku it will be a success I can feel it." Axel says.

The nurse walks in with a cup and some pills. "Time for your prescription," the nurse walks next to Riku handing him a cup off water and a couple of pills. Staring at him admiring the silver-haired male.

"Has Sora came in at all or by? " he asked the nurse.

"Oh no, no one by that name showed up today, but a bunch of female and male students came by and dropped by get-well cards, sweets, and flowers," she smiled.

"Did you take their names? Are you sure none of them were Sora?" he asked.

"I did but no Sora." she said in a sad tone knowing how Riku really wanted to see this certain person, looking over to the red-haired male. "Axel make sure he takes his medication." she says smiling at the red head. _There both so beautiful everyone of their friends, their all so beautiful._

Axel nods. "Sure babe don't worry about it got it memorized," he grinned at his favorite catch phrase as he flashed his emerald green eyes at her making the nurse blush, he smiled at the results.

The nurse nodded as she walked out and almost running into the wall she quickly left stumbling out of the door.

Axel let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?.." asked Riku.

"Nothing Riku tell me something you got a thing for Sora or something?" he smirked at Riku's reaction when his lip twitched. "Am I right?" he slurred scooting his seat closer to Riku.

Riku felt his heart skipped a beat. "I well I do...actually I do." he says not believing himself for actually admitting that.

"Really? Well want me to make him come along here for you Riku? Yeah?"

"N-No. I don't want to see him, sides he's probably too busy with that pink haired freak to actually come here to see me." he says sadly.

"Who cares it's not like ya got nothing on that Marluxia guy or anything, and it's too late. I told him to come by today that Sora he's real piece of work. Riku, I wouldn't blame ya if ya layed eyes on that." he smiled.

Riku froze gulping down hard, a blush spreading across his face. "Does this mean you like Sora too?" he asked sounding defensive.

Axel laughed softly. "No I have Roxas member? But I wouldn't mind having a threesome with me him and Roxas." _Ah a threesome. I really want one, What I would give for that to happen._

Roxas looks up at the sky a frown spreading across his face. "I don't know why but I'm going to have to hit Axel when I see him," he says to himself .

"A threesome? " he repeats annoyed.

Axel patted Riku's shoulder. "Hey if he all of sudden became yours. I would not not touch him. Your my best friend Riku. I would not lay a hand on him, keep that in mind."

"You better not." he gruffed.

Axel laughed "Ya gonna try snatching him then?" he grinned at this.

"No...He hates me. I know this Axel, he wont show today. He hasn't the past couple of days ok? He made it clear to me that I sicken him already no use trying. Sides to take him: if he doesn't even like me." he says with a hopeless frown on his face.

"Did you even ask him if he likes you? You sound too sure of yourself, Don't think just take action already tell him how you feel make sure you show him that or prove yourself that you want him Riku."

"I-I don't know..." Riku sighs.

"I'll help you out ok?" Axel smiles softly to himself.

~Unknown area~

"Wake up already!" Seifer smacks Sora's face.

Sora coughed straining his eyes feeling pain all over, he groaned a little trying to move his hands but they were tied down."Ugh..." he breathes tiredly it was getting hard to breath. He gulped and noticed a tight lose around his neck. "Seifer...untie me...you.." he gasped, not finishing the sentence.

Seifer stood up looking down at Sora with a menacing look on his face. "Like I would do what a fag tells me to do." he bent back down pulling on Sora's hair lifting his head upright as he stared at Sora's neck. "If you were a girl man would I love to do so many things to you Sora." he rubs Sora's neck slowly enjoying the feel on his finger tips.

Sora stares at Seifer glaring at him furiously biting his lip. "FUCK YOU!" Sora snarled as he tried to break lose.

Seifer glared back at Sora and grabbed his hair violently pulling him for a kiss pressing his lips against his.

Sora eye's widen in confusion angrily trying to pull away not knowing what else to do, but the more he tried to pull away the more he was forced against Seifer's lips, which were unavoidable.

* * *

Finally done with this chapter...sorry if I took forever but I just had barely anytime with the whole people's I know in life keeping me distracted friends, Zack too haha kidding Zack is awesome anyways next chapter...will maybe take awhile for me to write AH! I finally got Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories for the PS2 yes! That might distract me too...but aside from that thanks for reading and please do review


	19. Chapter 19 TrApPeD

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me nor the characters.

* * *

Chapter 19 TrApPeD.

_I finally make my decision to go see Riku and this dumbass and his friends catch me, Why now of all the times? I want to see Riku, I really want to see him so badly, my heart aches for him... But now what will happen to me? Is Seifer... What exactly does he want? Why is he threatening me? Then insulting me..? Now he's kissing me? What is he imagining that I'm some kind of girl? I need to get out of here before he tries anything else, but how? I'm tied up and I don't even know where I am...._

Sora winces at the violent kiss he was forced upon; he is filled with fear and confusion. His eyes stares up at Seifer hatefully as his blonde golden strands of hair touch his cheek. He feels a hand slide down his arm slowly brushing over to his shirt lifting it up. Sora lets out a startled moan as he squirms tiredly feeling the rope tighten around his wrist and neck as Seifer flung him forward.

Sora throws a glare at Seifer as he bites down on his lip with a look across his face that said 'You try that again and I'll bite your whole lip off next time you try that!' kind of look.

Seifer rubbed his lip as blood startled to trickle down his chin, he grinned. "Oh you want to play like that do you now?" he says amused by this.

Sora looks at Seifer confused for a moment, but quickly returns back to his threatening death glare. "Just try that again. I dare you, you damn hypocrite. Your just like me just admit your gay! Or whatever doesn't mean you have beat the sh-" Sora coughs feeling a huge blow to the ribs and his head lunges forward twisting his neck out of place, he lets out a sharp gasp of pain that began to fill his stomachs and neck.

"You talk to much. If you think. I'm like you, your wrong. I hate fags and I'm not one either." Seifer grabs the noose that was tied around Sora's neck pulling it up as he stared at the pained look on Sora's face.

_This is useles...is he going to rape me....? _Sora stared at the carpet feeling the aching pain on his neck begging to be cracked back in place. Sora lifted his blue eyes at Seifer. "F-Fine what do you want with m-me..? Why are y-you doing this?" he gasped heatfully.

Seifer ignored the question as he pulled Sora by the rope that was tied around his neck leading him onto the bed. Seifer sat next to him with a bitter look on his face he watches the gasping Sora, who was breathing for air that was taken from him for a couple of seconds. "You ask too many question. Why don't you just relax?" he mumbled.

"RELAX! Oh I'll relax when you untie me!" yelled Sora as he backed his head away from Seifer; which resulted to a painful tugging to his hair, to face Seifer who was staring at him with a satisfied reaction. "Your only provoking me more by resisting me," a sinister smile crosses his lips as he plants another kiss on Sora's lips making sure to be quick about it.

Sora kicks Seifer chest with full force, making Seifer let out a groan of pain as he stumbles falling off the bed. "SCREW OFF! and untie me already beat me up! GO ON! Stop making me wait you sicko!" he said his voice sounding all shaken up, he couldn't take it no more. _What was Seifer getting at? Why didn't he just finish it off, The usually routine hard blows and then thrown out._

Seifer grabs his chest rubbing it carefully as he limps onto the bed with a laugh. "Beat you? I'll do more than that." he says in a pissed tone as he punches Sora across the face, making Sora flung toward the wall his head hitting with a painful impact against the concrete wall. Slowly sliding down as he manages to open his eyes weakly, staring downwards as he felt tears built up in his eyes. He bit his lip chewing it trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to moist around his lower arena.

Pulled his blond hair back angrily glancing at Sora as the blonde bangs flay forward a couple strands poking his eye, he brushes the strands away from his face looking at Sora carefully studying the hateful features that were being presented to him. Sora raised his cool eyes showing defiance. This made Seifer heart skip a beat as his eyes were replaced with a look of lust.

Sora coughed lightly as he gasps weakly for oxygen. His eyesight began to be a blur, forcing to remain conscious. _There has to be a way out of this... I feel so sick...and tired._

Seifer pulled Sora's chin, smiling as he began to trail it down his jaw line to his neck making Sora shiver at the mere impact of Seifer's long cold fingers that caused Sora to feel a wave of goosebumps filling his body, Sora whimper softly. In result caused Seifer's eye's to light up at the response that was given to him.

"S-S-Stop..." Sora pleaded his voice almost sounding cowardly and afraid his teeth buried against his lip, feeling regret of even beginning to beg like this and not just to anyone, but to Seifer no less. _I feel so pathetic, so weak._

Seifer shook his head to a no, smiling at this he laughed finding this fun. "What was that Stop?..Stop what?" he asked lowering his head to Sora's neck taking a whiff of his scent that entered his nostrils. He slowly stuck his tongue out laying it out on Sora's neck. The taste drove him wild, since when did a girls...cross that a guy can taste so sweet it was like Sora was coated with a sweet heavenly taste. Seifer grabbed Sora's shoulders gripping them tightly as he began to suck on his neck, but was quickly kicked off again this time harder than before making him flung off the bed once again.

Sora rubbed his cheek on his neck trying desperately trying to wipe off the feeling of having Seifer, apply his tongue on him. Furiously wiping himself as tears seeped down his cheek feeling so weak and hopeless. He struggled to clean off the tears with his shoulders trying to hide the fact that he was crying_. I have to get away, I can't, this can't be happening...Why do the things, I want most to happen turn out to be dreams? While the things I hate or could think of that could consume you at times... nightmares...become reality...? _Sora's eyes widen as he yelps when Seifer gets up quickly kicking him out of his thoughts.

Seifer breathed heavily rubbing his sore stomach that throbbed painfully through his hands, his blonde bangs falling down his face, his blue eyes angrily glaring at Sora as he gritted his teeth.

Sora gulped but he refused to be touched like that again. _Seifer was hot yea, but he did not want to be touched by him. I was under no condition to let this guy who tricked him not once but twice... yes he was tricked before that fire incident. Not only that this guy almost killed him, and now he was going to be...raped..please god don't let it be like this hopefully. He hoped to be brutally hit instead and let go, but not that..anything but that..._

"FUCK! " Seifer cursed. He punched the wall angrily breathing hard as he held onto his stomach with the other. _I know...beat 'im and let him go...I know that's what you requested, but this fucking bitch is asking for more. He's asking for me to rape the shit out of him, I don't care no more. I'm going to beat him alright but not in the way you think... _Seifer raised his head rolling it back and forth to untie any strained joints when he landed against the corner of a dresser. He flashed a smile at Sora.

_....Why is he smiling...? _Sora looked uncomfortable from the bed studying Seifer facial expression. Which scared him more, especially when he noticed the dent of the poor wall when Seifer damaged it. Sora's lower lip quivered itself into a pout. Not looking forward to what was about to come down on him, But meekly hoping that it would be a a usual bully action.

Seifer moved his hand to his bangs that messily fell on his eyes brushing them away from his eyes as he made his way to Sora never removing the smile from his face.

"N-No! STOP!" Sora warns moving against the wall trying to get away.

Seifer stops for a moment and cracked his knuckles, then stretching his fingers and slowly closing them his smile residing a bit. "What?What makes you think, I'll listen to you? I listen to know one!" he snaps. _Well except...that guy, since he's got shit on me...well for now.._

"I'll I'll Kick you again I will!" Sora threatened, but it sounded more like a whine of a scared child. His voice sounded meeker and unsure which sounded nothing like a threat more like a helpless plead.

Seifer threw his head back rolling his eyes back as he slowly lowered it back to place staring at Sora melancholy. "Well we wouldn't want that now would be?" Seifer says throwing his hand in his pocket as he pulled out a knife that was quite long. He pushed a switch on the knife's handle it made a loud click, making Sora jump. "I would use my sword." he jabs his thumb behind him.

Sora hesitantly looked over at were he pointed at and his eyes widen as his mouth dropped open at the long blade hanged over Seifer's wall. Sora was obviously at Seifer's home but where were the others that he was with...

Seifer stared at the floor for a moment. "But I'm not doing this to kill ya, I wouldn't kill you...Sora..." his voice sounded awfully sympathetic almost like he didn't want to do this. Seifer quickly raised his eyes staring at Sora lustfully as he walked over to him.

Sora felt his throat tighten he sobbed forcing it down his throat and not out of his lips forcing something else come out his lips instead. "Seifer don't! STOP!" he pleaded .

Seifer placed a knee down on the bed and his face softened slowly caressing Sora's soft cheek. "Ok..." he says sighing a bit.

Sora looks over at Seifer bewildered by this. "What?" he looks at Seifer shocked not believing this was happening was he messing? Sora gasped feeling the cold metal touch his nape, Sora slightly opened his mouth feeling betrayed again.

Seifer looked over at Sora and firmly says to him. "Dont move."

Sora closes his eyes hopelessly.

Seifer cuts off the rope that was wrapped around Sora's neck.

Sora looks at Seifer confused yet again. _What? He's really letting me go?_

Seifer moved the knife away. "Sora..I'm sorry.." he says apologetically looking at the bed guiltily full of resentment.

"Uh...well it's ok really...just pleases don't do that again...I uh g-guess your not such a bad guy after all, Wow. I really thought you were going to hurt me there.." Sora laughed nervously moving his hands forward to Seifer. "I'm sorry for ki- kicking you...can you cut the rope here too? I'm.. well I can't feel my hands anymore, the gone numb." he says smiling weakly.

Seifer laughed. "Yea... right..." Seifer pushed Sora back, lifting the knife and cutting Sora's shirt. "I'm sorry for not actually letting you go FAG!" he grinned pointing the knife toward Sora threateningly.

Sora gaped at Seifer. "WHY YOU...mmgh." he stared at the knife as he held his tongue, startled by how sharp the blade looked. He stared at Seifer feeling the tears well up.

Seifer stared at Sora's chest piratically drooling over it, he looked up Sora's eyes noticing the tears. He smiled at this as he cupped one off Sora's breast and moved to Sora soft tender lips kissing him lightly. "That's right give in." he grinned.

"Please...stop.." he says as the tears drip down his chin, feeling the knots tighten around his hands as he tried with all his might to break away from this. To run away, but the ropes just clung to him tauntingly cruelly making him face reality on what was unavoidable.

Seifer instead bited down on Sora's neck in response. "No way..you taste too good." he says in a whisper.

* * *

o-o SeiferxSora? I wow who would have thought me bringing him back into the story as if he hadn't done enough with the attempt to kill poor Sora now he's going to try and rape him...?o.O. Oh my well I'm tired and going to head to bed. I apologize for taking too long to post just had not time and I have you know my parents took away my Internet. I'm crying yes...So I have to sneak around...also Kingdom Hearts has taken all my focus towards it so I'm getting distracted...well anyways thank you for reading and to clear the coating part of Sora tasting good. Sora has a special body wash that does that I know I know that doesn't exist but anything is possible no? Oh and please review. *VV*.


	20. Chapter 20 ToRmEnT

**Disclaimer:**Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me but if it did man would the game be total yaoi from through out hehe. Anyway's enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20 ToRmEnT.

_I felt his hot breath hit against my skin, which sent shivers all over my body it felt disgusting. I wanted to ignore it, but I couldn't It felt horrible there's no escape, no hope for me. I'm trapped these ropes will not rip will not set me free. I-I have to face facts, I was going to lose everything to him, Seifer.... Not Riku...but Seifer.... Why? Why? I can't do anything, but allow him that or my death... I can struggle, but even that wont stop him from touching me so disturbingly. Marluxia..? Why? I can't do anything, I feel so weak! SAVE ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE ANYONE I DON'T CARE....who?.. please...Riku...I don't want him to, Please stop him I...I don't want this at all..._

Sora closes his eyes as he gasped hiding his face in Seifer's shoulder his eyes dripping in tears. "Nngh.." he muffled in Seifer's jacket. He caught a whiff of his smell it was strong spicy type of cologne it filled his nose making his throat sting from the strong smell he coughed a couple of times it made his feel nauseous he scrunched his nose.

"You like that Sora?" Seifer grinned licking on the wound he inflicted on Sora's soft nape, he began sliding his hand across Sora's chest exploring it vastly. "So soft Sora? Your so beautiful.." he says whispering with a pleased smile across his face.

"F-fuck you." Sora sobbed trying to move away even though it was futile to try. "I hate it s-stop. Ah." Sora gasped as Seifer sucked on his neck roughly placing the cold metal against Sora's skin slightly cutting his chest. "Don't sound like you hate it," he smiled. "Augh...stop it h-hurts..." Sora whined through the tears. Seifer let out a laugh and moved away for Sora.

Sora slowly lifted his head to face Seifer with hate in his face. His eyes followed Seifer's movement sadly waiting for what was to come next.

Seifer took off his jacket throwing it across the room. He sat on the bed his eyes on Sora's body as he studied it carefully. "You hate me so much right now huh? Sora?" he laughed as he winked at Sora. Obviously enjoying himself he moved his hand touching Sora's cheek gently.

Sora moved his face away averting his eyes trying to loosen the rope someway struggling.

Seifer pulls his shirt off revealing his chest that was well build he threw it over at Sora's head and lunged himself forward making Sora turn to look over at him startled by him."Heh." he smirks moving closer to Sora.

Sora turns his head annoyed toward the blonde male who stood bare chested in front of him he gulped nervously. "W-What are you doing?!" he exclaimed glaring at Seifer hatefully. _Ah...Help... _Sora backed himself against the wall his face glowed a deep red Sora looked away closing his eyes tightly not wanting to see anymore of Seifer.

"Sora check it out!" he pointed at his pants with a grin.

Sora moved his eyes to look at whatever Seifer was pointing at. His eyes widen as his face turned a dark red he looked at Seifer disgusted. "GROSS!" Sora tried moving away from Seifer. _Ew what makes him think I'll like that!_

Seifer looked at Sora his eyes filled with need. "I'm hard for you Sora. Why don't you fulfill my needs?" he moved forward presumes with kissing Sora's neck sucking and tasting every inch of his neck filling it with red spots. " I want you Sora. I need you so bad.." he whined a little breathing hard as his hands began caressing Sora's waist he pulled him onto his lap bulking his own waist against Sora rubbing against him in massages Sora's hips in circular motions.

"S-Stop! Seifer I Don't want you STOP PLEASE!" Sora begged beginning to cry he tried moving away he felt everything, the bulge on Seifer pants touching, rubbing against him, it felt horrible. Sora's heart began thumping nervously trying to move his legs he was about to kick Seifer off, but Seifer lifted his knife to Sora's face threatening him.

"I dare you Sora. Just kick me and watch, I'll rape you so brutally that I'll be the only one to enjoy this and not you YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he stared violently at Sora pressing the cold metal on Sora's cheek. Waiting for Sora's response getting ready to take action in what he was going to decide to do.

Sora eyes widen his face growing frightened and tense his eyes staring desperately at Seifer. "Please...Stop..." he begged biting his lower lip feeling close to breaking down he began sobbing uncontrollably._RIKU!..._

"That's what I though as if I would. I'm in need right now Sora and your going to help me get rid of it. Wanna know how?" he smiled.

Sora didn't respond he didn't care about what Seifer wanted he moved his eyes soaked with tears away, He just wanted to leave he wanted to be as far from Seifer as possible. Sora breathed heavily taking deep uncontrollable breaths feeling so weak his eye's went a blur the room began to spin, _Why was this happening? Why did it have to end this way? Couldn't I just be with Riku and be happy was it so much to ask? To just be with Riku? To just be accepted? To be loved by him? Why does this have to be? Why can't this JUST END! Why?.... Why? please...no...Why me?... this is so unfair...I just..._

Seifer blinked and frowned, but resumed and moved to Sora's pants slowly undoing them he pushed his hands through Sora's boxers caressing his thighs enjoying everything that he was able to witness Sora's shy reaction.

Sora closed his eyes flinching a bit by the feeling of Seifer's hands biting his lip with a absolute frustration. _If there's... no way out...I'll just...imagine this is Riku...._"A-ah..." he groaned feeling a little overwhelmed.

"You want me now don't you? Sora?" he asked slowly beginning to explore Sora's body.

"S-Shut up!" Sora groaned as he angrily grew frustrated it wasn't working, but he tried a little harder imagining Riku the way he was his semi long silver hair gracing his check, His beautiful breathless eyes that made you drown in them whenever you stared at them filling you with total lust for him...Riku's addicting smell...Sora began blushing as he kept his eyes closed trying to shaped Riku's body.

Seifer moved closer to Sora kissing him lightly as his tongue began sliding against Sora's tender lip. "Yeah Sora hate me all you want cause it won't change the fact that I'm going to enjoy ever single minute. I have with your body believe me I'm having fun so much fun right now and so are you don't deny what you want."

"I-I-I c-can't..." Sora stammered moving his face sadly away. "Your not him..." Sora says sadly through his weeping tears that rolled down his cheek detesting the wet feeling on his lips and thighs. _It's not working...it's too hard.._

Seifer laughed a little. "Who Riku? Forget him he doesn't want you the way I do SHIT he paid me to do this to you, He hates you, your nothing to him." he looks at Sora staring at him deeply as he continued to kiss his neck slowly making his way to Sora's chest.

Sora's eyes widen his chest feeling tight his sight blacking out the color beginning to drain from his body as he slowly began feeling broken so torn up. " YOUR LY- Ah....ing.." he gasped his cheeks flushing a bright red. _RIKU would never no HE WOULDN'T..._

"I'm not, he hates you, you should have heard the way he talked about you, Sora just face it." He smiled looking at Sora's blank hurt face.

"N-no I-I don't believe y-you!" he choked his eyebrows curling into a pained pout his chest beginning to cramp up he clenched onto the rope tightly gripping it making it dig into his hands that began to bruise and cut into his skin._ He's lying he's gotta be lying..._

"Heh. Don't believe me then, I could care less if you did or not. Cause tonight I'm going to make you scream in pleasure, Sora and it wont be Marl- er Riku's name your screaming It'll be mine." he says quickly making his way to Sora's groin.

_Marl?....Marluxia is that what he was going to say?.... _Sora lifted his knees up to his chest pulling Seifer's hands away from his pants. "D-Don't!" he gasped feeling broken and hurt._Riku..._

Seifer angrily punched Sora's face. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he shouted pulling Sora's pants off violently to his ankles. Sora squirmed afraid. "Don't make me use this Sora! I will Don't test me you little fuck!" he growled putting the Knife to Sora's neck threatening him his eyes flared.

Sora froze gaping at the knife in fear.

A hand grabbed Seifer's wrist jerking it back making Seifer scream in pain as he dropped the knife to the floor pulling him off the bed and straight to the floor making Seifer hit the ground hard.

"AH FUCK YOU BROKE MY FUCKING WRIST!" he yelled looking at the tall figure in pain.

Sora looked over at the figure who was standing above him in complete shock Sora managed looking up dazed by the sudden intrusion. _Was it Riku? Had he come to save him? Who was it?_

"Come on," the voice said lifting up Sora pulling him against his chest his blue eyes flaring in rage that stared at Seifer then at Sora who was marked all over by the scum who had laid hands on Sora his voice sounded stern at the moment, but without a doubt the one who had come to his rescue was not Riku, but Marluxia who stood in looking down at helpless Sora that rested in Marluxia arms.

Seifer squirmed on the floor slowly getting up. "Marluxia you FUCKER! LEAVE HIM HERE I'M NOT DONE!" he moaned in pain.

Marluxia glared at Seifer and walked over to the exit of Seifer's room, making his way to the door kicking it open he took one look back. "That was not what I asked for." he fumed angrily hissing through his teeth.

Sora looked over at Marluxia _asked?_

Seifer groaned. "Augh...FUCK WHAT YOU ASKED! I WANTED some ACTION!" he snarled painfully holding onto his wrist which throbbed his eyes were beginning to water from the pain that was done to him slowly rubbing it.

Sora looked away trembling as he digged his face inside of Marluxia shirt. "P-please don't give me away p-please..." he cried as he clung onto Marluxia's shirt helplessly.

Marluxia looks down and Sora looking at him impressed. "Huh? Why would I Sora don't worry shush, I won't do that, I came here for you Sora to save you." he smiled coldly. _He's begging how sad, I thought I gained more trust in him or maybe he's just rattled up, Oh don't worry Sora, Seifer's is not enough to make you brake. I wouldn't give him to you he's not enough to make you lose your insanity. I promise you, I will brake you so bad you will beg for death. _Marluxia pets Sora's hair slowly caressing him he smirked at Seifer.

Seifer sighed angrily. "Fuck get out then. Fucking pink haired rapist take him already LEAVE!" he angrily growls.

Sora grip tighten on Marluxia.

"Gladly." Marluxia smiles and steps out making his way out of the house as he held the sobbing Sora.

Marluxia headed into a park exhales the fresh air happily. _I could use a cigarette right now. _Marluxia slightly frown and notices a bench he sits down looking over at Sora who shivering, Marluxia tilts his head and lifts Sora pants up quickly fixing them his eyes falls on Sora's legs admiring, his hands were smacked away quickly.

"STOP! please!" Sora begged holding onto his pants midway.

Marluxia removed his hand from the pants and just held onto Sora instead staring up at the moon that befalled both of them. "I'm sorry Sora."

Sora nibbled his lip as he pulled up his pants finally looking at Marluxia who apologized to him he stared at Marluxia desperately he moved to hug him holding onto him tightly as he trembled.

"For not making it in time..." Marluxia turns to look at the clinging Sora that held ahold of him so tightly he couldn't help but blush at this. "Sora I love you. It pained me so much to see you like that." he says. _Actually, I really wanted to give you to Seifer. I wanted to watch you get mutilated by him brutally it would have been so very entertaining, but also not enough to fully satisfy me._

Sora peeked over at Marluxia's soft stare that made him feel safe.

Marluxia moved his hand gently touching the bruised face on Sora's cheek."Does it hurt?" he asks soothingly. _Seifer went a little overboard..I want to head back and beat him to my...Why do I care.?...I'm happy this happen to you Sora..I am..._

Sora flinched at this he whimpered frightened remembering Seifer's forceful touches he dug his face away from Marluxia afraid. "N-no s-stop.." he mumbles fearfully. _No... no more...So cold... So scared._

Marluxia stood up. "Let's heal those bruises of yours." he says heading to his car. _Soon Sora I will ruin you, I managed to get you like this just imagine what else I can stir up haha I'm keeping you from Riku at that. I'm so happy, but not too impressed just yet Sora not yet worry not. I will destroy your state. If I can't be happy neither can you and it's too late now to make me happy Sora too late._

Sora closed his eyes beginning to drift to sleep feeling safe he had never felt so safe in his life he was happy, happy that Seifer did not get far with him, Happy that Marluxia managed to save him, but little did he know what was to come for him innocent....vulnerable Sora...

* * *

o-o Utter failure damn! I was going to have him raped, but Marluxia saved him and decided to make change my plans at the last minutes boo! boo! I kid, I kid. No rape really I swear, I would not do that *cough* *cough* nope not me -ish currently working on a rape slave story- LIES who said that?! Ahem anyways this is getting too loooong ... 20 chapters? I still have alot of ideas for this too. Hmm I wonder where's Cloud? I haven't even gotten a chance to get him in there peh! I have been fixing my other chapters sry. for the wait all I have a question to those who read my work has my grammar improved whatsoever? I hope. Anyways please review, please I will dance for reviews! -dances awkwardly-.... anyways thanks for reading. And reviewing. ^^


	21. Chapter 21 SuRpRiSe

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts or the characters does not belong to me sadly well enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Chapter 21 SuRpRiSe.

_In a matter of minutes. I was at Marluxia home again, Cleaning me up carefully and being extremely gentle but still I was afraid, Afraid that Seifer would come for me any minute and try to do something horrible and weird, After Marluxia was finished he helped me to the restroom, my cheek was sore from the bruising that Seifer caused me. Marluxia offered to help me with cleaning myself but I refused, Marluxia soon left me alone and, I washed myself rubbing the soap-bar hard against my skin cleaning myself roughly trying to wash away all the weird feelings and touches that Seifer inflicted . Afterward I was sprawled on Marluxia bed snuggling myself warmly beginning to close my eyes as tears began emerging at the thoughts of Seifer began to return to me of what happen last night..._

Marluxia called Roxas and asked permission for Sora to stay at his house, but to his luck it was an absolute 'NO'. Marluxia frowned at this he wasn't used to the word 'no' he simply hated being told no "He's already sleeping he's not feeling so well so, If you may let him st-"

"NO bring him home, Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just give me that crap, What happen? Why is my brother not feeling well did you do something you probably had something to do with this didn't you?" Roxas accused gripping the phone tightly beginning to lose his patience.

Demyx glumly looked up from his Sitar and tilted his head curiously at the yelling Roxas.

Marluxia scratched his eyebrow impatiently "He ran into Seifer and was teased cruelly he ended up with a few minor wounds but I came to save him so you hav-" cut off again Marluxia was ready to hang up on the interruptive blonde.

"WHAT? What do you mean Seifer got to him wasn't he suppose to be with you!? Why weren't you with him where were you flirting with someone hmm?! we-" Roxas blinks looking over at Demyx who this time interrupted Roxas.

"I thought Sora told ya he was going to stop by the hospital to see Riku remember I heard you say so when you told him to be careful and whatnot Roxas" Demyx looks at Roxas his expression growing grim.

Marluxia glances over at the resting Sora, _So you were heading to go see that annoying silver-haired boy...You ditched me Sora...I thought our trust was better than that...well then were going to have to change that from now won't we?_

Roxas swallowed hard blushing embarrassed, he looked around to grab something and spotted a remote control and threw it violently at Demyx "Shut up I forgot ok?" he said with a pout. Demyx groaned in pain.

"So as I was saying he should st-"

"NO! bring him home! now! or els- Ah hey let go give that back!" Roxas frowned at Demyx who snatched the phone from his hand.

"He can stay just make sure he get's to school and eat's well ok? Ouch!" Demyx rubs the back of his head frowning at Roxas who now had his Sitar "Roxas DON'T PUT THAT DOWN!" Demyx yelled.

Marluxia stared at the phone that was hanged up so suddenly he rolled his eyes and turned around heading to the balcony as he grabbed his lighter flicking the flame on and grabbing a cig putting it in his mouth and inhaling the smoke then exhaling, He stared at the moon thinking of his next plot.

~School~

Sora had a patch covering his cheek were he was bruised also he brushed his hair over to the left side of his eye covering th black eye that was caused where Seifer had hit him, He made Marluxia apply some dark rim eyeliner on his eye just in case if for some unknown reason, Someone would catch a glimpse of his left eye they would just assume that it was make up. He let out a sigh as him and Marluxia walked into the school, his wrists were also bandaged up.

Marluxia stood next to Sora proudly smirking as he stood extremely close to Sora, His eyebrows scrunched up when he noticed a red haired female approaching them with a distorted look on her face mixed with anger and sadness.

"SORA!" Kairi said with rage in her voice, she looked at Marluxia angrily and pulled Sora's wrist tugging him away.

Sora snapped out of his train of thought and looked up at Kairi shocked. He let out a cry of pain complaining about his bruised wrist "Nngh Kairi that hurts!" he says frowning but quickly stopped that, it hurt to frown even.

Marluxia grabs Sora's arm making sure not to get a hold of his injured wrist looking at Kairi coldly "Who are you?" he says looking down at her disapprovingly of her sudden appearance.

Kairi tugged onto Sora making him yell out in pain once again she threw a glare at Marluxia "Kairi, Sora's girlfriend so if you will let go!" she fumed. As she made effort to get Sora.

Marluxia held tighter not loosening his grip whatsoever "I won't." he countered at the small female completely shocked and confused, _Since when did Sora have a girlfriend? I didn't see her at the hospital when Sora got injured, Unless she showed up when, I had to attend work...but no one said anything...Not even Sora he said he liked someone else so, I assumed he liked that Riku guy because of all those pictures on his phone and stuff..I did see this girl in his phone well only a few but she's his girlfriend?_

Kairi frowned sadly as if she were about to cry "S-Sora we need to talk..please." she made desperate eyes at Sora closing in her face to his making it harder to say no.

_That bitch damn her...._Marluxia couldn't help but to blush at her angrily loosening his grip a little.

Sora looked over at Marluxia" I'll be right back Riku...um" Sora blushed tremendously "Uh I mean Marluxia." he looked away from Marluxia, _Agh I called him Riku..._

Marluxia twitched annoyed, _He just called me Riku the nerve do I look like Riku?! What the hell?!...calm down Marluxia calm down..._"Ok y-yea I'll be waiting for you at the lunch benches if not there then in class, here I'll take your bag for you." he says beginning to remove the bag .

Kairi frowns letting Sora go for a moment continuing to give Marluxia a hard look.

Sora gave Marluxia an apologetic smile "Thanks Marluxia..for everything." he says looking at him in gratitude. He soon dissapeared off with the red maiden leaving Marluxia with a sneer. _No thank you Sora._

Sora was pulled into an empty room where he and Kairi sat close to each other. Kairi watched Sora as he bit his lip nervously she looked at Sora sadly "Sora...?" she began to ask.

Sora lifted his eye looking at Kairi shyly having a feeling on what was to come for him "Y-yea?" he pratically mumbled.

"Why have people been saying.." Kairi stopped noticing Sora's cheek then quickly moved his hair away from his eye and gasped "Sora what happen to you? Oh my god your eye its complete swollen!" she said worriedly looking at it.

Sora moved away "I-I crashed into a door..." he lied looking away shamefully as he shivered remembering what had happen to him the day before he felt like crying but he couldn't let Kairi see him so weak. He merely tried to control his outburst.

"Your lying Sora. What about your wrists? How did you get this? What exactly happen to you? Why haven't you come over to hang anymore? Who's that older guy you were with?" she asked desperately looking at Sora trying to search an answer, resuming with her attack of question.

Sora bit his lip nervously not knowing what to say.

_I see, So Sora has been lying about certain things...That's not a smart thing to do lying to your girlfriend while with holding feelings for someone else that's pretty cold Sora, _Marluxia blinks amusingly as he listened he moved away from the door, _I'd love to listen to some more but I have trouble to start so be patient Sora._ Marluxia smiled as he began walking down the hall.

"I can't say Kairi.." he mumbled staring hard at the floor he clenched onto his pants trembling trying to hold the tears back. He was tired of having all this crap happening to him. He was tired of lying, tired of being so weak, so pathetic...

Kairi placed a hand on Sora's shaking hand looking at Sora with concern "You can tell me Sora...I won't judge you." she said assuringly rubbing his hand to show him that she meant so.

Sora gulped hard."F-fine I won't lie anymore to you Kairi..." he says feeling extremly nervous, his heart wouldn't calm down..

Kairi sat up getting ready for what was to come to her.

"I-I'm sorry Kairi. I like someone else..." he said finally feeling anxious as he slowly looked at Kairi's sad upset face, _Great now I made Kairi sad can I get any worse what's this now I'm making people unhappy I'm hopeless..._

Kairi lifted her hand nervously rubbing her cheek "It's not that guy with pink hair is it..? The one that everyone been saying that your dating? The one who was with you? Are you guys really dating?" tears began welling up in Kairi's eyes her expression growing sad.

"N-No not him, and no were not dating..I'm grateful for everything he's done for me but I don't like him like that.._At least I don't think so, I hope not. _He's just a friend Kairi honest." Sora said as he gently rubbed the wet tears on Kairi's cheek.

Kairi grabs Sora's hand rubbing it lovingly against her cheek as she turned to look at him forcing a relieved smile on her sad face "Oh well that's good...what about the bruises?" she asked looking over at his bruised eye still holding onto Sora's hand.

Sora managed to pull away "Well...I got.." Sora immediately turned red he really did not want to say such an embarrassing thing to Kairi, He did not want to tell her: Oh well Seifer tried rapping me yea? funny haha don't worry he didn't get very far see? I'm still good alive and well bruised, yea I cried and begged to be freed but that didn't work.. No way am I telling her that I rather lie than be shamed "I got in a fight is all but I'm ok " Sora said plainly.

Kairi sighed obviously noticing the lie she decided to move onto the question and pester him later "Who is it that you like Sora? Is it a girl I know?" she asked her tone growing sad and dark.

Sora applied a stronger pressure on his lips with his teeth "Actually...I-It's...not a she..it's a h-he.." he said hiding his face shyly feeling remorse.

Kairi got up and stared at Sora angrily tears running through her eyes she moved to leave shaking her head staring at Sora in disgust and disappointment.

"Kairi! wait!" Sora reached up for her when his face went pale and he stood there unable to move. _Why?...Why do I always have the worst of luck...why me? when...why!_

Kairi bumped into a person "Sorry e-excuse me," she sobbed as she moved around the other male and ran full speed tears trailing across her face. The other male stepped in with a grin in his face.

Sora gulped falling back staring at the blonde horrified his eyes widen, His body shook uncontrollably cold sweat trailed down his neck his mouth gaped open tears began to well up in his eyes he managed to choke out a couple of words out but they hardly made any sense. "D-Dont!...near..m-me....n-no.." his heart pounded at his chest yelling for help, he began to breath hard not being able to believe what was happening.

Seifer laughed a little closing the door behind him "That's not nice Sora, Now why would you make a cute girl cry like that?.." Seifer took a couple of steps closer "MMmm maybe cause YOU A FUCKING FAG!?" he moved quicker pasting himself closer to Sora.

"N-no.." Sora began shaking his head his body growing cold from sheer fear.

Seifer crouches down in front of Sora quickly making Sora gasp "What's wrong Sora? You look like you you've seen a ghost" he says moving to touch Sora's face he laughed at his own statement.

Sora makes an effort to scream but instead nothing no sound escapes from his lips but the tears sprang from his eyes as he shook his head terrified shutting his eyes. _I no help me please..why? why? is this happening to me again why!? RIKU!.....n-no please please...stop please pain....go away..stop this is not real...I'm still dreaming...I'm dreaming...right?.....I am...right?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Yay Seifer's back. I bet you all are happy to see him again right? lol. yesh I bet u all are? I'm I really mean I'm evil muahahaha ok ok I'm sorry. I'm just not good at making happy stories they bore me...Life isn't always rainbows and bunnies it can be damn straight cruel and dark anyway's. I promise this won't end sad. Cause sad endings are ehh not my thing at least not in this story so worry not. AH when is Cloud coming out I'm getting impatient and I'm the one who writes this I just have to get some things out of the way till Cloud comes out -frown- Anyways please review. Also thanks for the reviews for those placed my story on their Favorite category Thanks I'm really happy to know. Also Don't worry there's more to come.


	22. Chapter 22 PrOtEcT

**Disclaimer:**Yes I know Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me...neither do the characters hmp. Anyways enjoy some of Riku's past thoughts I know how you all have missed him so. And yes that is Riku's thinking just in case your all what who's this.?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Chapter 22. PrOtEcT.

1 day before (Yesterday)

_I waited anxious, impatiently, longing to hear his voice since I can't see...If I could see I would be watching the entry of my room. That I was currently in but instead my head was turned toward where the door would be waiting. Waiting for Sora. I know it was stupid but ever since Axel had told me he was coming today, I couldn't help but wait. But he never showed I was thinking about asking Axel to try calling Roxas to ask for Sora's number so that I may hear his voice...Sadly I didn't instead when Axel noticed my disappointment he tried to say something, Just as he was about to say something Zexion showed up sitting down on my bed. I felt him beginning to hug me, As a result I turned over took my medication and just rested to bed feeling stupid to ever expect Sora to visit me also to avoid everyone to see me so down..._

~School~

Seifer touches Sora's cheek making him flinch back his lip's curled into a smile of satisfaction "Don't be afraid Sora you don't have to act scared. It's only me do you think, I'm here to actually hurt you? Do you really think I would try something on school grounds?" he questions. Moving his other hand to Sora's trembling shoulder gripping it tightly.

Sora didn't want to open his eyes he did not want to face reality. He wanted Seifer to so badly disappear he refused to respond instead he tried to move away from Seifer's grasp but the grip tighten even more. Suddenly Sora raised his face his eyes opening revealing a look of hope he gulped hard "W-What..?" he blinked confused. _Another trick...?_

"I'm not here to hurt you Sora." Seifer smirks slightly his blonde hair flailing forward falling in his blue eyes that held trickery and as if he were plotting something.

His hand moved downwards to Sora's neck sliding his hands down to his chest.

Sora froze staring at Seifer completely horrified his back adding pressure against the wall trying to get away from Seifer's touch which was sadly unavoidable. "D-Don't!" Sora manages to stand moving aside away from Seifer his eyes looking at Seifer in a begging manner. "Just leave me...a-alone!" he shriek covering his head as he shook trying to shake away Seifer's mere presence._Make it a dream this is fake I'm hallucinating._

Seifer rose to his feet approaching Sora keeping his eyes carefully on the brunette following his movements as he closed the gape between them. A chemical tube fell over making Sora jump at the shattering sound "Jumpy are we? Now why would I leave you alone Sora?mmm?" he lowered his head making Sora back against a wall once again.

Sora whimpered he felt his heart beat picking up speed his voice gave out making him a mute frantically opening his mouth to scream for help but nothing came out instead all he could do was stare at Seifer's menacing look, that looked like he was ready to pounce at him at any moment. _Help....please..._ Tears trailed down his cheek.

Seifer lifted his chin toward himself "Kiss me Sora." he says ignoring the tears his breath hitting against Sora's lips inches away from them.

Sora shook his head to a 'NO' _Does...it matter? What I say...regardless of my answer it won't mean anything to you whatsoever...Why are you tormenting me..! _closing his eyes sadly feeling so hopeless.

Seifer smirked moving his lip against Sora's kissing them he flinched when he moved back at the painful knee to the stomach he gasped then, Angrily punching Sora back at his sudden blow to his stomach rubbing it painful he watched as Sora fell to the ground coughing painfully."You little shit!" he snarled angrily losing control. He glared at Sora and kicked him hard making Sora yelp. "Wanna try that again?! HUH?!" his face boiling in anger.

Sora gasped feeling himself cough up blood his vision began to blur but he stared at what was on the ground no doubt it was his own blood, the crimson small pool that was in view. He hugged his stomach with his free hand while the other shakily struggles to keep him up. Another kick is given to his stomach making him groan in pain his hand gave out as a result he painfully hits his chin on the pavement biting his tongue.

"Well?!" Seifer breathes heavily trying to calm himself down he crouches down gripping Sora's hair and pulling it upwards as his glare burns at Sora's pained look. "See what you made me do FUCK! do you like to be abused!?"

Sora looks at Seifer dazed trying to comprehend the question "Be-Better...t-hen...bungi.." he mumbles not making sense he began feeling dizzy.

"Better than what!? Hello wake up!"

Sora closes his eyes giving out _Go away..._"L-Let me sleep Roxas..." he groaned laying his head on the pavement tiredly pulling away from Seifer's grasp regardless of the loss of hair that Seifer clung to when he forcefully set his head to rest.

~Cafeteria~

Marluxia sits back bored ignoring the couple of girls swooning and talking to him, _I wonder if it was a good idea sending Seifer over there...._Marluxia sits up a little trying to get in a more comfortable position.

"Marluxia?" a girl whines.

Marluxia blinks "Hmm?" he looks over at the blonde haired girl and forced a smile on his face. "What is it beautiful?" he asked suavely flashing a sexy addicting look that made anyone swoon over him practically.

"Oh I just was wonder-" she begins to ask until someone interrupts from the group.

"I thought you said I was beautiful? "The girl with long black hair says with a pout as she blocks the other blonde leaning in front of Marluxia trying to distract him away from the other girl.

_I'm...not saving you this time Sora...Serves you right for thinking about Riku while you were with me, How could you call me RIKU. _Marluxia frowned to himself he began to feel the need a smoke to relieve his pain.

"Screw off find someone else to bother ya bimbos!" A girl with blonde hair comes in with a death glare pushing them out of the way as she got to Marluxia.

Both girls begin to protest but just murmur to themselves when the rude girl raised her fist at them threatening them to punch their faces in so they scattered away mumbling to themselves.

Marluxia notices the girl and rolls his eyes " Haven't change much have you?" he grumbles unsatisfied at who came to pay him a visit. He was about to make his way out of there but noticed the look on the girl face.

"I wouldn't be talking you player," she hissed sitting across him with an evil grin.

"Larxene why are you here?" he asks glumly, _Just what I needed for cheering up my dear little sister can things get any worse?_Marluxia drops his chin on his hand that held him up.

"It's always questions with you, Your such a fucking priss you know that?! What I can't sit down? Now? Since when am I suppose to ask you where or where I can't sit?" she snapped smugly staring at Marluxia growing angry.

Marluxia let out a frustrated sigh "I really don't need this right now." he says standing up to leave, only to be shoved back into his sit. He looks at Larxene annoyed by her action.

"Ok ok I guess I have a lose mouth from time to time." she says in a apologetic tone. Larxene stands behind Marluxia she held onto his shoulders. "But come on do you have to runaway like a little baby?" she looks down at him.

"Who's running? I just don't want to hear your senseless yammering. If you have something important to say. Then say it now that or just leave me alone your always giving me unasked advice that I won't do or even care about it." Marluxia moves his shoulders trying to shake her hands off.

Larxene covered her face shutting her expression away from Marluxia's view. She sniffled silently yo herself.

Marluxia smaks his own face _Now what? I made her sad or something..ahh can't I get a break for a simple minute?_ Marluxia stood up "Larxene come on cut it out people are staring...I just want to do things on my ow-"

Larxene laughed "Your stupid you actually fell for that?" she smiled hugging her stomach as she giggled in glee happy with the way Marluxia's concern face looked it actuallt looked sympathetic.

Marluxia shook his head as he began walking away from his annoying sister that irritated him so, _I swear I can't stand her does she have to act so immature?_

Larxene runs over to Marluxia grabbing his shoulder "Wait I was just joking come on don't be a tight ass, Can't you take a joke?" she says as her grab was shrugged off by Marluxia, she frowned as she picked up her speed and stood in front of Marluxia "Wait come on I'm sorry ok?" she looked at Marluxia trying not to burst out laughing in front of him.

"Fine whatever, Look Larxene what do you want already? Would you hurry up and say what you want to say?" Marluxia stops in front of her impatiently looking at her.

" Why are you really here for?" she asked.

"My boyfriend why else?" he answered quickly.

"Sora? Was his name right?" she looked at him curiously searching his eyes.

"Yeah. That's him." firmly looking back at Larxene.

"Why aren't you with him?"

"He's busy at the moment talking with some red head girl his friend or some-" he looks at Larxene annoyed by her assertive mouth that wouldn't let him speak whatsoever, shooting off questions and answers at him.

"His girlfriend right?" she says flatly her gaze piercing him.

Marluxia growled in his throat "I don't know. Maybe not." he defended his eye slowly twitching remembering Kairi's defensive tone.

"Everyone at this school knows Kairi and Sora are dating." Larxene says moving closer to Marluxia.

Marluxia moved around her "What are you getting at? Will you hurry up already?" he rubbed his head sighing angrily as he began losing his temper._ Not for long soon everyone will know that Sora belongs to me and me only._

"I've been watching you Marluxia. I just overhead you and Kairi when she approached you. Also the other day you and that thug Seif-"

"Mind your own business what I do and when I do is not of your concern Larxene, What are you stalking me now? Don't you have better things to do than cling onto me and follow me every place I go?" he spat.

Larxene frowned "Look shithead I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble you should just leave Sora alone. I have no idea what he did but, it sure as hell doesn't need someone plotting against him" she persisted.

"Your right you don't know what he did. Which gives you a good enough reason to leave me alone and stop trying to make me change my mind. This is my business not yours." he says strictly.

"He's only fourteen! He's just a kid your fucking sick! Why do you continue with all this tormenting that you do? Your what twenty-four? Act your age already!" she fumed angrily.

Marluxia glared at Larxene "I don't care if I can't have Sora ...." he walks quickly away from Larxene who didn't even bother to follow him anymore Marluxia's eyes grow dark _I'll make it so Sora can suffer, suffer so much that he will be hated by others, I don't care if I'm childish or sick so what no ones going to stop me my minds made up._

_I'm just trying to protect you from making a fool out of yourself! _Larxene frowns sadly angrily cracking her knuckles as she clenched them.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````.

"Do I look like Roxas?! Wake up!" Seifer pulls Sora's tie up choking him forcing him to wake up in such a manner.

Sora adjusted his eyes looking at Seifer a blur "Wah?" he coughed shaking his head not wanting to believe what was in front of him "St-Stop...can't..." Sora made an effort to grasp Seifer's hands shakily trying to loosen his grip. _Air need air..._

Seifer smacked Sora's face "Don't order me around if you want something beg, BEG like a lowly scum that you are!" he hissed.

Sora felt tears crawl down his cheek making it itch he couldn't see anymore his face began to redden from not receiving oxygen "Nn-no...air..." he gasped weakly pulling against Seifer's hand.

Seifer was thrown back my a strong hand pulling him off of Sora, Sora dropped to the ground gasping and breathing heavily trying to breath in the needed air that he needed.

"WHAT THE fuck is your problem!?" he growled glaring at the other male.

The other male crouched down to Sora's level "You ok Sora?" he asked paying no attention to Seifer.

Sora quickly hooked his hand around the arm that was placed gently on shoulder shakily holding onto it afraid of being left alone with the demented blonde that wasn't too far from him."D-don't g-go.."

"Bear with me wait here ok?" the other male smiled and turned to look at the yelling blonde."Shut up! Before I knock those teeth in. What's the hell's wrong with you picking on him huh?! You sick bastard." he walked over to Seifer lifting him off the floor his glare burning into Seifer's skin. "I should Fucking beat the shit out of you right now but Sora needs to be taken care of right now." he gritted his teeth his expression growing deadly.

Seifer face went pale he grew silent as he stared astounded by the other males tone of voice and strenght.

He walks over to the door placing Seifer in front of the door making sure Seifer's back was turned from him.

Seifer makes an effort to run but is pulled back by the collar he gulps sweat takes place around his forehead debating whether he should look at the other male or not.

The male leans forward his burning breath whispering in Seifer's ears "If I ever, Catch you around Sora, Or if you come across me alone, I swear I will literally beat you near death." His voice growing deeper and deadlier "Don't think I wont because I will." He then opens the door violently with a bolt practically ripping the door off he pulls Seifer back kicking his ass hard and out the door "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Seifer lunged forward with a loud groan of pain.

Sora hugged his knees still afraid of Seifer coming coming back to hunt him down.

The other male forced a smile on his face trying to lower down his temper a bit. He placed a hand on Sora's shoulder "Hey there your all right now." his face sadden when Sora jumped.

Sora looked at the male afraid but realized that Seifer was no longer in the room his tears was brushed off by the other male who came to help him, Sora sobbed hugging the male sobbing "A-Axel.."

Axel patted his back gently trying to calm Sora down "Everythings allright Sora shhh.." he patted Sora's hair. _I be damn he fits into my arms just like Roxas..I really have to try to convince Roxas somehow..._

After a couple of minutes passed Axel carried Sora to the nurse's office and frowned the nurse seemed to be gone. In a way he sighed happily they wouldn't have to explain anything this way he could deal with Seifer on his own next time he were to see him. He placed Sora on a spare bed. "Wait here I'm going to get some anti-bacteria stuff and bandages ok?" he waited for a response.

Sora trembled as he stared at the floor lost in thought.

"Sora?"

"Huh?" he blinked looking up at Axel confused.

"Be right back. I won't be far just getting sum first-aid ok?" he says taking a few steps away from Sora.

Sora nodded with a blank expression licking his bruised tongue feeling some blood emit from it. _Why me?....seriously did I do something to piss someone off ?_He let out a sigh. Sora glanced at the clock that ticked loudly _Class already started...I didn't even hear the bell..._

Axel helped Sora clean up "That fucking prick really did a number on you Sora, your arm looks torn from that glass you landed on. What's his deal anyway he didn't touch you did he?" he says as he applied the anti-bacteria spray on Sora's wounds carefully.

Sora winces at the sting he feels from the disinfectant "I don't know...I wish I knew.. No he didn't really...t-touch me." he sighed staring at his arm that was being wrapped carefully he didn't even remember landing on glass.

"That guys has problems Sora he's sick in da head literally."

Sora begins his habit sucking his lip this time while he bit it gently "Axel?"

Axel wraps Sora's arm carefully making sure he didn't tie it too tight he turns his attention away from Sora's arm and towards Sora " Yeah?" he looked at Sora wondering what Sora was about to ask him.

"Can..you do me a favor?" He asked looking at Axel pleasingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided not to. I have been distracted the past couple of days so, I apologize for the delays and man in it cold in my house. I have no heater sadly and the degrees are falling and my habit of eating ice make me even colder. I'm plotting on how Cloud will make his appearance hmmm hehe can't wait. Also reason why I didn't want Sora to ask his favor is so all you can stay in wonder heh :p anyways please review. For those who review, On my spare time I will read your stories and return the favor of reviewing your stories. Anyways thanx for reading.:s


	23. Chapter 23 BlAnK

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 23 BlAnK.

~Present day~

_I'm not expecting anyone anymore but Tidus and Zexion. I finally decided to give Zexion a chance, I needed to forget Sora. I'm tired of feeling this way always being ignored and resented it was clear to me now. Sora only acted the way he did that day because he was afraid to die...Not because he liked me...or loved me... I hated accepting this. Every-time I thought about this it made me not want to give anyone a chance...I was shrouded in confusion and pain. But I can't let Sora get the best of me. Here he was happy with Marluxia while, I was left alone and unhappy I was stupid to ever think Sora would fall for me yet alone have him..._

Riku sighed breathing softly as he sat up feeling something slip from his cheek it felt warm yet wet. He gulped a little his mouth shaking a bit, feeling like everything beginning to break in his body. He felt so lost. He wanted to go home so very badly now so that he may shut himself from any visitors that may come. Not wanting to see anyone whatsoever, wanting to be alone and not be seen it the kind of state that he was.

A door creaked open making him turn over to the door curiously perking his ears up to listen for someones voice. So that he could make out whoever had entered his room He frowned a little at the was early so, he really did not want anyone disturbing him yet it was odd and rare to have someone visit him so early. But at the sound of the voice that spoke out so suddenly. Made his mouth opened in shock as the footsteps moved rapidly toward him his body froze.

"Riku! your bleeding? Are you allright? What happen to your eyes? Should I go get help?" he asked waiting for a reply as he stared at the blood trailing down his cheek from both eyes. Riku's eyes were hidden through the white bandages but even the bandages were stained with a little blood.

_"....?"_ He stayed silent stunned by the sudden visit. He was confused his head began filling with questions, _How? Why is he here? Shouldn't he be at school? Did he ditch? Wait why would he ditch. For me? I only heard one person enter. Did that pink freak bring him here? Is he coming here? Does that mean cares? Why does his voice sound so meek and frail? His footsteps seem off? Was he hurt? If he's hurt shouldn't he be resting or something? Did he really want to see me?Did he just ask me a question? What do I make of all this?_Riku swallowed hard feeling cold sweat take the best of him.

The other males eyes darted from left to right searching for something to wipe away the tears mixed with blood that trailed down Riku's cheek. He moved toward the counter grabbing the tissue to clean Riku's face up but instead decided to get him some help. _They may look like tears mixed with blood but, I could be wrong. It could be blood. I really shouldn't risk it. _The boy began heading out the door.

"Stop! I'm ok I don't need the nurse coming in and giving me more medication. That I don't need. All these nurses think pills and shots can solve anything which they don' make me feel weak and drained. I really don't like feeling sleepy." he gruffed.

"But your bleeding!" he protested.

"I'm not, These are tears not blo-..I mean I wasn't crying It's not like..." Riku blushed it was rare of him to cry in front of people. The last time he cried in front of someone was when he was just a kid and his mother had just passed away and now Sora had seen him cry. Riku rubbed his cheek wiping them away bashfully as he tried to find an excuse to hide that he was crying.

The boy smiled smiled sadly and walked over to Riku "If your not crying Riku then are you bleeding?" he asked tilting his head to the side trying to read his expression.

Riku's face redden "No Sora..." He covered his face shyly not knowing what to say at the very moment. _Why am I so nervous Say something you idiot..._

Sora sighs and grabs Riku's hand moving it away from his face "Ok.." he moved to clean Riku's cheeks. Blood was smudged all over the silver haired males cheek.

Riku grabbed Sora's arm holding onto it as he ran is cold fingers around Sora's warm ones studying the warm feeling that emitted from Sora's hands moving his other hand as he traced around the palm while his other hand on his wrist.

Sora gasped his face beginning to redden. He was kinda glad that Riku would not see his reaction that crossed his face his lip quivered. He winced a little from the pain were Seifer had tied him with rope not too long ago."nnngh.." he struggled the noise through his trembling lips as he begins to close his eyes he tried to block out everything that had happen to him.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Riku asked as he began to loosen his grip noticing that he had caused Sora some type of pain from his reaction. _That came out wrong...I meant to ask him why his wrist is so bruise I could feel how swollen it is..._

Sora gulped "Uh well I um wanted to see how your doing. If I had waited Marluxia would have tagged along and I didn't want to ma-" he stopped realizing what he was about to say.

"Make me what?" he moved his head to face Sora. His face turned into a frown, this all began to irritate him just hearing that pink haired males name angered him so mad. _Jealous? Of course I am he has you and I don't whats not to be jealous of?_

_"_I don't well. I didn't want him to tag along. He seems to follow me everywhere and I just wanted to see you on my own." Sora says shyly biting on his lip: his heart beats rapidly picking up its pace. _I hope that doesn't sound too weird..._

"Why?" he asked again irritated. _Of course I he doesn't leave you alone I wouldn't either._

"Riku stop asking why because your my friend."

"Last I heard I was disgusting and sick to you." he says discontented letting go of Sora's hand completely._ Why? was I expecting anything to change. I'm a fool for trying. He already has someone._He turns his head lamentably.

"I...I just was...I didn't mean it I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking Riku. I really was just..mmm" mournfully confounded to the floor nervously his face becoming rosy red in distressed at what to say next to Riku. _If I were to say anymore. I may as well tell him that I...love him...but I can't he's with Tidus...I will just make an idiot out of myself._

"You were what?" Riku slanted toward Sora mending closer to him to hear his answer better nervously anticipating to listen.

"Uh I-I w-well I was just je-" his voice stuttering he stopped at the sudden appearance that entered the room. Sora stopped what he was saying turning his attention to the other figure who completely shut out Sora as he hurried over to Riku embracing and grappling onto Riku's waist.

Riku frowned irritably trying to move away from Zexion. He wasn't in the mood to be hugged; he wanted to listen to what Sora was going to say. He felt he was close to finding out the truth so very close but his boyfriend had interrupted him. He forced a smile trying to move Zexion away from himself.

Zexion pouted he glanced over at Sora oddly "Sora?" he says amazed "I thought you were Tidus for a moment." he says still holding Riku's waist his eyes growing relieved for a second before asking his question "Why aren't you in school?" he asked.

Sora snapped out of his trance "Oh uh...I just wanted to see how Riku was doing.." he says beginning to bite his lip as he stared at Zexion's hand that wrapped around Riku who was trying to pry him off. _Why is Zexion here?...Shouldn't he be with Demyx?_

"Oh." was all Zexion was able to say he looked at Riku disappointed by the sudden distant that grew between them. When Riku tried to move away from the clinging Zexion.

Sora couldn't take it no more quickly interrupting Zexion from placing a kiss on Riku's lips. Zexion glanced over at Sora stopping a couple of centimeters from Riku's mumbling complaints. "Why aren't you with my brother..?" he asked feeling his legs losing their balance. His eyes staring at Zexion in confusion._ What happen to Tidus? Zexion? Why isn't he with my brother? Did they fight again? But why is..._

"What about him?" he replied coldly his eyes growing a little sad but quickly changed to his usual strict expression firmly placing a kiss on Riku's cheek hesitly. He looked like he was holding back a hint of remorse crossed his face.

Riku moved his hand touching Zexion cheek sighing a bit.

"Well a-aren't you..Are you guys fighting again shouldn't you t-two be making up?" Sora asked desperately his voice growing meek and almost begging._ This can't be right...It can't!_

Zexion exhaled loudly "I'm not going to make up with him...Me and him are over now for sure...I'm tired of his immature actions their..He's not fit for me. I need someone more sophisticated. He turns his gaze Riku caressing his silver hair. "Your brother is just not what I thought he was is all" he smiles sadly.

Sora quickly changed the subject refusing to accept this "Riku... I heard from A-Axel that your bl-blind now.." Sora breathed heavily trying to avoid any tears he breathed hard trying to steady himself _Calm down Sora Calm down...Don't think about it Don't think come on Sora..._

Riku opened his mouth to say something but Sora carried on.

"How?...Why are you blind? Nothing happened to your eyes when..y-you...saved me from the fire.." Sora breathed again trying so hard not to cry it burned his throat he felt himself shake at the mere sight of Zexion's bedroom eyes as he stared at Riku. His hands began to ached from the way he gripping and digging his nails in his palm. "What c-caused i-it.."

Riku stayed silent for a moment noticing the odd tension. He began feeling in the room not only that but the odd pacing in Sora's tone was off key he didn't understand why would Sora sound so sad? "The fire...didn't cause it...They got it wrong the hospital made a mistake...and they did this to me... My operation...is tomorrow.." he says gripping the blanket angrily. _They don't how to be organized._

Sora covered his eyes feeling the tears emerge. _Here I'm crying over not being able to be with Riku. When he's most definitely going through much more crap than me...I'm so selfish.._ His body uncontrallably shook trembling. "A m-mistake?" he says in grief.

"Yea. I'll be fine though. I can still help you with your studies Sora..." Riku moved a little uncomfortably "I extended your time for your make-up. My uncle was not really happy with the idea but...Since the fire and all he considered it actually...I may not be able to help you with math very well but the other subjects shouldn't be a problem.."

"I...y-ou..dont have to. I..mean thank y-y-you..."_ I have to go. I can't take this. I just this is too much. I'm pathetic. I'm too weak. I cant take this...I don't I can't even think straight. _"I-I..got to g-g-go.." Sora quickly ran not waiting for anything to be said.

"So-Sora?" Riku make an effort to get out of bed but was stopped by Zexion.

Axel walked in with a grin. He grabbed Sora's waist stopping him, breaking his sudden fall "Whoa there, were you going in such a hurry?" He stopped noticing Sora's tears dripping down his cheek. "S-Sora? What's wrong?"

Sora hid his face in Axel's shirt breathing unevenly "I wanna go...p-please Axel..can...we..jus.." He trembled feeling the tears run down his face uncontrolably "please." Sora whispered helplessly.

Axel looked over at Riku then at Zexion who stared oddly at Sora his expression growing worried.

"What's wrong? Axel? What's going on?" he asked trying to move past Zexion's way.

"Nothing Riku your one blind bat! Literally." he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder "I'll come back later today Riku." and with that said he pulled Sora out the door closing it behind himself.

Sora couldn't move couldn't walk he felt dead. He began to feel like nothing it made his stomach churn.

Axel stopped turning around as he noticed that Sora was no longer next to him he scratched his head "Oh boy." He begins making his way toward Sora lowering his head "You okay Blon- I er mean Sora?" he smiled quickly. _Oops I thought. I was talking to Roxas for a second there_.

Sora looked up at Axel lost and confused he sighed sadly feeling the tears roll down his cheek. His checks flushed in frustration at why all this was happening to him. _Why is all this happening to me...?_

Axel blushed at the cute look that Sora gave him. _Ahhhhhhhh NO FAIR I want a threesome for the LOVE of GOD Roxas!_Axel melted and picked up Sora caring him on the way out "Cheer up will ya that look your giving me is killing me it's like seeing your brother in your state " he says smiling at Sora's bewildered expression. _Maybe if I ask Roxas for __**THAT**__as a birthday gift heh._

Sora smiled sadly appreciating Axel's help.

As soon as Axel was in his car he looked over at Sora "Want some ice cream?" he asked with a hungry grin as he imagined the sweet ice cream melting in his mouth.

Sora was out of it but quickly moved his head toward Axel "Ice cream?..." he asked not really understanding he was lost in his own thoughts to actually really listen to anything that was being said to him nonetheless understand.

"Yeah. Ice cream you know with some strawberries toppings, some cheeries, and some sprinkles." Axel's mouth began to water as he began describing the ice cream. He smiled happily at the mere thought of it.

Sora couldn't help but laugh at his childish expression that Axel had on is face and smiled a little at the smile. Of course was Sora was still holding a sense of depression. But Axel still accepted it. "Ok let's go " Sora finally said. He needed to clear his head sure, Riku was with someone else again...but he just he didn't care that wasn't going to stop Sora from loving Riku.

Axel grinned and nodded excitedly as he drove full speed making Sora sink into his sit as he stared shockingly at the rear window. Feeling like his heart was about to jump out of his mouth Axel's driving was insane. He speed through every stop light and sign not stopping till they reached their destination.

Axel swerved. He almost hit another parked car; he was inches away from it . Stepping out smiling at the Ice cream shop that stood in front of him. Axel jumped up and down smiling widely at the ice cream shop staring at the rainbow colored sign that read Snowe. A guy started yelling at Axel, but Axel didn't even notice the man instead he was gaping at the store his emerald eyes glistening in the sun. He hurriedly walked to Sora's side to see what was taking him so long.

Sora was wide eyed staring straight ahead still in shock.

Axel began laughing "What wrong Sora? Are you that impressed with my driving?" he chimed happily at the brunette.

Sora jerked his head toward the open door and puked his brains out the door feeling half his stomach gone by the time he was done. In a matter of minutes Sora was sitting on the outside bench with his head practically on the table he had a water in his hand.

Axel rubbed Sora's back "I wow. I didn't mean to make you throw-up you ok Sora?" he says asking worriedly.

Sora nodded a little looking at Axel. He rubbed his eye licking his bruise on his tongue it still hurt a little his body felt even more drained than it already was he looked at the menu it was filled with different types of flavors, toppings, and even shakes. "Y-yea I feel a little better." he said quesingly looking at Axel.

"That's good well what do ya want me to get you?" he asked patiently looking Sora.. _I wonder what kind of ice cream he likes?_" I'm getting the large size that has allot of strawberries and a Popsicle too yea." he says enthusiastically

"Mmm...Ice cream? Uh I don't feel well maybe a little later." he says weakly.

Axel smiled and messed up Sora's hair "Ok be right back brownie." he smirked at the new nickname; he had given Sora. Heading over to the counter to order what he wanted his grin never faltering as he looked at all the toppings that they had.

After a couple of minutes he dug in finishing his ice cream he lifted his spoon raising it to Sora's lips.

Sora gasped startled by the cold feeling that hit his lips he looked at the ice cream "I don't want any gaugh." he mumbled through his lips.

Axel slipped in the ice cream ignoring Sora's refusal "Come on try it it's really good." he smiled when he cleaned the side of Sora's lip and laughed a little. "Wow Sora your a messy eater." he teased.

Sora began to chew on the strawberry that so happened to slip in his mouth and pouted at Axel who now was laughing at him "I'm not really messy it's just you forced it in my mouth so suddenly." he says his mouth beginning to water wanting to consume more his ice cream. Sora's eyes lowered to Axel's bowl of ice cream that tempted him so.

"Ah really now? Prove me wrong then Sora. Let me buy you an ice cream you sure your stomache can take it? Do you think you feel better enough for a ice cream sunday?" he says challenging Sora. _If your messy, I wouldn't mind heh._

"Ok bring it here then. I'm ready for it." Sora smiled accepting the challenge.

Axel grinned and nodded hurrying himself to order some ice cream.

Axel came back with the bowl of ice cream. He sat across from Sora placing the huge bowl of ice cream down he leaned forward about to kiss Sora but stopped inches away from his face realizing what he was about to do awkwardly. He moved away from Sora turning his attention elsewhere "Uh there you...go. " He says scratching his head nervously.

Sora blushed blinking not understanding what just happened he looked over at Axel finally realizing that Axel almost had kissed him. Sora bit his lower lip as he picked up the spoon shyly playing with the ice cream. "U-Uh thanks.." he says as he dug the spoon in the ice cream looking at it .

Axel moved his eyes over to Sora "Y-Yeah no problem..Anyways um show me that your not a messy eater." he says trying to sound as casual as he could he smiled apprehensively at Sora.

Sora nodded and brought the spoon up to his mouth dunking the spoon in his mouth as his cheeks flushed from the sweetness that over took his mouth.

A figure stood across spying on Sora and Axel with a camera in his hand. The camera lowered as he tilted his head staring at the two with a satisfied smirk that formed in his lips it lasted a quick three seconds then faded to his emotionless state. _Axel and Sora. Who would have thought first Riku now Axel? No I could be wrong, but I'm sure others won't think so they look like a couple from my point of view . Still isn't Axel with Roxas? Well what would I know I just heard...Wouldn't that suck if Roxas saw this. That did look like Axel try to kiss Sora hmm wonder why he stopped it could have been good for a picture._The shaded figure sighed raising his face and turning away as he began heading back to the parking-lot. _This is going to get interested.._

* * *

Ah well we got to see more of Axel hmm yeah. I know, I know If Zexion didn't interrupt Riku and Sora, The truth would be revealed Sora would be telling Riku the truth. Riku would understand better and finally maybe understand and get Sora's actions and reason for doing so. But if that were to happen my story would be cut short I wouldn't mind. But I...my feelings for Cloud won't allow me to end it HE MUST COME OUT!! Don't you see he has to he must -sniffles- Anyways. I'm alright. I had trouble writing this chapter . I slept thinking about it, I walk my sister to school while I thought about it I thought allot about this chapter now I have to come up for a chapter name joy. Well anyways thanks for your time goodnight I mean please review. I will sleep on it thinking for a title for this chapter. :p


	24. Chapter 24 BiNd

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me neither do the characters.

* * *

Chapter 24 BiNd

_Have you ever thought your day is going great? When suddenly just one thing was said or done in front of you? Which everything good that happen that day was absolute brought back down making it a bad day. Just when things couldn't get any worse. They just do making you feel sad and angry at the same time. I'm really confused at the moment everything all this from Tidus and Riku to having some weird older guy after me. To almost dying then getting rape...Now my older brother's boyfriend is with the guy I want! For once; can't things go my way! Is that so much to ask! Really...I just don't know what to do anymore...._

"If your always keeping to yourself and don't ever speak your mind you'll never get what you want." Axel says making Sora look up at him surprised by what he had just said to him Axels eyes grew grim staring at Sora analyzing his eyes carefully noticing the dark purple bruise around them he frowned a little at this.

"Huh?" Sora looked at Axel a little confused suddenly his face reddedn brightly. _Did he know?! No wait I told Roxas that I was gay but I never told him who I had liked right?...Of course I'm only gay for Riku and no one else everyone else was just attractive in my eyes and nothing else if, I were to do anything with anyone else it would be kinda weird..I would have to get used to them first...but did Axel suspect something?_

"You have to make a move, if he wont Sora. Otherwise you wont get anywhere especially if the other guys too stupid to realize what he has in front of him. Your brother when I laid my eyes on him. I was unsure of how he felt and everything my actions always back fired so I gave up soon after your brother. Well I found out that he wanted to spend more and more time with me and suddenly wow he's quite the teaser." Axel grinned as he remember. "He got me."

Sora looked at Axel curiously blinking as he watched him. _Ok maybe he doesn't know that its Riku. Maybe he's just trying to help me out. _"U-uh what do you think I should do then?"

Axel brought his hand to his chin running his fingers across his lips vaguely trying to come with an answer. He then turned to Sora grinning at him. "Do something that will catch his attention make him notice you. Make yourself stand out, also make sure everywhere he goes you happen so oddly to be there." he smiles feeling quite confident with his answer. "With your looks anyone would get a crush and fall for you, but if you were to get his attention somehow making sure to make him fall hard for you then he's yours." he finished.

Sora face flushed "Ok but Axel how do I get him to notice me what do I do exactly? I mean. I'm, I'm not Roxas. I'm not good at anything really Roxas can be a good dancer and singer...Demyx can play the sitar amazingly...Tidus is good at soccer and water polo..all my friends are good at something but me...I just. I'm not. I don't do anything that impressive. Besides if I happen to appear everywhere he is, wouldn't I look like some weird stalker." he sighed. _I'm good at getting into trouble though..._

" No you wont look like a stalker just act natural. Your looks are gifted. I know exactly what you can do Sora but the question is are you whiling to do it?" Axel asked studying Sora's innocent face.

~School, End of 1st period~

Sephiroth raises his eyebrow suspiciously he looks at Roxas. "Roxas, Where's your brother?" he asks annoyed as he notices Marluxia missing also. "I hope he's not ditching with that pink-haired playboy."

Roxas looks around. "No. I doubt he is, he came to school. I'm sure of it."

Sephiroth rubs his head. "That boy. Makes me regret extending his time for the exam. Why do I bother if he doesn't even show up at my class." he sighs sitting on his desks.

Roxas watches the other students make their way out of the class, he turns to face Sephiroth. "I-I'll look for him." Roxas says promptly.

"When you see him tell him, I would like to have a word with him." he states strictly.

Roxas nods and makes his way out of the class._Stupid Marluxia. What good of a boyfriend are you if you makes Sora ditch. When I see him. I'm going to yell at him. Not only that what is Sora thinking? I need to have a talk with him. Demyx was to careless having him stay at Marluxia's place for the night sheesh._ Roxas looks around and scratches his head. _Where's Axel? _Roxas glances around confused the bell almost rang, so he hurried off to his next class.

~End of 2nd period~

Roxas waited in the usual spot for Axel but he never showed he grabbed his phone dialing Axel's number seconds passed and no one had answered. He frowned and tried a couple of time until he decided to call Sora but he got no answer from him either. With that he began making his way to his next period sitting uncomfortably in his sit when he noticed Sora gone also for that class, but Marluxia was there?

Marluxia placed his hand on his cheek facing forward with a annoyed look of worried and irration crossing his face._Where the fuck are you Sora?! I saw Seifer, but Where are you! You damn idiot..._Marluxia closed his eyes his eyebrows scrunching up angrily gritting his teeth.

Roxas sat in Sora's seat next to Marluxia.

Marluxia instantly looks over at where Sora would be at. "Sora?!" he says relieved but stops his expression returning to what it was not too long ago._Oh its the blonde._Marluxia looks away glumly.

Roxas lifts his thumb up to his lip biting it softly. "Where's Sora?" he asks demandingly trying to keep his voice down. He was close to losing his temper and ready to beat the information out of Marluxia.

"I don't know. Last I saw him with was that red haired bit..beatiful girlfriend of his." he spat hatefully his expression turning cold. _I'm sure Seifer got rid of her and went for Sora. I hope, he better have...yeah this is what you wanted anyways right Marluxia? Right?...._

_Red-haired? _Roxas looks up at Marluxia "K-Kairi? But wait that doesn't make sense. I saw her in my last period. Where's Sora?" he pressed on trying to get more answers from him.

"I dont know. Do you think if I knew. I would be in this period with you?" his tone grows colder "I think not Roxy boy." he says becoming more anxious._ If this was what I wanted why do I feel so much resent?_

The teacher angrily looks at Roxas and Marluxia. "This is no time for bonding, if I hear another word that has nothing to do with my class. I'm moving you two away from each other." she says turning to look at the board.

~End of 3rd, Lunch begins~

Roxas watches Marluxia leave quickly he wants to follow but instead makes an effort to look for Axel. He sighs after seeing that he was no where to be found he heads into his 4th period class that was empty marking Axel's number over and over he listens to footsteps coming his way. He hears Marluxia's voice and hides in the closet quickly._ Wait why am I hiding?...._

Marluxia opens the door. "After you." he smiles, waiting for the other male to enter the room.

"Whatever," says the other voice as he sat on the table blankly staring at Marluxia obviously wanting to finish and get things over and done with he let out a cool sigh as he moved a couple of strands of hair from his face his cerulean blue eyes glowing lightly.

_Maybe cause it's Marluxia. Who's voice was that? It sounded so familiar so very familiar but who? _Roxas pressed his ear against the door trying to listen carefully.

"So show me? Let me see it. That's the only reason, I wanted to see you anyways, so you can show me and give it to me." he said moving closer the the blonde.

"Of course, Did you bring the money? First, I require you to pay me half before we continue." says the other voice sounding money thirsty and desperate to get things done.

Roxas blushed he gasped. _Give it to him?! Money! What the hell? That sleazy perverted pedophile he couldn't get enough of Sora so now he's after another underage guy!_

Marluxia walked forward closing in the gap between him and the other male. "No money. Sorry."

The boy's face looked annoyed. He got up, making his way out the door. "Then your not getting anything from me." he says

Marluxia laughed softly moving in front of the boy. "Cloud come on. Wait a second ok? Don't get so mad."

Cloud eyes darken growing impatient, he sighed annoyed as he looked away from Marluxia. "I'm not mad...What is it? Would you hurry up I got things to do better than being here."

"I can make a check? Come on Cloud you owe me big, who made you what you are? If it weren't for me you'd still would be a low class...." he says in a whisper the last word he had said.

Cloud angrily raises, his eyes glowing enraged. "I don't. I didn't need you I just.." his word where cut off by the finger pushing against his lip.

Marluxia chuckles "I still helped. Didn't I? Your amazing Cloud. You have a great eye and ability. I guess your right you didn't me. But you still asked didn't you? If you didn't need me you wouldn't have come to me." He adds whispering in Clouds ears.

Cloud moves, pushing Marluxia face away. " I... I wanted to start early. Would you stop getting so close." he says his face hardening. _What does he want does he have to talk so much? If I knew he was going to be like this, I would have never asked._

"Right, Whatever drifts your boat Cloud whatever drifts your boat. Now where were we are you going to show me then give it to me?" he says nervously wanting to see. _You could have began early to. You didn't need me whatsoever, but your unsure and low confidence brought you to me sad isn't it?_

"Yeah. Whatever. I still think your creepy. You know that?" he says unzipping his bag and taking out his camera. "You can only see for now. Cause what you requested for isn't ready. I need to get it ready for you." he says.

Roxas eyes widen as he covered his mouth in Horror. _He didn't know? What to do he had to do something this was so wrong. Cloud? Cloud Strife? That made no sense absolutely no sense! Why would Cloud be doing something like this? Does he need money? But he's a photographer a famous one at that._

"Let's take a look." Marluxia leaned forward "Whoa I never would hav- Huh?"

Roxas jumps out. "DON'T CLOUD STOP! GET AWAY FROM THAT PERVERT!" he says when he looked at them both his eyes widen noticing that Cloud had a digital expensive looking camera in his hand while Marluxia was leaning looking at the camera but was now looking at Roxas completely confused. "Oooh..."

" Pervert? Roxy? What do you want? It's not nice to eavesdrop you know? I told you once before have you no manners?" he said pushing the camera into Clouds bag making him put it away.

Cloud noticed what he meant and turned his camera off. He glared at Marluxia his camera almost fell from his hands.

Roxas gaped. "A camera? I thought you guys were about to..." he stopped blushing furiously as he stared hard at the floor._ I'm an idiot. I guess their relationship is purely innocent.._

Marluxia shook his head. "See what happens when you snoop around? You end up misunderstanding then making false accusations." he says knowingly as closes his eyes.

"Looks whose talking." Cloud mumbles under his breath as he glances over Roxas quickly sighing again. _Now I'm being forced into your petty plots._

Roxas groans. "Hey I'm only worried for my brother. " he says beginning to walk up to Marluxia. "I also did say I was keeping and eye on you. Shouldn't you be looking for Sora?" he pushed on.

Marluxia grabs Clouds hair when he mumbles 'You should be careful what your saying.' and pushes his head downwards. "I will in a bit." He says.

Cloud grips onto Marluxia's hand and twists it making him groan in pain. "Don't touch me!" he says viciously moving away with a vicious look in his eyes.

Marluxia hisses through his lips at the pain. "Ok fine. Got it geez, didn't have to twist my arm so violently Cloudy." he says moving away from Cloud who stood in front of him.

"Didn't have to pull my hair." he counters annoyed.

Roxas decides to leave. "I'm outie you guys can get on with what your doing." he turns his head slightly eyes falling on Marluxia. "I'm watching you pedo." and with that he disappeared leaving the two alone.

Marluxia smiles falters he glares at Cloud. "Axel and Sora what the hell is this?! How did this happen? I already am having trouble with that silver-haired-"

"Sephiroth?" Cloud says his eyes growing darker. He did not like that man, he always hated the guy always being so damn attractive. It just annoyed him how he was always picked on by him that guy always seemed to follow him everywhere he went he wanted to kill him just sayinh his named sent chills down his body and it was a very unpleasant feeling.

"No. Not Sephiroth. His cousin Riku who else would I. Your mind is always on Sephiroth. Just admit it you have a crush on him and want him." Marluxia says tiredly wondering if Sora was with Axel right now.

"Oh well, I don't know you only requested photos of Sora in exchange for cash." he says ignoring what Marluxia said to him about Sephiroth."I just took them...also I wanted to tell you after this. I'm done. I want nothing to do with your little sce-" Cloud looks at Marluxia glaring at him as he was grabbed by the tie.

"Your helping me. If you want to keep you job as a photographer your doing what I ask Cloud. Got that!" he says. His grip tightening on his tie making Cloud struggle for air.

Cloud began coughing loudly as he pulled away angrily losing his balance he ended up on the ground, he wanted so badly to beat the living shit out of Marluxia for doing that to him. His eyes turned to the other figure that entered the room it was Seifer with an upset look on his face. _Who's that?_

"Seifer." Marluxia makes his way toward him. "What the hell where you doing? Where's Sora did you do what I asked? DID YOU!?" he says his voice sounding harsher as he grabbed Seifer's wounded wrist making him moan in pain. He stared at Seifer hi stare growing mad with evry second that passed.

Cloud looks at Seifer as he rubs his neck. He begins to stand. "I-I'm leaving." he says making his way for the exit only to be pulled back with full force almost making him trip over his own feet.

"Your staying." he says not bothering anymore with Cloud. "Now Seifer I asked you a question. Where's Sora? I will know if your lying to me so help me god I will beat you brutally. If you answer incorrectly."

"I-If you know? Then why are you asking?" he says his voice uneasy. _What did I get myself into and who the hell is that? Another Victim of Marluxia's..._ His arm ached from the pain.

Marluxia squeezed the wrist tighter making Seifer scream out in pain. "I asked you. I'm the one asking the questions not you, you little...just answer me!" he says squeezing tighter and tighter. _I'm tired of everyones defiance._

Cloud saw the pained expression on Seifer's face. He hurries over to Marluxia. "Marluxia calm down your hurting him. Stop it!" Cloud says pulling on Marluxia arm tryting to get him to let go.

Seifer. "OW!...nnngh..FUCK!" he whimpers looking at Marluxia. "I-I Let go please Marluxia, c-calm down shit...please." Seifer begged feeling light headed from the pain he felt.

Marluxia pushed Cloud hard to the floor and digged in his pocket with his free hand for something to smoke. He craved for one badly lighting the ciggarette he inhaled the fumes breathing them in with a glare he blew the smoke in Seifer's face. "Tell me."

Seifer rubbed his wrist looking at Marluxia fearfully. "Some red haired guy interrupted me! He kicked me literally kicked me out!...and said he'll beat the crap outta me next time ..h-he see's me..." he says angrily balling his hands into fists.

Cloud slowly walks over to Marluxia looking at Seifer shocked. _Axel? He means Axel right? Interrupted he said from what exactly?_

"Sounds like Axel to me...We have to get to work." he says taking out another cigarette and lighting it again for him to smoke for more he released Seifers wrist taking his stress out on the cigarettes as he breathed the fumes hard making his mouth burn.

"We? Not interested." Cloud said as he began to leave but was stopped on his tracks.

"That's too bad isn't it Cloud? You have no say in this. Remember you owe me big. Seriously aren't you satisfied even thought you owe me. I'm still paying you and Seifer here for your work. Help me ok." he says taking another huge hit of the cigarette.

Seifer stared at the ground, he glanced over at Cloud.

Cloud clenched his teeth his nose flaring angrily. "I...I told you. I'll continue this for 2 more days then I'm done. I could care less about the cash. I dont want to be part of your cruel games Marluxia." he says glaring at Marluxia.

"I like how you show that type of rebellion. Cloud, It makes me want to mess you up also." Marluxia moves up to Cloud making the smoke sting the spiked haired blonde. "I will make you fear me, Cloud if you keep acting up." he smiled a weird smile.

Cloud moved away flapping his hands to clear the smoke. "I said, I would help. I never said I would become your puppet." he said leaving the empty classroom.

~Axel's car~

"Well tell me, what is it Axel?" Sora asked putting on his seat-belt.

Axel grinned "Sora have you ever thought of modeling?" he asked as he puts on his seat beat also happy that his stomach was nice and full of sweets.

"Modeling?" Sora looked at Axel oddly. _Like I'm attractive enough to become a model even the potential and grace for it, that would be a joke. I'll end up making a complete fool of myself._

"I have a friend whose a photographer his names Cloud Strife he's a natural born prodigy. He can make you real sexy so what do you think Sora? Heck this is a good opportunity." He says smiling at Sora as he pressed on the pedal heading to the school.

* * *

Ok. Finally Cloud you made your appearance. I don't know but I feel like Marluxia has allot over blondes lately. o-o I made a chart. I finally wrote, what I want to happen in the story and man I can't wait to write it all. Well nothing bad yet happening. I hope you guys see how Marluxia is now, his personality is revealed a little more he's a manipulator yet caught on revenge here. I hope. I don't tire you guys by writing too much and Cloud is no stalker . lol. I honestly didn't want to make Marluxia so cruel. I like that guy. Well I hope, I'm not making the story too complicated anyways thanks for reading it ish 5:08 am must get to bed and please review. :s and thankies for those who reviewed.


	25. Chapter 25 ChAnGe

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me and as always neither does the characters. Now then lets carryon with the story ^^ heh. Are you all enjoying Axel's appearance more in the story?

* * *

Chapter 25 ChAnGe

_Modeling, Me a model? That's just weird. I can't even imagine myself posing or anything weird like that. I wonder if Riku would really notice me that way. I rather see Riku as a model. Riku would be a much better model than me. I bet anything he would. I should consider though this might actually be fun, he said Cloud Strife. I've heard that name somewhere, but where exactly? He must be famous, wow I can't wait. Should I really be happy? I mean allots been going on lately, should I really be thinking about this kind of stuff?_

Axel stopped the car in the school parking lot he shielded his eyes from the blinding sun that stung his eyes, he changes his view to look at his phone noticing all the missed calls that where made. He dials Roxas phone number calling him quickly raising the phone to his ear as he moved to meet Sora on the other side of the car._ Shit hope Roxas doesn't get mad._

Sora still felt a little sore from the pain that was caused by Seifer's ruthless actions his eyes moved over to Axel staring at him noticing that he was making a call, he decides to drifts away from Axel to give him some privacy. Sora decides to check the time he glances over at his phone noticing the texts and missed calls. _Roxas called me?! Even Marluxia...?Weird well I guess I was gone quite a long time._Sluggishly pushing the buttons for the time it read eleven-fourty five_ its lunch break now, that's good easier access to sneak in._

Roxas walks out to the cafeteria, his eyes searching for Axel or Sora, suddenly he quickly grabs the ringing phone. "Hello?" he replies.

"Hey Blondie, miss me?" he grinned to himself as he enjoyed hearing Roxas cute voice made his heart beat faster when he listened to cute little Roxas.

"AXEL! WHERE ARE YOU? IS SORA WITH YOU?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED MY CALLS?! WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ME ALO-"

"Whoa there, slow down blondie too many questions at once. Can't answer them too quickly and yes Sora's with me. Well back to track, I'm heading in the school. I'll tell you everything myself or Sora can whichever you would want best baby." he grinned walking over to Sora placing a hand on his shoulder as he pulled him along toward the school building.

"Your with Sora? Why? Why are you with him? For what? Where did you guys go? Why didn't you tell me? Or even answer my phone? Same to Sora. " Roxas face flushed as he darted out the cafeteria to the parking lot. Pacing over there nervously his face completely flushed. _What is Axel doing with Sora? Why would they ditch together? Only me and Axel do that when we want to be alone or want to spend time together , but why is Sora with him?_

Axel smiled waving at the Roxas that stood there staring at him happily. "I see you." he says moving away from Sora and beginning to walk toward Roxas with a desperate look to hug the young blonde and kiss him.

Sora looked at Roxas and Axel slowly approaching them he felt in the way, he wanted to leave them alone and not intrude the couple.

Roxas blinks and dodges Axel walking over to Sora who looked badly in his eyes, a worried expression crossed his face. "Sora! Are you ok? What happen to your face are you alright? Where were you Sora?" He asked in concern as he hugged his brother tightly.

"Ouch!" Sora tried moving away from Roxas. "Th-That h-hurts Roxas. I was with Axel is all he helped me. It's a long story. I'll tell you in a bit ok?" he says his body still in pain and bruise, throbbing started to surround the wounds.

Roxas looks over at Axel angrily turning to face him Sora's words were ignored he went on what he saw all over Sora's eyes and cheeks. "What you do to my brother Axel? You want to rough him up? How about you try that on me HUH?!" he says snapping at him ready to pounce at Axel. _Cant get enough of me so he has to force himself on my brother and even resort to hiting him?!_

Axel looks at Roxas confused. "What? Nothing Roxas ya got it wrong here." he says trying to reason with the angry blonde.

Roxas shakes his head. "Wrong it looks clear to me Axel very clear!" he says as he begins beating on Axel angrily "How could you! Y-YOU BASTARD!" he says beginning to sob uncontrollably.

Axel eyes widen. "Ow Roxas! NO! I TOLD YA! Listen to me!" he pleaded as he tried to block the hits from Roxas and boy can he hit.

"I HATE YOU HOW COULD YOU!" Roxas cried.

Sora eyes widen and he ran toward the two. "Roxas stop! STOP! He didn't do anything! Oh my god Roxas!" Sora looked at Roxas confused face "It- It was Seifer all Seifer...Axel helped me..."he says staring at the floor remembering he felt chills crawl down his arm.

Roxas stared at Sora confused but his blood began boiling up. "Seifer? Again?" he asked

:"Y-yeah..." Sora looks at the ground feeling uneasy.

Seifer began walking and froze halfway as he saw Axel, Roxas, and Sora he gulped he tried sneaking away quickly making sure not to be seen by Axel, he shivered remembering what the red head had said to him.

Axel glares noticing the blonde. "Speak of the devil, there he is Roxas!" he says pointing at the blonde.

Seifer began pacing quickly trying to act like, he didn't hear them.

Roxas turns around and runs after Seifer. "Get your ass back here!" Roxas growls running toward the blonde at a fast pace. "You like beating on my brother do you?! WELL LETS SEE HOW YOU TRY THAT ON ME!"

Seifer begins running when he see's Axel make his way over to him. "shit!" Seifer ends up falling to the floor hard when Roxas tackles him. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!? A DOG!?" he groans at the Roxas that begins biting his arm angrily. Seifer is about to hit Roxas off when he see's Axel stand in front of him with a look that could kill. He could feel his stomach sinking in._ Fuck..._

"No leave him. I don't want any problems" Sora pleaded.

"This guy hit you Sora if you don't want to see look away by the time I'm done with him. He'll never lay a hand on you Sora." Roxas frowned, looking at Seifer with so much hate and adrenaline running through his veins

"I'm afraid he's not a dog you little shit." Axel says as he begins pulling back his sleeves getting ready. His eyes boiling up as he looks over at Seifer angrily. Axel lifts up Seifer by the collar and gets ready to punch him. "Heh ya little shit this'll teach ya to mess with Sora."

Seifer shuts his eyes getting ready for the pain to come.

Roxas looks over at the defending figure that grabbed Axel's arm so did Sora both look at who was there in a gape.

Seifer opens his eyes and they widen as he stared at the figure who was helping him he glares annoyed by the figure._ Of all the people who could have come to my aid it had to be this fuck_

"S-Squall?" Axel looks at him his eyes growing more agitated than before. "What are you doing buzz off! I have business to take care with him. If you want to fight I can take you after him." He says displeased by Squalls actions.

Squall looks at Axel "No." he says flatly.

Axel dropped Seifer to the floor pushing him aside angrily. "Oh what the hell's your problem Squall? Do me a favor and look at Sora over there." he huffs impatiently under his breath.

Sora runs up to Squall and Axel. "Stop this! Axel just let him go!" _Great now all these problems are starting because of me.._

Axel grabs Sora's cheek. "Look at him Squall! two black eyes!" grabbing Sora's arms to show him his wrist and he lifts Sora's shirt making him blush and yelp at the same time. "You see all that and who the fuck do you think caused all this!?" Axel says glaring at Seifer then at Squall.

Squall mouth slightly opens his mouth he turns to look at Seifer who was looking away from everyone else. "Seifer." he asks not believing why his own rival would do something so low.

"Fuck off Leon! Mind your own business! Shouldn't you be off somewhere with your girlfriend Yuffie annoy someone else don't stick your nose in my shit!" he spats glaring at Squall hatefully then turning to look away.

Axel kicks Seifer hard. "You damn prick! Is that the way you talk when someone defends you! You sicken me just die!" Axel lifts Seifer and pushes him against a locker with a loud bang getting ready to pound him but Squall interferes.

"Stop Axel. I'm not done."

"Well I am." he lifts a fist striking Seifer, but he looks at Squall who took the blow to the face. "Fuck Squall what the hells the matter with you get out of my way! NOW! I'M IN NO MOOD!" Axel says his eyes inflamed in anger.

Seifer pushes Squall out of the way. "I SAID FUCK OFF!" Seifer says as he approaches Axel. "Will you just get it over with!" he says, his voice sounding desperate.

Squall stands in between them, ignoring Seifer words. "Axel let me take care of him." he says.

Axel rubs his hair then his face taking a deep breath his eyes harden as he stares at Squall glaring at him. He begins shaking his head not really knowing what to say or do about this. The red head just wanted to beat the living shit out of Seifer, he wouldn't be satisfied until, he had him puking and halfway dead. "Finel but let me give him one good punch and he's all yours." he says cracking his knuckles.

Squall nods.

Seifer walks forward without a look of guilt or pity he smirks looking at Axel provoking him more.

Axel punched Seifer square in the jaw making him pass out. He grabs Sora and Roxas and begins walking away but stops halfway. "Squall."

Squall looks over at Axel with a look of question he began to think of what Axel might say to him but nothing crossed his mind.

"If he lays another hand on Sora. I don't care what you do or say, but I'm beating you if you try to stop me and then him." he says seriously his tone sounding quite threatening.

Squall nods and crouches down. "Hear that? You better listen. Cause next time I won't bother saying you." he says looking at the knocked out Seifer that layed on the floor all that was heard from the blonde was groans and moans.

Sora looks back at Squall curiously his eyes childlike and innocent, he lets out sigh the blonde still scared him.

~2 days later~

Sora sat on a tree staring at the ocean the place where Riku always went to get a nice view of the deep blue ocean also of the night sky when the stars would come out to shine and glow, scattered across the dark landscape. _I want to see Riku. I really want to...but if I went to see him Zexion will be there. _He let out a long sigh as he held onto to the blue posicle in his hands it began to melt.

"If you don't hurry up and lick it up it'll melt."

Sora turns his head toward the voice that spoke to him so suddenly. He recognized the figure and looked at the figure surprised by their sudden appearance out of the blue.

"Hey Sora." the boy smiled weakly.

"T-Tidus?" he tilts his head as he begins licking his Popsicle quickly and jumps down from the tree.

"I just, uh wanted to see how you were doing and all. You look really bruised up that Seifer sure did a number on you. I mean. I heard that he would bully allot of kids at our school, but I never seen him actually hurt anyone unless they would start a fight with him." Tidus says looking at Sora sadly longing to be accepted by him again, he missed hanging with his friend.

"Y-You heard?" Sora says embarrassed hoping that Roxas didn't give away the almost rapping attempts that Seifer had tried doing to him, hoping that Roxas listened to him and only called it bullying.

"Y-yeah from Roxas. Oh and I wasn't calling you a liar when I-I said that I haven't seen Seifer do that." he says looking at Sora.

"Oh It's ok. I didn't think you were calling me that." After that there was nothing left to say. It started to get awkward between the two of them and Sora made a desperate choice in asking regardless if it would make Tidus a little sad, but he had to know he had to ask. "Uh. Have you been to the hospital to see R-Riku?" he asked blushing lightly. _There I asked. I'm sorry Tidus, but I really want to know anything and what I can about Riku._

Tidus pouted a little annoyed by this since Riku had been asking about Sora, but he decided to endure it. "Yeah. I saw him yesterday I'm going to see him today. That dumb Zexion is always all over him it ticks me off, but I'm going to go root for him. Cause he's having his operation today on his eyes finally. I don't care if Zexion is there he's not shooing me away again hmp!" Tidus frowned but nodded once surely that nothing would stop him._ I wont give up!_

"Uh..um..T-Tidus." Sora began asking, he bit his lip nervously his face beginning to redden. He got extremely shy closing his eyes, but he had to ask he just needed to face it. _I love Riku. I'm doing this, I shouldn't care if there's others I want to be there. _Tidus looks at Sora confused. "Can I go with you?" he asked slowly opening his eyes.

Tidus smiles and nods. "Of course. Hey Sora I got to go mom's got me doing chores for half the day. I'll call you so we can go together. Ok? Oh I'll just come by to pick you up ok? I'll call you around 6pm so don't worries." Tidus runs up to Sora hugging him tightly he couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Sora smiled faintly hugging Tidus back. _It felt weird, but it felt right and I realized how much I had missed my goffy annoying immature friend._ Sora looked at Tidus surprised but the sudden reaction."T-Tidus."

Tidus began crying as he pulled away still holding on Sora's shoulder he raised one of his arms rubbing the tears away shamefully. "I-I'm sorry Sora. It's just...I-I thought you were still mad at me. I'm sorry if I did anything to make you so mad." he sniffles sadly felling tears well up once again.

"Oh.." Sora guiltily looks at the sand then raises his eyes smiling contently. "Don't apologize really I was the one who over reacted. Over n-nothing." Sora mumbled patting Tidus shoulder.

Tidus hugged Sora again seconds later he left with a huge grin on his face and ran off.

Sora smiled sadly. _There goes my competition over Riku, but I can still be friends with Tidus anyways right?....Hmm I shouldn't be lying to him..but I feel like I got the uperhand right now._ Sora shook his head ._Thats nothing to be proud of!_Sora jumped on the tree licking his Popsicle, but again he fell in a train of thoughts thinking of Riku as he stared at the blue ocean ignoring the melting Popsicle.

"It's quite a view isn't it?" Marluxia said standing below the tree that Sora sat upon he winked at Sora seeing the ice cream drip. "Your sticks dripping." he laughed at his own comment.

Sora hoped down angrily looking at Marluxia but his anger turn to an uncomfortable look across his face.

Marluxia leaned forward making Sora back against the tree. "Sora? How are you feeling?" he asked rubbing his face in Sora's chestnut hair enjoying his scent he smiled raising Sora's hand and licking the Popsicle as he stared into Sora's eyes.

Sora blushed and looked around trying to find a way out of this._I don't want to be here with him. Not here. Anywhere, but here this place is special this place only me and Riku can be here. Only me and him can enjoy the stars together the night sky together. If I can't enjoy it with him then I'll enjoy it alone, but not with anyone else no one else, but Riku..._

Marluxia glanced at the ocean then at Sora he moved to kiss Sora. "The air is fresh over here isn't it? Like wet dirt. That refreshing intoxicating smell huh Sor-"

"How did you find me!" Sora moved from the kiss looking at Marluxia angrily pulling his wrist away from the grip he ends up dropping his popsicle. _Stop talking about this place it doesn't belong to you only to Riku..._

Marluxia looked at Sora confused not understand why Sora sounded so displeased. " Your ice..I well. I asked Tidus and he said he followed you here and that you should still be around this area...Why?" Marluxia asked. _Did he want to be alone?_

"Well I'm going." Sora said. _I don't feel like being romantic at that exact spot heck I just don't feel like being romantic with Marluxia period. I just wanted to take things slow and steady, but not with Marluxia only Riku I want to be with him..._

"Uh I'm coming then." Marluxia said. _I feel unwanted and as if I'm just annoying Sora more whats going on why is Sora like this? Did Seifer say something? Or Cloud? No they wouldn't, but then why was Sora being so difficult was he losing his cool?_

"Ok.." Sora said as he quicken his pace and as soon as he was away from the exact spot and right in front of his house. He turned to look at Marluxia.

When Marluxia caught up he looked at Sora and caressed his cheek. "Sora? Did I upset you? I'm sorry if I forced myself on you..."_ One of the things I hate doing most is sucking up to people._

"No. Marluxia it's just that spots special. I don't want anyone there I go there to be alone." _Liar you go there to be near Riku when he's there Sora._ Sora bits his lip nervously.

"Oh..I didn't know. Sora I'm sorry." he says trying to sound convincing._ Special place to be alone?_

"It's ok. I didn't mean to snap at you. Huh?" Sora grabbed his cell phone looking at the unknown number that was calling him he answered it quickly confused "Hello?"

"Yo Sora. I'll be there in a couple of seconds to pick you up don't bother changing where were going you don't need to worry your little self." the voice says with excitement in their tone.

Sora blinked confused as he stared at the phone oddly. "What? Who is this?"

"Also I can't bring anyone else so make sure you don't let anyone know especially Roxas, So please keep it a shh ok?"

"Wait what?" Sora tilted his head to the side not understanding. Marluxia moved a little closer to Sora interested by the phone call. Suddenly a red viper car swerved inches from Sora and Marluxia the door swung open.

Axel grinned and winked at Sora. "It's me Sora." he says his green beautiful emerald eyes flashing exitedly at the brunette.

Sora leaned forward. "Axel? Wait were are we going to go?" he asked confused.

"It's a surprise. You didn't tell Roxas did you?" he asked his face growing worried.

"No. I was outside so I didn't sa- WHOA!" Sora was pulled forward into the car making Marluxia walk foward.

Axel shut the door and quickly swerved away driving at full speed. "Good better not risk it then. phew. Haha Sora fasten your seat belt your going to get me a ticket." he cocked.

Sora sinked in the seat as he clicked in the seat belt and let out a sick groan. "You speeding is going to get you a ticket..." he says beginning to feel quesy once again how he hated the way Axel drove.

Axel stepped on the pedal making Sora flung forward. At that moment Sora was thankful that he had his seatbelt on. Axel turned to look at Sora "Sora hand me that.' he snatched the phone and turns it off including his own.

"Hey what are you doing?!" He asked looking at Axel sickly and pale.

"Like I said where were going we can't have phone interruptions and only the two of us can go." he says in a serious tone. He turned his eyes to look at the light waiting it for it to turn green.

_What's going? Where are we going to go? And why can't Roxas know?_

* * *

I'm relieved that I got to bring Squall back in the story did that scene confuse you guys? The one were Leon stands up for Dear Seifer? I was going to show a scene between them showing why Squall defended him so, but I didn't want to unbalance the story so I'll probably add that in the next chapter or In the chapter after that. I got to bring Tidus back haha after how many chapters? I'm sure Squall was gone more so I'm happy on that part. Can you guys guess who's my next victim to make suffer? I'll give you a hint he has blonde hair. -evil grin- Where could Axel be taking Sora? Thanx for those who have reviewed. Anthony hang in there and please review :s


	26. Chapter 26 PoSe

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me neither do the characters. I apologize if the story doesn't get into M rated things at times but worry not I will get there eventually and it will live up to it's rating. Also do not own Love Box or any of their music. :s

* * *

Chapter 26. PoSe

_Being pulled into a car and driven away was weird if anyone else saw it could look like kidnapping to anyone. Allot of questions ran through my head, I did not know what to think at the very moment. I was dumbfounded right now. I wondered why Axel did not want me to say anything to Roxas. Marluxia had already seen me. I wonder what he's thinking at this very moment. Well all I can do now is see where I am being taken to._

"Uh...Axel please slow down." Sora says letting it out in a squeaky pleading tone staring at the road his face turning pale. Sora gripped on the the door handle that was offered in his side of the seat trying to relax his muscles somehow._Does he have to drive so fast? How does Roxas put up with this?_

Axel swerved making a turn, it was smooth yet dangerous since he almost crashed into the curve if he had turned two centimeters closer. Axel grinned as he turned up his stereo putting a CD in, he glances over to Sora with a devious grin making him blush with his cat like mischievous emerald eyes staring at Sora for a split second. "I'll try." he said flashing a playful smile.

Sora relaxed a bit when Axel began driving a little more calmer, but still a little on the crazy side. The song that Axel had on made Sora think the melody was serene, but a right tone to dance to it was techno song. He never thought he would ever like a techno, but this song made him calm and mellow he couldn't help, but smile turning over to Axel curiously asking. "Whats the song called? Who um sings it?" he looks curiously at Axel interested.

"Boy by Love Box the bands not well known, but I heard it on the show Queer as Folk they have great music every time the credits run heh, why do you like it?" he grins noticing Sora's head stop moving with the rhythm when he turned to look at him.

"Yeah, the tune it..well I feel like dancing to it..even though I don't really know how to dance." he says shyly blushing as he avoids looking at Axel.

"You dancing would be pretty hot Sora. I think. I should take you to the club were there's plenty of Bishoshen of course they have that kind of music techno it's pretty awesome there I'm going to take you there ok Sora? I'll teach you some dance moves how about I take you there today around say eleven? They open around ten but you could get ready and tag along me and Riku go there allot It's called Neon Light, awesome it is there." he says smiling.

"What about Roxas?" Sora asks not wanting to make the wrong impression on Roxas it would be weird if Roxas was left out.

"Sure he can go he is my sweet blondie after all couldn't leave him behind, but he told me yesterday that he wasn't feeling well. I don't want him going if he has gotten that stomach flu that's going around I want him to be alright so he should stay at home and rests, but if you feel uncomfortable hanging with me..you can."

"No not at all Axel your helping me as much as it is with Seifer and getting the guy I want and all..but dancing how can I really get someone that way?" he says letting out a hopeless sigh.

"Ok don't get mad when I say this and I'm not saying only you, but I'm telling you what I see..." Axel stays silent for a moment he arrives at a huge building that looked like some corporation owned it. He turned off the car making his way out, but Sora stops him wanting to know what he was going to say before they had arrived.

"Wait tell me." Sora says.

Axel moves to the side to open Sora's car door and looks away when Sora steps out still making an effort to get Axel to tell him. "Ok. Ok calm down Brownie heh well it's just you have hips like a girl, and moving, just dancing is well you would look very hot Sora." he says closing and smiling to himself as he imagined Sora dancing a small blush crossed his cheeks.

"Hips like a girl?" Sora repeated with a weird expression on his face.

Axel grabbed Sora shoulder pulling him close walking toward the building "Yeah. You and Roxas."

"...I don't know if I should feel happy or insulted. Where are we anyways and why did I have to come alone? Why couldn't I tell anyone or Roxas?" he asked after he processed everything that was happening around him.

~Meanwhile~

Marluxia didn't know what to do he was tempted to go drive and chase after them he was sure that, that was Axel driving away with his Sora he decided to go chase after them, but stopped on his feet when he heard a voice begin to question him and stop him at his feet.

"What are you up to again?" said the voice sounding annoyed with the mere interaction with Marluxia he did not sound please whatsoever with Marluxia's presence he sounded ready to carve someones throat in half.

"R-Roxas?" replied Marluxia as he stared at the glaring blue eyes that stared at him with putrid annoyance. _Must he sound so unhappy when he see's me joy. I had to come across him of all the people to interrupt me._

"Duh! Who else would I be? What do you want? Why are you just standing here? You looked like you were leaving, but where's Sora? Oh never-mind get going if you were leaving please go right ahead leave already will you?" Roxas said making it sound more like an order rather than a question. _I hate this guy he's up to no good he is I will catch him one day I will in the act of doing something indecent or bad._

Marluxia frowned. "Sora's not here he left with your boyfriend Axel. If you think I'm and indecent boyfriend always plotting something you should pay attention and see what a real indecent boyfriend does hmp! Axel took my Sora he drove up then grabbed Sora in and drove off without even giving me a chance to say something." he says.

Roxas looks at Marluxia not believing the pink haired male."Yeah right you expect me to believe that?" he says with a troubled look as he began dialing Axel's number, but the phone was shut off. He then tried Sora but his phone was shut off also._Ok he was right on at the indecent part...why are their phones off? That's weird._

Marluxia smiles pleased. "Well? What do you say now? I already tried calling Sora his phone is shut off Roxy boy. So now we have nothing left to do, but wait thanks to you I would have gotten into my car and chased after them, but no you had to stop me on my tracks and be rude to me like always. All I want to do is make Sora happy and nothing more."_yes happy haha isn't that just amusing._

Roxas scratches his head thinking he ignored Marluxia for a moment and just said. "Shut up!" _Why are Sora and Axel spending so much time together and why would Axel have to shut off his phone unlike other times he always has it on so then why would he have it off...?_

Marluxia just smiled.

~The Front of The Studio~

Axel looked up at the card and showed it to the guard that stood in front of the building eyeing Sora and Axel both suspiciously looking at the I.D then lets them through when he enters, he looks over at Sora "Were at the Modeling Agency. If you told Roxas or anyone else they would want to come and see you model also I would feel bad saying no to them especially Roxas. I wasn't allowed to bring anyone else other than what Cloud requested for he said next time I would be able to." he pouted.

"Oh. Like anyone would want to see me model, So no guest I'm kinda happy I wouldn't want anyone to see me model I mean I already have you and Cloud watching me since you have to I guess," his eyes wandered around the expensive building it looked amazing and quite fancy on the inside he made sure to be careful not to break or trip over anything.

"Of course they would want to see you model. This is what I'm trying to tell you Sora you need confidence much more confidence in yourself. This will help you enhance that once you see how much people want to see you model you'll then understand how sexy you really are." Axel pulled Sora's arm toward the elevator.

Sora entered the elevator and gaped at how big it was it was at least big enough to fit fifteen people not only that it had chairs inside._ Whoa talk about rich they have chairs. Since when do elevators have chairs? And even a snack machine on the side._

"Yeah I know pretty neat huh?" Axel said noticing Sora's impressed expression." I had the same expression when Cloud invited me over to show me some of his work." He presses the button number nineteen out of fifty floors.

After the elevator dinged and they stepped out they headed to a studio where the photographer focused all his attention to the models in front of him who posed so professionally they were three girls and they had very revealing clothes they were no doubt beautiful, but the clothes were to showy. Sora watched the blonde photographer snap photos he had spiky blonde and creamy white skin he was without a doubt beautiful also._ I wonder if he's helping out the photographer with taking photo's?_

Axel smiled pulling Sora toward Cloud as he finished. "Nice work. Take a break Yuna, Rikku, Paine." the blonde said he glances over at Axel and Sora his emotionless face smiling slightly. He was about to say something but was rudely interrupted as he stumbled forward a little.

"Cloud!" said the blonde-haired girl grabbing Clouds arm applying a gentle tight grip. "Come hang with us after work." the girl said smiling with a grin she glances quickly at Sora and Axel and gasps."OOOh are these the new models they're both so attractive." quickly making her way to Axel and Sora with a shocked look in her eyes not letting any of the boys reply. "Pleased to meet you both I'm Rikku." she said grabbing Axel's hand and Sora's holding onto them.

Sora blinked. "R-Riku?" he asked confused while Axel smiled nervously at the hyper girl.

Rikku shook her head. "Yes Rikku but remember my name has two k's ok? hehe. Yay I'm gonna be working with more male models and you two seem nicer!" she giggled at the end staring at Axel admiringly.

"I'm not a model just him." he said looking at Sora. "His name is Sora." he said with a friendly smile his eyes couldn't help but look around her hips that revealed the attractive green string curling across her waist her extremely short shorts revealing her beautiful long legs made Axel gulp a little .

Cloud coughed trying to get their attention.

"Oh Cloud sorry I didn't mean to ignore you. Don't be jealous I still like you the best honest." Rikku said clinging onto Cloud's arm once again pressing her chest on his arm as she smiled at him with a wink.

Cloud pulled away from Rikku. "Would you let go? I'm not jealous. I could careless who you like." he said looking over to Axel and Sora. _Who would have thought instead of me trying to pull away from problems they come crawling to me...Axel I was going to try avoiding talking to you for awhile, but instead you come asking me for favors. When you asked if you could bring someone for me to model who had great potential and a nice figure. I didn't you would have meant bringing Sora. Ahhh great. If Marluxia finds out.._ Cloud shivers.

Rikku pouted. "Don't be mad Cloud I like you best I promise I do."

"So this is Sora." Cloud says ignoring Rikku and trying to shrug her off he stared at Sora stretching out his hand grabbing his chin turning him from side to side and lifted his chin Rikku off he circled Sora analyzing him careful. _Well has the body the features the charisma now that I have a closer look at him he really does have the potential to be a model._

Sora nervously blushed his face reddening. "Uh? y-yeah that's me."

Cloud's finger traced it along Sora lips. "Your bruised."

"I well.." Sora blushed profoundly feeling embarrassed by the sudden comment that was made by the blonde he stared at the floor remembering the occurrences that took place not too long ago he tried searching for an excuse or something to say so he would not reveal what had happen it was too weird and embarrassing to just say to anyone.

"He got into trouble with that stupid thug Seifer. Don't worry Sora wont be getting into trouble anymore. I will make sure of that Cloud I know how you like to keep your models pretty." Axel smiled reassuringly at Cloud making sure not to say to much, but something plain and simple he did not want to go into detail knowing that it would make Sora uncomfortable.

"Seifer?.." Cloud repeated the name thinking to himself he turned around. _Isn't that the guy who's helping Marluxia? If it is why is Marluxia asking Seifer to hurt Sora. Thats just not right..._

"Cloud?" Axel places a hand on Clouds shoulder making him look back at him.

Cloud lifted his head up to Axel he glanced over at Sora quickly. "We have make up to take care of that Its not a problem Axel." he walks over to a girl who sat on a chair reading through a magazine and chewing gum. "Selphie take Sora and get him ready, also a change of clothes will you?" He said rubbing his head he felt tired and sick. His hand traced down his cheek to his throat massaging it softly.

Selphie smiles and hops out of the chair. "Oh a new model Mister Strife?" she skips over to Sora studying him. "He's cute. Wow finally a male model Cloud it's about time you publish some guys out there I bet anything your magazine will sell more now that you have a cute boy like him." she giggled looking at Sora with a small blush she walks toward him touching his hair. "Wow what soft hair you have so shinning what kind of shampoo do you use?"

Sora backed away a little blushing. "Uh..me cute?" he began biting his lower lip nervously looking at Selphie. "No I'm not."

Cloud rolled his eyes at Selphie. "I don't need male models to make my magazine popular. I only need beauty, gender doesn't matter as long as they have the ability and beauty. Then I'm all set Selp." he says walking over to Sora. "And Sora. Your wrong you are cute not only that, but beautiful I think you have the talent to do what it takes."

Sora blinks at what Cloud says and his face begins to turn a darker shade of red._ Me have what it takes...?_

Selphie smiles looking over at Axel "Is this another new model? Also Mister Strife?" she asks looking back at Cloud.

Cloud rubs his head "It's Cloud for the last time Selphie. Axel a model?" _Well I always did what to take Axel's picture. Not like I haven't before..._

Axel shakes his head and smiles. "Nope. Just Sora. I'm his ride here." he says flashing his jaded green eyes at her.

"Like I said Selphie take Sora and Axel into the changing room and where's Xaldin?" Cloud asks as he looks around the studio searching for his other assistant.

Xaldin walks from behind Sora and Axel and answers in a deep voice. "I'm right here do these two need to be escorted toward the dressing room.?" he asks looking at Cloud.

Cloud nods and walks the opposite way cleaning his camera.

"This way," Xaldin says moving toward the room where Selphie began picking out clothes that Cloud had requested she handed Sora and Axel a pair a interesting looking clothes.

"Uh what this?" Axel asks as he takes the clothes that Selphie hands him.

"Cloud wants you to model for him also he says that maybe if you join Sora also he would feel a little more comfy if you were to join him in the pictures that Cloud will have you both take so come on get changed. You want Sora to be comfy right?" she smiles.

"I..Uh..alright fine only for Sora...and cause Cloud wanted to too ok?" he said.

Over a matter of minutes Sora looked at himself studying his figure in the mirror he wore a black hooded shirt with a chain hanging from the front of the shirt the sleeves were cut off revealing his arms the shirt had a big cross in front of it along with some long black baggy shorts followed by some black long gloves. _Well I guess I look different. Maybe this was a bad idea I look weird._ He pouted staring at his reflection for a moment and started to search for Axel._ I wonder where Axel went?_

Axel came from behind Sora wearing a very expensive looking black trench coat with a bunch buckles his broad chest was revealed a white stitching was engraved on the ridges of the trench coat he wore a pair of black jeans with long boots making him look striking. Buckles were fasten and some where unfasten on his long boots that came to his knee. "Hey Sora, How do I look?" he asks with a grin on his face.

Sora eyes widen staring admirably at Axel. "Wow Axel you actually look like a natural model. Better than me that's for sure." he says with a small blush crossing his face._ Axel looks good in that._ "Hey wait why did you change? Are you gonna model with me?"

Axel pinches Sora's cheek "Why thanks Sora you don't look bad yourself now what did I say about you low self-esteem? Oh and yes I'm going to model with you" he asked Sora raising an eyebrow as he smiles at Sora's cute appearance. "Man I want to see Roxas dressed in that kind of clothing." he says.

Cloud walked up to both Sora and Axel and squinted a bit Xaldin more make up I want his feature to look a little more unique and a bit more hairspray on the young one after this." he turns away from Xaldin looking at Axel and Sora " I want you to pose for me." he says heading over to the white shoot. "Here." I can play around with the background when I create this. I like this cross your wearing Sora it goes with the outfit your wearing." he says studying the earring with his hand.

Sora blushes and nods nervously nibbling on his lip at the comment that was given to him.

Cloud laughs a little. "Relax Sora." he says as he disappears off to tinker with his camera and the back-light some more.

Xaldin got to work in a matter of time Sora stood in front of the camera staring at it uneasily with a nervous look painted across his timid face this was new to him he did not know how he was suppose to react or pose for such a thing._ Maybe I should go home and apologize._

Axel stood next to Cloud who was fixing his camera he looked over at Sora. "Sora flash me your neck raise your shirt a little tilt your head back and make your eyes look serious like your about to to kill someone. Also relax think of anything that may calm you that may help you more." he pursed through his lips.

_Stop being selfish Sora, Axel went out of his way to bring you here and even request you. It's too late now. _Sora did as he was told he closed his eyes to relax for a short moment he thought of Riku's serene turquoise eyes that were so seductive and beautiful. When opening his eyes back up he did as what was said and stared into the camera and pulled the collar of the shirt downward staring into a glare at the camera. Cloud smirked and snapped a shot.

In the next photo Sora laid on a bed surrounded roses and then there was a point were he had to lay on the floor with a puddle of water wetting his back, but he continued acting as he was told to do so Sora couldn't help but smile half the time he found thinking of Marluxia when he smelled the fragrance of the Crimson Blood roses.

"Now Axel you pose with Sora. I know do that one thing, were you always point at your forehead when you say your favorite catch phraze." he says, a small smile revealing when Axel responded. "Got it mesmerized." he stuck out his tongue at Cloud.

There was another shot were they had to re-dress as agents and Sora had a gun pointing at Axel and Axel did too they both stared at each other waiting for the photo to be taken. "Great." Cloud clicked away snapping everything he could get he couldn't help, but enjoy himself also.

In the next shot Sora had his clothes ripped everywhere but in an overly sexy manner while Axel wore a long black shirt with some fish nets revealing around his collarbone. Sora held a black cat in his arms while other cats were around him scattered on the floor playing around the floor near Sora. Sora planted a kiss on the kitten's head and smiled into the photo. While Axel argued with the kittens and cried for help on the floor as he was getting attacked by the kittens in the next shot. Cloud and the others couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Were done ." Cloud said approaching Sora 'good job Sora You did great you were amazing, same to you Axel. Now if you two may wait a little I can take you out for a bite. After I'm done with the next model" he said.

"Actually what time is it Cloud um Strife sir?" Sora asked fixing his words.

Cloud raised his wrist and looks over at Sora it's five fifteen. Why?" he said.

"Oh Axel we gotta go to Tidus house and pick him up so we can head to Riku's operation well that is if you can... If not you can just give me a ride my house then I will meet up with Tidus there." Sora said trying not to force anything on Axel by any means.

Axel looked at Cloud " We may have to go in a bit Cloud." Axel turns to look at Sora surprised. "Wait your going to go support Riku today also Sora?" he asked amazed not believing this.

Sora nodded shyly.

"Well then let's get going let's pick up Tidus and head over there Cloud I'll be changing out of the clothes now."

"No don't worry about the clothes take them. I'm sure you don't have time to waste so make haste and get going return them later." he said .

Axel grinned grabbing Clouds neck and messing his hair up. "Loosen up Chocobo head. Haha well be back later when is Sora's next shoot?' he asked with a playful grin.

Cloud looked at Axel moving away from him "I'll call you ok? It'll be soon though sometime this week for sure." he said as he fixed his messed up hair that Axel had caused.

Axel nods and grabs Sora's hand. "Well then lets go brownie or we wont make it in time for Riku." he grimaced as he headed out the door everyone else said their goodbyes as they left.

A brunette haired girl walks up to Cloud looking at him with care and warmth. " I'm ready." she says with her hands behind her back her hypnotic turquoise eyes reflect back with the light that shone on her.

Cloud turned around with a small blush crossing his cheeks. _Aeris..._ He stared at her startled.

Aeris stretched out a hand touching Cloud's cheek. "What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" she asked worriedly looking at Cloud with concern in her eyes she moved closer towards him.

Cloud grabbed Aeris soft hand as he closed his eyes smiling slightly. "No I'm ok. Let's get ready ok?" he says casually.

Axel picked up Tidus who continued talking throughout the drive toward the hospital about how Sora looked good and whatnot he was utterly happy, too happy he wanted to be a model also that's what he kept ranting about. Sora covers Tidus mouth. "You talk to much quiet down we shouldn't well you shouldn't be so happy were going to go cheer well support Riku." he said in serious tone.

Axel laughed at Tidus expression. He drove up the hospital and steeped out. Opening the doors for Sora and Tidus. They all began heading into the hospital and into the operation room were it was on display for visitors to witness. Sora stared worriedly at Riku. _Riku..._

* * *

Done. Did I do good in the modeling part and explain it was kinda hard. I'm starting to grow impatient I want Sora and Riku to be together already! AH! I wonder if you guys feel the same way. Hmm well in the next chapters there will be drama and trouble but a resolution at the end of the upcoming three chapters yes yes I'm not close to finishing yet well maybe just a little. Hehe also sry for the delay I happen to be busy and had no time to finish on time Oh and for does who don't know Bishoshen means pretty boy or boys. I also got sick not very fun This chapter is officially the longest I've written. Thank you for reading and reviewing for those who do so tell me ask whatever comment me please go right ahead and review even flames is fine with me. Also don't forget Zack I'm writing this for you!


	27. Chapter 27 AcCiDeNt

**Disclaimer:**Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me neither do the characters. I apologize for my low key editing. I've been trying really hard. I'm just ugh I will find someone that can edit my stuff ok? Please be patient with me sincere apologies.

* * *

Chapter 27 AcCiDeNt

_Nervous as I was I watched no I moved away from the display window I couldn't watch that, Who would want to see doctors open someone eye and take a scalpel and ewww...I just couldn't watch that happen in front of me and don't blame me neither could Tidus or Zexion, but I was really happy that Axel stayed back and helped well stayed with Riku till the end great now I'm sitting in this waiting room feeling guilty that I'm not there for Riku and I've been here for how long? Wheres that clock ah! an hour!? I can't just stay here how unsupported am I?_

Sora stood up from his chair uneasily.

Zexion looked away from glaring at Tidus as Tidus did the same they both turn to Sora and asked "Where you going?"

Sora turned his head toward his two rivals._The one on high stake was the silver haired that was Riku's boyfriend yes annoyingly Riku's boyfriend was sitting in this room also my brothers ex...why did they separate anyways? well the other one the less of the threat was my best-friend... _"Uh. I think I'm going to join Axel." Sora said with a very frail smile.

Zexion looked at Sora non-believing "Your actually going to step in there again?" he asked his face beginning to grow pale remembering the images that went by in that room his face grew sickly. "Just thinking about it makes me light-headed.

"But it's scary in there and gross well not Riku or his insides....mgh uh I ugh.." Tidus face grows sick he covers his mouth and grabs the paper bag that he had. Zexion looks at Tidus and moves away. "Take him with you if your going back in there I don't want him stinking up the room I wont be able to read." Zexion adds as he returns to his book.

Tidus throws a glare at Zexion "Eugh? I'll puke on you!" he threatened Zexion.

Zexion looks up from his book, "I dare you, you little impudent vixen." Zexion spat.

"You guys. Will you two act your agae?" Sora shook his head._Man if they knew that I was after Riku would they act this way toward me also would I actually act like Tidus or Zexion?_

Zexion looked at Sora and frowned. "If he shuts up I will keep my nose in my book and out of that brats way." Zexion opened his book and turned away from Tidus or Sora.

Tidus punches Zexion head.

Zexion gets up putting his book under his arm. "Your pushing it you really are you little shit." Zexion snarls.

"OOOhh I'm shaking." Tidus smirks shaking his hands in front of himself and making them tremble in a mocking way.

Zexion is about to tackle Tidus. Sora makes an effort to stop them when Squall steps in between them clearing his throat as he looks at both of the males disapprovingly.

Sora looks up at Squall as do both Tidus and Zexion confused especially Sora._ Squall? Is he one of Riku's friends?_

"You could go now if you want Sora. I'll stay here and babysit." he said in a seriously tone as he places a hand on Tidus and Zexion shoulder and moving them apart from each other motioning them to sit.

"Babysit? I'm not a child Leon I very well do not need to be babysit-ted so I don't start..." Zexion stops as he looks over at Tidus who begins sticking out his tongue at him. "Grrr! he started it Squall! Why I aughtta." Squall pushes Zexion back as he tried swinging his book at Tidus head.

Squall rolls his eyes. "And you prove to me that you need no one to watch over you two by acting this way? I understand Tidus but you Zexion."

Sora hurried over to the next room and approaches Axel slowly standing aside Axel who had a look of concern staring deeply at the operation that was being set out in front on display. Sora was about to say something to Axel, but decided to stay quiet and keep his breakfast in his stomach as he watched the doctors work. Sora gulped.

"Hey Sora, so you decided to watch after all?" he says never looking away from the window.

"Y-Yeah I didn't want to leave Riku or you hanging." Sora shifts a little.

"Their almost done." Axel adds.

"How would you know? Cause I can't tell."

"I've watched my pops operation a couple of times, besides you can easily tell when the nurse is coming in to pick up all the instruments and my pops is coming this way right now." Axel stood straight and walked toward the door with Sora following behind him.

The Doctor steeped out and looked at Axel.

"Well?" Axel said impatient.

The Doctor smiled. "It's a success. If it wasn't for I wouldn't think It would have gone so well, but I'm glad that I asked for his help. He really does excel in his work like most people have said." he says smiling.

Axel let out a sigh of relief but smiled and hugged Sora hugging him tightly pratically jumping with Sora. "YES! SUCCESS! IT"S A SUCCESS!" Axel yelled happily. Zexion and Tidus came running in to look. Axel smiled and grabbed Sora's face and kissed him on the lips making it long and lustering.

"He's fin-ahh?" Zexion raised and eyebrow staring at Sora and Axel confused his mouth opened into a o as he stared at Axel and Sora.

"YAY! Really...?" Tidus stared at Axel and Sora not believing his eyes.

Squall was walking in and stooped halfway confused also by this odd happening his expression grows uneasy with the passing seconds that began as he stared oddly at them.

"I'm so happy blondie...uh? Sora." Axel looks at Sora realizing that that wasn't Roxas that he had just kissed, but Sora his brother.

Sora stared at the floor confused his face turned red in embarrassment. "Uh I uh..." _That was surprisingly lingering..._Sora tried to look at Axel but he was unable to even speak at the moment.

"S-Sora I...Whoa?" Axel looked up to see Tidus, Zexion, and Squall staring at him all looking angry at Axel. "Wait you guys it's not what it looks like this was an acc-"

"Save it." Zexion said walking past Axel. "At least I break up before I try doing something with someone else." he spat and looked at the Doctor. "Can I see him or when will I be able to see him.?" he asks ignoring Axel.

Axel nose flared "Listen here bookworm It's not like that." he said beginning to lose his temper.

Sora snaps out of it and looks at Axel and Zexion.

Tidus steps in between Axel and Zexion. "Were not stupid Axel we saw you Squall even saw you I can't believe this you have Roxas or what are you not happy with him you like little Sora here well Sora how could you!." Tidus whined looking at Sora disappointingly.

Sora shook his head. "What? He thought I was Roxas is all it was nothing. He's telling the truth." Sora says trying to stop the blushing from his cheeks._ Great just great I had to be born with another person who looks like me!_

Axel fist began shaking uncontrollably.

Squall walked up to Axel. "What do you want you have something to say too?!" Axel fumed.

Squall shook his head to a no and stayed quiet. "Only you know what you did. I have no right to say anything different." Squall said moving away from Axel displeased.

Zexion shook his head looking up at Axel noticing he didn't stand a chance. "I saw what I saw."

The Doctor shook his head. "Not right now, but in a matter of days. If you would Axel please settle down and try not starting a scene around here please." he said patting his son's shoulder trying to calm him.

Axel unclenched his fist and nodded. "At least I don't try going out with someone just to get your partner all upset Zexion." he spat annoyed as he turned around knowing that it was useless arguing or trying to explain to them.

Zexion expression turned to a scowl. "That's stupid At least I wouldn't cheat."

Axel turned around stomping practically he moves toward Zexion lifting up his fist. Zexion's expression grows troubled and pale as he backs away and ends up being against the wall. Axel punches the wall close to Zexion face. Zexion gasps. "I didn't cheat I love Roxas! I mistaken Sora for Roxas got it?!"

Zexion just nods.

Axel pulls Sora's arm and looks at Squall. "You owe me remember? Take Tidus home." he gruffed not waiting for a response he hurried to the elevator pushes a button and lays his back against the wall sighing angrily.

Sora stares at the floor and then glances at Axel. "I'm sorr-"

"Don't it was my fault for getting to exited. It's ok the only person I'm worried about is Zexion I just don't want Roxas to find out about it by them It would be worse man I need a drink." he says rubbing his head.

Sora nods. "I can explain to Roxas also if that helps.."

Axel bites his lip then licks it letting out another sigh. "Thanks I would appreciate that." he smiles sadly.

When they both step out the docter walks up to both Axel and Sora he looks over at Axel's troubled expression. "Axel you didn't d-"

"No dad I didn't I behaved ok? It would help if you told them something..ah never-mind."

"Ok good. I didn't know if I should get involved Axel I mean it's not fault if they didn't know you were gay with dear Roxas here. Now to get to the point -"

"That's Riku dad Riku he's a friend call 'im by his first name come on he's practically family to us you don't have sound all professionally in front of Sora and no they already know I'm gay and this isn't Roxas it's Sora." he said correcting his father.

His father smiled looking over at Sora. "Well now he looks very much like that last fellow you dated. Pleased to meet you Sora please take care of my son." he smiled shaking Sora's hand.

Sora shakes his hand confused. "Uh..ok.? But I'm not da-"

Axel let out a troubled groan but laughed. "Dad that's Roxas brother twin brother not a new person I'm dating. I'm still dating my blondie."

The docter looked at Sora then at Axel. "Son please what is the meaning of this? You dating both of them at the same time? What would your mother do if she were to find out? This isn't right no wonder your friends object to this!" he says in a troubled tone.

"Not you to dad it's no-"

"Oh yes me I have to say this isn't right, me and your mother already gotten used to your sexuality and now this Axel how much do you have to put me and your dear mother through?" He says in a worried tone as his voice begins to rise.

"Dad I mistaked him for Roxas its not like that. Ok shit come on what do you take me for? I was too happy when I get happy I kiss Roxas to reward myself and well I mistook Sora for Roxas done! I love Roxas got it memorized? Ok now tell me what you were going to say about Riku already." he says taking a breather and looking at his father impatiently.

The Doctor took one last look at Sora then cleared his throat." Very well..But Axel you know what your doing ok? I don't at times I do-"

"DAD! GOT IT mesmorized ok? Tell me already." Axel said losing his patience.

"Ok just saying Axel. Mr. Ecl-" he stops and sees Axel giving him the eye. "I mean Riku will be allowed to leave within a week, but I will need someone too be his aid for at least two or so weeks to watch him and give him his needed medication till he is able to see and tend for himself. Since your his friend I was thinking of having Riku appointed to you. So I wanted to see if you would be alright with that son?" He raises his eyes looking at Axel.

"I can, but I'm going to be busy Sora is free to do so thought after all Riku is very fond of Sora and Sora needs to be tutored by Riku at some point with his schooling." he says looking over at Sora with a grin. _Revenge Zexion I could have put your name in if you weren't such a priss to me, but too late. Riku this is for you I just know that Sora likes you I know it._

Sora eyes light up. _Me look after Riku?_

The Doctor eyes move toward Sora. "Oh are you capable of doing that Sora? May I say your last name is Night like your brother shall I call you ? You wouldn't have trouble in caring Riku would you?"

"Dad."

The Doctor looks at Axel shrugging.

Sora smiles "Y-Yeah absolutely I would love to."

Zexion walks out the elevator followed by Squall and Tidus behind him. "Love to do what??" he asks interested seeing how the Doctor was Riku's Doctor that was speaking to both Axel and Sora.

* * *

Yes I finished two chapters in one day crazy yesh I will brag right now. I have finished this chapter second and also another chapter that will be put here eventually now why did I work on it today well let me tell you this it had to be written while it was raining hence the chapter name called Rain. But yeah liking the cliffhanger I am. Indeed. Oh and please don't hate Zexion he will come around eventually I liked this chapter it's shorter than others, but I'm sure you want something short and sweet no? Please review. Also thanks for the previous makes me warm inside when I get them.


	28. Chapter 28 AwKWaRd

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts does not belong to neither do the characters and I have great news! The best news ever well on my account you'll never guess well maybe you will. Remember all those tiring times you had to read my chapters with lame errors well grammar errors well say goodbye to those cause I got myself a Beta writer. I'm so happy I could cry -sniffle- Anyways no more delays read on and enjoy. * Also I love this chapters name please enjoy this chapter as much as I have!

* * *

Chapter 28 AwKwArD bRoThErS.

_Isn't this great out of all the people who could step out of the elevator it had to be non other than Zexion, Demyx, cross that Riku's boyfriend. I was happy till I saw Zexion. Now when your overjoyed with something, and just one face, one person's appearance brings it all down, just their mere presence sends you into an uncontrollable panic and disappointed feeling. Well why am I not surprised? I am Sora, and if I am Sora something is bound to happen to me even when something good happens for just a moment it'll eventually be ruined._

Sora felt his body stiffen, it was not an enjoyable feeling. He swallowed hard uncomfortably looking at the other male who asked the question Zexion,._ I know I shouldn't lie, but I really don't want him to say __**NO **__to me and take my place to take of Riku._

Axel steeped in front of Sora. "Well now Zexion, don't you think **The Doctor** would have asked to speak clearly to you directly if, he had to tell you something or even ask anything from you? Just get going OK? Don't stick your nose where it don't belong other than that book of yours." he snapped quickly, his emerald eyes began hardening into a glare.

The Doctor looks both at Axel and Zexion the air began to grow thick.

Zexion opened his mouth to say something back to Axel, but shut it quickly shaking his head with a smirk ignoring Axel he walks over to the Doctor."What were you and Sora talking about surely it's about Riku. You do know his '**My Boyfriend**' right?"

The Doctor coughed a little. " Why no I didn't. I should be heading now, I got other patients to tend to." he said making haste trying to get away from any trouble he may worsen.

Zexion stuck out his hand to the Doctor, but he had already disappeared off. Zexion frowned and saw that Axel and Sora were already gone he stomped one foot on the floor angrily._Damn I was going to ask Sora._

Axel laid his back against the wall outside the hospital taking a breather. Sora stood next to Axel doing the same. "Man that was close. I swear that guy is too much. I don't understand how or what Riku saw in him. Zexionis much better off with Demyx...Riku deserves someone more understanding someone younger." he glances at Sora.

Sora catches him and turns a little red. _I saw that I did not imagine it he looked straight at me when he said that!_

Axel pulls Sora along his arm around his shoulder. "Let's get you home. We'll save the clubbing for some other time Sora ok?"

Soranodded simply.

~Sora's house~

When Axel drove in the driveway he decided to walk Sora home and greet his love, but was that a bad idea to do. As soon as Sora entered the house, Roxas attacked Sora with his hurricane of questions.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?!" Roxas angrily yells at Sora and notices Axel he begins to look angrier by the second, his eyes grow into a deadly glare and he begins breathing hard.

"At the hospital.." Sorasaid nervously.

Roxas approaches Axel studying him from head to toe and he then did the same with Sora. "So you go to the hospital dressed like that and even shut off your phone? Wow really I must look so stupid to you two. Oh I got a call too from Zexion." he said as he began looking at the floor his anger simmering down and changing into a sad troubled expression.

Demyx stumbles forward his eyes lost and his body swaying a bit. "Zexion? Called? Rooooooooxssss way didn't yaaaaaa say soooo?" he replied drunkenly leaning on the smaller blonde his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying.

"Demyx! Have you been drinking again? Roxas why didn't you keep hi-"

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" he pushed Demyx aside and looked like he was about to strike the next person that touched him.

"Roxas wait! It's what Zexion may have said it's not we-." Axel tried to tell Roxas he approaches him.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas breathed heavily. "I was worried over you Sora! You kept your damn phone off! Axel's phone was off too! I was out looking, looking and searching to see where you were. When I came home Demyx was already like this! Seriously I can't do everything Sora! Nngh.." Roxas felt tears wheeling up in his eyes he began to trembling.

"Roxas.." Axel moved toward Roxas, but was pushed away.

"D-Don't touch me Axel...Fucking leave! Just leave...mmng." Roxas felt tears trail down his cheek as he sobbed a little feeling too weak to continue, but he clearly did not want to see Axel he felt so stupid for not seeing this coming or not even noticing it What made him more upset was that Marluxia was right..

Axel grabbed Roxas regardless of what he said. "Shh Roxas. I'll tell you everything you want to know, but stop crying just listen to me please.." he said holding the blonde tightly and rubbing his blond soft hair his words cooing in gentle tone.

Demyx looked up from the floor and got up almost falling. "Why Zexion...kall? where ishhh hee?" Demyx asked his eyes growing desperate.

Roxas struggled. "Let GO! Axel I fucking hate you! Get the hell of me! I don't want to listen to you! I don't even want to see you! You shut off your phone you did that with Sora. Your always withhim now! When your with him you shut off your phone!" Roxas said trying to get away as his throat burned from trying to hold back the dreadful tears.

"It's not like that! Axel is trying to help me Roxas! That kiss was an accident he thought I was you! Ok?! I don't like Axel not like that! I like someone else." Sora shouted but faded out at the end when his mind swirled back to Riku.

Roxas pushed Axel off of him, he glared at Sora shaking his head as he rubbed the tears away. "Why? Sora why did you have to pick Axel..he's mine not yours you don't have to lie to me..S-Sora I love you..If you liked Axel so much...if you always liked Axel..."

"I don't! Listen to me Roxas I don't like Axel." Sora says desperately trying to reach Roxas.

Roxas ignored Sora's words." Then I would have given him to you I...you can have him if you want him that bad." he took one last look at the red haired male as tears slid down his face uncontrollably a longing broken look stared at him with plea and with that said he ran upstairs and into his room locking it and sliding down against the door in tears as he hugged his knees sobbing to himself.

Sora was about to go after him, but was stopped by Axel. "Let me take care of this. You take care of your brother." Axel said leaving Sora with the drunken noticed Axel's teared up expression and decided to let him take care of Roxas.

"I-I'm surry Sora...I alwaysh pay attention to Zexion and noish yu's. I'm a bad brother..horrible..I'm shizzzzzt." Demyx says feeling the buzz radiate his head he felt tears well up in his eyes as he hugged Sora. "Dats way Zexion left mmmi I'm so damn ignorance..." Demyx sniffles and begins to tremble as he drops to his knee's breaking into to tears. He raised the bottle to his lips.

Sora eyes lower sympathetically he crouched down looking at Demyx. "Don't say that, I understood why you were so busy with the band and your boyfriend. Your older than me and all I've never thought of you as a bad brother Demyx come on you just had too much to drink today. Gimme that bottle." Sora grabs the cool bottle.

Demyx sighs. "He hates me Sora...I'm stoopid worsethless...like he said I can never dooo anyshthing right... I still wash so damn ignoresht" Demyx says lowering his head, he coughed loudly and dropped his head sadly sobbing to himself.

"He doesn't hate you Demyx. I know he doesn't. I don't either I, your awesome Demyx you make me laugh and your a great brother come on get up lets get you to bed. Ok?" Sora said helping Demyx up and was he heavy.

Demyx pouted and grabbed his bottle away and poured it in Sora mouth. "Drinkish wit meh! Sora you'll understand my painsssssssh." he said falling back on the ground as he stared around in daze he felt tears begin forming and he grabbed the bottle gulping it down forcefully ignoring the burn in his throat that cried out as he drank.

Sora coughed his eyes and nose stung. "Eugh, Demyx it tastes nasty ugh!" he stuck his tongue out it felt numb, it tasted as if he drunk perfume or something whatever it was, it was strong to make Sora lose a little of his balance. He motioned himself to help Demyx. "Come gimme that! Zexion will definitely not like you no more if you keep drinking like that."

Demyx cried again pushing the bottle into Sora's hands nodding to himself. "No mure, nu mure NO! mure.." he yelled and covered his mouth feeling the need to vomit his face turned pale he covered his mouth.

Sora placed the bottle on the counter and grabbed Demyx quickly aiding him to the toilet to puke his brains out. Sora shook his head he began feeling tired and a little dizzy he shook it off and rubbed Demyx's back as he poured all the unwanted substance his stomach was revolting into the toilet.

Demyxbegan coughing and breathed heavily.

"I'll go get you some water ok?" Sora went to the kitchen and quickly came back up."Here drink this, It will make you feel better." Sora presses the glass on Demyx lips. Demyx shakes his head in refusal. "Come on you have to get some water in your system." Demyx groaned and drank all the water downing it quickly.

"Now let's get you to your room so you can rest." Sora helped Demyx back up and walked in his room.

Demyx laid down and rubbed his head. "Thanks Sora..ungh get me some aspirin too please. I'm starting to get a headache." he pleaded.

Sora nodded and came back with another glass of water. "Here."

Demyx gulps it down and lays his head on the pillow. His relaxed once he placed gets comfortable. "Thanks Sora. mmm thanks." he says as he closes his eyes his voices begins fading. "Thanks."

Sora smiles sadly staring at Demyx sympathetic._He did all this because of Zexion...wow I wish I could help him somehow. I bet if Zexionknew he would return back with Demyx and set him straight. _Sora steps out of the room and sees Axel laying against Roxasroom door crouching down with one knee close to his chest.

"He's not letting me in." he frowns at Sora.

"Look, I'm really sorry for everything, all I seem to do is start problems." he said.

"Sora, it's not your fault at all it was an accident it was no ones fault. Look don't worry about it. I'll get Roxasto understand. Or listen to me sooner or later. It's mostly my fault for not telling him where we were going." Axel lifts one knee up placing his hand to pull on the pants with a discomfort look._ Man these pants are tight._

Sora stared at the floor."But I sti-"

Axel shakes his head. "No No no no no, go to bed and rest. Like I said I will get Roxas to understand ok? I will fix this. If I don't then that'd make me careless."

Sora nods. "Alright I guess." he heads to bed, but stops half way." Hey Axel, If you need some blankets or anything to eat we have the guest right near the stairs so feel free to use our blankets and kitchen." he said before leaving.

Axel smiles. "Ok thanks."

~Later in the middle of night~ (I had so much fun with this part.-evil laugh-)

Demyx gets up and walks to the kitchen. _I can't sleep, I need another drink. I have to get buzzed enough to not think of him._Demyx reaches in a jar that has a label that read 'PRUNES' he pulls a bottle of white glass champagne and grabs a glass putting a couple of ice cubes. Then popping the bottle open. "There she goes." he lets out a laugh and pours the white rich liquid into the glass he sniffs it first savoring the smell, but stops and feel the tears well up. He chugs the the glass then finishes a bottle minutes later.

He then searches under the sink taking another bottle out and pouring some of it in his same glass with more crushed ice he then shook his head leaving the glass of wine behind. _No more...I shouldn't overdo it._He heads upstairs and walks into Sora's room crawling into bed he smiles dumbly and hugs Sora mumbling under his breath. "Zexion."

Sora frowns in his sleep, but groans a little and ignores Demyx thinking he was still dreaming.

Axel gets up cracking his neck._ Man I'm thirsty._ He heads down the stairs and looks at the glass surprised looking around. _It's as if someone knew I was thirsty, weird._Axel shrugs and gulps it all down and his eyes squint revealing a sour look on his face. "Man that water is delicious is this sparkling water or some kind of sparkling yumminess mmm where is that bottle." he grabbed the bottle and looked at it his visioned already began to blurr. _Whoahoho. Sparkling white grape Bynes._

"Delioussssshhh" he slurred he ended up finishing the whole bottle. _mmmm._ He walks toward the stairs and almost falls._Whoa that's summ strong sparkling stuff._He see's Roxasdoor's open and walks over to the room crawling into bed with the blond._Mmm so warm you are._"I'm sorry Blondie." he says closing his eyes and planting a kiss on Roxas lips.

~Morning~ (-evil laughs continue-)

Sora moves around. _It's so warm..why is it so warm?_Sora opens his eyes and they widen frezzing in place._ AXEL!?No wonder I slept so warm tonight!_

"Zexion mmm." Demyx hands wrap around Sora's waist pulling him closer around himself squeezing Sora closer and rubbing his cheek on Sora's revealed back. "Smell nice." he mumbles smiling.

Sora whimpers and looks back even more horrified._Demyx too?_

Axel opens his eyes halfway still half asleep. "Roxas you look adorable in the morning my cute sweetie mmm...youse hair is all messy." Axel presses his lips against Sora and then rubs his nose against his neck going back to sleep he snores lightly with a smile on his face.

Sora gasps and gulps his eyes quickly searching for his clock. _Not again why is he in here!? What time is it anyways? AGH! eleven a.m. Shit! Roxas is almost awake! I have to wake them before Roxas sees! This is is a mistake right? Axel smell like he's drunk._

Demyx hand moves down Sora's bare chest and slides his hand down Sora's boxers reaching for something he giggles in his sleep murmuring "MMM Zexion, I've missed touching you here." with a hint of tease in his voice.

Sora bulks his waist forward against Axel and trys getting Demyx's hands away. "AGH! NO!" he then covers his mouth._I can't make noise. I'll wake Roxas...._"NNngh.." Sora grips Demyx hands trying to get them away from his crotch his face darkens a shade of red.

"MMm. I love when you play hard to get Zexy mmm come here." Demyx applies more force touching Sora's groin.

Sora lets out a yelp and whispers loudly. "Your my brother! Noooo!" he whines almost crying sniffling the tears back.

Axel smiles in his sleep and pulls Sora closer. "Wow blondie.. eager today are we?" he snorts a bit laughing as he nuzzles Sora's face. "Let's take off those undergarments of yours." he says pulling them downwards not waiting for his imagined figure to respond.

Sora eyes widen more his face flushing. "Grrrrrr....Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!" he whines gasping and groaning._ WHY ME!?_

"Oh.. you want me to strip down first? Yeah? ok." Axel quickly strips of his shirt then briefs and lets out a chuckle. "Your always shy at first aren't you? Well don't worry. I'll get you to grow used to it again Blondie I'm naked now heh." he smiled hugging Sora and pulling Sora's boxers back up.

Sora mouth twisted wide open he struggled to get off the bed, but Demyx smiled pulling Sora's boxers right off as he fell to the floor._ God NO! __**HE"S MY BROTHER! HE"S MY BROTHER'S BOYFRIEND! **_Sora gasps looking at his revealed goods, he grabs Axel's briefs covering himself . He covers his mouth when he looks at Axel and Demyx and stares wide eyed.

Axel frowns as his hand searches for Roxas and he grabs the hair and smiles he opens his eyes seeing '_Roxas hair'_ He begins exploring. '_Roxas body'_as he feels and touches him reaching under his pants tugging on something his eyebrows scrunch up a bit. "Man Roxas you got bigger."He murmurs then grins. "Your filling out quite nicely."

Demyx lets out a moan. "Nngh..Zexion...mmm" he grabs Axel's shoulder gripping it._I hope this isn't a dream mmm if it is let me not wake._

"Your voice is deeper too?" he says surprise he wakes up staring at Demyx in a daze, he tilts his head a little."Roxas?"_ Can a grown teen age so much overnight? Is that really possible?_

Sora stands up quickly to stop the two males from going any further than they already have. "Stop! Axel that's Demyx!." he panics raising his hands up trying to get them off, the briefs drop from Sora's grip onto the carpet floor.

Demyx sits up and his eyes widen screaming as he pulls away from Axel's hand jerking away or at least trying. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yells horrified.

Axel frowns gripping Demyx manhood startled by Demyx scream he was fully awake now his eyes gaping at Demyx. "YOUR NOT ROXAS!" he complains not letting go he glares at Demyx as if he would turn to Roxas if he stared longer at him. "Or Roxas is that you? Your kind of starting to look like your older brother now." he says unsure.

Demyx punches Axel arm. "LET GO! NO IT"S ME!" he breathes his face glowing bright red

Axel removes his hand with a frown and crosses his arms he ends up staring at the wall sadly as he rubs his arm trying to make it better."Whatever damn Roxas substitute." he mumbles with a pout._ I was enjoying that._

Demyx rubs his groin he hesitates looking at Axel a bit. "Um w-well uh Axel if you really want to y-you can. I mean. I really need some comfort since I've recently haven't actually been well acquaint with anyone." he says scooting to Axel closer.

Axel looks at Demyx and moves away. "N-No!" he says throwing a weirded out look.

Demyx clenches his jaw. "Y-Your right, I was uh just humoring you that's all." he looks away sadly.

Axel looks over at Sora and his eyes widen looking away as he covers his eyes. "Sora, I can see everything. What's going on here I thought I was in Roxas room." he asked confused as he lowered his hand staring at the wall he glances over at Sora's nakedness and grins quickly.

Sora gasps and covers himself his face reddening he grabs Axel's briefs thinking it was one of his random clothes.

Axel eyes widen. "S-Sora..."His eyes fall lower at his briefs he looks under the bed covers and his jaw breaks open he lowers them quickly glancing at Demyx who was mumbling to himself a pink blush creating on his cheeks.

Sora looks at Axel. "What?"

Demyx stares at Axel confused then he looks at Sora. _I can't help, but wonder to myself what's going on? How did he end up in Sora's room and with Axel too? What happen..? What about me? "_Oh god, Bad alcohol is bad. It's cause I drank why!? I ended up sleeping with my brother and My brother's boyfriend God! I'm Sorry! Forgive me please!" Demyx covers his face.

"I'm naked...S-Sora what are you doing naked and with my briefs?" he asks clearing his throat he turns to look at Demyx petrified. "Don't say that! I did not sleep with you!"

Sora lets out another scream. "Throwing the boxers back at Axel he searches for something else to cover himself and stares angrily at Demyx and Axel. "What do you mean what am I doing with your briefs? How about what are you doing in my room stripping and claiming th-that I'm Roxas?" he accused. "Don't look at me like it's my fault, and Demyx you drank again?!" he shakes his head disappointed.

Demyx looks at Axel angrily. "Why are you in my little brothers room." he begins cracking his knuckles._I'll just make it look like it's Axel fault yeah ignore Sora, Demyx ignore his accusation!_

"You too Demyx! I'm not Zexion. Why am I always being mistaken for someone else? What did I say about drinking?!" Sora accused.

Axel and Demyx shake their heads. "I don't know how I got here.I thought Roxas finally forgiven me and left his door open for me to come in." Axel says confused. _I could have sworn I walked into Roxas room last night._

Demyx frowns. "I um just had a little sip is all. Hey Axel is here too! Remember he's the naked one..."

Sora sighs troubled by all this his eyes widen when his door begins to open. "Sora?" Roxas says on the other-side. Sora lunges forward closing the door quickly making Roxas almost get his hand caught on the door.

Axel mouth widen and he crawls under the covers fumbling behind Demyx almost making Demyx fall off the bed. Demyx groans and pushes him back. "Oh no Demyx hide me." he squeaks.

Sora raises a finger to his lips signaling them to quiet down. "Uh y-yeah? I'm kinda changing right now. What is it?" he asks nervously.

"Marluxia is here can I tell him to leave?" Roxas says urging and pushing for a yes.

"Um yes." Sora says.

Roxas hears the doorbell and walks away not hearing Sora he comes seconds later. "Uh Zexion is here he asked me if Demyx was here it's funny he looked like he wanted to see him, but the thing is I can't find Demyx. Do you think I should call him?"

Demyx eyes light up he ends up falling and yells out. "OW" he hops in pain.

Sora looks at Demyx panicking.

"What was that?"

"Aow uh that's just me uh practicing my deep voice." Sora says.

Demyx walks over to Sora whispering to him. "Let me out Sora I need to see Zexy this could be my chance."

"If you step out Roxas will see Axel naked no! Get back there wait till they leave." Sora says he looks over at Axel as he nods quickly agreeing with Sora's decision he didn't want to get in anymore trouble with Roxas.

Zexion steps next to Roxas and smiles kindly. "Look Roxas I think I better speak to Sora myself. I don't want to see Demyx really I just had something to say to him I can tell him later, I wanted to ask Sora, who had something to do with Riku."

"Uh yeah, but Sora wont open the door."

Sora pressed his back against the door trying to hear.

Zexion pushes the door pressing on it making Sora flay forward, but Sora's adds more strength and asks. "Uh. What do you need? Z-Zexion.?" he asks nervously.

Marluxia looks at Zexion who is struggling to open the door and grins. "Hey what are you guys doing? Need help there Zexion?" he pushes the door open making Sora fall to the floor the door creaks open.

Roxas, Zexion, and Marluxia stare their eyes widen and all their mouths gaping wide open at what was represented to their eyes in that current room.

* * *

Am I evil or what? Haha yes! Look what will happen? What will Roxas do? What will Zexion say? My oh my was I having fun writing this so much fun. Ah and for those impatient readers who just want Sora and Riku already together worry not I just had to write this scene. I promise after the next chapter or the middle of the next chapter Riku and Sora will be closer and that's definitely were my fun will begin oh yes you will see Riku take over soon enough! Please Review. Hehe and thank you for those who review and who have stayed with me regardless oh how slow I am at getting Sora and Riku together.I may take awhile to post the next chapter seeing how my Beta will be fixing them for me. Once again thank you all.


	29. Chapter 29 SpEeChLeSs

**Disclaimer:**Kingdom Hearts or characters do not belong to it's been months ok just about a month trouble with my laptop and my beta *sigh* -is sad- I have to say this my stories and writing will be extremely slow till I get my Laptop fixed apologies. If you're a Beta and reading this may anyone help me send me a message please!

Chapter. 29 SpEeChLeSs

_I immediately did not know what to say what to do at that exact moment. I was utterly in shock and time felt like it stopped. I did not know what to say I was so scared. I stood there wide eyed in fear biting my lower lip in anxiety._

Roxas stares at Sora confused raising his eyebrow as did Zexion and Marluxia. "S-Sora? What's wrong?" he replied confused completely clueless of the situation.

Sora returned the given look at Roxas turning around to look were Axel and Demyx should be._ Ok why isn't he leaving or even attacking Axel with accusations?_

Zexion glanced around. "Well Demyx isn't here, Sora I want to talk to you."

Sora noticed that Axel and Demyx were gone and made a relieved look. _Ok they hid?_He looked back at Zexion uncomfortably. "Can you guys leave? I would like to put some clothes on."

Roxas took out his cell phone and turned around.

"Whatever. I'll be waiting Sora." said Zexion as he started to leave.

Marluxia moves forward approaching Sora with a content look sprawled across his face he immediately wrapped his arms around Sora. If Marluxia was a dog it would be wagging furiously from happiness.

"What do you want?" Sora frowned blushing furiously at Marluxia.

"I'm gonna stay and help you dress, after all Sora you've been running and avoiding me too much lately, it's aggravating I'm lonely I miss you." He pouted embracing Sora into a tight hug.

Sora fumbled trying to move away but the aroma coming from Marluxia entered his nose making him rest his head in his chest enjoying the smell making him want to stay in that same position._ I hate it when he hugs me his scent always fogs my head making it hard to think and resist him._

Marluxia smiled and sighed silently to himself _…Why am I feeling this odd fluttery feeling the moment that I touch him. I must be growing soft._

A suddenly familiar musical tone entered the room making Sora snap back to reality he moved away shivering at the feeling and state that he was in.

Roxas turned to look at Sora noticing a phone on the ground and picking it up giving Sora a dirty look. Sora stared at Roxas confused thinking it was Demyx's phone.

"This is Axel's phone, what's it doing here?" he demanded for an answer.

Sora gaped at it for a moment.

Roxas smiled. "No it's alright, but Marluxia has a right to know. You shouldn't be running around with more than two guys Sora."

"Know what?" Marluxia asked looking at Roxas.

Sora moved away to put some clothes on. "Nothing it's not true anyways Roxas. Axel is just a friend nothing more everything is a misunderstanding, all wrong. Why do-"

"Stop!" He said trying to block anything else that would be said. "Already you don't have to hide. I'm tired of your lies. What? Axel's phone just magically walked in here, Axel's clothes are scattered across your carpet floor or what are those Marluxia's?"

Sora bit his lower lip. "I just woke up. I don't know how it got here. How any of this got here." Sora said in a hurt look.

"You have Marluxia and Axel ok happy? I'm sure Marluxia won't like that. I'm tired Sora. I'm tired just say you like him already and stop making yourself look bad as it already does. Do you enjoying lying? Do you enjoy..." Roxas stops feeling the tears take over him he sobbed uncontrollably covering his face from everyone.

Marluxia looked at Sora then at Roxas and covered his mouth. _Don't laugh its funny yes but hold it in don't laugh.I didn't even plan this to happen but seeing Sora in pain is just so much fun._

"R-Roxas please I don't want him…"

Axel steeped out of the closet in his briefs approaching Roxas not caring what anyone thought or would say he just couldn't take it. "I got drunk steeped inside Sora's room thinking it was yours. I drank your older brother's drink thinking it was water." Axel clenched Roxas squeezing him tightly.

Roxas tried escaping from Axel's grip.

Sora looked at Marluxia and walked out of his room sighing. Not turning back he glanced around looking for a way out trying to avoid Zexion.

Demyx crawled out the closet and managed to avoid Roxas seeing him even Marluxia had left the room he smiled relieved.

Marluxia runs after Sora. Stopping him then grabbing his arm.

"L-Let go" Sora tried tugging his hand away.

Marluxia pulled Sora closer hard against his chest. "Do you like Axel more than me?" he asked sternly.

Sora blushed feeling the warmth and scent surround him in a matter of seconds that passed by quickly. "N-No... I don't!"

Marluxia pushed Sora against the wall hard "Then you like me more?" Marluxia touches Sora's lip staring deeply at Sora, trying to figure out his thoughts.

"I-I I don't know." Sora exhales the fragrance that makes him lose concentration.

Marluxia stared at Sora a couple of seconds noticing that he was making Sora uneasy and nervous. "You don't know?" he pushes for an answer.

Sora glances around trying to find a way out he did not know what to say or how to explain what he was feeling he really liked Marluxia but he did not want to hurt him whatsoever he knew it was selfish but he didn't want to lose Marluxia.

"Sora I need to speak to you. I'm sure Marluxia can wait whatever you two are going to discuss or are even discussing." His eyes bounce back and forth to Sora and Marluxia not caring if he interrupted anything.

Sora moved away from Marluxia smiling contently relieved he was away from Marluxia clutches and what felt like an interrogation between a cop and a criminal. "Ah Zexion r-right what is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked knowing downright that he would fall in another troublesome conversation.

"What else would I want to talk about Sora?" Zexion practically hissed he began eyeing Marluxia to leave his eyes turning cold.

Marluxia glared back returning the cold glare that Zexion was giving him except he made sure to look at him along with a sneer on his face.

Zexion glare grew into a glare a much more intense glare.

"You look quite cute when you're mad Zexy-chan" he said with a small laugh that read tease all over his words and action and with that he turned around to leave. "I'll be waiting downstairs Sora."

Zexion turn a bright shade of red and was about to say something but was too caught up in the sudden awkward feeling. "Nngh." He angrily balled his fist.

Sora tilted his head curiously he then looked over to the window and began walking toward it he opened it waiting patiently for Zexion to regain himself he let out a small smile enjoying the air that began blowing through his brown chestnut hair.

Zexion lifted his hand to his lips and with a pout he turned to Sora and approaches him he clears his throat "Now then what has the doctor appointed you to look after I have a right to know Sora."

Sora licked his lower lip sucking it gently. "I'm going to look after Riku that's what it is and I'm not going to refuse. You need to stop this. Stop dating Riku we all know that you still like my older brother haven't you done enough?" Sora looked at Zexion in pain.

Zexion looked at Sora oddly. "What are you saying?"

Sora shook his head "I'm not done talking. I'm saying that because of you my brother is a total wreck he drinks day after day thinking and saying that he's worthless. Why do you do this is it fun? Is it a game to you? If your going to break up with him. Make it clear to him don't leave him with half assed answers!"

_He cussed Sora actually cussed..._Zexion stayed silent for a moment. "I'm not here to talk about your brother I'm here to talk about Riku." He looks away.

"The one you should be worrying about is Demyx not Riku. You know that but just admit it you enjoy watching Demyx try so hard and suffer so much because of you, you like his attention you adore his attention. Just because I have problems and am not around so much doesn't mean I don't notice."

"Sora does this mean you like R-"he looks around noticing that Sora was gone.

Sora began running as hard as he could._ That was hard too hard._ He smiled to himself._I avoided two troublesome conversations for now sorry Marluxia. I can't give you my answer yet at least not the truth._

Zexion frowned as he watched Sora run. _Stupid…_Zexion closed his eyes turning around and gasps noticing Demyx standing in front of him. "You idiot! What's your problem sneaking up on me like that?"

Demyx eyes grow hurt he lowers his eyes to the floor like a disobedient puppy who did some sort of mischief. "I-I "he begins lifting his head.

"Whatever. I'm going now." Zexion begins walking past Demyx._ I can't Sora when he acts all pathetic like this how can I be nice it just. I don't want to be mean. I just can't help it leaving him vulnerable like that it's a tease._

Demyx quickly grabs Zexion wrist. "Wait!"

Zexion looks annoyed at Demyx. "Let go! What the hell do you want! I got nothing to discuss with you!"

Demyx holds back his tears he had to be strong he couldn't let this side of him show. "You do to Zexion why are you always such a grouch?"

Zexion resided himself of breaking free "Why are you so thickheaded and stupid, weak, and whiny!" he hissed.

Demyx shook Zexion "Will you stop it! Why are you always saying all that stuff you always get so mad at me for the stupidest things! Then you use it as an excuse to leave me or you don't even give me a reason!" Demyx gripped Zexion.

"I don't need to explain to you I hav-mmng?" Zexion eyes widen his face grows a dark shade of red his knee's gave out on him but Demyx made sure to hold him up.

Finally Zexion pulls away catching his breath he stares at Demyx longing to continue he shook his head covering his mouth with the palm of his hand. Trying to figure himself out._ Why? Am I feeling like this…I don't want this? I want Rik- no I just…_

Demyx holds onto Zexion's waist pulling him forward making Zexion look up into his eyes. "Just return to me already. Please…?"

Zexion looked away staring down at the floor making his silver hair cover half his face.

Sora breathed tiredly as he came to a stop he glanced back just to make sure no one was coming; he then turned toward the hospital nervously. _Is it too early to visit? It's only been yesterday that he had his operation…I really want to see him even if he isn't awake._

Sora made his way to the hospital he approaches the front office looking at the nurse oddly she look quite bulky and manly his eyes stared until the bulky lady turns to look at Sora annoyed.

"Is their something you need honey?" she said in an oddly sexy soothing voice with startled Sora.

"A-Ah um y-yes I would like to see uh Riku Eclipse I'm visiting. My name is Sora Night." Sora says nervously biting his lip.

The nurse nods and looks through her computer then hands Sora a sticker leaning over and sticking the visitor sticker with Sora's name on his chest.

Sora blinks. "Uh Thanks." He smiles then makes his way to the elevator as soon as the door opens he see's Tidus step out.

Tidus looks at Sora in a rude manner "Don't bother visiting Riku. He already knows that you're going around stealing others boyfriends he thinks much more less of you Sora now you can't have Riku." Tidus says coldly and runs past Sora not waiting for him to reply.

Sora stands there emotionless and confused with what to do next. _He knows what I did…? But that was all an accident!_Sora angrily stares at the wall enraged yet frustrated and sad at the same time.

I'm back yes that took quite a awhile but I got it done this story will take longer to finish until I get my laptop fixed or I get a new one Anyways please review.


	30. Chapter 30 InTeRrUpTeD

**Disclaimer: **Please enjoy. This in no way shape or form is related to Kingdom Hearts or any other related story lines merchandise or otherwise. I'm simply writing a yaoi fanfic about Sora and Riku that in no way is related to or has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney Corporation. Any characters having similar name or otherwise should not be confused with any existing characters from any Kingdom Hearts franchise or Disney corporation. I'm getting my laptop fixed well it will be fixed so you know what that means? MORE UPDATES FASTER! Anyways please enjoy ^^

Chapter 30. InTeRrUpTeD

_What to do what to do? What was running through my head? I have been through worse situations but this one felt even worse that all the others. I had two choices first one was to go talk to the Doctor and tell him I'm unable to look after Riku and leave… my second choice was to confront Riku regardless of what he thinks and says. I have to make this work. I can't keep running away from every little thing that throws me off..._

Sora bites his lip chewing it as he heads to the elevator trying to not think or even guess what he might have to face once he would enter Riku's room.

Squall looks over at Tidus "You really shouldn't have said anything to Riku." He says walking toward the car.

Tidus looks at Squall annoyed "I just…the way Riku goes on and on about him always asking about Sora. The most aggravating part is that he doesn't even notice that that's all he is saying. I just I don't know I guess I should have just stayed quiet…" he says hoping into the car.

Squall smiled sadly. "He's your friend it's ok to feel guilty over what you said. Why don't you just apologize next time you see him?"

Tidus nods letting out a sigh. "I just hate being neglected..."

Sora enters the room and stares at Riku his heart beating at rapid speed Riku glowed under the sunlight he was sitting on the ledge of the window. Sora blushed staring at Riku's glistening silver hair. _Now I remember why I fell so hard for Riku. It feels so weird looking at him now I feel like I haven't seen Riku in years seeing him now makes me feel like I just saw Riku the first in my whole life..._

"Sora?" Riku turns to face his head toward Sora.

Sora jumps "Uh I? Um y-yeah?" he replies nervously._ Wait he can't see how the heck did he know it was me entering the room. I didn't even say anything yet._

"You know? I may not be able to see but your breathing is always uneven when you're around me…" he frowns. "Why is that?" he asks turning back to the window his expression looked deep in thought.

Sora turns a deep shade of red at the very moment he was extremely happy that Riku could not see his bashful expression he nibbled on his lip. "I well…" he begins playing with the black onyx cross.

"Is it because I make you nervous somehow?" Riku lowered his head sadly not wanting to hear Sora's answer thinking it was going to be something negative.

Sora's heart beaded rapidly as time passed "Y-you do…" he replies playing with his cross earring squeezing it with his two fingers, shyly his eyes darting back at Riku and the door that lead out of the room.

Riku's lips curved into a frown. He let out a hopeless sigh. "Well..Why do I make you nervous?" he asked slightly toward Sora. _Do I even want to know? My curiosity cuts offs my fears Sora my fear of you rejecting me._

"It's not bad it's just…" Sora's voice trailed off.

"Then what? I sicken you?"

"NO!" Sora took a step forward his face flustered he gulped nervously. "I just well…I don't want to say anything that might...make you think I'm uncool or something stupid…I want you to li-"

The Doctor comes in with a cupboard in his hand he pushes his glasses up with his index finger raising his head to look at Sora he smiles slightly. "Oh Sora I'm glad you are here I can talk to you and Riku both."

Riku turned around to face the doctor. "What about?" his tone sounding irritated since Sora was interrupted._ So close..._

The doctor glances at Sora. "I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to have Sora stay with you at your house or you at his. So that he may be able to watch over you my son Axel said you would prefer Sora to be the one to care and watch over you I know he may be young but ignoring that he attends the same school also you two known each other for quite some time as Axel has told me."

Riku turned a deep shade of red as did Sora.

Sora looked at the floor his lip being chewed on by himself continuously._Axel said that Riku would like me watching over him...I wonder if that's really true? I wonder if that would mean Riku had mentioned something to Axel. If he did that means Riku talks about me._

"Um??" the doctor asked again.

Riku lifts his head up facing the Doctor "Um I'd be more comfortable if Sora would tend me...at my place I live alone and there's plenty of room so I think it would be the best choice...if Sora wants me t-"

"No I can come and stay at your house really I can. If we were to stay at my house it would be too noisy besides I-I'm the one who's going to take care of y-you. So that's why I-It would be right..." Sora says as he scratches the back of his head feeling bashful._ Maybe I said too much. I talk too much...I must look like I'm full of myself or sound like I'm full of myself._

Riku's mouth opened a bit but closed again. "How annoying. So this brat is going to take care of me doc? Are you sure his brain is capable of functioning to help someone?" he sneered teasingly.

Sora looked at Riku shocked his eyes widening. "What?! What do you mean by that!?" Sora stomped forward he didn't know what to feel at the moment Riku was being nice then mean though it really shouldn't be so surprising this was one of the reasons Sora's hate for Riku grew into love. He failed to hate him it began to be hard to hate someone like Riku.

"You heard me." Riku lifted his chin up as if to look down at Sora sadly he could not really do so with his eyes but with his motions and actions proved to be taking quite the affect.

Sora was tongue twisted by Riku's sudden mood changed all he was able to do was make an annoyed confused flustered look. His mouth opened to speak but futile it was.

The Doctor cleared is throat "Um shall I appoint you to someone else? Mr. Ecl-"

"Call me Riku sheez doc seriously just cause were in the hospital doesn't change anything at all." he said with a grin "And yes get me someone else to take care of me this brat is too pig-headed and slow to help me at all with anything."

"WELL SORRY FOR BEING SO DAMN STUPID! AS A BAT YOU NEED SOME ONE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU OR YOU'RE JUST A USELESS CHILD!" Sora yelled clenching his fists and slamming the door behind he laid his back against the cold white wooden door that held Riku behind it._ I don't know if I should be mad or just plain out sad._ He frowned troubled.

The Doctor's eyes darted back and forth at the door then at Riku confused "Uh that really was unessar-"

"I want him to take care of me. I know, I know that was uncalled for but I just hate it when Sora acts so nervous around me...I mean he doesn't have to. I sure don't at least I try not to too much..." Riku let out a sigh then a satisfied laugh.

"Nervous? But please do you have to rattle the boy up like that? After you finally got him to come here?"

"Of course I had to he's actually himself when he's mad at me. I can't see but it doesn't mean I can't tell. I know I'm unable to see at the moment but I know Sora since we were little just through out middle school he's grown distant sometimes it's hard to tell what he's thinking anymore it worries me..."

The Doctor smiles at Riku in a sort of understanding way. "Why don't you try being there for him more then?" he adds as he stands.

"I would have if some annoying author did not keep me blind for not ten but twelve chapters straight I wasn't even in a couple of them and I'm suppose to be the majoring one in Sora's life." Riku gruffed annoyed under his breath.

The Doctor turns to look at Riku confused "What was that?"

Riku shook his head "N-Nothing." he said with a frown.

~2 weeks later~

_Middle of the day ah and spring-break has started wow it's been two weeks already do I even want to know who's taking care of Riku... _"AH!" Sora throws his toothbrush in the sink.

"Why so troubled?" Marluxia comes in from behind Sora wrapping his hands around Sora's waist and pulling it back into a hug he rubbed his cheek against Sora's "Your so cute when your grumpy little Sora." he chuckled.

Sora jumped and turns his head to the right to get a better look at Marluxia._ How? When did he?_

Marluxia plants a kiss on Sora's nose.

Sora eye's widen he blinks a couple of times and tried to pry the taller male off "Agh get off! How did you get in here in the first place!?" he demanded for an answer the soothing aroma began to make his knee's give out.

"I climbed through your window." he says not letting go of Sora. "When are you going to be more passionate with me Sora? I really am tempted when I see you like this. All in your underwear and just your underwear you truly are a tease." he says spinning Sora around and pushing Sora back as he got closer. He inhaled deeply "Your scent is quite inviting also." He smiled playfully.

"W-Well its morning...It's only natural f-for me to be in my underw Ah!" he gasps from the curb of the sink that began sinking on his side. He felt Marluxia's hands begin searching around his body. Smacking away at Marluxia's attempts he tries to complain again but his voice was no where to be found at the moment so he was unable to continue.

Marluxia moves Sora to the bathtub that was oddly ready the steamy hot water laid inches away from Sora it was covered in roses. "I always wanted to bathe with you Sora." he kicks the door making it slam and close.

Sora ends up falling in "AGH! It's HOT!" he regained his voice from the shock of the steaming water touching his skin the sweet aroma made him calm but only for a few seconds. _When did he?_

"Oh my, it is isn't it? I didn't want it to be cold by the time you awoken so I prepared ahead of time. I'm good at that you know." he says undoing his shirt as he moved away from Sora for a moment.

Sora blushed closing his eyes shut as if to make him disappear as soon as he opened them again but it was inevitable. "WHAT!?" he was confused his head was having a hard time taking everything that was happening at the moment._ What's going on!_

Marluxia smirked "I hope I'm the first to see you naked Sora." he said leaning forward "You're cute when you sleep so soundly."

"YOU WERE WATCHING ME?!" Sora eyes widen horrified._ I feel so...so violated._

"Why yes. You were muttering Marluxi Marluxi touch me how I love you so much I hate having to hold these urges from you." he says with a perverse smile.

"I did not!" he replied horrified he shivered a bit from how hot the water was._ Wait did I? Did I actually say that in my sleep? What? Why would I? No, I couldn't have, that would be...what I dreamed of today..._

"You did too that's when I thought of starting this bath for you and Me." he winked entering the tub of water.

"N-No you can't!" he said backing away his face beet red _the curves of Marluxia's chest the lines so tempting so arousing. _Sora shook his head trying to think straight_ what am I thinking!?_

"Why can't I Sora?" he says his eyes falling to Sora's chest and his long legs demanding to be bend around in such indecent ways. He moved closer to Sora.

"Your clothes! Um P-Pen Um PANTS! Their getting WET!" he panicked and covered himself with the shower curtain._ Oh how do I escape! What was I even about to say!?_

Marluxia smirked "I'm flattered Sora that you would think kindly of me at a time like this or is it that you want me to be completely naked with you? My such a naughty b-"

"NO! T-That's not it!" Sora replied quickly._ Let this be a dream oh please be a dream, a dream I want to wake up so badly right now and be saved in my room with a helpful lock on my door to keep people like him out!_

_How annoying...Why do I always have to be trying to finish up my revenge that's pathetic Cloud and Seifer are just pulling me back if I can do this much on my own then their just nothing but trouble and unwanted hassle-ling._Marluxia rolled his eyes and reached for the shower curtain he bolted back hitting his head from the sudden surprise.

"There you are Brownie! Come on we have no time for sexual things right now."

Sora eyes widen he practically cried to see who had saved him he jumped out of the tub with a sparkling smile "AXEL!" water dripped down his leg and face._ Oh thank you! Thank you! There is a god!_

Axel smiled a little "Oh looks like you gotta get yourself ready before we leave. Seriously whose idea was it to start getting all romantic in the morning?" he looks at Marluxia. "Ah of course old fart here would try to get as much action as he can." he laughed nervously.

Marluxia glared at Axel "If you didn't steal him away as often I wouldn't have to go through drastic measures!" he hissed angrily losing his cool. _All that blonde spiky haired chocobo has been doing is keeping Sora from me with his stupid modeling agency instead of helping me. I'm benefiting him!_

"Maybe if you joined the modeling agency again you can be with your victim right?" Axel said forced a smile.

"I'm going to get ready." he threw a nervous laugh at Marluxia before leaving he looked around._ What should I wear? I wonder if were planning on modeling again or something. I better dress nice just in case._

Marluxia stood up pushing Axel hard against the wall. "I don't think so Axel. It seems you've taken a liken to my Sora always taking him while I'm around. What are you getting at!? I can see I'm not blind like Riku here. I'm not stupid you seem to do it to make me mad is that it? Or is Roxas not putting out as much since you made him grow jealous with my Sora? Pathetic you are you make me sick." He spat.

Axel punches Marluxia's face. His eyes glowing enraged. "Who do you think you are?"

"Marluxia spits out blood and lets out a devious smirk."I'm not you darting back and forth with lover after lover." he punches Axel back making him stagger a bit. He grabs Axel's shirt pulling it forward. "I'm faithful."

Axel rubs his chin copying Marluxia but he wore no shirt instead he smacked Marluxia's hand away. "You don't even know half the crap I've been dealing with!" he gruffed.

"So Roxas is now crap sad." he began laughing.

"SHUT UP THAT"S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he punches Marluxia again this time attacking him relentless.

Marluxia dodged a few hits but the rests landed on his chest and face. He flinched a little at the pain that was inflicted on him.

Axel was about to land another hit but stopped. He got up and off of Marluxia "I don't know what Sora sees in you. Every-time he falls in trouble you're either nearby or not with him or you're not around at all. You're not even worth my beating!"

"Heh you just hit me you ignorant fool!" he says sitting he balled his hand into a fist._ I want to hit him so bad I want to kill him and lay out all his dismembered body parts around the town so everyone may see what I can do when I'm truly angry._

Axel took a step forward but halted at the sound of Sora's voice.

"Um I'm ready whoa what happen!?" Sora looked at Axel then at Marluxia "Y-Your both bleeding!" Sora exclaimed shocked.

"Obviously were bleeding Sora don't have to shout out the obviously. His dumb-ass slipped and fell on me as I was heading to your room as a result well I'm sure your simple small brain can see what is in front of you right?" He glared at Axel angrily.

"Ha! Slipped Funny Funny Funny guy. Why don't you tell him what truly happen Mr. Sophisticated guy?" he challenged with a dark smirk.

Sora looked at Marluxia hurt but was still confused with what was going on at the moment. "Wh-What?"_ What I do?_ He thought with a scolded look painted on his frail face.

Marluxia got up and with a disgusted look he kissed Sora on the forehead he literally looked like he hated it he was to rattled up to hide any of his mischievous actions or emotions toward anyone. "Maybe some other time. Go have fun Sora whatever I'll just call you or look around for you." with that he disappeared off.

Sora touched his forehead he looked over at Axel who punched a hole through the wall. Which made Sora jump and gasped._ What happen...?_

Axel stayed quiet for a couple seconds before looking at Sora and smiles sadly. "I-I'm sorry for that. I'll fix that wall of yours but we really should get going..." he said ignoring his wounded hand a little bit of blood trickled down his hand. He made his way down the stairs avoiding any of Sora's questioning or even waiting for a reply.

Sora ran after Axel. "Wait, What the hell happen!? Axel!" he shouted with a troubled look on his face.

"I'll tell you in the car let's go I don't want to keep the Blondie waiting." he said smiling sadly.

"Mmm I... all-right." he said leaving after Axel and hopping behind the backseat of Axel's car he scotched forward to get ready to interrogated Axel with question.

Axel hopped inside and let out a sigh.

Sora was about to open his mouth but was interrupted by Roxas.

"Sora what happen? Marluxia looked quite angry as he walked past me... he ignored me when I asked him how it went." He says looking at Sora trying to read his thoughts he could tell that Sora and Axel were both troubled when Sora shrugged he turned to Axel. "Axel? Those bruises. You didn't get into a fight did you!?"

"I did...Look we have no time for this right now ok? I promise to tell you everything to you both after we get down with buisene-"

"You fought Marluxia!? Axel why?! What happen?" Sora said his face troubled with worry._ Axel fighting Marluxia? Why? What could have caused all this? _Sora pouted.

"Not now ok." He started the car.

"Oh your telling us Axel that or I have the right to continue being mad at you right now." Roxas added giving Axel a glare.

Axel began driving, "I said I would right now ok? But we have an Emergency."

"Emergency? Axel The modeling agency can wait," Sora pried trying to get somewhere._ Who cares about that right now._

"Seat-belts. Sora it's not the modeling agency that's an emergency it's the hospital" he said stomping on the pedal driving at his natural speed that was insane and would make anyone hurl if you were not a roller-coaster person.

"What? Seriously Axel? You must be joking just because you have a few scratches on your face and arm and whoever knows where you're calling this an emergency? We don't have time for games I honestly don't." Roxas said with a bitchy tone.

"Ouch. That hurt more than my bruises Blondie sides it's not for me it's for Riku." Axel said

At that moment Sora's heart sank deeply his stomach churned and it was not because of Axel's insane driving all the anger he was feeling for Riku and sadness he was feeling for himself had disappear right at that moment. His head spun he felt like he was going to black out from all the worry he was feeling he wanted to cry but he couldn't he wanted to run knowing that Axel's car was the fastest way to Riku. He wanted to run to Riku at full speed he wanted to be there by his side he wanted to see Riku laugh he wanted to see Riku talk to be around him now. He even wanted to be teased and insulted by Riku. All the worry for Axel and Marluxia was also gone. Sora began trembling feeling helpless and weak unable to be to Riku's aid any sooner.

Time passes when your typing...I honestly don't know ok my laptop agh gives me problems too much but I hope I can update faster and not every 2 months cause that's lame waiting remember those days when a chapter would be out every week or 2? I miss those days -mope- Anyways like I said Riku and Sora will have more closeness and as for Marluxia he is getting closer and closer to exploding. Thank you so much for reading your reviews and even you just reading my story has motivated me to keep going thank you so much...Anthony hehe enjoying my story? All of you thank Anthony for also bugging me and motivating me to update faster too ^^ anyways please review and enjoy. Till next time I'm sure an update will come within 2 weeks or so. Shut up! Huh? I talk to much well byes all for now.


	31. Chapter 31 PaNiC

**Disclaimer: **Please enjoy. This in no way shape or form is related to Kingdom Hearts or any other related story lines merchandise or otherwise. I'm simply writing a yaoi fanfic about Sora and Riku that in no way is related to or has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney Corporation. Any characters having similar name or otherwise should not be confused with any existing characters from any Kingdom Hearts franchise or Disney corporation. Oh and computer fixed so yay! Finally, now I can continue and not go to the library and write at a slow pace. :/ Please enjoy.

Chapter 31. PaNiC

_I looked up and stopped hugging my knees. What was I doing? I can't be sitting here moping and being depressed. I've been through worse. Riku would be fine how bad could it be? EMERGENCY that's how bad it is! What if Riku…. No I can't think that way I have to be strong for Riku. I can't always be little sobby poor pathetic weak Sora. I have to be someone who he can count on someone strong. Got to get it together calm down and be strong if not for me then for Riku._

Sora opened his eyes as soon as he saw the hospital in view he jumped out of the car not bothering to wait for Axel to park. Sora rolled on the floor landing hard. The car screeched stopping. Sora sat up and ran into the hospital a couple of people gasped at Sora's sudden action that made him look like a stunt man out of an action movie.

Roxas yelled out after Sora worriedly he was about to get out of the car to chase after him but Axel holds him back. "Let go Sora might be hurt!" Roxas yells loudly at Axel annoyed.

"He's fine…I gotta give that brother of yours props jumping out of my car like that at the speed that I'm going. Either Sora is a crazy devil or he must really care about Riku…makes me a little jealous that someone could care that way about Riku." Axel turns the wheel to the right to park the car it made a loud screech as he turned.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Roxas angrily yells at Axel annoyed getting ready to strike Axel.

Axel shields himself from any abuse that Roxas may inflict on him, laughing to himself at how cutely Roxas reacted. "I was teasing Roxas." Axel glances over at Roxas who had his hands covering his pretty little face from Axel as if to be crying "Ah! Roxas I was joking I was um please don't c-cry." Axel face softens he begins placing a hand gently on Roxas shoulder..

Roxas uncovers his face and sticks out his tongue at Axel. "Don't touch me." Roxas steps out of the car with an evil smirk.

Axel mouth fell into a gape he blinked a couple of times trying to understand and comprehend what just had happen to him. He shook his head and hurried over to the other side. "I really thought you were crying." Axel frowned.

Roxas stuck out his tongue "Over you? Yeah right I was just teasing." He smiled coldly.

Axel picks up Roxas and cuddles him and Roxas begins yelling and cursing at Axel saying things like he wasn't in the mood or what not. Axel tightens his hug tighter and laughed. "Aw you love me and you know it."

Sora dashed without getting a visiting pass the receptionist yelled after him but Sora ignored the lady's cries for him to come back instead of waiting for the elevator he ran up the stairs to the fourth floor his lungs stung and burned but Sora did not care he was going to get to Riku regardless off how much pain or exhaustion he was feeling, when he got to the top he breathed heavily trying to get to Riku's room he caught the handle tiredly._ Riku…I'm here…_He opened the door and his face went blank.

The room laid empty it was cleaned up. There was no sign of life anywhere empty, like Riku had never been there. Sora hurried over to the door to double cheek if he was in the right room it even said on the side of the door 'Riku Eclipse' it read. Sora didn't understand or he didn't want to understand what was going on he didn't want to start to think was he dreaming?

A nurse came up and looked at Sora oddly, then starts removing Riku's name from the tablet on the wall.

"W-Wait what are you doing?" Sora said walking toward the nurse frantically his voice sounding breathless.

The nurse looks at Sora as she begins walking away but stops and looks behind her shoulder "I'm removing his name. Mr. Eclipse has checked out this evening. Now if you'll excuse me young sir, I'm rather busy today." She smiled kindly and hurried off.

Sora eyes widen his knees gave out as if all life and strength was emptied and sucked right out of him, he didn't know what to do or what to think. _Checked out? As in passed on? Died? What do you mean checked out? _Sora's head dropped he stared intently at his knees at the floor a couple of tears rolled down is cheek he didn't know what to do._ Riku's gone?_

"Sora? Hey Sora what's going on? Why are you on the floor?" Roxas crouches down trying to get Sora to stand up. "Sora! What's gotten into you get up!" Roxas says impatiently. Over of matter of seconds Roxas face grows worried with concern.

"Riku…" Sora mumbles under his breath.

"Yeah he checked out so let's get going. We came what we came for let's go already Sora." Roxas says troubled.

Sora stands up and yanks his hand away violently glaring at Roxas. "What do you mean let's go? Riku passed away and all you can say is let's go!" Sora balled his hands into fists getting ready to strike his brother as he pushes Roxas against the wall._ Riku's gone and all he can say let's go? What is wrong with him…?_

"Riku didn't pass away." Roxas looks at Sora oddly.

Sora stared at Roxas confused. "H-He didn't?"

Axel walked toward Sora and Roxas "Whoa, What's going on here Roxas and Sora? Wow man that is hot so Sora you finally came to your senses that you want your brother? But surely I'm absolutely sure Roxas wouldn't leave his boyfriend out of any of the fun." Axel says moving in closer and placing a hand on Roxas shoulder.

Roxas brushes Axel's hand away turning his back on him. "No way! Sora's mine and mine only and I want to be alone with him whether you like it ort not." Roxas nuzzles his nose against Sora's cheek and plants a kiss on Sora's lips.

Sora covers his mouth surprised by the sudden reaction. He blushes backing away. "Roxas!" Sora almost ends up tripping his on two feet from the sudden action.

Axel gapes at Sora and Roxas his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Axel what's the hold up? Seriously I want to get out of this depression white building." The male walks as he places his hand on the wall heading over and crashes into Sora.

"How can you tell Riku? If you can't see whatsoever in your state without anyone telling you." Roxas replies rolling his eyes.

Sora groans and looks over at what had crashed into him._ What's that alluring smell?_

Riku gets up sitting on Sora. He leans forward closing in on Sora catching a whiz of whomever it was that he had landed on he gets closer to try and identify._ Sora?_

"Gah! Riku? What? How? When um I ah…?" Sora's face reddened turning a deep red. He began feeling very drained and overwhelmed by the smell and having Riku on him it was heaven he could die right now and it would not matter he would be super happy. Sora ends up falling back down.

Riku gets up picking up Sora, _Not a surprise that he is so light. _He stares at Sora who rested in his broad arms.

"Sora!" Roxas hurries over to Sora leaving Axel hanging. He looks at Riku oddly "What you do this time Riku?" Roxas frowned troubled.

Riku ignores Roxas "Can we go Axel? Regardless of me not able to see I can still smell the weird disinfectant smell that the hospital holds and it's not any better with my ability to smell enabling me to have that sense stronger than my other senses." Riku wiggled his nose as if it was itchy.

Axel nodded. "You've been a real priss lately Riku. Keep it up and I won't say yeah all of the time for you." Axel headed over to Riku with a sneer.

"I'm blind so I'm allowed to be whinny and be treated like a prince or else the one looking bad would be you Axel and not me." Riku smirked handing Sora to Axel.

Axel picks up Sora and rolls his eyes and flips off Riku. "I don't mind looking bad as long as someone can't see." He swings his finger back and forth in front of Riku's face. Axel shivers from Roxas glare that was like a strong stab in the back. "Aw come on Blondie you can't expect Mr. defenseless blind bat over here to carry Sora back to the car." Axel pouted.

Roxas closed his eyes and began walking toward the elevator. "Yeah your right You didn't have to look eager to carry him either. Oh by the way Riku?" his eye goes to the corner of his eye looking straight at Riku.

Riku turns his head to face Roxas confused.

Roxas grabs Riku's hand. "Axel just flipped you off and here let me help you to the car hold my hand ok and stand really close to me the doctor said to be very cautious with you." Roxas smiles coldly at Axel and pulls Riku rapidly to the elevator.

Riku tilted his head confused._ Is Roxas mad at Axel? I hate it when they drag me into their little fights._ Riku let out a tired sigh._ As long as I get home and away from here I'm content. _

Axel frowns and hurries after Roxas but the elevator closes on Axels face practically shutting on his nose he shakes his head rolling his eyes. _As if I would be jealous over Riku._

~?~

Sora manages to regain himself he sits up rubbing his head which was sore from landing on his head. He glances around noticing that he was not at the hospital anymore he freezes as he see's who laid next to him he was naked, he covered himself quickly with the blanket that was laid out in front of him. _What's going on? Why is Roxas next to me? WHY AM I NAKED!_ Sora blushes deeply.

Roxas opens one eye and smirks. "Hey you're finally awake. Sleepyhead." Roxas smiles moving closer to Sora and wraps an arm around Sora's waist pulling him closer and quickly plants a kiss on Sora's lips. "I had fun last night big brother." His lips curve into a devious grin.

Sora mouth gapes open "WHAT?" he backs away but ends up getting pulled closer. _Aw…he's naked..._ _gross._

"What's wrong Sora? You don't like me anymore?" Roxas pouts.

Sora backs away and bumps into another body. Hesitating he turns to look behind him and sees Axel. Sora gapes at Axel his face filled with shock. "Wha?"

Axel quickly grabs Sora's hands and ties them behind his back. "What do you mean what? Sora you wanted this remember? You're the one who asked for this." Axel spreads his grin in a chesire cat way his emerald eyes flashing with excitement and ambition.

Roxas leans forward and begins kissing Sora's neck and trailing down as he goes lower every time. "Ready for round two? Marluxia wanted to join he'll be here any minute now."

Sora begins to feel dizzy and yells out. "NO!" Sora ends up waking up as he grabs someone clutching to their back. He gapes at the persons back and his eyes searches around the room it wasn't his usual room he was elsewhere but where?

Riku throws a pillow at Sora. "Will you shut up! I'm trying to get some rest. The beds at the hospital are quite stiff so I haven't been able to sleep well. So go to sleep and ask me tomorrow." Riku says turning his back to Sora as he heads back to sleep.

Sora's jaw opens wide he looks under the blankets quickly he was wearing clothes he let out a sigh of relief and lays his head on the pillow and closes his eyes until seconds later he gets up blushing brightly not being able to relax.

Riku groans "What now? You had a nightmare? Your suppose to be watching me not me watching you, would you go to sleep? I'm trying to get some rest if your not tired then get the hell out of my room so I can sleep." Riku says trying to go to bed.

"Wait what's going? Why am I here? I thought you died! " Sora says loudly not being able to comprehend what was happening, his mind was foggy. He throws the pillow back at Riku feeling tears swell up from anger and sadness mixed into one.

Riku rubs his head. "Well I'm here aren't I? Now will you let me sleep you damn brat. You have no idea being in the hospital surrounded by that disinfected smell and stiffs beds. I'm tired goodnight." Riku pulls the blanket over his head leaving Sora cold and uncovered.

Sora blinked a couple of times. Trying to comprehend exactly what was going on "B-But What?"

Riku exhaled loudly seeing how Sora wouldn't let subject die down quietly to let him rest. Riku turned to face Sora. "Sora?" Riku begins to say as gently as possible.

Sora shivers a bit at the breeze that entered through the window "Mmm? What?" he looks at Riku confused.

"Sora why do you think you're here? Also before you answer would you consider looking at my face hmm? A pair of blindfolds I'm sure you know why they are there right?" Riku shifted uncomfterbly tiredly letting out a small yawn.

Sora frowned for awhile staring at Riku's angelic face wanting to yell at him but decided to calm himself down and refrain from arguing with Riku. "Well you obviously need help since you can't see…which makes no sense cause…w-when you saved me back then in the fire…you were injured badly… in other parts of your body not your eyes…I really though we were going to die back there especially you Riku…I thought I was going to lose you…I felt so hopeless…b-but at that moment…I didn't care if I was going to die…because I wouldn't die alone…I would have died with you not alone or without you but with me…it made me really ha-"

Sora's eyes widen as his mouth was struck with Riku's fingers making him stop talking. "Rmnikuh?"

"Don't say that…Don't say that you would be happy…If you died…Even if it was with me…I'd never be happy if you died…When your dead you become nothing…You can't smile…you can't laugh…you can't feel…you can't do anything. I would never forgive myself if you died Sora…" Riku says caressing Sora's cheek his voice sounding very sad..

Sora's eyes widen his face becoming red with unexplained happiness. "Riku…I'm sorry…"

"For what? What are you apologizing for now? Never expect you apologizing to someone like me…" Riku removed his hand letting out a semi long sigh.

"Well…I have a lot to apologize for…like your eyes I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me none of this… "

"Would you stop it's not your fault maybe the injuries, the worry f over you, the insults, oh and the lack of sleep that also you may apologize f-"

"Fine whatever I'm not sorry!" Sora says turning his back angrily at Riku. _Here I'm apologizing to him and all he can do is insult me and._ "I'm not sorry at that your bli…" Sora's voice trailed of not finishing his sentence.

"For that matter you didn't cause anything. The dumb hospital made a mistake…gave me the wrong operation thinking I was crazy enough to donate one of my cornea to a child heck too late now to get it back. I'm not about to go back to a poor child who used to be blind and be like 'Hey kid give me my eye back'…while my other eye it's as if they did it on purpose like purposely blinding me by tearing a bit of tissue in my eye…It's, I don't know odd. Like someone planned it…" Riku says bothered by the feeling he shivered thinking about it.

Sora eyes widen turning back to face Riku trying to figure out what to say. "B-But you helped out a kid and you can see in a couple of day's right? It all turned out alright right Riku?"

Riku stayed silent. "More like a few weeks still…and…What if it didn't? I just hate it this feeling that I get every time I think about it as if someone purposely did it to hurt me…to physically blind me…its bothersome…"

Sora scooted closer. "But your fine, you shouldn't think so much or even negative Riku, that won't get you anywhere…" Sora smiled reassuringly regardless of Riku not being able to see him.

"I know…still it's not always good to be so careless better cautious than nothing. Your right I am thinking too much but still it won't hurt to be cautious." Riku rubbed Sora's head then pinched his cheek before bringing his hand back and smiled to himself.

"Owch." Sora laughed rubbing his cheek. "Still besides being too careful or not why am I in your bed?" Sora asked half smiling.

Riku breathed softly gently.

"Riku?" Sora blinked as he noticed that Riku had fallen asleep on him. Sora let out a smile and rested his head on the pillow and whispered to himself "Since you feel asleep and can't hear…Riku you have no idea how happy I am it feels like a dream almost but it makes me happy that you would rely yourself to me ask for my help and no one else…it makes me feel like I'm not so worthless…"

Riku murmured under his breath "Your not…"

Hows that for closeness and more SoraxRiku other than booring drama huh? I like making things complicated in stories hehe its fun. I'm sry. I've taken forever to write. I do have my laptop fixed now but I've been troubled with storylines and how to do this and that also I have finally gotten myself a job so I may be busy but! BUT! I will do my best to write faster. Being a Go player, artist, gamer, worker, college student, and a teen is not as easy o.o and my grammar is so horrible and I'm in college sad? Isn't it? Well don't wry. I will start to attend an English class and get better at me grammar. ^^ thanks for reading and review if u can. Till next time I will try writing faster. .


	32. Chapter 32 CrY

**Disclaimer: **Please enjoy. This in no way shape or form is related to Kingdom Hearts or any other related story lines merchandise or otherwise. I'm simply writing a yaoi fanfic about Sora and Riku that in no way is related to or has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney Corporation. Any characters having similar name or otherwise should not be confused with any existing characters from any Kingdom Hearts franchise or Disney corporation.

I am really really sorry I know I have been lagging it lately I blame stuff anyways aren't you happy I got off my butt and began writing well I'm back. I do hope I pick up the pace. Right now I have to figure out what to write hmm I miss the complications and without further ado they will be fulfilled yay! Negativity! Heh. Please enjoy.

Chapter. 32 CrY

_It's been only three days but it honestly feels like it's been a week taking care of Riku is hard Really hard all I've been doing is messing up. I burn all the food I make; I put too much detergent in the washing machine. I let the dog in when it rained and got the house filled with mud and the hardest part of all is washing Riku helping him with the bath is hard. I don't know what to do everything is hard I feel like I really am letting Riku down but I really should at least try harder for the sake of him._

_~Riku's house~_

Riku stands in his room trying to get his shirt on he frowns unsatisfied and just sits down with a long annoyed sigh. "SORA!" he yells returning to trying to button the shirt up and frowns giving up.

Sora runs in the room almost tripping he had chocolate on his cheek and nose he looks at Riku obediently "Y-Yes?" he says in a small whisper as he stops to stare at Riku with his mouth gaped open he couldn't help but feel aroused after all Riku was at a disadvantage and helpless he had his shirt buttoned up but had it through a loop trapping Riku's head halfway. Riku's built body was revealed pale but broad and smooth. Sora couldn't do much but stare as if caught into a trance.

"Can you help me with this? I don't know how this happened but it doesn't feel quite right. My hair even got caught on the button." He winced from the pain when he pulled his head to the side to face Sora.

Sora took a step forward his face turned bright red when he noticed Riku didn't have his pants on, he felt a trail of warm blood trickle from his nose he was in a state of shock for a bit the creepy part was Sora was slightly smiling from how silly Riku was positioned.

"Sora?" he says.

Sora shook his head and wiped the blood from his nose and hurried over to Riku trying not to look anywhere else but he failed as his eyes landed straight on Riku's naked legs he gulped. "Um here let me fix that." He moved his hands to untangle Riku's hair then unbuttons Riku's shirt to get Riku's head free he paused a moment at Riku's exposed chest he couldn't help but stared his lower lip quivered feeling tempted and aroused it really was godly like almost too perfect to be real.

Riku raises his head and smiles deviously "Thanks, Sora."

Sora blinks back into reality and laughs nervously "Yeah of course no need to thank me. Riku how did you get caught into that? I mean I know your blind for the time but come on." He laughs nervously being distracted again by Riku's bare chest.

"Were you staring at me Sora?" Riku asks as he begins buttoning up his shirt but it begins to look crooked as he reached up to the top.

Sora unbuttons Riku's shirt to fix it ignoring the question with a blush across his petite face. "Here let me do it for you." Sora's heart begins to beat faster. _Oh please don't ask that again and don't hear my heart._ Sora thought with a pout. "Uh there." he took a step back biting is lip nervously his eyes glued to Riku's half exposed chest.

Riku lets the question go. "I need a bath." He says grabbing Sora's arm gently he raises his face toward Sora noticing Sora's uneven breathing whenever this occurred he remembered that would mean that Sora was either nervous or shy he lowers his head to let out a small smile that only he would know.

Sora gulps and begins breathing heavily nervously closing his eyes his face beginning to redden at a fast capacity his heart raced faster at that moment it didn't matter if Riku was blind. Riku still had ears, he still could feel meaning; he was able to feel him shaking and even hear his loud thumping heart that banged against his chest. "A-Ah um uh wh-wh " his words came out fumbled and scrambled not really coming out as words but more like noises.

Riku smiled he only wished that he could see so he could make fun of Sora. Teasing Sora was such a thrill it was entertaining it made him happy; how red and flustered Sora would get. "I need a bath Sora and this time you can't leave me alone." He said with a pout.

Sora's mouth opened a little blinking a couple of times he began to feel faint he dropped his hand to the bed to keep himself from falling over. It suddenly became difficult to breath normally for Sora. Sora sort of gasped a little; he tried to speak but no words came out. With his other free hand he clutched his chest nervously his face redden deeply. _I-I what do I do! CAN'T LEAVE ALONE? WHAT DOES HE MEAN! WHAT DO I SAY! WHAT DO I DO!_ Sora let out a sharp cry flinching after feeling a trickle of warm blood drip down his chin. He had bitten too hard.

"Sora what happen!" Riku lifts his hands up to Sora's trembling arm his eyebrows scrunched up a bit his amused expression faded quickly. He leaned forward but ended up falling on Sora's chest he could feel the vibrations rising at first Riku thought that Sora's phone was ringing but overtime he noticed it was Sora heartbeat thumping and banging at his chest gently hitting Riku's cheek.

Sora let out another cry, his eyes widen he felt his pants tighten. Sora had a horrified look on his face. _THIS IS NOT THE TIME!_ Sora closed his eyes shut and immediately blocked his groin sucking on his lower lip. He yelped as he felt himself falling back he threw his hands up in the air to grab something but grabbed nothing at first until he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist clutching and latching on.

Riku gripped tightly "I think I got you?" he said confused not really knowing what was happening seeing how Riku was blind and what not. Riku raised is head up as soon as he felt a droplet of warm liquid fall on his cheek Riku blinks oddly and grins at Sora. "Are you drooling on me?" he chuckled a bit rubbing his cheek with his index finger.

Sora stared at Riku hypnotized by his grace and godlike figure at least that's how Riku looked in his eyes completely perfect in every way.

Riku licked his finger and his face turned into worry "Sora your? Bleeding? Are you alright?" he reached toward Sora's face and touched Sora's cheek carefully tracing Sora's features gently and calmly trying to search where he was wounded he immediately slid his cool fingers to Sora's soft lip.

Sora grabbed Riku's arm and let out another cry "WHA!" feeling himself lose balance once again.

Riku was this time pulled forward along with Sora to the floor landing on top of Sora he raised his head a little applying pressure to the floor or so he thought it was the floor until he grabbed a handful of something that was hard and belonged to little Sora.

Sora groaned but let out a louder cry except this time he sounded more panicked than usual he felt extremely dizzy and he felt tears trail down his cheek from the exposure and embarrassed that he was currently feeling at the moment he backed away kicking his feet on the floor getting away as soon as he was far enough he quickly stood up covering his mouth he let out a couple a sobs and backed away falling and tripping hitting the wall behind him. He let out a loud groan of pain. _Why am I crying…?_

Riku crawled over to the sound that Sora let out and moved closer to Sora reaching out for him. "Sora…" he said in a soothing voice.

Sora began crying out of embarrassment he never felt so humiliated in his life. _I wanna die! Please someone kill me! This did not just happen to me please! Make this a dream! Oh please a dream I beg you more than anything a dream…Why wont I wake up I have to get away I can't let Riku see me like this crying. Like a childish little boy._ Sora tried getting up but was kept in place unable to run or get away not only did his voice fail him but his body just shut down on him.

Riku brushed the silky strands of brown chestnut hair away from his face feeling the tears touch his pale soft hand. "Sora don't cry…I'm sorry I didn't mean to force you to help me bathe. I mean if you're that afraid of me then I will try to manage on my own. I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to." His voice faded away he couldn't help but feel guilt drown his gut feeling.

"No!" Sora shouted refusing to let Riku think that. Sora stood up getting away from Riku. "I…I'm just…" he looks away rubbing the tears away shamefully his pants made him uneasy; he pushed it down trying not to think to much. He let out small breaths trying to catch his usual rhythm of breathing but it was impossible at least it felt that way to him. The more he tried to calm the more anxious he became. The harder he rubbed the tears away, the more they overflowed he just couldn't help but feel like an absolute child.

"You just think I'm disgusting. Whatever Sora you don't have to cry because you hate me that much I get it I understand. I sicken you. What I don't understand is why you seem to lead me on… Why did you even say yes to watch over me when…" Riku stood up his hands balled up into fist e was clearly tired.

Sora shook his head in denial "I-It's not that! Wait!" Sora tried keeping his voice in place it cracked a bit. "I could never hate you!" Sora took a step forward but stopped startled by Riku.

If Riku could glare he would but it was not possible at the moment "Right you have a boyfriend I have a boyfriend that's it? Shit I don't care fine whatever! I'll call Zexion and get him to help me." With that said Riku left the room heading to the phone to dial Zexion's number that is if he wasn't blind he would have, but unfortunately for Riku he ended up crashing into the wall luckily for Sora he did not get to the phone and for once the author decided to take advantage of Riku's illness and give Sora a break. Riku stood there in front of the wall blushing furiously and angrily at the wall and even Riku felt like a complete idiot.

Sora stared at Riku hurrying over to him "R-Riku? Are you ok?" he pouted sadly nervously placing a hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T!" he felt Sora's hand quickly letting go. "Just lead me to my bed." He said softly.

Sora grabbed Riku's hand sighing a bit. "I'm sorry." He pulled Riku toward his bed and watched as Riku pulled Sora along into the bed he again greedingly wrapped himself into the blanket covering his head. Sora blinked staring at his hand nervously realizing that Riku held onto his hand tightly not letting go. "Uh…?" he sniffled a bit.

"Just Shut up Sora, I don't care if you hate me right now or think I'm disgusting you're taking care of me its you responsibility so for today do what I say and you have to! Tomorrow you can leave I'll call Zexion and you can do whatever the hell you want but for now you stay with me! Now I'm going to bed and your staying here you little crybaby. Then your putting on your trunks and so am I and your helping me whether you like it or not we wont be naked so you cant say anything about that after that your to take me to that café were you and your brother go to study so I can try whatever is good there that you like. Also groceries I'm coming with you and this time I'll help you how to cook. Got that!" Riku frowned and with that he turned his back to Sora.

Sora eyes widen he couldn't help but stare at Riku confused. "I…Riku"

"Ok good now Shut up and sleep." He frowned clutching onto Sora's hand still having his back to Sora regardless.

Sora clamped his mouth and let out a small smile. _Guess I'll explain to Riku later about me staying here._

~Noon around 12 pm~

Sora had a huge frown on his sleeping face.

Riku had already waken he stood up listening to Sora breath as he slept silently. _What a handful…_ Suddenly he heard a playfully melody play he quickly ran his hands trying to stop the music from playing since he didn't want to wake Sora up is hand wrap around the phone answering it himself.

'Uh hello?"

Finally you answer…wait this isn't Sora who is this? Let me talk to Sora." said the voice on the other line.

Riku immediately knew it wasn't anyone he knew "Sora's sleeping in my bed I rather not bother him and wake him. I'll have him call you back." Riku said quickly.

"Riku where do you live exactly? If I am correct this is R_i_ku right? What the hell is he doing sleeping on your bed?" said the voice annoyed.

"I live in none of your damn business and Sora is watching me so he is closer to me very close to take care of me. Marluxia" he said as rude as possible his tone growing annoyed.

"Sora's mine Riku I demand to know where he is." Marluxia's voice sounded demandingly.

"That's nice. Have a good day." Riku hanged up shutting Sora's phone off making sure Sora wouldn't receive anymore calls till he turned it on he knew Roxas or Axel would know his house number or cell number if they needed to contact Sora so he had noting to worry about.

Sora yawned loudly making Riku jump Sora was barely beginning to wake up. "What time is it..?" Sora yawned again trying to open his eyes.

Riku turned to Sora sneaking the phone in his pocket "If I could see I would tell you." He snapped with a pout he couldn't help but feel annoyed that Sora's man candy was calling him it irritated him to death at least it felt that way to him he couldn't help but feel angry. "I want to bathe already it's getting late I think."

Sora looked around and stared at the clock half asleep "Late? What bathe? Now I guess lemme just." Sora dropped his head back into the pillow smacking his lips as e closed his eyes once again falling victim to sleep once again.

Riku lifted is pillow hitting Sora hard almost making him tumble off the bed. "Get up!" Riku fumed.

Sora gasped "Ow RIKU! That hurt you hit my nose!" he wined rubbing his nose painfully trying to soothe the pain. He pinches Riku's nose in vengeance.

"OW!" Riku wiggled his nose and jabbed Sora's cheek but missed and ended up stuffing his finger in Sora's mouth he stood there in shock his mouth dropped open.

Sora moved away blushing as he covered his mouth feeling tempted once again.

Riku shook his head and moved forward grabbing Sora's arm as he placed his knee on the bed closing in on Sora. "I wanna bathe Sora so grab your trunks and take me to the bathroom already." He said.

Sora tried to calm himself feeling uncomfortable again "I uh I um ok yeah." He got up and looked around his eyes fell back on Riku. "Uh R-Riku…"

Riku turned towards Sora "What now? We slept and what not, don't tell me you're still tired? I went to bed with you so you can clear your head. I'm not asking you to get naked with me in the shower. I'm sick of your crap Sora can't you just get over yourself? You choose to watch me so it's your responsibility; I told you help me today and tomorrow…" Riku suddenly hesitated remembering Marluxia's phone call. "Just…why do you hate me…?" Riku pouted is head falling down.

Sora gaped at Riku troubled "N-No I don't hate you!" Sora hurried over to Riku rubbing his hand and pulling him off to bed "I just where's the shorts or extra shorts so I can wear them." He said trying to not think too much into what was going on. _Stop being shy Sora._

"Over on my dresser on the second drawer. There should be a few." He said.

Sora nodded and motioned Riku to wait "Ok well don't peak." Sora says nervously giggling innocently.

Riku blushed "Like I can." He said with a frown smeared across his handsome pale face "If I could I would." He murmured the last sentence under his breath.

Sora disappeared into Riku's room to change.

Riku began unbuttoning his shirt until he was bare naked he figured he was left in the bathroom and not the hallway his hands traced on the wall searching for a towel to wrap around his waist. He was suddenly pushed back violently making him fall to the floor; the table that was near by fell along with Riku glass broke under Riku's hand. "Whoa! Sora! What the? Ow!" he lifted his hand grabbing it carefully feeling the shards of glass dig into his feet as he stood up feeling the warm liquid trail down his fingers from his palms he winced a little.

The figure angrily glared at Riku his tension growing over a matter of seconds. He stared down at Riku with the intention to kill and destroy Riku that is how he looked liked.

Riku nervously gulped "Answer me! Sora what's the deal?" Riku growled a bit under his breath growing confused his hands began to clamp regardless of the blood and glass that was still craved into his palm and foot. He clenched his teeth and flinched from the pain.

The figure pushed Riku against the wall "Where's Sora!" he demanded as one of his fist shook getting ready to strike Riku after he answered or even if he chose not to.

"Who the?" Riku punched whatever he could he managed to hit the figure across the face the aroma of roses filled his nostril they flared in response it seemed familiar but still it wasn't enough to tell him who exactly attacked him.

The figured staggered back but punched Riku back making him fall to the ground again being sure not to hold back he smirked "You think you have the upper hand huh? Just back OFF! And tell me with S-Sora I mean Where is he!" his head jolted back covering is mouth a bit.

"RIKU!" Sora stepped out of the room running to Riku and standing in front of him protectively "CLOUD! What are you doing! How did you get in HERE! WHY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RIKU!" he stares at Cloud rattled up he bit his lower lip rattled up feeling a little fear. _Why did he do this to Riku…? What is Cloud doing? Why is he here?_

I finished oh my…I actually finished I honestly feel like the next 3 chapters will be the last because it just a hunch but I have so much I need to write so maybe my hunch is wrong honestly I feel like I need to write at least 15 more chapters to be absolutely satisfied. The reason I haven't been writing is cause I'm being lazy and busy but I will find more time cause this is insane I have to be fair to you guys so I' going to try picking up the pace . also review and thank you. And Anthony when will you get your cell phone . and my favorite character Cloud? Bet that surprised you all? But it's his turn now.


	33. Chapter 33 ShOcK

**Disclaimer: **Please enjoy. This in no way shape or form is related to Kingdom Hearts or any other related story lines merchandise or otherwise. I'm simply writing a yaoi fanfic about Sora and Riku that in no way is related to or has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney Corporation. Any characters having similar name or otherwise should not be confused with any existing characters from any Kingdom Hearts franchise or Disney corporation.

This is fun I finally get to use Cloud any angry readers? Do my old readers still read this? Oh well I am proud to say I'm writing a bit faster? No? Well enough go on read it enjoys.

Chapter.33 ShOcK

_I don't understand what's going on one minute I'm changing the next thing I see Riku naked on the floor bleeding from his beautiful face of his and he's bleeding quite allot he was hurt. __Cloud__ was standing in front of him like a monster attacking poor defenseless Riku NO ONE DOES THAT! I don't understand I was so confused so scared but I wasn't going to run I had to stand up I had to! If not me then who I was responsible of him I was the one who was suppose to watch him and keep him safe; protected._

Cloud's hair was pulled back by one hand he nervously looked away his fist released his hair and it returned back to place the gravity brought his hair back to its natural state. He stared at Riku then at Sora he backed away a bit he had a thinking face for a few seconds studying what was presented in front of him.

Sora stared at Cloud confused "Cloud why are you doing this!" he asked sounding more demanding than ever he had to in order to show no fear.

Riku raised his head "Who the hell is Cloud?"

Cloud grabs Sora's arm violently pulling him forward. "I…don't want you to be here with Riku. You're coming with me." He turns toward the exit pulling Sora's arm not caring if Sora wanted to or not.

Riku stood up quickly ignoring the pain of the shattered glass that dug into his feet reaching for Cloud "It was you who called not Marfucia or whatever his stupid ass name is! Wasn't it!" he screamed angrily accusing Cloud.

Cloud pushed Sora to the ground "Nope not me. Why are you answering Sora's phone? What gives you the right? Huh?" Cloud took a couple of steps forward demanding an answer from the silver haired male.

"What gives you the right to butt in my business our business who the hell are you!" Riku shot back wanting an answer.

"Who cares what you want do you want me to rape Sora in your room? I'm taking him to do it else where not in front of you it's your fault your blind you can't help him you need him to protect your worthless self!"

Riku punches Cloud across the face and tries to knee him in the ribs.

Cloud barely dodges grabbing Sora seeing how he was trying to hit him with the classic lamp attack on the head. Cloud digs in his pocket taking out a needle he spins in with his index finger then makes sure he lands it on Sora's neck he muttered under his breath a couple of words to Sora it sounded like a 'sorry'.

Sora drops to his knees felling extremely drained his body felt melted like he was melting and numb he ends up laying against the wall tiredly. He could swear that he heard Cloud say that he was sorry.

Cloud looked over at Sora dropping the needle.

"SORA!" Riku pulled off the blindfolds and started punching at Cloud going crazy he could see not clearly it was a blur amazingly he was able to see at that exact moment he grabbed a shard of glass lifting it blood dripped from his hand angrily about to attack ignoring the pain that was cause from the glass digging into his hand.

Cloud dropped to the floor groaning he felt Riku get on top of him his eyes widen staring at the blade his heart raced rapidly his eyes fixed on Riku's eyes he was in shock he gulped trying to figure some way to reverse the situation.

Riku stopped a moment and looked over at Sora his eyes softened a bit he turned quickly to look at Cloud again "I'm going to kill you! You piece of shit! No one hurts SORA IN MY PRESENCE NO ONE!" Riku brings down the shard.

Cloud pushes his lips against Riku he flinches from the scratch that is grazed upon his cheek his hand runs through Riku's soft hair and pushes Riku's head into a deeper kiss; one eye opens glancing over at Sora who stared tiredly and weak at Cloud.

Riku's eyes widen confused he gulped feeling Cloud's cool minty breath entering his mouth seductively he was confused his sight even went away again he was surrounded by darkness his hand released the shard dropping it to the ground.

The reason and answer to Riku's darkness was a blindfold being pulled back and tied around Riku's eyes and quickly getting tied up. His hands were also tied up in a matter of seconds Riku resisted but was too late to react everything happened so fast the punch, Sora getting attacked, the kiss now this he was naked he felt angered to a crazy extent.

Cloud raises his eyes shocked he backed away to the wall near Sora he let out a breath of relief falling and sliding down the wall he let out a chuckle a nervous chuckle he was glad and relieved to see the other figure appear to help but in a way frustrated and angry.

Tears began streaming down Sora's cheek his eyes peaked to the corner of his eye looking at Cloud hatefully angrily sadly weakly every negative word and feeling that existed was what he was feeling betrayed even.

Riku squirmed angrily not giving up hope whatsoever kicking and struggling trying to get free and out of the troublesome scenario.

"I saved your ass didn't I? Boy Am I going to get credit for this by M-" he was interrupted by Cloud who covered his mouth and pushed him to the floor stopping him from saying no more.

"What are you doing? What the hell are you doing here!" Cloud furiously glared at the male who was there to aid he didn't care if his life was saved he had everything under control he didn't need help.

The male stood up "I just saved your life! This is what I get? Why the hell is he naked? You're a masochist. It looks to me like you were getting off to that silver haired snot!" he stands up pushing Cloud against the wall staring at him intently almost trying to provoke him.

Cloud stayed erect his body straight not afraid showing no fear toward the other male "I don't have to explain myself to you. This is my part not yours Seifer I was asked to do this. Not you so just get the hell off me!" Cloud pushes Seifer back as hard as he could.

Seifer smiled and crouches down to Sora after regaining his stature caressing his cheek "Wow Sora I don't know what to say I just well it must be destiny seeing how we keep meeting like this. I think it is meant for me to rape you not Cloud." He raises his eyes to Cloud before looking back at Sora "You see he's a bottom yum a bottom he looks it fits the description perfectly even if he has a girlfriend. Just like you Sora but don't cry I know your happy to see me you've been how do I say missing me I know I can see it in your ey-"

"Cut the crap Seifer this is my job were you listening in on my call? Just leave I have everything under control. You're not needed here at all." He hisses angrily.

He kisses Sora's cheek then chin. "Your too soft I can take care of this I can tell, you don't want to do this I can see it in your eyes Cloud. Your scared you want to run away go ahead I wont judge you I can do this easily I want Sora more than you. You're not even gay or bi you're straight or are you? After all you did kiss Riku. Why not kiss Riku? He seems delish don't you think or rape him." He smirked offering "He's all tied up. Helpless and open to your entertainment."

"Maybe I will. " Riku quirked when he heard that Cloud took a step forward toward Riku "But I'm not you Seifer, I'm not gay or bi or a rapist you're everything I'm not." He said with a GLARE.

Seifer places his hands on Sora's shorts. "Whatever you kissed Riku and you liked it, no you loved it I saw how you seemed to deepen the kiss your hands pushing for more anxiously wanting and desiring." Seifer picks up Sora and stands up heading past Cloud toward Riku the crinkling and crunching noise was heard under Seifer's boots from stepping on the broken glass. "Tell me Riku where's your bedroom? I need to use it. Or should I just do it here in front of your queer ass I'm such a hypocrite. Though it may be fun seeing your expression; if only you could see so that it may be recorded into your fragile head," Seifer laughs.

"When I recover YOUR DEAD! YOUR DEAD SEIFER YOU TOO CLOUD BOTH OF YOU BETTER KILL ME NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF! I SWEAR!" Riku shouted and lunged to the side when Seifer kicked him.

Cloud reacted and pulled Seifer's shoulder back "Go home! Seifer just go! This is my job! I won't let you lay a hand on Sora! I won't let you interrupt what I have planned"

Seifer hurried over to the room running laughing "Whatever!"

Cloud lifted Riku up brushing the shards off Riku's wounded cheek. He coughed as Riku kicked him in the ribs making Cloud gasped out air.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Riku tried kicking as much as possible trying to do as much damage as he could while Cloud was near him.

Cloud just stood up and ran toward where Seifer was. Cloud swayed and entered the room. "SEIFER!" he breathed tiredly.

Seifer threw Sora on the bed "What a threesome? Is that what you want? Does it get your adrenaline pumping? Make you hot? Come on then Cloudy boy undress!" he grinned.

Sora forced his body he couldn't do anything he couldn't move or speak clearly if he did they came out in groans he started to get dizzy and his vision blurred he felt like he was sinking into the bed.

"No Leave! This is my job!" Cloud growled angrily.

Seifer pushed Cloud against the wall making him struggle it was now clear to him and Cloud that he was stronger. "Leave? You want to role-play!" he kisses Cloud deeply running is hands all over Cloud's thighs hungrily.

Cloud struggles and pushes him off "Fuck you!" he hurries over to Sora whispering in his ears Sora's eyes slightly light up.

Seifer smiles "I want to" Seifer grabs Clouds waist pulling him back kissing is neck.

Cloud elbows Seifer's neck. "I hate you, you sicken me so much!."

Seifer punches Cloud across the face making Cloud fly across the room landing on the drawer and groaning but he saw Cloud stay and not stand so he grinned. "When you regain conscious I will do what I did to Sora and you will do what I did to you to Riku even if I have to force your sweet ass!"

Seifer turns to Sora "Now no interruptions no distractions just you and me Sora." he says jumping on the bed and opening Sora's legs he takes off his jacket and begins kissing Sora's neck.

I blame coffee I had too much caffeine and this idea came up did you know I was going to make it Marluxia coming in and not Cloud? Aren't I a genius? A sadist! Hate me love me either way I love it so thank you for reading and now I know what to plan for the next chapter. And Anthony please don't be mad . Also apologies big ones I wanted to thank my beta who is always helping me now MySoulIsYoursToTake thank so much.


	34. Chapter 34 CoNfEsSiOn

**Disclaimer: **Please enjoy. This in no way shape or form is related to Kingdom Hearts or any other related story lines merchandise or otherwise. I'm simply writing a yaoi fanfic about Sora and Riku that in no way is related to or has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney Corporation. Any characters having similar name or otherwise should not be confused with any existing characters from any Kingdom Hearts franchise or Disney corporation.

What's this Seifer appearing out of the blue? What will happen? No one knows but me until you read. Evil yes; I wasn't going to be nice just yet but then again when am I? :p

Chapter 34 SiCk

_I can't move I can't talk really the only thing I can do is think and see what was going to happen. Riku was hurt. Cloud was hurt I'm alone again I can't do anything nothing I'm helpless I'm scared I don't know what to do. All I can do… now is cry and hope someone comes anyone help please oh…I don't know what to do. I'm so scared why him. WHY! Why am I always so misfortunate?_

Riku wiggles to his room or at least tried heading toward his room ignoring the glass that was digging in his face and arms on his body he tries ignoring any pain he was feeling at the moment he brushes his cheek against the floor taking the blindfolds off blood trickled from his cheeks he moves his face around trying to see but he saw nothing but darkness still. "FUCK!" he cursed angrily he was unable to see the adrenaline shot to his head causing him to see even if it was a blur. _Sora I'm coming I wont I won't let him do anything they won't touch you! I won't allow this I wont this isn't over._

Seifer stared at Sora smiling "You really can't move? Wow this wont be rape at all if your not resisting how boring how really boring I like it better when you resist." Seifer turns toward the knocked out Cloud. "Hey! Where the fuck is the antidote! And what the hell did you dose him with?" Seifer chuckled impressed.

Cloud laid on the floor knocked out not able to respond.

Seifer got up off the bed "What's wrong Cloud! Ignoring me now?" he says walking over to Cloud and crouching down next to him and lifts Cloud by his hair "HELLO! I'm TALKING TO YOU!" he stares at Cloud staring at his face "You're beautiful when you don't talk." He smacks Clouds face a couple of times "WAKE UP! I don't want to fuck something that won't respond to me. It's weird it's like I'm a damn Necrophilia or something." He says to the unresponsive Cloud.

"Wow you bruise easy" he lets out a long irritated sigh and pulls Cloud by his collar dragging him out of the room he stops halfway turning toward Sora "Don't you go anywhere dear Sora." he laughs loudly. "WHOA! Scared me there Riku!" he looks down at Riku dropping Cloud and grabbing Riku by his silver hair. "You want to be with Sora you got it you can watch when I get the antidote." He throws Riku on his bed next to Sora. Riku groans.

"Sora!" Riku moves toward Sora falling on his lap "S-Sora I'm going to protect you somehow Sora I'm here I wont let him hurt you I promise I promise I'll die first before he does anything to you Sora I wont let him." Riku says sounding sure of himself as he tries breaking free from the rope that was tightening around his wrist as he tried to break free it stung his hand but he had to try to get free somehow.

"Not gonna happen Riku." Seifer says as he disappears out of the room.

Riku ignored Seifer and lifts his head toward Sora brushing his lips on his cheek "Sora don't cry I'm here. I'm here." He plants a kiss on Sora lip softly making it long and lingering.

Sora blushes deeply his eyes widen. _D-Did Riku just k-kiss me?_ Sora opened his mouth a little surprised he felt faint his eyes lowered dreamingly.

Riku lost balance and fell back on Sora's lap. "I…I'm sorry. If I did… I just I really don't want to lose you Sora I'm I'm really afraid Sora right now. I can't do much but I'm not giving up on you I'm sorry if I'm useless right now I didn't mean to kiss you… I know you have a boyfriend even though you say such things like say I'm disgusting and that I sicken you to be honest Sora I hate you so much but I…"

Sora hearts picks up the pace he wanted to say that he didn't mind that he didn't care that he only did and say all that because he was afraid of being rejected and jealous he felt pathetic he felt a sharp pain being stabbed across his back over and over whenever Riku said that he hated him. He stares at Riku sadly, he was unable to talk tears streamed down his cheek it dripped on Riku his head spun maybe the drug made him hallucinate and Riku really didn't say anything.

"Sora I love you…I don't know why, I really don't want to lose you Sora I know you hate me in a way but I can't help but want you Sora I yearn for you so much it aches holding back it hurts I try to control myself…Don't cry Sora I will protect you somehow…" he says facing Sora "If only I could see…" he says sadly.

Seifer pulls Cloud into the bathroom placing him in the bathtub and turning on the water.

Cloud begins coughing uncontrollably he looks around dazed and shivering from the cold feeling of the water showering onto him he felt his cheeks ache from the abuse Seifer treated him with the water dripped coldly down his back making him tremble.

Seifer crouches down to Cloud's level and smacks his face "Wake up Cloudy!"

Cloud blinks a couple times, the third time that Seifer tries smacking him; Cloud catches his wrist glaring at Seifer coldly.

"Finally you wake up." He complained.

Cloud punches Seifer making him fall back. "I hope you fall back asleep." Cloud stands up his shirt and pants clinging to his skin water drips from his cheek he ends up falling back into the bathtub he let out a groan of pain a loud splash was heard out of the room. He was still a little dazed he rubs his head trying to lessen the pain and throbbing.

Seifer got up quickly rubbing his bleeding lip in result he causes Cloud to jump. "That Hurt!" Seifer grabs Clouds shirt and bangs him against the shower wall. "Now then." He grabs a handful of Cloud's wet hair pulling it hard toward his face "What is Sora on? And do you have the antidote on you?" he asks.

Cloud stares at Seifer as coldly as possible "Why should I tell you? And there is no antidote." Cloud says pulling away but Seifer grips tighter.

"What do you mean there's no antidote? You mean he's fucking going to stay like a fucking vegetable his whole life! And you call me a Heartless rapist! That's sick, that's fucking too sick, even for me!" Seifer's eyes widen unbelieving the situation "I'm dreaming I'm dreaming I have to get out of here I didn't do this you did! You're sick! You're fucking sick in the head Cloud!" he says outraged.

Cloud looks up at Seifer grinning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oh my I'm evil I'm evil more evil than Cloud because Cloud didn't do this I did I made him I wrote it. I'm thinking of ending it by the next chapter. I am getting into again and I was kidding about the part were It's ending ^^ so for now I stop I actually for some odd reason can't stop writing o.o chapter after chapter I've written 3 chapters in a week o.o And Thank you My SoulIsYoursToTake thank you for everything I loves you!


	35. Chapter 35 FoRcE

**Disclaimer: **Please enjoy. This in no way shape or form is related to Kingdom Hearts or any other related story lines merchandise or otherwise. I'm simply writing a yaoi fanfic about Sora and Riku that in no way is related to or has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney Corporation. Any characters having similar name or otherwise should not be confused with any existing characters from any Kingdom Hearts franchise or Disney corporation.

Ok, Ok get mad whatever anyways. I was not gonna do that you know the whole dramatic cliffhanger? Reason why I did that was because I bet your tired of waiting so I thought it would be funny .. I apologize so as an apology I will make this chapter long and um…well **Beware** this chapter contains rape and may offend some of you and I apologize so if it offends please skip this chapter patiently onto the next or just read half of the story then move to next anyways ENJOY. ^^'

Chapter 35- FoRcE

Cloud got up and began laughing he couldn't help it. It was too much for him to control too much to keep in all at once after regaining himself he chuckled and took a breather. I'm sick in the head? Cloud laughed at the thought of it. He began heading over to were Riku and Sora were and paused a moment then turned to look at the door he wasn't going to let Seifer come back if he changed his mind.

Cloud turned toward to Riku's room he swayed a bit his head throbbed; that blow to the head made him woozy, he shook his head and went inside the room. Sora stared blankly at Cloud completely confused and tired along with Riku who raised his head ready to protect Sora from any harm that Seifer may attempt to do. Cloud heads over to Sora and sees Riku get up to shield Sora "What do you want…?" Riku growls at Cloud.

Cloud rolls his eyes and looks at Sora for a moment he didn't look so good whatsoever he was wobbling his head back and fort. Right now Cloud's plans were ruined and Seifer had caused too much of a scene and just left him with fallen plans and mistakes no doubt Marluxia was going to punish him if he didn't fix things or go through with it but how can he now. Cloud swayed to the wall laying against it his head spun a bit. He was still ahead of everyone in the room Sora was dosed with a drug and poor Riku was already blind and tied up, both of them were tied up good.

Cloud pushes Riku hard aside away from Sora and far from him. He grabbed Sora pulling him close he stared at Sora for a moment his guilt started kicking Cloud in the gut repeatedly each time he moved forward with the plan. He saw Riku aiming to kick Cloud but Cloud effortlessly avoided any of Riku's futile actions. Cloud quickly lifted up Sora and moved away from the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HIM!" Riku forces his pained throat to talk he was furious he was tired of this who was Cloud? Why was he breaking an entry? The conclusion all came to Sora the only reason Seifer and Cloud were here was because of Sora but why was Sora being persuaded so badly like this, why were they doing this to Sora? Riku hurries over toward Sora he concentrated as hard as he could.

"Nothing," Cloud said without emotion.

"Don't lie to me! You're telling me everything that happen in this room was all for nothing is this some big joke?" Riku angrily clenches his fist annoyed the rope digs into his wrist as he pries to break the rope with force.

"It's ruined; a joke? You want it to be a joke? It would be better than anything we could just forget this all happened. Do you want to do that?" Cloud said looking at Riku hopefully regardless of him being blind.

This confused Riku to an extent were he grew angrier "You want me to forget? You want me to forget you ever came in here and did this to me and Sora and you want me to forget? FUCK YOU! The moment I get my eye sight back, you and Seifer better have left this town. I'm going to keep an eye out for you and when I find you I'll make sure to send you to the hospital half dead! Someone is going to have to get me off you to stop me from killing you! YOU MAY AS WELL KILL ME NOW! YOU FUCK!" Riku dared his expression filled with chaos and anger.

Cloud sighed "Whether I do this or not will not change the fact that I'm going to get some sort of pain… regardless of what I do." Cloud left the room with Sora heading to the living room he places Sora on the couch. Riku's threats echoed through the halls as if reminding Cloud a world of pain and no release. He was still going to get punished. "Sora…" he says ignoring Riku's threats.

Sora raised his eyes dizzyingly meeting Cloud's sapphire blue eyes, his head ached, and he felt nothing.

A thump was heard. Cloud took out another needle and shot it into Sora's arm. In result to this Sora gasped loudly at the pain. "It'll wear off now within thirty-minutes…Look Sora I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Seifer to come in and do this to you well at least try to rape you…I know what I did is no excuse…I would still like to shoot you and what I mean is photograph you some more I really would like to…I understand if you begin to hate me now Sora…" Cloud dropped his head staring at Sora's lap he was really going to be punished if he did or did not go through this, he was going to get it twice as bad now maybe triple once Seifer finds out that he had tricked him. He would get punished by Marluxia for not going through with the plan and Riku for even attempting to hurt Sora.

Riku was sliding himself on the floor toward Sora; his state of mind was broken at the moment "CLOUD! I'm going to kill you…I'm going to destroy you…what are you doing to Sora…? I'm getting closer...Cloud…" his voice cracked sounding psychotic.

Cloud let's out a sigh. "I'm happy I didn't continue Sora...with the plan Sora…" he began to say until he heard a knock on the door. Cloud hurried over to Riku and covered his mouth. Why was Cloud doing this? It was pointless to do either way Riku or Sora would spread the word of what happen today. He would probably go to jail for a few weeks and become someones girlfriend of an ugly build and strong leader named Gus or something. Cloud shivered at the thought. He released Riku's mouth and his thoughts snapped to reality. "Ow!" he grabbed his hand in pain as he rubs it.

Riku shouts loudly and deviously begins, "I'm HERE! HELP! FUCK! HELP!" he screamed for help hoping it was Axel or at least his uncle Sephiroth he wished right now it was Sephiroth so that he may teach this fool not to mess with the Eclipse's and Sephiroth was a general so he would love to see what would befall little Cloud.

Cloud raised his eyes to the door cautiously expecting the door to be bolted down except there was no reply. Instead there was another unexpected knock. As if just oblivious to the whole screaming and danger they were walking into.

Riku shouted again but there was no answer.

Cloud rose from the floor stricken with confusion. He was more in shock when he saw Sora stand up from the couch and swayed to the door he begun heading to the door desperately forcing his muscles and legs to move to his command. Cloud almost stopped Sora but it was too late the door swung opened.

Sora didn't know if what Cloud was saying the truth or not. All he needed for comfort was someone else to help someone else hopefully it was Axel or Roxas heck if it was Zexion he would happily hug him in welcome him to stay and to please make Cloud leave, why was Cloud here still anyways his hand was extremely shaky the effect of the drug was barely wearing off he still felt a little woozy and weak. His eyes widen he couldn't help but cry. The tears were not of happiness they were of disappointment his body trembled at the mere sight of the person. Sora gasped and turned to run failing instead he fell to the floor in result to crawling away desperately.

Cloud saw this and grabs Sora he raises his eyes and even he loses his cool his face drains of its color he carelessly pushes Sora off and runs to shut the door on the grinning face that was trying to get in. Cloud pushes the door with all force but fails.

Seifer effortlessly pushes the door open and looks down at Cloud and Sora grinning to himself "What's this? Sora moving and Cloud trying to keep me out?" he laughed staring at Sora keenly.

"If only I didn't forget my keys. Then Cloud you would have gotten your way, your plans would be finished without any more interruption." He cocked.

Sora stood up and ran toward Riku he struggled with pulling him into the room. Riku was about to fight Sora off until Sora spoke. "R-Riku it's me hold on…" he pulled as hard as he could trying to get into safety he scanned Riku's room for a phone.

Riku managed to get up and Sora locked the room. Sora laid against the door crying he couldn't help it even though he was locked safely into Riku's room. It didn't change the fact that Seifer was going to get him this time. Sora couldn't help but weep. So that's where Seifer had gone…but Cloud had tried to stop him from opening the door did this mean that Cloud got rid of Seifer earlier but now he had let the monster in and now Cloud was in danger? Sora had forgotten about searching a phone now he instead reached for the door again.

Riku grabs Sora's hand holding it. "What are you doing? Tell me what happen? Who was that?" Riku asked anxiously he was getting tired of people entering his house like this. Where were his friends? He grabbed Sora hugging him tightly almost crying but instead he held him tight he moved away from Sora trying to pry his tight fingers to untie Sora's hands as he waited for an answer.

"I-I'm going to help C-Cloud…Seifer is going to get..." Sora began to say.

Riku raises his head up toward Sora "Cloud? Why are you going to help him? He drugged you! He beat you and me…He's friend with Seifer remember? We have to get help they will team up!" Riku said getting the rope undone for Sora.

"But Cloud got rid of Seifer didn't you see? He even gave me the antidote…Don't you see Riku?" Sora said sympathetically as he begins to undo Riku's wrist free not bothering to rub his own wrist from the soreness.

Riku's face grows angry shaking his head making his silver hair sway back and forth "NO! He didn't, Seifer woke up Cloud somehow and forced the antidote out of Cloud! Then Seifer probably left for awhile or something to kill some fucking time! And Cloud knew it was Seifer who knocked He knew! Are you blind! Sora don't you see it all falls into place." Riku urges.

Cloud rises and stares at Seifer trying to find a way out again the first time was simple but now it was harder to his luck Sora locked himself in the other room they were safe for now he had hoped that Seifer was not violent and hopefully he would get it through his head that raping was not worth going to jail only to become raped and someone's girlfriend. He stared into Seifer's eyes for a moment _Seduction…? No that'd be too weird, then what!_"Seifer," he began to say.

Seifer's eyes lit up "What?" he notices that Sora wasn't anywhere in sight he began to grow suspicious and decided to walk past Cloud and search for his prey that he craved for, ever since he left he was disappointed but now it was clear to him Cloud lied to him in order to have Sora for himself but now he wasn't going to let that happen he also was not going to let Sora escape either or make any sudden unneeded calls.

Cloud desperately calls out to catch Seifer's interest his attention to buy himself more time to counter Seifer away but how? No time for that. "Seifer, What are you doing? I disconnected all the phones in this house as for cell phones." Cloud threw two cell phones to Seifer's feet. Cloud rapidly glanced at Seifer eyes with hope.

Seifer's smile grows wider but he takes another step away. "They could still get away. I don't see Riku either I better not take any chances." He said losing interest in the phones over a matter of seconds.

Cloud follows "Your phone!" Cloud throws it at Seifer. He didn't know if that was a smooth move or not Cloud was growing desperate with every passing moment and second.

Seifer catches it and stops for a second to stare at Cloud suspiciously.

Cloud approaches him "Want me to help you?" he gasped his blond hair was wet but getting dryer by the minute Cloud swallowed hard he had to try anything he just wanted the guilt feeling to go away he had to help Sora and he had to stop Seifer's stupid ruthless actions before Seifer got Cloud in any more trouble than they already were in.

"Why? Do you want to help me all of a sudden?" he asked pushing Cloud against the wall and glowering down above Cloud's face rubbing his nose on his.

Cloud shrank a bit back to avoid the touch of Seifer's nose. Cloud's nose resulted into a flare his wet clothes tighten around his chest Cloud began to lose balance. "Fuck you!" Cloud lost it blushing angrily at how close Seifer was moving it annoyed him his fist shook he wanted to punch Seifer over and over across the face but he held back.

Seifer laughed and lifts Cloud pushing him against the wall hard slamming his back against the wall a couple of times. Causing Cloud to lose conscious for a few seconds Cloud immediately reacted as soon as he awoke and blinked. He threw a glare at Seifer. "You want me too, Cloud boy?" he snarled

Cloud this time aimed to strike Seifer but Seifer grinned and grabbed both his wrist pinning them on top over Cloud's head he rips Cloud's shirt off making Cloud gasp out. "N-No I don't! Put me down Seifer!" he ordered.

Seifer sucks deeply onto Cloud's neck causing him to flinch he licks in circular motions and enjoys the soft cool feeling that he felt against his tongue he removes his lips from the flesh and whispers against Cloud's ear. "Are you cold Cloud? You're shivering…let me warm you up and show you who the strongest out of us two is." He teased undoing Cloud's pants and his.

Cloud shook his head "Like hell! Seifer put me down! I'm being serious! Seifer what are you DOING! AH!" Cloud jolted his face went pale he fought back this time kicking and trying to get out of Seifer's strong clutches and grip.

Seifer punches Cloud across the face making his eyesight blurs. "I am too, you're the closest to relieve me…Cloud." He grips Cloud's thigh pushing him up for better balance he pushes him against the wall.

Cloud shut his eyes. He didn't want this. What was happening? One moment he was pursuing Seifer the next he was pinned to the wall about to be raped he didn't even try to seduce Seifer at all, this was insane this wasn't happening to Cloud, to his life, how? He was a photographer he was supposed to be with his girlfriend right now sitting warmly together snuggling cutely, Aeris would be teasing Cloud from having his nose too cold were ever he went and the only way to warm it was to kiss his nose since Cloud was super pale his face would clearly turn bright red. Cloud's eyes widen as he felt a pain shot through him. He let out a painful cry as he gripped Seifer shoulder. Pain brought him back to reality.

Seifer stared deeply at Cloud and kissed him breathing heavily as he moved continuously ignorant of Cloud's pain, of Cloud crying, of his plea's, his pleasure drowned out his conscious he was focused and determined to finish.

"Please…no S-Stop…Se-Seifer…" Cloud gasped tears streaming down his cheek and splashing Seifer's revealed chest. A kiss stopped Cloud from continuing anymore pleads or talking. Cloud pulled away again but as consequence he got a punch to the face making him black out …

**A/N: **Who's next? What will happen when will the author stop being evil TT^TT poor Cloud poor Sora…Look what you did Marluxia! Look! Its Marluxia's fault honest o…o anyways I wonder if Anthony reads my story anymore? I hope you do I wrote this for you after all :x maybe the stories is too evil and you got offended? Oh no Anthony that's not it! I swear it's going to get better! … Also I couldn't do this without my Beta MySoulIsYoursToTake thank you very musch always being fast and neat . and not making me wait forever ^^ any-who Please Review. ;..;


	36. Chapter 36 HeArTbEaT

**Disclaimer: **Please enjoy. This in no way shape or form is related to Kingdom Hearts or any other related story lines merchandise or otherwise. I'm simply writing a yaoi fanfic about Sora and Riku that in no way is related to or has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney Corporation. Any characters having similar name or otherwise should not be confused with any existing characters from any Kingdom Hearts franchise or Disney corporation.

**A/N:** I know this story is long but hey I'm working on Sweet Curiosity's manga first chapter yes and you guys can look forward to that also. Also thank you all for reading a reviewing. I am trying to pick up the pace. Please enjoy.

Chapter.36- HeArTBeAt

Seifer groans his face filled with satisfaction and relief he opens his eyes lifting Cloud's head which laid on his shoulder not responding or moving whatsoever his expression looked dead. Seifer pulls out and breathes heavily falling to the ground and letting Cloud lay on his lap as he took a breather he lifted Cloud's cheek studying it carefully tracing his thumb on Cloud's pink lips staring at it lost in thought.

He stands up and leaves Cloud on the ground carelessly used and with no interest contained in the blonde anymore he looked over at the door using his head for once and jogging to the door someone knocked Seifer stupidly answers the door and Tidus was standing in front of him with a goofy smile. Seifer returned the smile deviously.

"Uh ah? S-Seifer? What are you doing at Riku's?" he asked already placing a foot into Riku's house he was simply inviting himself in clueless of what was happening at the moment not holding any fear but curiosity and searching for something to do.

Seifer pushes Tidus back and he closes the door behind himself as he took a couple of steps forward. Staring at Tidus with interest "I'm watching the place for now Riku and Sora aren't home so come back later brat." He spat rubbing his forehead he was a bit flushed from the situation that took place awhile ago it was already getting dark outside.

Tidus pouted "Well where'd they go?" he asked wanting to know he stared at Seifer carefully he was bruised but from what he thought to himself "And what happen to your face? Did you try giving yourself a new make over with a fist or something?" he asked his eyes scanning Seifer from head to toe. "Your pants are undone did you have sex or something?" his smile spread widely as he moved closer to smell Seifer his nose twitched as a result. "S and M then?"

"You ask too many questions." Seifer smiled unable to contain his smile and he began doing his zipper and button-up his undone shirt his blonde hair hung over his face his hair was messed up and slightly dripping from sweat. Seifer licked his lips savoring Cloud's minty after taste and still Sora was next with his strawberry coated body that tempted him so much always getting extremely close but never getting him that's what made Seifer act out more.

"You did! You got laid! With who!" Tidus asked excitedly already pushing Seifer back into the house so that they may start gossiping. His cheeks crossed with a pink glow unaware of what was taking place at the exact moment his eyes searched the house searching for the uke. .

Seifer pushes Tidus back nervously "None of your business but it was fucking fun now leave! I don't know where Riku went they said they weren't going to be back till tomorrow hence I'm here now go no visitors allowed." He said already beginning to close the door.

The door was shut in Tidus face practically on his nose. He let's out a pout and sighs sadly. "Then where is he?" he frowned walking toward the car that waited for him in the driveway. "You're UKE is in there! No visitors my butt literally shutting the door on my face. Why would Sora and Riku leave for a day?"

The car window slid down "What happen?"

Tidus opens the door and jumps in snatching his phone and punching the numbers he desired "Not home where are they? It's getting late he's not at Roxas not at the bar and not even here I have no clue where they could be hospital maybe?" he said asking as he places the phone to his ear.

"How bout' we check the mall really fast." The brown-haired male asked his blue eyes filled with determination to cheer up the petite blonde.

Seifer slammed the door shut relieved that that was over with no more interruptions he hoped locking the door with a huge grin he wasn't done he still wanted more much more intercourse and he was going to get it and no one was going to stop him not Cloud not Marluxia and definitely not Riku. The grinning male made his way toward the hallway where Cloud laid lifelessly on the floor not budging he reached the door and grabbed the doorknob pulling it to open but it wouldn't budge. "Ha! Sora open the door! Or I'll break it open! You have no where to run! You're weak right now aren't you? Haha come out and accept your fate or I'll just come in there myself." He loomed loudly banging against the door.

Sora jumped and looked at the door deciding not to answer Riku was about to give a rude remark but Sora managed to cover his mouth quickly shaking his head. Sora glanced at the window and whispered lightly in his ear "I'm going out the window…I'll be…right back I'm getting help." He says lightly he trembled a bit standing up not waiting for Riku to reply.

"Don't!" Riku whispered back as he pulls Sora back down shaking his head disapproving Sora's decision without considering. "It's dangerous…I'll go…please Sora…" he grips onto Sora not wanting him to leave. More than anything he wanted to break open the door and teach Seifer not to break into peoples houses, not to touch his Sora, to suffer extreme agonizing pain, to maybe even torture him a bit while the cops came.

"You can't even see…I have to try." Sora quickly moved away and jumped when there was a huge bang against the door. Sora's knees gave out frightened, his heart practically jumped out his throat. He swallowed hard standing up trying to regain himself ignoring that Seifer stood behind the locked door.

"You can't. I'll go Sora if not that I'll fight Seifer off he won't get you I wont let him touch you again." He said insisting Sora to consider. His voice sounded pleading.

Sora shook his head "No I'm going to save us Riku. It's my turn to save us…" he said with a smile Sora didn't even believe himself. Seifer scared him to the core he didn't want to face him he wanted Seifer to just go away and leave him alone but he had no choice he had to protect Riku if not him then who? Sora hugged Riku and was held back he quickly released Riku he didn't want Riku to see how scared he was feeling.

"Don't do this Sora…If you leave who's going to protect you?" he said inhaling Sora's soothing scent which calmed him for a moment he pulled Sora closer kissing his cheek leaving a trail of kisses as he moved to Sora's mouth pulling him into a deep kiss Sora let out a small moan and gasp not expecting Riku to kiss him. "You taste so good Sora…" he says sadly feeling like if he would let Sora leave he would have the biggest regret of his life.

Sora's face glowed a fascinating pink that blended with his skin tone making Sora's blue eyes stand out more a pout formed in Sora expression he stared at Riku a bit confused he stood up wobbling a bit feeling light headed from the kiss. "I'll be right back Riku…" he said with a goofy smile all the fear dispersed he felt a bit stronger but his legs went a bit numb Sora winced but quickly regained his posture ignoring the cramp that he was beginning to feel.

Riku lifted himself and placed his hand on the wall to try to find out exactly where he was at "Sora be careful." He said laying against the wall "I really want to open this door and beat that Seifer to a pulp…" he growled feeling tempted he started to shout at the door "Fuck you Seifer!"

"Fuck you too!" Seifer howled in laughter "Oh am I going to that open the door!" he said hitting the door and rattling the door knob.

Sora opened the window and looked at Riku and acted like he didn't hear him he just didn't know how to respond to that remark but after awhile he wouldn't mind seeing Riku beating Seifer senseless so that he wouldn't have to worry about Seifer coming after him but then again watching Riku beat someone up sounded scary. Sora jumped down but ended up falling in a pool. Sora gasped and pulled himself out. Water dripped from his hair, chin, and arm he shivered it was cold.

Sora shakes his head and shivered a bit night had fallen already it was no longer dawn his eyes scanned for the gate he quickly makes a run for it but the gate was locked with a chain twisting around the knob. Sora frowned and decided to climb over it his arms felt weak and numb he couldn't really see well either for his vision was slightly fogged making it harder for him to hurry up. Sora rubbed his head and put all his stamina into his arms to lift himself but someone or something tackled Sora to the ground making him panic and gasp out his heart raced.

Sora struggled with whatever tackled him and the furry white gray fur ball began licking Sora's cheek continuously and excitedly rubbing its cold wet nose on Sora's cheek and biting Sora's wet shirt to come play and to pay attention to him. Sora let out a relieved laughed and smiled petting the husky gently scratching its furry neck feeding it attention and love "Hey Puka, you scared the crap out of me I thought you were Seifer…" Sora smiled weakly. Puka bounces the top of his head on Sora's neck gently tackling Sora to the ground and laying on Sora the dog yawned and began to fall asleep.

Sora let out a tired weak laugh "Nooo…Haha Puka not now come on I have to go get help." Puka rested his head on Sora's chest and resumed with sleeping it even started to snore. Sora gasped the dog was heavy "Puka…! Nooo..." to his weak attempt to get the dog to listen was well ignored so Sora pushes Puka off more like rolls him off and makes his way to the wooden gate. Sora placed his hands on the top of the wooden gate and his pants were being tugged by Puka once again.

Puka pulled with all its strength whimpering at Sora to not go anywhere. Sora turned to face Puka "Hey, Don't worry I'm going to get help I'll be right back Puka." Sora crouched down and petted Puka's ears gently. Puka whimpered and barked at the door angrily. Sora eyes widen he looked at the door cautiously and stayed silent moving to the shadows to hide he breathed heavily and waited, Puka went to the door and a squirrel ran through the door's crack and made Puka chase after it Sora rolled his eyes and laughed at himself making his way to the gate it took him five tries to jump it but finally he reached the other side and smiled when he saw a car passing by Sora made his way toward the car for help. "Hey!" his voice came out in a gasp.

A pair of hands grabbed Sora's mouth and waist making him fall back. A chuckle slipped from the males lips "Nice try, but this blonde got smarter and nothings going to get in my way from getting what I want not Cloud not Riku and definitely not Marluxia." He said pulling Sora back into the house.

"Marluxia?" Sora thought confused and immediately he remembered Marluxia's constant affections toward Sora in the school everyone saw and everyone knew because Marluxia was very open with his sexuality and no one in school was at least not like Marluxia was. Sora shook off the thought he had no time to be thinking about that. Here was Seifer taking him back into the house ready to do to Sora with whatever he was conspiring to do. Sora struggled a bit but his actions were futile at the moment of his state of well being. "Let…go." He manages to say.

Seifer puts Sora over his shoulder "No way you're going to get it Sora watch." He says pushing Sora against a door making Sora black out for a moment "Hear that Riku! He's gotten himself caught up isn't that sad? He's MINE NOW!" he let out a laugh and kisses Sora as a victory kiss for himself.

Sora tried pulling away he could already feel his pants slipping his eyes widen as a frightening result he felt Seifer get closer and closer. "Stop…" he breathed through the painful hard kisses that were being splattered on his face. Sora let out a helpless moan. Seifer's rough hands were felt on him he was being forced into feeling good it felt horribly wrong and uncomftorble his attempts were useless he was too strong. His eyes catches a yellow spiky blur on the floor Sora's eyes widen.

Riku stood up enraged and opens the door making Seifer stumbled away almost dropping Sora. Riku's eyebrows scrunched up feeling rage take over "Sora!" he shouted gritting his teeth feeling the need to spill blood in order for a feeling of success he swinged missing and hitting a wall a crack was heard Sora flinched from the sound tears streamed down his eyes he couldn't move Riku had broken his knuckles from the color it began turning "FIGHT ME! SEIFER!" he snarls swinging aimlessly. Sora stared at Riku with fear.

Seifer was now watching with a smirk across his face "Loser." He threw Sora on the floor taking out a knife and he aims to Sora's leg "Sora you want to be more defenseless I can make that come true it'd be fun. I bet you hate me so much rite now" his eyes move to a bat that caught his eye. He stabs Sora almost just barely gracing Sora's leg with it Sora let out a weak loud gasp that sounded cracked. "Don't move or next time I'm getting your leg." He threatened with an excited smile.

Riku punches Seifer's lip making him stagger back "You felt that didn't you! YOU RAPIST!" he shouted Riku felt dizzy his body felt tired but e forced himself to continue swinging punches bringing Seifer down finally he breathed tired and worn out he stumbled to the floor and he uses his senses finding Sora. Sora hugged Riku's neck feeling happy that everything had ended he stays quiet and snuggles his face. Riku got up and grabbed the knife. Sora gulped at this "Riku wait what are you doing?"

Riku smiled tiredly "Sora… I'm going to end your pain your fear." his expression grows pained he felt his own head grow hot and warm Sora raised his eyes mortified at what Seifer had done. Riku gave out and fell on Sora his expression torn. Seifer grins tired "That'd HURT!" he gasped pushing Riku aside his smile growing bigger. Riku ends up dropping the knife.

Seifer picks up the bat again and slams it on Riku head making a disturbing cracking sound.

Sora lays against the wall and stares at Seifer blankly no expression on his face his face held emptiness his hope was always getting killed with every passing second people were getting hurt because of his stupid self he stared silently at Seifer tears streaming down his cheek it was over no escape from this nightmare. Sora backed away knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere but it was the thought that counted to him his effort of getting away would leave him at least a little loess scared.

Seifer got closer and dropped the bat he moved rapidly toward Sora ripping clothes regardless of the pain he was causing Sora. Sora was weak his attempts were nothing to the active blonde he grinned hungrily kissing Sora's neck biting him and pulling him against himself he lifted the half naked Sora to the opened room blood was tasted in Sora's mouth. He gasped heated forcing kisses against Sora. "You like it don't deny it." he breathed.

Sora shook is head hatefully "What happened…to Cloud?" he whimpered trying to buy some time away from this disgusting situation. He moved away but got pulled backing he didn't know what else to do he couldn't get away how he hated the feeling.

"Who cares?" Seifer removes Sora's pants and began feeling him up he even started to remove his own clothes to get a more intense feeling "Fight back go ahead it just excites me more." he chuckles obviously enjoying his perverted self he was feeling really fired up he threw Sora on the bed enjoying Sora's bare soft skin. "I'm sorry I just want you so bad." He breathed against Sora's ear kissing the tears licking Sora's cheek his hand wrapping around Sora's bottom squeezing it craving for it. His teeth dug into Sora's shoulder ripping skin causing blood to trail down his chest

Sora screamed pained by this he let out a couple of sobs they were not heard by anyone.

Sora grips Seifer back digging his nails he whimpered afraid "Stop…please it hurts so much…" he begged feeling his own clothing clutching to his member uncomftorbly he tried kicking Seifer but he misses. Making Seifer pull off the last piece of clothing Sora panicked and began to attack back but it was pointless with every second it was getting worse he started to feel so revealed his face turns bright red he covers himself "Don't stop! Please…please…don't" he gasped feeling Seifer remove his hands.

Seifer moved closer lifting Sora up his hands move closer to Sora's hips. Sora shakes his head. "Fine!" Seifer lifts a knife and pulls Sora's hair up and stares at it "If you bite me this knife is going through your neck." He threatened violently and pulls Sora head downward not waiting for him to answer "SUCK ME OFF!" he orders watching Sora from atop his eyes piercing with lust.

Sora's eyes close he shakes his head lamently his head was throbbing he refused to but his hair was grabbed and pulled downwards making Sora choke out in pain it tasted awful he hated it he absolutely abhorred the feeling he ended up coughing and moving away only to be choked again by Seifer's enjoying expression he stared down at Sora dumbly smiling he forced Sora again drowning him inside Sora mouth he grinned.

Sora closes his eyes and tears never residing but continuously sliding down his burning cheeks. Seifer lounges forward and groans he stares at Sora his eyes rolling back. Sora backs away confused by the blood he tasted on his lips his face was covered in blood Sora stared at the figure standing in front of him saliva dripped down is lips his chin along with blood Sora's eyes never drying out he stares shocked.

Blood dripped from the knife someone had stabbed Seifer and and it wasn't just anyone but Cloud himself whom dropped to his knees with a faint insane smile Cloud covers his face a little bit of blood dripping from his hands down his arm "I started it I'll finish it I started it…It will be finished." He said in monotone like a chant.

Sora let out a scream feeling the scream not come out his voice was gone he stares mortified and chokes out "He's gonna die…Cloud he's going to die…Cloud…" Sora whimpered he stares at the bleeding Seifer who laid on him his blood soaking into Sora chest. His heart beat was louder than his words.

Cloud lays against Seifer hugging him "He won't cause pain right? Seifer? Your harmless now aren't you? You wont hurt me anymore you wont hurt Sora anymore." Cloud lifts his head staring at Sora with his dead teary eyes that were crying with so much pain and sorrow. They pierced into Sora's "No more." he says with a bland tone.

Sora opens his mouth but nothing would come out no one could hear him no one would help him Seifer was going to die Riku was bleeding also and Cloud had lost it and was going around stabbing people…Sora eyes were frightened he felt his mind snaps he felt reality split he had never felt so useless in his life all that he could hear now was his own heartbeat pound his chest insanely….

A/N: Thank Yous for my Beta YourSoulIsYoursToTake and all my readers Thank you! It's getting there ok I know you guys are probably mad that I take forever but guess what? As an apology this story is a manga now and Chapter one is out for you o read except its not Riku and Sora I made sum characters making it a bit more original and let me tell you they r sexy so if u want check out my deviant art ^^ The story will get there to its aw finally anyways thank u for reading …


	37. Chapter 37 ExHaUsTiOn

Disclaimer: Please enjoy. This in no way shape or form is related to Kingdom Hearts or any other related story lines merchandise or otherwise. I'm simply writing a yaoi fanfic about Sora and Riku that in no way is related to or has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney Corporation. Any characters having similar name or otherwise should not be confused with any existing characters from any Kingdom Hearts franchise or Disney corporation.

A/N:It's been too long I know I had no internet or a laptop so yeah but now I'm going to attempt to continue writing this story I have gotten pretty far in the comment but of course not past this fanfic, anyways .

Chapter 37 ExHaUsTiOn

_Disaster, Disaster, Disasters that's what this damn chapter should be called this darn author leaving me in hiatus for so long she couldn't halt me in a part when I'm with Riku ALONE! Always making my life so complicated. I don't know what to expect next at Least I confessed to Riku and he confessed to me which was awesome but again leave it to the author to let that situation be in the middle of a death one. Well I am exhausted! Cut me some slack!_

Sora raises his eyes staring intently at Cloud his thoughts racing for a solution out of this calamity but his thoughts were shot down in blanks he was too much in distress to be thinking straight at least all he could think was negatively. He swallowed hard his eyes wet with tears that would not stop overflowing. "S-Seifer…" he gulps stammering. He was growing worried and more afraid by the passing second "What the hell! FUCK! Is going on here!" he thought in chaos

Cloud pulls Seifer back picking him up "I'm going now." Said Cloud in a monotone voice it sounded almost dead you could catch the exhaustion in Cloud's voice. His face paler than usual he looked almost like a zombie. He breathes tiredly wishing everything was over already. "I got him I want him to die I should stab him over and over and over." He thinks savagely he raises the knife but catches the fear in Sora's eyes.

Sora couldn't help but notice the blood so much blood that it was everywhere and would not release his eyes from gawking but immediately a needle struck his mind back to reality, "Riku! Cloud, Riku you're not leaving me like this he NEEDS TO GET HELP!" Sora says desperately "I don't care what you do to me but get Riku help! He needs it now! So does Seifer…"He moves himself over to Riku whom was breathless by the time he arrived to the silver haired male who was lying bleeding half to dead picking up his head in tears. "Please don't leave me here C-Cloud." He sobs through the tears.

Cloud's eyes sullen and tired he had just about had it with everything but smiled tiredly and nodded. He grabbed Seifer pulling him out of the room his arms burning with soreness and ache. "I'll be back…" he whispers releasing a cough his eyes wandering off distracting him from what he was doing.

Sora held onto Riku tightly his heart racing wondering what Cloud was going to do and if he would help them instead of turning the other cheek and betraying them again. Sora tried forcing himself to get up but his arms and legs refrained themselves from obeying. He searched around for something to cover Riku and to stop the bleeding. He didn't care what would happen he grabs the sheets tearing them with his teeth and covering Riku's head.

Cloud's blonde head popped back he lifts Riku up and notices Sora fighting to keep him away from Cloud. "I'm taking him to the hospital would you much rather I leave him here with you…because I will." he questions Sora being as stern as possible. "Fuck Sora you have no idea what I have been going through I'm tired! I'm going to Leave you then!" Sora makes no attempt to release Riku once he meets eye to eye with Cloud tiredly.

Sora surrenders Riku "Okay! But I'm coming with you! I'm not leaving Riku alone with you." He says tears streaming done his cheek his heart not halting from beating so rapidly against his chest in worry.

Over a matter of minutes Sora heart runs quickly as he's riding in a blue sports car with Cloud, Riku, and Seifer. Sora's eyes widen his mouth twist open as Cloud surprises him with another dosage of who knows what kind of drug he's given. He gasps as his eyes begin giving out. With every last bit of strength he stretched his hand toward Riku gripping his shirt helplessly his vision blurring and giving out. "Riku…I'm sorry…." He gasps trying to stay awake. He forces his head toward Cloud "Just save Riku please…" he sobs distressfully.

When Sora wakes up he is in a familiarly large room his eyes looking around he regained all his control back and strength he slightly he gets out of bed but jolted to the right when a voice he so familiarly knew began to speak. He stood there shocked "Why am I here so Clouds working for him so all this happen because oh him!" he thinks angrily balling his hands into fists

"How have you been Sora? You avoid me so much." Marluxia slurs as he sits near the balcony sitting by a table a bouquet of red crimson Rosses that were relaxed in the vase beautifully glowing. Marluxia's eyes stare deeply at Sora. He lifts himself up as he glowers slowly over to Sora. Running his fingers through his pinkish hair his green emerald eyes flashing excitedly at the awakening of Sora.

Sora frowns angrily his eyes beginning to wet with tears "You! What is this! Where's Riku? "He storms toward Marluxia pushing him angrily back though Marluxia did not move an inch he held his ground even more up smirking playfully. "He better be in the hospital Marluxia! I won't forgive you! I'll never forgive you." He says through angered tears.

"He's probably is in the hospital little Sora," he said playfully grabbing Sora and bring both his hands down to his sides "Calm down" he smiles as he releases Sora arms and started to pet his check. "Or maybe he's bleeding to dead in a ditch." He says cruelly forcing a reaction out of Sora. "Look at him emotion after emotion over that stupid silver haired shit. Leaving me dugged deeply in the dirt forgotten and pissed on!" His eyes flashed intensifying his thought taunting and laughing at him.

Sora angrily smacks the hand away his eyes wet with tears his face red with anger and anguish. "That better be a JOKE! Or I'll kill you! What about Seifer! How can I calm down! What is going on! Seifer better be in the hospital too!" he breathes heavily losing his cool angrily glaring at Marluxia. He throws the table over enraged.

"Seifer? You never liked that guy. I don't know about Seifer's whereabouts. You look so uneasy you should relax take a cool shower and settle down with me." He chuckles pulling Sora's arm violently but his grip turns soft. "You're that angry? I like it!" he stands up staring down at Sora.

Sora looks at Marluxia shocked and angry "I can't relax and how do you not know where Seifer is? Didn't Cloud bring us here did he not drop me off and why did he drop me off here? Why aren't you ever around when bad things happen to me? You're always away when something happens to Me." he screeches his state getting weak. "You don't care you never did and if you did I don't care I don't take me to Riku! Or hell I don't care I'm leaving!"

"Are you feeling tired Sora you should rest it's been a long tiresome day for you." Marluxia says noticing Sora's swaying a bit Marluxia hands fall down on Sora's shoulders and a small smile escaped his lips. He couldn't help it he was charmed he never felt so relieved to actually see Sora again he blinked confused by the way he was feeling he quickly ignored it returning his attention to Sora. "You do care you wouldn't be saying all this." Says enjoying every second.

Sora forced himself to focus he was tired but Riku and Seifer he stared hard at Marluxia annoyed his anger and curiosity keeping him erect and a bit assertive. He grabs Marluxia's shirt stretching it forward toward himself with as much force as he could and moved his face glowering under Marluxia's snout "Tell me Marluxia why can't you answer me? So what! Fuck why are you tormenting me…" Sora questions gripping Marluxia's shirt to answer staying glued on Marluxia he wanted to leave but something was keeping him.

"How do you know Cloud?" He asks tears dripping down his chin. "Don't you know what's Cloud's going through isn't he your friend then! Or whatever! What's going on here!" he demanded.

Marluxia looks at Sora carefully thinking of what to say to Sora. "I am a model." He says looking at Sora plainly his anger beginning to rise out of the lack of attention towards him. "Riku, Riku, Riku, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud Seifer, Seifer, Seifer, what about me! I'm here aren't or am I a ghost here with his unaware sixth sense!" he scowls thinking furiously to himself.

Sora's mouth opened to protest but was shut out by Marluxia.

"Cloud is a photographer I'm sure you know since you two had a modeling shoot together when you went on that date with Axel your brother's boyfriend. You couldn't bother to ask me Im a model! But you wouldn't know that cause you don't care you don't bother to ask anything about do you? " Marluxia says bluntly and angrily but oddly ending the sentence with envy in his tone. His anger pouring out.

Sora's eyes widen his face growing angry "Date? What date? Since when? Who told you that? Seifer or Cloud?" Sora's eyes searching and darting across the floor trying to sort his thoughts and actions out but everything was confusing everything was just out of order. Nothing made sense it just couldn't be right his eyes began to water he shut his eyes and pushes the tears back but failing. "Care? I what are you saying? You never mentioned anything to me you never said anything to me…" he says confused shaking his head.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Axel isn't he your brothers boyfriend? I told you I was a model I'm sure that I did. But no you only care about yourself and Riku!" he defended himself resorting back to his previous topic he felt like crying always ignored by everyone by everyone he wanted attention from ignored in the darkness cast out like he was nothing he grew tired of it dead tired.

Sora growled "Duh, and he was helping me get someone I like. T-That's not true I care about others…what's wrong with you…Marluxia I care about you but not like that you're insane you're confusing me you're scaring me I don't know what to say to you anymore." Sora shook his head and turned toward the exit throwing the chair out of his way angrily he was tired of this he didn't want to deal with anybody with anyone he wasn't scared anymore he done being weak. Sora wanted to see Riku and yeah maybe he isn't a little scared because Seifer was gutted and was harmed and gone for a couple of months but that didn't mean that he was going to stop now, he needed to see Riku and be by his side.

Marluxia rushes to Sora but stops when he sees Sora act so violently "Listen to me Sora Listen to me stay with me here wait shit!" he says losing his temper.

Sora grab's the doorknob with force turning it rattling it then searching for a lock on it but it was nowhere there was a keyhole on it at this moment his eyes panicked his heart raced but his eyes began to grow hard he waited and readied himself to judge waited for Marluxia's answer. "I DON'T WANT TO WAIT! I WANT OUT! Marluxia let me out!" he says through the frantic expression.

"Relax..." he says in a calm soothing tone placing a hand on his shoulder only to be smacked away in a violent response to his request. He chuckles a bit amused but frowns angrily growing annoyed with the way he treated.

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN RIKU'S GONE! You relax! I need to watch over him! I'm responsible for him!" Sora grips onto Marluxia being as careless as possible his eyes growing dark and unsettled "If you love me or even care a bit about me you're going to unlock this door and take me to Riku! Right now…I don't want Riku to die please Marluxia don't do this to me it hurts your hurting me a lot right now…" he said his arms shaking his mind running and spinning round and round inside his head questions, actions, words eager but unable to say and do so much like he would want to tears dropped from his cheek overflowing.

Marluxia smiles and grips Sora wrist tightly making him releases his shirt which rested on his chest all crumbled." Oh! Naughty Sora you've gone and wrinkled my shirt here you see." He motions Sora away from the door. "We will go see Riku because yes I do care and no I will not unlock the door because then your answers that you just asked me will go unanswered." he places Sora on the bed practically throwing him.

Sora stares at Marluxia lifelessly and with hate he yanks his arm away from Marluxia but is unable to. "I rather see Riku NOW! Fuck everything else!" Sora says the tears not stopping his eyes in so much pain trying to sort his feelings out he was a mess he couldn't act out. "Why are you doing this to me…why…?"

Marluxia holds onto his arms and makes him sit on the bed with him, smiling of course for a split-second couldn't have anyone else see that. He begins massaging Sora's wrist rubbing the bruise which he inflicted. "Now get yourself cleaned up and changed then we'll talk." He stands up in front of Sora and picks him up quickly before Sora could make a move. "In my bathroom of course."

"No shower let's just go! Fuck, Marluxia seriously! I'm not playing around!" He jolted standing up or at least tried but was held down by Marluxia he was seriously about to strike Marluxia.

Marluxia stops for a second and stares at Sora "I don't think Riku would like to see you in this mess." He says ignoring Sora's sudden foul mouth. He picks up Sora and begins making his way to the restroom.

Sora shook his head annoyed and tired smacking and punching Marluxia whose grip would not losen " I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you!" he says angrily being taken to the restroom.

"If you shower I'll take you wherever you want." He said annoyed "You didn't have to hit me either." He fumed placing Sora down almost throwing him. "Why can't he see that I'm doing all this for him well mostly I do want to hurt him also in the process but why is he so dense!" he thought angrily.

Sora takes his clothes off quickly seeing how Marluxia won sadly he just wanted to hurry things up and everything needed to be straighten out. "I hate you so much," he says angrily balling his hands into fists feeling so dreadful and in pain his heart was eating away at him.

Marluxia hands reach out to turn on the warm and cold water balancing the temperature out to his liking "I don't recall being there when something bad is happening but I am going to say that if I was there the bad would be happening to them and not you." He says his hands gliding to Sora's face caressing his cheeks softly. "Don't hate me Sora." He whispers. His thoughts blank

Sora smacks Marluxia face with his hair and smacks his hand furiously as hard as he could making sure to hurt Marluxia he turns around quickly and closes the curtain practically ripping it off. "Whatever you're never there." He says angrily "And you sure won't be in my life after this I won't allow it." He glares at the wall with absolute hate.

"My absence makes me guilty?" Marluxia enters the shower his dry clothes beginning to wet his clothes uncaringly. His arms wrapping Sora's waist and with respect keeping his hands above the waist he whispers in Sora ear kissing it. "You don't mean that." He says being stubborn

Sora blushed gasping a bit he held his shock back and simply grabbed Marluxia's hand and pushed it back annoyed moving his head away also his blue jewel eyes creeping alongside toward the red creep there was nothing respectful about coming in the shower " Fuck off let me hurry. I hate you here" he hisses.

Marluxia's face grew hard and sinister "Of course, I'll be outside waiting for you." He removes himself from the shower and disappears waiting outside the door.

Sora rushed and washes his ear extra well his hands shutting the water off. He then shakes his head and continues to dry himself he grabs his clothes that he had on and searched for a window to escape out off but there wasn't a window he walked out the door searching for the son of a bitch Marluxia.

"Let me get you a new set of clothes shall I?" Marluxia appeared behind Sora smiling surprising the brown haired male..

Sora jumped and frowns "No, I want to go already you dick." he says with stern in his voice his feet searching for the exit now he was being as rude as possible despising every second that he was around Marluxia.

Marluxia held the set off b=new clothes in his hands. "Change, if you don't you'll smell the shower-"

Sora grabs the set of clothes going into whichever room that looked empty and shutting it. He shoved himself into his clothes almost falling and losing his balance. "Annoying…fuck" Sora rips the clothes in some areas to show how much he hated the clothes and Marluxia.

Marluxia grinned he glances at his phone for the time.

"Can we fucking go now?" He says impatiently rubbing his head tired with everything it gave him a headache.

Marluxia followed behind Sora. "Aren't you hungry?" he smiled "Did you rip your clothes maybe you should change again." He says.

Sora tries opening the door "Do you lock everything? And I'm not hungry." He spats. "I ripped them because I hate you." He says coldly.

Marluxia opens the door turning the lock the lock was on." He rubs Sora damp hair chuckling. "Let's go then." He gets in his car turning some low eerie music that sent Sora chills, "How have you been?" he asks ignoring Sora's negative mood.

Sora yanks the car door open with extreme force. "Unlock it Marluxia what's gotten into you? Why are you doing this! I don't care for you!" He says impatiently his expression growing desperate. "Why are you locking the car door? I'm not going to run away I should just walk there I wouldn't care you freak." He says staring at the car window "Or should I break the car window." He threatens.

Signing Marluxia starts the car "If you are good we'll go where you want for now I want to spend time with you Sora, Your stupid friend is in the hospital, I asked Cloud to bring you, It was all a coincidence I simply called Cloud and asked if he has seen you anywhere and there you were with him." He says horribly lying.

"Liar, that's why he dosed me with some drug and brought me to your house, or was him, drugging me only a coincidence?" he questions with sarcasm in his tone.

"He said you were frantic and you needed to calm down I don't know Clouds a little crazy I suppose." He said pulling in a driveway "Come on were here." He insists getting out of the car.

Sora looked out the window "I'm not going. I want you to take me to the hospital, did you not listen did you not hear me! You said so yourself you damn liar." He angrily stomps his food growing angrier.

"After we eat, you really should worry about yourself more Sora your always worrying about others." He steps out of the car and going around letting Sora out. "You never bother to worry about me you never look for me at all or ask about me..." He thinks gripping his car keys in one hand.

"What's it to you you're not anything to me!" he jumps out of the car his chestnut hair gracing his cheek. Sora was ready to run off his eyes darted around "Where am I?" he thought confused they weren't driving long why couldn't he recognize where they were.

"I can still worry." He grabs Sora's hand "This way" he says making his way toward the Plaza filled with a couple of stores. "I want to take you to this really delicious place to eat

"Where are we?" he thought uneasy "I want to see Riku…" he says not caring what Marluxia had in mind for him. He was ready to make a run for it he looked around he didn't recognize the place but he didn't mind asking questions or directions he had to get to Riku.

"We will but not now let's get you something eat I know a really good place." He smiled grabbing Sora's hand.

Sora flinches his angry expression returning at the touch of Marluxia "Don't-"

"Sora!"

Sora and Marluxia turn to the voice that called out, Sora's face lit up while Marluxia fell into a frown. He pulled toward the voice his face filled with hope.

"How many guys do like Sora?" Roxas pulls Sora's hand pulling him away from Marluxia but Marluxia wouldn't let go. "I was looking for you, I even called. Where's Riku?" he asked glaring at Marluxia.

A/N: I finished this chapter I'm continuing the comic with 6 chapters of success I'm coming back with some grammar knowledge I hope I can continue this story and the others further anyways thank you for reading.

9


End file.
